The Most Unusual Duo
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: Mark is recently divorced and grumpy, Laura is single, happy and a free spirit. When both are thrown together for a storyline, things start out badly. But can Laura bring happiness into his life again and show him that love doesn't always end in tears?
1. The Introductions

Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic on here (Please be nice!) And I just want to say that I have nothing to do with the WWE. These ideas are my own and I have tried to keep it as entertaining as possible. Other than that.. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Many people always believed that Laura was a very special girl but she would always disagree. Laura always thought she was just a regular young woman in her twenties ploughing through the many obstacles that life threw at her. She had just turned 23 but didn't really have much joy celebrating it with her family as she was scheduled to appear on Raw the same night.

Laura had been a Diva with the WWE for quite some time now, 5 years in fact.

When she turned 18 she had so many dreams like every other girl but none of them were worth turning into reality. All of the friends she once had just weren't worth bothering with. They wanted to dress up and parade around attracting all the boys' attention. Laura was never like that and couldn't understand what the hype was all about. But soon all of them found out the hard way that, that wasn't the road to go down and soon tried to crawl back to Laura for help.

Normally Laura would always be one to give advice and help out everyone she could. But not this time. They had crossed the line when they treated her like crap and embarrassed her when they had all gone out partying one night.

So after that night Laura went back home, packed her bags and started to travel. She had always wanted to just be on the road to see what was out there in the world. After travelling around different parts of America she soon came across a small bunch of wrestling fanatics. She befriended them and soon they all travelled together following the WWF whenever it went around the world. Laura became so fascinated with wrestling that she and her friends made their own wrestling ring in the back yard of the house they were staying in. They practised every day copying the moves they saw on TV and soon started to make their own wrestling shows. They held small matches in the yard for people to see and they started to grasp the techniques of how the moves were done to perfection.

With no intentions of going to college to get a degree she didn't need, Laura was slowly making contacts and connections to get herself into wrestling school. Her mom and dad helped her out in anyway they could and she soon found herself training with former wrestler Al Snow. Right from when Laura had walked through the doors Al knew that Laura had a desire to be successful. The way she carried herself with her head held high and listened to every word he had said during training. She was different to all the other girls who were training. Never being afraid to task risks or take a nasty fall or bump, she would just get right back up again waiting for more action and to learn something new. Al Snow had never seen this much passion since his days of training Amy aka Lita. She had been there the year before and just like Laura, she showed every desire to be successful. Al soon found himself making contact with Vince again telling him he may have found another shining star of the Women's wrestling decision. So hyped up about Al's speech, Vince asked him to kindly send a video of Laura in action against another opponent. Al did exactly that and less than 3 days later Laura had a call from Jim Ross asking her to come for an interview.

"_So Laura, what qualities do you have that separates you from all the other divas in the WWF?" Jim Ross asked from across the table with his pen in his hand waiting for some more terrific answers off this young woman. _

"_I believe in so many ways that I combined with Lita could completely revolutionise the women's wrestling division. I want to be here to fight and give it my everything. I'll go out there every night and just be me doing something I loved for more than 10 years. I'll be tough, strong and always have the desire to be successful. I'll stand my ground if I have to and get through any obstacles to come out on top. It's not about the money; it's not about the fame. Its just about doing something that's been my childhood dream" _

_JR smiled and Laura knew right away that smile meant this was going to be the beginning of something special._

From then on Laura went out every night and gave it her everything. She debuted as a singles competitor and became an instant hit. Stacy Keibler had just been transferred from ECW and had been running her mouth for a few weeks and was taunting the WWF girls for not having the courage to come out and shut her up. That's when Laura's music hit and the crowd suddenly went crazy. From when she walked down the ramp, right up to when she finished the match they were cheering her even when they didn't even know her name.

"_Well I hope one of these divas can come out here and shut her up, no offence but her voice can get a little whiny," King said to his fellow partner JR through the commentary "Yeah you're telling me" JR said back. "Oh wait what's this now?" King said as he watched the young woman come from backstage, down the ramp and into the ring. "Somebody has finally answered the challenge to finally shut this woman up," JR said excitedly as he knew this was Laura's big moment. "I like what I see" King replied "But who is she?"_

"_They call her Dizzy"_

"_Well Dizzy is certainly making my head spin tonight, woohoo look at her go!" they watched as Laura was having her debut match with Stacy and instantly becoming a hit, when she lifted Stacy up for a power bomb. Then she climbed the top rope to do a moonsault to score the victory. The crowd went crazy as her hand was lifted in victory "Here is your winner Dizzy!" _

"_A tremendous debut match for our newest WWF diva Dizzy"_

"_I like it I really like it! Come make my head spin Dizzy!" King was getting really excited and Laura couldn't help but laugh when she watched that match back and heard their commentary. _

"I can't believe that was 5 years ago" Laura said to herself as she thought back some of her memories during her career. She had been there through the attitude era and when the WWF went to WWE. It was a crazy ride with all kinds of wrestlers coming and going. New matches being made, old ones being taken away, new championships, new layouts for the arenas, new music, new everything. Vince had completely turned the WWE around and Laura was grateful that she hadn't been let go or drafted to another brand.

* * *

Mark was sitting in his dressing room preparing himself for his match later tonight. It had not been a good few months for Mark for both personal and work related reasons. The personal side being that he and his ex-wife had finalised their divorce and she had raked him over the coals. She tried to take everything away from him, including his ranch back in Texas. But after continuous battles he finally won the rights to keep the house but Sara twisted it by taking full custody of the kids and leaving town with them both. Now he had his ranch but it was big and lonely and whenever he though about it, he hated going back there. So whenever Vince gave them so well earned time off, Mark tried to steer away from going home and was always spending time with his brother Glen aka Kane. Glen always appreciated the company as his wife walked out on him 2 years ago, but sometimes he thought his brother could use a stiff kick up the ass and being told to get over it and stop being so grumpy.

"_Glen how can I get over it all? She took everything, she took my babies away from me"_

"_I understand that bro, but you just gotta start looking ahead about things. Think of all the single women out there just waiting to jump into bed with you. If I had that kinda fame and you're good looks I'd be in heaven by now" Mark couldn't help but smile at his brother's weird remarks towards things. But he did have a point; he was single now and whenever he needed a lay, He could just stroll into a bar and come out with women hanging off his arms. It was the perfect thing for a guy of his age; being only 37 he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. It was almost like being a teenager again. "You're right Glen, I am single now and can do whatever I damn well please"_

"_There you go that's the spirit. So are you gonna stop acting like a depressed old man now?"_

"_Yup" _

"_Good, now you can stop spending your lonely nights with me. People are starting to think we're more than just brothers right now" Mark smiled again as he thought to himself that his future started looking much brighter. _

Glen had always managed to cheer Mark up when he was in a tough spot. But when personal and work related issues decided to team up to create a landslide with Mark in the middle, he couldn't quite pick up the pieces this time. Especially when it involved Mark being screwed out of the WWE championship all the time. He was drafted to Smackdown to start a feud with Edge for the belt, but Vince gave him some time off to heal about the divorce. Then next thing he knew, when he returned he got drafted to Raw. It was like Vince didn't know what to do with him anymore and Mark thought that maybe it was time to hang his boots up for good. He sighed and ran his hand through his short spiky auburn hair.

When he had come back after nursing some injuries he decided to change his appearance. Yes he was still the deadman but he decided to freshen it all up by changing his appearance and doing something he wanted to do. When he first started in the company he was under Vince's command to be and stay as the deadman. But he soon earned the right to do as he pleased and Vince just had to go along with it. Thus the new deadman was born and the fans were really starting to get into it. But just like him, they were tired of seeing him switch brands all the time.

_Maybe I should just pack it all in, Vince is only down the corridor _he thought to himself as he put his gloves on and flexed his fingers to get used to them. If he walked away he would be happy not being screwed around all the time, being switched back and forth with no future title shots in sight. He was slipping down the ladder rung by rung and he needed to get back up there to be big again. After thinking about it, he decided it was best to go and see Vince to see what his future looked like.

* * *

_Another Authors note: Hope you liked the first chapter, It's basically just the introductions of both characters really. But please review and if you like it I will certainly post more! If you find any problems let me know and feedback is always good so I can improve things. But any Ideas are welcome :)_


	2. Vince, What Are You Getting At?

"Come on Laura you're up!" Steve said after knocking on Laura's locker room door. "Okay be out in a minute" she called back and decided to look one last time in the mirror. She had been changing her appearance quite a lot recently. In the old Attitude era days she just wore baggy pants and dark coloured t-shirts. But now she decided to be brighter and wear all kinds of different colours. So tonight she decided on wearing her cream coloured shorts, a dark blue shirt that she tied up to show her stomach and green fishnets down the one arm. Her long thick red hair was down and fell naturally around her face. She smiled to herself as she zipped up her knee high boots and she pulled her socks up to hide her kneepads. Then she exhaled loudly as she opened her door to go and find her tag team partner Lita.

On her way down the long winding corridors she saw The Undertaker aka Mark come strolling down in the same direction to head to somewhere. He never looked up from the floor and carried on walking straight past Laura without a backwards glance. Laura had always known that Undertaker never associated himself with the Divas. He helped them if they needed any advice but that was as far as it went. 5 years of being around him and he had never even said hello to Laura before. It used to bother her but now she just let it slide and learnt to live with it. "Jeez I'd hate to be put in a storyline with him" she muttered as she walked up the steps towards the stage where her good friend and tag team partner Amy was waiting to go out to the ring. "Hey birthday girl" Amy said watching her friend walk up the stairs. "Heyy" Laura said back still a little distracted by the Undertaker. "What's up? Looks like you've just seen a ghost"

"No not a ghost, more like a deadman"

"Ohh Undertaker, what happened? He said summat to you?"

"Amy he's never said anything to me and I've been here for 5 years"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, he's going through a tough time at home right now"

"Why what's wrong?" just as she asked that Lita's music hit and the crowd went nuts "I'll see you out there!" Amy shouted as she then went through the curtain and onto the stage. Laura just shook her head and stretched her arms one last time before it was match time.

* * *

Mark was making his way down the corridors to go and see Vince in his office. Whilst walking he heard somebody else walking in front of him, he looked up a little and noticed it was Dizzy aka Laura. He studied her for a moment but then looked straight back down again and carried on walking straight past her without looking back. Ever since divorcing Sara he never looked at any other women, especially Divas. He couldn't stand the meaning or the sound of that word. He was no way against women wrestlers but the women in this business were lame and stupid. They were only there for eye candy and didn't really have any special talents. He was never a rude man but he hadn't spoken to the divas for as long as he had been in the business. He wanted nothing to do with them, and that's the way he had kept it.

Eventually he made it to Vince's office and knocked on the door, after a while he heard Vince say, "Come in" he opened the door and Vince looked up from his desk and noticed it was Mark. "Well good evening Mark what can I do for you?"

"Cut the crap Vince and just tell me what the hell is happening with my career" Vince looked taken back but then said, "I'm glad you came here Mark, have a seat and we'll start to talk business" Mark did as he was told and sat in one of the chairs in front of Vince's desk. "Look Vince you know I've been here for a long time, but since you've been switching me back and forth between brands I've slipped down the ladder and have lost out on title opportunities. I know you gave me some time off because of my divorce but it's finished, it's over with. Now I'm not normally a demanding type of guy but I want to be put back in the game Vince" Vince listened to everything Mark had said and just nodded. Then after a while he said, "I see, so where would you like your career to go next, a storyline or just title matches?" Mark cocked his head to the side and said, "What are you getting at Vince?"

"I've been thinking of storylines recently, just to freshen things up"

"Yeah so what's that got to do with me?"

"I'm saying, you might be in one"

"With who exactly?" Vince was quiet for a moment wondering if he should say what he was going to say, "Vince" Mark said threateningly and began to narrow his eyes knowing where this was heading. "A storyline with a Diva… I knew it" Mark was getting quite angry now. This was not a road he wanted his career to go down. "Mark what's your problem with the divas?"

"Look Vince I ain't playing your games alright, I've done a lot of stupid shit in my career here but having eye candy trash at my side is something I don't want to do" Vince just looked at him again but then grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on to the Raw broadcast "Mark watch this with me"

* * *

Lita had got to the ring and saluted the crowds and waited for her partner. Her music died down and then the arena fell quiet and then Laura's music began to play. She came out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage and saluted the crowds and danced to her music. Her entrance music had changed quite a lot over the years. Usually it was Jim Johnston who was in charge of entrances but he loved Laura and her incredible passion for music so he let her choose her own music and she loved it. So Boy Hits Car was blaring out the speakers around the arena and she loved it as she shook her hair about, then she slid under the ropes and went over to the term buckles to salute the crowds. The flash from people's cameras was unbelievable and she saw plenty of signs and smiled. She got down and started to focus on the match with Amy. They did rock, paper, scissors to see who was in first and it turned out to be Lita. So Laura stepped outside and stood on the apron watching the match.

It was close either end with various pin falls to both teams. Lita managed to keep Gail down until she managed to tag in Jazz. She beat Lita pretty bad and kept her grounded, Laura was jumping up and down cheering Amy on trying to get her out of a headlock Jazz had placed her in. She clapped her hands and the fans started to respond as well by clapping and chanting Lita's name. Lita responded to the adrenaline rush and managed to get Jazz off and jumped to Laura to make the tag. Laura came into the ring and started to clothesline Jazz until she couldn't get up anymore. Then she did a quick snap suplex and nipped up and the fans went crazy. Gail tried to make the run and save but Laura caught her, kicked her in the gut, put her head between her legs and lifted her up for a huge power bomb. Gail fell to the mat and rolled out the way so Laura could get to Jazz who had recovered and kicked Laura in the stomach. Laura went down and then Jazz was hitting her on the back of the neck and Laura held it tightly. It was still quite sensitive after all the times she had been dropped by other divas who had made mistakes during some matches. Jazz had got onto the term buckle and then pulled Laura up by the neck for the rear naked choke, she wrenched Laura up for the 2nd time and the ref counted to 4 to break it up. Jazz tried to do it again but Laura grabbed her and slammed her down to the mat and held her throat. But then she started to climb up the term buckles and as she reached the top one Jazz got up as planned so Laura jumped, landed on her shoulders and spun her round for the hurricanrana. It was time to end the match so Gail came in again to try and hurt Laura but Lita came running in and they both fell outside the ring brawling out there so Laura could finish the match. So as Jazz got up Laura went behind her and started to choke and scratch at her face for the submission move she had learnt. Jazz was squirming around trying to get her off but Laura then wrapped her legs around her waist and forced her to the canvas. Laura was screaming for her to tap out and she eventually did. The ref signalled for the bell and managed to drag Laura off Jazz who coughed and held her throat. Laura sat on the mat for a while looking at Jazz with a small smile on her face. But then got up and the ref held up her and Lita's arms in victory, they both smiled and hugged each other then exited the ring. They saluted the fans as they walked up the ramp to go backstage to rest.

* * *

Mark turned his attention to the TV and watched as he saw Laura walking out onto the stage with her music blaring loudly. He looked back at Vince and said "Vince what are you getting at?" Vince smiled a little and said "I wanna shape things up around here and do things differently, You've been on your own now a long time and I feel that a storyline with a diva could be the start of something new"

"Or the worst thing ever"

"Mark just watch the match" Mark sighed and turned his head to watch the match again with a big frown on his face. He didn't like watching Divas matches, as they couldn't wrestle properly. If Vince saw a pretty face he would just hire her for eye candy and to pose as a slut who sleeps with the superstars. They were just useless trash to him.

It was until he saw Laura and Amy wrestling in the match when he realised that not all women were eye candy. They were putting up a helluva fight and were showing the fans that they could indeed wrestle. Mark slowly started to get into the match and actually began to admire Laura and her motivation within the match. She got the crowd into it whenever she could and really knew how to do every move to perfection. Vince noticed Mark was getting into the match and starting smirking. Mark had always portrayed a big hard tough man who never let anybody walk all over him on the outside, but inside he was just a soft and gentle giant who would do anything you asked him to.

Mark noticed Vince smirking out the corner of his eye and quickly turned away from the screen after Laura had won the match. "That was alright" Mark said and then folded his arms, Vince knew he was lying. "I still don't see what this is gonna do to help me regain the title"

"This could benefit you in multiple ways Mark, Laura would learn from you…"

"I got a feeling it would be Laura"

"You mean you weren't impressed with her skills out there? Come on Mark stop judging these women before you know them"

"Look Vince I ain't playing your games alright, stop making me switch brands, keep the divas away from me and just put me back into the title reign. Then I'll be happy" with that, said, Mark rose from his seat and stormed out of the room leaving Vince in a very awkward position about what road to take Mark's career down.


	3. Two Very Different Opinions

"Stupid ass trying to make me do something I hate!" Mark shouted to the empty locker room and throwing something at the wall. Why was Vince doing this to him? Why couldn't he simply be put back in the title reign and do something he loved? He sat down and put his head in his hands and sighed. The match Vince had made him watch was still fresh in his mind, he never wanted to admit it to Vince; but he liked Laura's fighting style. She was tough and strong, not like every other Diva. She held her head high and did the job and did it with all her heart and soul.

_You also forgot to mention she's beautiful_, the little voice in his head kept saying, _it's not just her wrestling style you were admiring… _

Mark shook his head and nearly jumped out of his chair when somebody banged on his door "Taker you're up in two minutes! Get out there man!" He had completely forgotten about his match against Test because his mind had been so wrapped up in thoughts of quitting for good. "What's got into you Mark?" he said to himself as he pulled up his elbow pads and made his way out of his locker room to head to his match. He had to keep himself completely focused and keep his mind off Vince and his stupid plans for this storyline, otherwise he was a goner

* * *

It was heading to the end of Raw and Laura was still in her locker room cooling off from her match. She had iced her neck after Jazz had pummelled it with clubbing blows and soon it felt a lot better. After showering and drying herself down, she threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was drying naturally as she couldn't be bothered to do anything with it.

When she finished up in the shower she packed her bags and double-checked she got everything. "Right now that's all sorted, time to watch the rest of raw" she plopped herself down onto the couch and turned the TV on to see Mark wrestling Test in the main event. "It's like he's everywhere I am tonight," she said to herself frowning slightly. Laura had watched Undertaker every week on Raw since she was little and admired his career and all of his achievements. She respected the ground that man walked on and had nothing but love for him. But he showed no respect for her and never acknowledged she existed. She sighed and ended up turning off the TV in disgust, as she couldn't watch his matches anymore knowing how much he despised her and the other divas. _I always thought he was the nicest guy on the planet, that's what others have told me. Two faced moron. _She thought to herself as she slipped on her sneakers and started to get her bags together. She quickly scanned the room again in case she missed something, when she saw the room was empty she headed out the door to go back to the hotel for some rest.

Halfway towards the exit she heard a voice she never wanted to hear "Laura" she turned to see Vince coming out of a room and he motioned her to come over to him. _Eugh I don't have time for this! Right now the only thing I love and want is my bed. _She frowned as she walked towards him but instantly dropped it when she got to him. Vince noticed Laura was ready to head off but he had to let her know what was happening on smackdown. "I'm sorry Laura I know you're headed out but I just need a word with you" Laura gestured for him to speak but he said "Follow me to my office" she sighed and headed with Vince towards his office wondering what he had in store for her.

* * *

Mark was headed down the hallway after his match. He wiped the sweat off his face with a towel he was given and then put it round his shoulders. _Thank god that match is over with _he said to himself. It had been a disaster since they first started with the elbow tie up. His mind was still focused on the meeting with Vince about Laura, so whenever Test set him up for a move he always missed his cue and made everything look sloppy. Thankfully the fans hadn't noticed the mistakes and were still backing him 100% as always.

As he made his way down the corridors barking at everybody who got in his way, Glen stopped him after he noticed Mark walking with his head down. "What happened out there man?" Mark looked at him but tried to pretend he didn't know what he was on about "Nothing why?"

"Don't lie to me, you missed all your cues and looked like you were in a daze, what's got into you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, I need to cool off"

"Okay then, how about we meet in the bar at the hotel?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you there"

"Later" Glen bid him goodbye and headed off down the corridors to get changed to go back to the hotel. Mark shook his head and finally made it back to his dressing room. He went inside and headed to the showers to try and wash away all of the problems that had risen in the past few hours.

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you for all of your reviews so far, I know Mark is being a little stubborn in these first few chapters but he will loosen up soon I promise! :) Also to make up for this chapter being so short, i added chapter 4 as well for you to enjoy!_


	4. Why Did I Get Chosen?

"As I said, I'm sorry to keep you here. I know it's late but this has only just come up," Vince said to Laura as she dropped her bags and made herself comfortable on one of the chairs. When she sat down she had a sudden overpowering smell of aftershave, which meant somebody had been here not too long ago. "Ok Vince go for it" he smiled at her words but then said, "As you know, I've been recently reshaping the WWE world since its turn from the WWF Attitude era as you were in the middle of it all" he remembered he nearly got his head torn off by multiple superstars after they were all told some of them could be let go. The look on Laura's face told Vince she remembered it all very well and would rip his head off there and then if he didn't get to his point. "Anyway" he continued after getting the hints "I wanted to let you know that me and the writers have been discussing new storylines. And your name cropped up. We all know you love singles competitions but we feel you've got more potential than all the other divas and ratings tell us that you're a crowd favourite and voting polls say that they want to see you more every week" he swallowed and braced himself for the next part and he could tell Laura was puzzled right now. "So we discussed it and after a lot of compromises we have decided to put you in a storyline with…" he stopped talking not quite sure how to say it

"With…?" Laura said still puzzled getting annoyed with Vince's long pauses. "The Undertaker" Laura's eyes widened and she wanted to bolt from the room. "Wh…what??"

"We know it's a little unorthodox with you two being together"

"No… Stupid is the word Vince"

"Well we did discuss Shawn Michaels"

"Why couldn't it be him?"

"He's just ending a rivalry with Hunter and if we put him straight into another storyline the fans wont like it so we need him back into singles competition"

"So it's the deadman?"

"Yes"

"What sorta storyline? Because believe me he wont like this"

"Yes I know, I've already felt his wrath before you came in here" Vince frowned a little but his smile soon returned, "So what do you think?"

"Personally I think it will be a catastrophic mistake for both Mark and myself as we haven't even greeted each other before"

"I don't understand"

"Since I started here Mark hasn't even said a hello to me let alone acknowledged I exist and I've been here 5 years, he said all divas are trash" Vince looked slightly appalled at her words but cleared his throat and said "Hmm I've heard about Mark not exactly treating the divas too kindly"

"So why do you think this storyline will work? And why do you think i'm suitable for the job?"

"Laura you've been here for 5 years, you know how things work around here. You're tough and you stand your ground"

"Yeah…?"

"And that's exactly what you need to show Mark, better yet show the undertaker. Show him you're not like everybody else, you know what you want to achieve and you along with Lita have completely revolutionised the women's division. I haven't done anything to it; you and Amy have made it your own and that's quite an accomplishment"

"Still not helping"

"If he's angry, you get angry, when he wants to fight you fight to. Show him you're not trash and that you're definitely not afraid. Do whatever you have to"

"I'll get my head torn off"

"Mark's not like that, he may show a tough front on the outside but inside he's a gentle giant"

"More like made of stone," Laura mumbled but luckily Vince didn't hear. "We want this storyline to start thursday night on smackdown"

"What exactly has to happen?"

"Mark will have a match with A-train while Test and Trish will be at ringside. Near the end of the match Trish will distract the ref with A-train while Test pulls Undertaker out the ring to beat him up outside. That's where you come in, you run down the ramp to beat up Trish and get a few moves in on A-train. When Test sees what has happened with you and Trish a-train becomes confused and distracted so Undertaker picks up the victory" Laura nodded slowly taking everything in and not liking the sounds of it, but now that Vince had started something it was too late to turn back now. "And does Mark know about this?"

"He's aware there is a storyline but not aware of any action plans for it"

"He's not gonna like it"

"I had him in here earlier like I said and after watching your match he eased up a little"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there, he watched my match?"

"Yes I made him sit here with me and we watched your match"

"And how did he respond?"

"He didn't really like what Gail and Jazz had in mind but he was hooked on you and Amy"

"Huh?"

"Yeah he seemed to like your style, especially that choke submission. That vicious smile on your face seemed to strike his attention"

"What did he say?"

"Well he cleared his throat and pretended to not be interested, but soon I think we'll crack him" Laura sighed, still not liking where this was heading but said, "As long as you're happy with this Vince and you believe you're making the right decision"

"I know I'm right"

"Well, then… I agree" Vince grinned then extended his hand and Laura hesitantly took it and shook it. "You'll be fine Laura I can guarantee it, now go and get some rest, you've got a busy few months ahead of you and I can assure you, you're in for a VERY bumpy ride"

* * *

_Authors Note: Thank you for all of your reviews and comments :) I know these 2 chapters are quite short but more will be uploaded soon. I've been going crazy with writing this story; the ideas just keep coming! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!_


	5. Lighten Up, And Role With The Punches

"Wow you're on time," Glen said after taking a swig of his beer and watching Mark slide himself into the booth. They were isolated away from the late night crowd that had appeared in the hotel bar, after word got out some of the WWE crew were staying there.

Before Mark spoke he took a long swig of his beer and then set it down on the table and sighed "Long night?" Glen suggested and Mark nodded "Too long"

"What happened?"

"Vince pulled me aside in his office"

"What about?"

"To talk to me about new storylines"

"Really? Who with?" Mark scowled again as he remembered the talk they had. Glen noticed the look and said "A diva I take it?" Mark was still scowling and Glen took that as a yes,

"You've been wearing that look on your face for so long now it's beginning to suit you" Glen grinned at Mark's threatening look "It's not funny Glen"

"Come on it's not that bad, which one is it?" Mark felt his stomach tie itself in knots when he thought of Laura. She was the reason he couldn't concentrate during his match tonight.

"Earth to Mark, Hellooooo???" Mark shook his head from his thoughts and just looked dumbfounded back at Glen.

"So... which one is it?"

"Laura" Mark managed to get out and then fell quiet to get himself together again. _Damn what was that about?_

"Working with Laura is awesome"

"And how would you know that?"

"Sometimes we have practise matches and she comes to me for advice when she wants to learn a move like mine" Glen looked smugly at that; proud that somebody admired his wrestling moves.

"She's practically one of the guys, not literally of course but she's there to wrestle Mark not to act as a slut, she's been with us for 5 years and if she wanted to act like that, she would have done it by now"

Mark listened to Glen's words of reason but still didn't like the idea of having a woman at his side. The only other woman he had with him was when Sara had come to the WWF for a storyline involving DDP. It felt normal having her with him because she was his wife back then. But he couldn't bare the thought of having a woman at his side; it wasn't his style at all.

"I still don't like it"

"Well you need to lighten up bro and role with the punches, I know you swore off women forever since the divorce but don't take it to heart. It's a simple business relationship that's all, and if the fans don't respond to it, it'll be over before it even gets a chance to start. You've got nothing to worry about Mark so if I were you I'd go and think things through and tell Vince your answer soon. Otherwise he'll take matters into his own hands and then you WILL be doing something you hate"

* * *

It had reached 1:00am in Laura's hotel room and trying to sleep with this much on her mind was impossible. She had tossed and turned for about 2 hours but nothing was working. The meeting that had happened not too long ago fresh on her mind still,

_You're in for a VERY bumpy ride… _

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling still feeling wide-awake. The only time she could book a flight to head off to North Carolina was 11am so she needed at least a couple hours sleep to charge her batteries.

Smackdown was rolling into Charlotte NC so Laura had a couple days at home before going back on the road again.

Some weeks the travelling got too much and she wasn't the first wrestler to break down from stress and have to be prepped back up again by everyone and told to keep going and stay strong. She felt like having one of those moments right now, but if she did there would be nobody to calm her down.

Admitting defeat she sat up in bed and stretched, then sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Being in a working relationship with the Undertaker just didn't feel right. Especially with him not knowing that the storyline was taking place and starting so soon. She dreaded Thursday night witnessing his reaction when he saw her run down the ramp to save him. That would not go down well as the Undertaker never needs saving, he could fend for himself and doing this to him would make him mad, very mad. He'd probably end up chokeslamming her in the ring there and then with the fans cheering and eating it up.

The knot in Laura's stomach grew tighter, so tight that she nearly keeled over in her bed in pain. Minutes were ticking by quickly and Laura knew that there was no way of stopping time; Thursday was fast approaching and the hellacious battle with the Undertaker was about to commence.

* * *

_Authors Note: I've been writing like crazy these past few hours to bring you some more chapters to read. I hope you don't think I'm dragging this out, the storyline will start soon but it's much more than wrestling in this story. They are both characters that have a lot to be written about so please keep reading :)_


	6. Staying Focused

Mark arrived in North Carolina on Thursday to make his appearance on Smackdown. Since Vince had completely changed the WWE everybody on Raw, Smackdown and ECW could switch brands and be on different shows every week. So Mark had to make an appearance on smackdown to face A-train, a person who he was not too comfortable wrestling with.

Yes he was a good friend, had good wrestling moves and put up a good fight, but the thought of being pressed up against A-trains large hairy body made Mark's skin crawl. He wished that A-train would take notice of the fans signs and shave his body, especially his back.

Realising that thinking about A-train was churning his stomach he decided to focus on other things, but all that popped into his head was Laura. She had been the focus of his thoughts the past couple of days after having a conversation with Glen after Raw. He thought about it and decided to do a little research into Laura and the history of her matches. So he had rang up his good buddy on the WWE production team to let him borrow some tapes of Laura's old matches.

So on Tuesday he flew back to Texas with all the videos and sat at home watching every video. And after much debating he was still unsure about the whole situation. It wasn't just about what he wanted; it was whether the fans would take to it as well. They were both popular characters and being together they might clash and get in the way of each other's success. But other than that Laura was still a diva and Mark swore he would never interact or work with a diva for as long as he worked there.

"_She's practically one of the guys"_

Glen's voice still ran through his head reminding him of the conversation they had about this mess. And the more he thought about it, the more he realised Glen was right. Laura basically hung out with the guys during practise, she was always with the ring crew and could put up a good fight in the ring. But he still thought of her as Diva trash and something inside of him knew that was a wrong judgement to make. He shook his head as he made his way through the airport, which was surprisingly quiet for that time of day.

Normally the airports would be completely filled with screaming fans when they caught on that the superstars would be in their hometown. He wasn't complaining though, sometimes he just liked to walk through an airport alone and in his peace so he could focus on the upcoming show he was appearing in. So he did exactly that, he cleared his mind and started to put together a match in his head to discuss with A-train later that evening.

* * *

_This part takes place Wednesday evening, the day before smackdown:_

"Jeez I never realised I had that much washing" Laura said to herself as she sorted all her clothes out. Since being home she had updated everything in her little apartment she rented, it wasn't much but that didn't bother her. Being on the road nearly 200+ days she didn't need a fancy home like all the top rank superstars, it was pointless as she wouldn't even see it that much. A small apartment was perfect for her and she loved how cosy it was. But when she returned home she did her washing straight away and had to find places to hang it all to dry. She had collected many clothing items since being on her travels and loved every piece of clothing she had.

But now she had a heap of wet clothes that needed drying and a list of bills and letters to sort out. Some of them were from her sister who wrote her all the time, they were always close but because Laura was always travelling she just sent the letters to her apartment so they didn't get lost. So after sorting all of her washing out she sat down and caught up with all of her sister's letters and eventually wrote one back filled with everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks.

_Things seemed to have changed in these past few days, new storylines etc. Working with somebody who I never thought I would be, a lot has changed and I'm not so sure I like it._

Laura sighed as she eventually finished the letter and put it to one side to post later. Then her thoughts floated back to Amy and what she had said before their match on Monday

"_He's going through a tough time at home right now" _

Laura thought about what that could have meant, the last time she was updated on Mark he was happily married with Sara and they had kids together. She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts; _this is a simple business relationship, stop thinking like this! _

It would be over and done with tomorrow night; hopefully the viewers wouldn't take to it and then she could go back to being a singles competitor trying to get that damn belt off Beth Phoenix. Mostly all the divas feared her because of her strength and power, she was capable of putting divas out of action for months and seemed proud of that. But Laura never really had the chance to wrestle with her and felt that she would be doing so soon.

When Vince had the power of a storyline in his hands he was capable of anything, nobody was safe and destruction would definitely take place.

Feeling like the walls of her apartment were closing in on her, she decided it was best to get out the house for a while and take a walk around outside. She had always loved being outside and it would certainly clear her head from all the thoughts she was having. "I'll go for a stroll and then start to think about arranging my flight to Charlotte and booking the hotel for the night" She said as she grabbed her keys and headed out of the house and into the nice warm summer air.

_Now all I need to do is stay fully focused, because right now I feel like I'm falling into a hole… with Vince McMahon smiling down at me…_

* * *

More chapters will be uploaded soon! :) x


	7. Finding Out The Truth

Smackdown was nearly ready to hit television screens worldwide. Thousands of fans had flocked into the arena after hearing rumours that Undertaker would be making a special appearance. It was completely packed to the rafters with fans all chanting and cheering their favourite wrestlers names waiting to see what would happen first.

Having such an amazing fan base like that had always made Mark happy. Since his debut his fans base had grown rapidly with supporters all over the world chanting his name, wearing merchandise with his ring name on it and showing their support any way they could. He had never experienced a feeling quite like this and hearing the fans chant his name in the arena started to make the adrenaline rush unbearable. Being out in the empty arena earlier today he had discussed a good match with A-train and they both agreed Mark would get the pin fall victory.

Although A-train hated lying, he couldn't really tell Mark about the segment taking place midway through the match with Laura. He had to be made aware of interference by Test but as far as Trish and Laura's interference, he had no idea it was coming. A-train only hoped he'd stay in character and not try to hurt anybody or cause a scene on live TV.

As Mark strolled the corridors to head to the canteen he didn't notice the arrival of Laura. Little to Mark's knowledge, she had been in the arena for quite some time without him knowing. But she had just gone down the corridor to head to the locker rooms to change, when Mark turned his head as he got distracted by idol conversation by Gail and Jillian who were hanging around the make up room. "Hey big man" Gail said in what she thought was her sexiest voice; Mark just nodded and said "Ladies"

"Where you off to then? Mind if we come with?" she had got up off the seat and stood in front of him "I couldn't help but overhear you're having problems at home, but don't worry we'll make you feel better" she ran her finger down his chest and Mark looked irritated and just carried on walking without a backwards glance.

_That's exactly why I don't socialise with Divas, nothing but trash! _

He glared angrily at anybody who crossed his path as he made his way to the canteen to eat. _Who does she think she is? Coming onto me I could flatten her in an instant. _He smiled at that evil thought as grabbed some food and made his way over to an empty table.

_There's nothing or nobody to distract me tonight for my match, I will be happy and that's how it will stay, no diva trash eye candy at my side. _He smirked again as he tucked into his food focusing on the match he had tonight against A-train.

* * *

_Takes place a few hours before the live smackdown broadcast:_

After a short flight from Sanford to Charlotte NC Laura had arrived at the hotel she was staying in and checked into her room. She quickly deposited all the things she didn't need and packed a small bag for the show that evening. She never went to an arena without her ring gear just in case there was a schedule change and she was needed. With her bag packed and her stuff all put away safely she headed out of her room and down the corridors to exit the hotel, to grab a cab to the arena to get some practise in ready for the segment later that night.

The cab ride only took ten minutes, which Laura was grateful of, as the cab driver had recognised who she was and kept badgering her with questions. She answered some but other times she just wanted to rip the guys head off for being such an ignorant jerk. But realising that stress was not what she needed right now; she headed into the arena through the back entrances and made her way down the corridors heading down to the arena. Friendly and familiar faces greeted her and she smiled and greeted them back. "Yo Laura you looking for anybody in particular?" she turned her head and saw it was Phil who worked with the ring crew "Yeah just need to find test and A-train"

"They were in the ring when I last saw them, but they were with the undertaker and he didn't look too pleased as usual"

The knot in Laura's stomach tightened as she heard his name again, she had spent the past few hours suppressing him from her mind so she could think straight. But hearing it again brought everything back and she had to swallow the thick lump in her throat that had suddenly formed. "Are you ok?" Phil asked noticing Laura went quiet when he mentioned the Undertaker "I'm fine, just need to head somewhere" she bid him goodbye and then made her way down the rest of the corridor to check whether Mark had exited the ring yet.

* * *

"Do you think this storyline will go ahead?" Test asked A-train as they were just putting together small matches to keep themselves entertained until the show later that night. "I'm not sure" A-train replied looking at his tag team buddy.

Mark had told them both about the meeting he had with Vince and they could instantly tell his hatred of it. He had never been one to socialise with divas, they had known that fact since the very first day they arrived in the WWF days. And hearing about this storyline made them uneasy and fearing slightly about Laura's safety for both career and personal. "Mark has never really been a fan of divas, but I've noticed that whenever he mentions Laura's name he acts likes he's really against it but there's a sparkle in his eyes"

"Well he's only just finalized the divorce with Sara, maybe he's not comfortable being around women"

"Could be, that might explain a lot of things"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters maybe he doesn't want to get close to Laura because he's afraid he'll end up liking her or summat"

"Could well be, anyway enough of that we need to find Laura to discuss the segment" Just as they said that Laura poked her head out of the curtain to check who was in the ring. When she saw both Test and A-train she smiled in relief and made her way down the ramp towards the ring.

"There you are, we were just about to send police patrols out looking for you" Test said as he watched Laura slide under the ropes and into the ring "Sorry guys, the cab drive here was a nightmare"

"What happened?"

"Just some jerk cab driver kept asking me questions and deliberately driving slow so I had to answer them and then he charged me more fair"

"Wow what an ass"

"Yup, anyway enough about him. What's happening with the match tonight?"

"Well we spoke to Mark" A-train replied "And he seems ok with Test beating him up outside for the distraction but he doesn't know about Trish getting involved yet"

"Which by the way where is she?" Test asked only just realising she wasn't around. "I saw her in the back a couple minutes ago"

"She should be here otherwise it's gonna mess it up tonight"

"Don't worry guys," Laura said warming herself up for practise "If I know Trish like I think I do, she'll just play along with it tonight"

"Mmm lets hope so" Test shook his head but then said "So, about this distraction. We were thinking that when Trish gets up on the apron to distract the ref, I pull Mark out the ring to beat him up and A-train distracts him as well. But then you run down the ramp to knock Trish off the apron and start to fight with her outside, I then see what happens and come over to get you away from Trish. You quickly get off her and as I am helping Trish up, you climb to the top rope and dive off it onto both of us knocking us to the floor. A-train becomes distracted by this so Mark can pick up the victory" Laura nodded taking it all in but then said "How'd you think Mark will take this?"

"We were discussing this and we're still not sure" Test admitted but said, "We don't see what the problem is with it"

"Mark doesn't like having a diva around him, but I've never understood why. He never minded before when a diva asked him for help with a move or submission, but these past couple months it's like he's made of stone" Laura shook her head but carried on stretching. A-train looked at Test and then they looked back at Laura, "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Mark got divorced last year, and in these past few months its been finalized and Sara took everything away from him. She really raked him over the coals" Laura just looked at him completely shocked at what she heard, but listened when A-train continued "So for the past couple months he's been all over the place, keeps taking his anger out on the wrong people and sometimes takes it too far when wrestling"

"How'd you mean?"

"Remember that match he had with Jamie Noble?"

"Yeah"

"That bloody nose and broken cheek bone weren't part of the script" Laura leaned back on the term buckles for more balance as she remembered watching that match. Mark had walked to the ring with a purpose that night and made poor Jamie suffer. He beat him senseless and soon he was knocked out cold. Laura shivered as she remembered watching him being wheeled to the ambulance with his face covered in blood.

Test noticed Laura looked pale and tried to reassure her "He's calmed down a lot since then and spent the next few weeks suffering the consequences for his actions against Jamie. He apologised to Vince and the main board of directors for that and was then given some time off to cool down. Thankfully he's been fine ever since"

"But is still treating all women like crap" Laura frowned at that, is that why Mark was so against this storyline? He thought she was just some slut who wanted to jump into bed with him?

"I wouldn't put it as harshly as that"

"Then how _would_ you put it?"

"I'd say that Mark is just afraid of getting hurt again, beneath this tough exterior Laura is a real man with feelings, and right now he's hurting. Sara really did a number on him and since then he's had his guard up and tends to hide away and show no emotion. Maybe having a little ray of sunshine like you around could brighten his days up again because right now he needs someone; I'm not saying another lover. But somebody to show him that friendship and caring about somebody are not bad things. He's licking his wounds and I think that you can be the one to heal him. I only hope for your sake and for the future of this storyline that you do it soon, otherwise you're in for a rough ride with the deadman"

* * *

_Authors Note: Here you go guys, 3 more chapters are up! Sorry it took so long, College work just seems to be getting in the way. I'm currently writing the chapters where Mark finally becomes the good guy so I hope you'll enjoy it when it's posted! :)_

_Also i'm not sure why i put Smackdown as a live broadcast on thursday night, I remember watching it ages ago and it was on thursdays not fridays, anyway its my story so i can do what i want with it! haha :) _


	8. It's Now Or Never

When Mark had finished up in the canteen he made his way back to his locker room to stretch and warm up for this match. He only hoped he wouldn't get disturbed; once he was focused on something he hated being interrupted. And he felt sorry for the poor soul who dared to interrupt him.

Whilst he was shadow boxing it wasn't a person who interrupted his thoughts, it was the little voice in his head.

_No matter how hard you try running from it, you're gonna be working with Laura. _

Mark started to shadowbox a bit harder now getting irritated with the voice.

_Just because you got divorced doesn't mean all women are lying cheating bitches like Sara. Laura could be the start of something new, give this storyline a chance. _

Mark couldn't take much more of the voice so he started to shout whilst he was shadowboxing. He was getting so sick of all of these thoughts about Laura. She had been on his mind since Monday and he couldn't take much more of it. Since the divorce he didn't want to be around women anymore. They were all liars and he wanted nothing to do with them.

_You're still running from her though, you admired her during her match and its scared you because you felt something for her. _

"No! Stop it!" Mark shouted and threw something at the wall, it smashed and the shards of glass fell all around him. He stood there staring at the mess he had just caused and was still cursing

"All women in this business mean nothing to me! I never want anything to do with a woman again! All Laura wants to do is sleep with me just so she can have her 5 little minutes of fame talking about me to her friends! Vince and his storyline can burn in hell!"

Mark ran his hand through his hair and tried to steady his nerves, he didn't want another repeat in the ring of what he did to Jamie Noble. Yes he admitted he took it too far but that same day, Sara's lawyer rang him to say she'd won custody of the kids. So of course he was angry and Jamie just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered the consequences.

It was only after the match after seeing the look of horror on everybody's faces that he felt bad for injuring Jamie so badly. So he apologised to Vince and the board of directors and took some time off to heal from the bad news.

But focusing on right now, Mark knew A-train was by far stronger and a lot tougher than Jamie, so he hoped that A-train was ready. "You better be ready big man, I'm about to give you one helluva fight tonight" With that said Mark smiled wickedly and carried on stretching with evil intensions on his mind.

* * *

Glancing up at the clock again Laura sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Smackdown had been on the air for an hour and a half and soon it would be the main event. As she had walked to the canteen to get some water she had heard some of the guys talking about Mark.

"_Wonder what Takers problem is"_

"_How'd you mean?"_

"_Did you not hear that? He was shouting to himself in his locker room and then it sounded like he threw summat the wall"_

"_Why'd you say that then?"_

"_Because it sounded like glass shattering"_

"_Jeez what's got into that guy lately?"_

"_I'm not sure, shouting something about "All women being nothing" or summat like that" _

"_He's one strange dude, I feel so sorry for anybody working with him…"_

Laura swallowed the thick lump in her throat that had formed and then sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Up until now, she never realised that Mark had such a problem with divas and especially working with them.

_Yes but that's not the case is it? _The little voice in her head had returned to bite her in the ass once more. _You heard what Test and A-train said about him divorcing Sara. He's messed up right now and you can't blame the man for not wanting to be around women right now, he's afraid. _

"That still doesn't give him the right to treat me like shit though" Laura said to herself irritably but thankful that the locker room was empty. The last thing she needed was the annoying divas on the smackdown roster to start giving her grief. This was a private issue and she was trying hard to keep it that way "But sharing my thoughts with the whole damn room wont help will it?" she said again and stood up to stretch. The knots and all the weights in her stomach was so strong she felt like her stomach was gonna fall out of her butt. She breathed in and out but had to sit back down again.

"I can't go out like this, the first part of the storyline wont look good if I'm a bundle of nerves, I can't screw this up"

If she screwed up she could injure herself, Trish and Test. They had practised in the ring earlier and Test had to catch Laura properly so she didn't get injured and hit the floor instead. Trish eventually found them and they had all discussed tactics for the segment. It was still a big risk going out there tonight because Mark honestly didn't have a clue what was happening. And if he reacted in a bad way Laura was in deep trouble. But this was what Vince wanted, and if you ever tried to back out of something you promised you would do, you would severely suffer the consequences for your actions.

The hammering on Laura's door made the lump in her throat so thick she could barely answer, "What?" she squeaked and then rolled her eyes. G_reat now they'll probably think I'm scared. _

"Time to get ready Laura, and I do wish you luck" with that being said, the knot grew tighter as she got off the couch and sorted her clothes out.

Eventually she decided on wearing her navy blue shorts, a purple and black vest with pink fishnets down the one arm and her boots again. She had messed around with her hair for a while but nothing took her fancy so she left it natural. Taking one last glance at the mirror she sighed then opened the door to head towards the stage entrance to wait for her cue to go out and 'save' the undertaker.

_There's no going back now…it's all or nothing._


	9. With Or Without Your Approval

The crowd was pumped, screaming and chanting his name. He was raring to go, he revved up his motorbike and then came from behind the curtain and onto the stage. The atmosphere was amazing and the adrenaline was pumping faster around his whole body. Thumping his leg and then saluting the crowds he drove down the ramp and circled the ring. Then he parked the bike and rolled into the ring and saluted the fans who saluted him back and took thousands of photos. He was ready to go and with his mind finally focused, he waited for A-train to meet his fate, for he had a date with the deadman, he only hoped he was ready…

* * *

Laura was watching on the monitors backstage and was starting to feel nervous, as it was almost time. Almost time for her to run down the ramp to knock Trish off the apron and bring Test down off his feet with a suicide dive off the top rope. Everything had been practised so that didn't bother her. If she got hurt it would be the price to pay for doing so many high-risk moves throughout her career. It was the undertaker and his reaction she was worried about.

Throughout the match he had a fiery look in his eyes, which meant he was fully focused. Laura could also see he kept getting angry, which brought her back to what the two men had been saying about him throwing things around his room earlier. A-train was paying the price for his anger and Laura only hoped that he wouldn't lose control and put A-train in the hospital for the night.

* * *

When both men were laying on the floor A-train looked at Mark and gave him a small nod to signal that the interference was coming up. So both men slowly started to get to their feet and the ref stopped counting. While both men started pummel each other with clubbing blows Trish jumped up onto the apron to start distracting the ref who noticed her and started telling her to get down off the apron. Test took this opportunity to pull Undertaker out of the ring by his legs and start to beat him up outside, whilst A-train also distracted the ref by pretending to have an injury. Both men knew it wouldn't be long now until Laura came down to make her entrance and officially start this storyline, with or without Mark's approval.

* * *

Laura was pacing back and forth behind the curtain waiting for her moment, it was getting close because both men were in the centre of the ring and she had seen A-train nod to Mark for the signal. So she watched as Trish got up onto the apron to distract the ref as Test pulled Mark out of the ring for the assault behind the refs back. He was stamping away at Mark who was covering up but he soon got up and started hitting Test back. The crowd was cheering and then it was her time to go out onto the stage and down the ramp. She did just that and the screams from the fans were unbelievable.

In her hometown of North Carolina every single fan arose from their seat to cheer as she came down the ramp and pulled Trish off the apron. She fell and Laura started to stomp on her and then started to roll around on the floor and both were pulling at each other's hair and face. The ref had got out of the ring to break them up and they eventually did and then Laura clotheslined her to the floor but then backed off when Test had noticed what had happened and came racing over.

Laura quickly climbed up the stairs and onto the top term buckle; she crouched there for a while, whilst Test checked on Trish. He helped her up as planned and then looked up to see Laura diving towards him knocking him and Trish back down to the floor. The fans were going completely crazy with all of this and were chanting out Dizzy's name. As Laura lay on the floor, she had to wonder what was running through the deadmans mind.

* * *

When Mark had chance to look in the ring and saw Trish on the apron he scowled instantly.

_She's not part of the storyline, what the hell is happening out here! _

Mark glanced up at Test from the floor after being kicked in the ribs too many times, and Test looked back with an apologetic look on his face for both the kicks and lying to him. Mark just glared back and got up slowly with the help of the apron but turned his head quickly when the arena erupted with huge cheers when Laura had run down the ramp to pull Trish off the apron. _You've got to be kidding me!! _Mark couldn't be any angrier than he was right now.

_If this match doesn't end soon, somebody will be getting seriously hurt._ Mark scowled at Test who again looked at him apologetic but he knew that wouldn't be enough to make it up to him. But Test soon ran round the ring to the aid of Trish and as Mark pretended to recover from his ambush, he watched Laura on the top rope jumping off and landing on Test and Trish. He was also standing close to the commentators and could hear what they were saying.

"_This is absolutely incredible, Dizzy has just ran down the ramp to the aid of the Undertaker!"_

"_And now she's hitting poor Trish, get up Trish!" King said watching on his monitor what was happening. "Oh and look at this now! These two girls going at it!"_

"_Woohoo cat fight!"_

"_Both women really fighting it out on the floor here"_

"_But what are they both doing out here interrupting Takers match?"_

"_I have no idea king but Undertaker looks outraged right now"_

"_Well he shouldn't be, he gets to watch the puppies!"_

"_I don't think Taker is in the mood for puppies King, that man has got evil intentions on his mind right now"_

"_Oh but look at this!" they both watched as Laura flew off the top rope knocking test and Trish down "A suicide like dive by Dizzy knocking Trish and Test to the floor!"_

"_That was incredible, she knocked down Test who had beaten Taker up right in front of us"_

"_I don't think Dizzy is just out here to beat Trish up, she's here to save the undertaker" _

"_You never know what could happen"_

With A-train completely distracted by Laura's interference, Mark slid in the ring, turned A-train around and choke slammed him hard into the canvas. The crowd went crazy and counted with the ref who counted to 3 and signalled for the bell to end the match. Mark's music started as he got up from the mat and instantly turned his head towards Laura who was holding her head and walking slowly up the ramp. She turned around to face him and instantly noticed the anger burning in his eyes.

Doing this had made him angry but it was too late to change it now. After giving him one more look she turned around and headed backstage wondering whether she should run for cover and safety, because soon Mark would be hot on her heels demanding answers and wanting to inflict pain.

"_What have we just witnessed King?" Michael Cole asked his fellow commentator "I have no idea but it looks like the start of something between Taker and Dizzy"_

"_Who would have thought a duo like that could be formed?"_

"Well I'm sure we'll find out more Monday night on Raw, we'll see you then folks!"and after that Raw had gone off air so Mark could get the hell out of the ring and backstage so he could go and get some well deserved answers.

* * *

_Authors Note: It's Finally here... I'm sorry it's taken nearly 10 chapters to actually get to the first part of the storyline out but like i said, both characters deserve to have a lot written about them, plus it's much more than the storyline, It's about Mark discovering something very special :) I'll post some more up soon! _


	10. Hearing It Wrong, Finally Breaking Down

Laura had got backstage with a small round of applause by the ring crew who had been watching on the monitors. "Great segment Lau, that looked awesome"

"Yeah you really showed the deadman you can wrestle" Laura smiled at their comments but then said "I don't think he's too happy, and for that reason I'm gonna run because I know he's gonna be after me" with that said she smiled once more but then turned to head down the hallways to head to the lockers.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. _The adrenaline rush she got when she went through that curtain was amazing. In her hometown in front of 20 thousand people she had gone out there and was just blown away by the response she got. "But the look in the deadmans eyes told me a different story" she said quietly as she got to the locker room to change into her street clothes. "It wont be long before he's banging on my door demanding answers" with that in mind she got all her things together and decided to head back to the hotel quickly before Mark hunted her down.

* * *

"Dammit! What the hell was all that about!" Mark shouted as he got backstage and saw all the frightened looks on people's faces. "Where is she!?" he shouted to them all but they were too scared to answer him.

Luckily Glen was standing not to far away when he saw his brother marching with a purpose to go and find somebody. He had been watching the match so he knew it was Laura he was after. Feeling angry and protective, he went over and grabbed his brother by the arm to stop him.

"Let go Glen" Mark said fiercely but Glen remained calm "No"

"Let me go" again Glen just stood there and said, "No, you're coming with me" then he dragged his brother forcefully down the hallway until he found an empty room.

Once he found one, he yanked Mark inside and slammed the door "Jeez and I thought I was the stronger one" Mark said holding the spot on his arm where Glen had grabbed him.

"Let me outta hear Glen"

"Why?"

"Because I need to go and find Laura"

"What for?"

"What for? She interrupted my damn match that's why!"

"So getting angry at her will help you in what way?"

"Because I'm gonna go and knock some sense into her"

"You put one finger on her and I'll weave your head into the canvas" Mark looked at his brother completely outraged,

"Why are you sticking up for her!"

"If we're playing that game Mark, why the hell are you so scared about working with her!"

* * *

"Hey Lau wait up" Laura turned to see Jeff Hardy running towards her, "What's up Jeff?" she said with a small smile to her good friend

"You haven't bumped into Taker since the match have you?" he said with concern in his voice.

"No I haven't seen him since the match, why?"

"Erm, when he came backstage after his match he went crazy demanding that people should tell him where you are" Laura's eyes widened a little bit and she said "Well where is he? Where's he gone?"

"He's alright now, he's with Glen but he was quite pissed"

"I don't see why he's behaving like this, it's only a damn storyline and if he can't seem to get over his fear of women then that's his own problem. But treating me like shit when he doesn't even know me is ridiculous" with that said she turned around and carried on walking down the corridors towards the exit. Jeff looked on at her and sighed, Laura was right. Mark needed to grow up and face the facts that it was only a storyline.

Laura was walking down the corridor where all the superstars had their own dressing rooms. Most of them were pretty quiet but she had heard movement from inside one of them and carefully approached it. She stood outside the door that was still open a little bit so she could hear what was going on. But he stomach nearly did summersaults when she heard it was Mark and what sounded like Glen arguing about someone or something.

"I am NOT scared about working with her! She means nothing to me and always will mean nothing. She's just another diva who wants to jump into bed with everybody on the roster, complete trash that I don't want anything to do with! She can't even wrestle just like all the others!"

Laura had heard enough, finding it difficult to decide whether to be angry or to cry, She walked down the corridor with her head hung low to make her way back to the hotel, Mark's words still ringing in her ears.

* * *

When Mark had said that, Glen lost it and punched his brother square in the jaw. Mark went down and held it "What the hell man!" he groaned and checked to see whether he was bleeding. Thankfully he wasn't but looked back up at his brother who was fuming.

"You know damn well that what you just said isn't true at all! Laura came here 5 years ago to wrestle and that's what she has done every single night, just like all of us she puts her body through hell and devotes her life to making every single fan happy! She has only dated 1 person throughout her time here and has never implied she wants to sleep with anybody! She is not trash at all and even somebody as idiotic as you can even see that! What the hell are you so fucking afraid of!"

Mark just stared up at his brother listening to everything he had said. "Think before you say something else, otherwise I will definitely break your jaw this time" Looking down at the floor Mark tried not to cry, finally admitting defeat to his little brother is something he hated doing. But Glen knew instantly he had won this battle "You gonna say something?" Mark still looked at the floor but then said "I feel so alone Glen, ever since Sara left me its like a huge hole has been punched in my chest"

Glen had to lean down to listen closely to what Mark had said, being tall did have its disadvantages sometimes, especially hearing some people talk. So he sat himself down on the couch near his brother who was still sat on the floor after Glen had punched him so hard he had fallen.

"She's gone and took everything away"

"But I thought you'd moved on from all of this Mark, some days when I see you you're smiling and look happy"

"That's only when I fake it, I've got nothing to smile about anymore"

"Mark you've got plenty of things to be happy about, you're successful career, your fans around the world"

"I always think about that, but it doesn't fill the hole in my chest"

"Well, what or who will?"

Mark sat on the floor and thought about it, then he thought of Laura. Glen watched his brother and could tell who he was thinking about, "Laura" Mark looked up and tried to be all defensive "No" he said quickly and Glen rolled his eyes.

"You can't lie from me you dork I'm your brother, plus you don't exactly hide it well when you think about her, your eyes light up with a sparkle" Mark fell quiet again getting angry to admit defeat again.

Glen looked smugly at his brother for winning again but said "Mark, how do you really feel about her?" he was asking cautiously in case Mark went berserk again, instead Mark remained calm and said "I don't know"

"That doesn't help, did you really mean all the things you said about her?" Mark looked back down at the floor and said quietly "No"

"Well then there must have been a reason for it"

"I suppose there is"

"So would you care to tell me, or would you like another punch?" Glen hated bullying his brother to get him to admit things, but sometimes it was the only way to do it.

"Also, why haven't you spoken to her for the past 5 years. Is there a reason for that too?"

"Glen there's reasons for all of this" Mark said suddenly snapping and rising from the floor. He started pacing and Glen said "Well we're not getting any younger sitting here, in fact I can feel myself aging waiting for your answers so please just go right ahead"

"The reason I haven't spoken to her since she's been here is because from day one I thought she was the most beautiful young woman I have ever laid my eyes on and I still do now"

"Okayyyyy but what's that got to do with avoiding her?"

"I avoided her because I was married, the more I avoided Laura the more I could live happily with Sara"

"So let me get this straight, you love or loved Laura for all of these years but never told anybody?" Mark opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Was Glen right? Did he love Laura?

"Mark if you leave your mouth hanging open any longer bats will soon start to think it's a new home" Mark closed his mouth and glared at his brother for all of the silly comments he was making.

"Oh come on lighten up bro, now that we've cleared this all up you can go and speak to her and apologise for being such an ass"

"I guess"

"Be more positive"

"Come on man I just wanna forget this, forget everything I admitted" Glen smiled a little and said "And what did you admit to again?"

"That I have been and still am crazy about Laura" Glen laughed and shook his head heading towards the door.

"And you're laughing at?" Mark said testily hating when people laughed at him.

"Well all you said was that you thought Laura was beautiful, you never admitted that you were crazy about her, it was me that pointed that out to you. Now if you can pull yourself together and get your head out your ass I suggest you go and apologise to Laura for treating her like crap these past few years, because whether you like it or not, this storyline has officially begun and you're either in or you go and tell Vince the truth. I suggest you make your decision soon"

* * *

_Authors Note: Hurrayyy we finally got there! The soft side to Mark has finally come out. He isn't a robot afterall.. now he finally has feelings :) lol I shall be posting more up soon, but for now enjoy! :)_


	11. You've Got Under My Skin

Arriving back at the hotel Laura didn't know what to do with herself, after hearing what Mark had said to Glen she didn't know whether to be angry and go confront him. Or whether to cry and admit to all of the pain she had been feeling since Monday.

As soon as Vince had said she was going to be put in a storyline with Mark she knew it would turn out badly, and as usual she was right. "I was so stupid to believe all of those people who said Mark was a kind person" she said to herself still trying to fight back tears "But now I know he's just a two faced no good jerk!" when she said that she felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she swore quietly.

If only Mark knew she was crying he would be standing there with a big smile on his face. "Evil sadistic bastard!" she shouted to the empty hotel room. She wiped the tears off her face but turned her attention to her phone when it started to ring. So she quickly went over to it and picked it up "Hello?" she said but swore quietly when it came out croaky, she didn't need anybody questioning her as to why she'd been crying.

"Hello Laura, this is Vince"

"Oh hey Vince what's up?"

"Nothing too important I just wanted to congratulate you on a good segment tonight. I was going to congratulate you in person but people had said you took off pretty quickly"

"Yeah sorry about that, just had to sort something out" she had to lie, she didn't need to get Mark in any trouble. He already hated her enough as it is. "That's not a problem, but what happens on Raw next week is the problem"

"Oh right, well what happens next week then?"

"You're wrestling in a match again Trish, when Test and A-train come out and try to hurt you"

"You mean try as in actually hurt me?"

"Well they will come down after you win the match and whilst you're celebrating your victory Trish recovers and attacks you from behind and while you're pretending to be hurt they both come down to the ring and are about to inflict some pain but then"

"Then?"

"Then Mark will come out and make the save" The knot that had finally disappeared in Laura's stomach soon came back with a vengeance. "Oh" is all Laura could say and Vince knew there was some kind of problem.

"Is something wrong? You're still happy to go along with this aren't you?" Laura had to think about that for a while. Was she ready to continue after what Mark had said? Could she really face seeing him again? Or should she just say to Vince to just scrap the storyline?

Realising she hadn't said anything for a while and knew Vince hated being left hanging; she cleared her throat and said, "No there's not a problem Vince, I'll be okay to continue"

Was that the right decision?

"Good, because I can tell you now that the ratings were sky high and the crowd response was just unbelievable. I've never heard anything like it, you two are such big stars" Laura just made a small noise, unable to think of what to say so Vince continued "Anyway I'll get in touch with Mark later and tell him the news, but I want to also remind you about your autograph signing tomorrow here in Charlotte and then you've got one in Atlanta along with a couple of house shows"

"I know Vince, I've got it all written down" she knew she had a big and busy schedule ahead of her and she didn't need all these problems about Mark sitting on top of it. "Alright then, I'll let you go and get some sleep and I shall see you Monday"

"Okay then, thank you for telling me about the storylines"

"It's not a problem, Goodbye Laura"

"Later Vince" she hung up then dropped the phone back on the bed. She knew the schedule wouldn't be a problem as she'd done it hundreds of times before. But now she felt like a huge weight was placed on her shoulders after being placed in this storyline with Mark, and all the other shit that had come with it. It was starting to get tough working with the deadman, as he was being so stubborn and ignorant towards her.

_If you think you can't handle it, you should of told Vince you want out. _

"And prove to Mark that he's the tough guy who picks on women, no way!" she said to herself, again not realising she was expressing her opinion to the empty room. "Damn I've gotta stop doing that, otherwise people will start asking me questions" she shook her head and slowly got up off the floor and over to her bed. Her bag was still packed so she decided to take everything out and put it away.

Once that was done she threw on her nightclothes and started to do some stretches to help her wind down before sleep. She did it every night to help keep her relaxed so she could sleep better. But all that seemed to pop into her head was the conversation she overheard with Mark and Glen _"She can't even wrestle" _it kept running around her brain echoing like it was being shouted out through a megaphone.

_I cannot believe he said that, he watched my match on Monday. That's a cruel thing to say, asshole. _

Getting too angry to stretch she decided to stop and just sighed. "Eugh that man has gotten under my skin in so many ways and it's only been 3 days"

_You like him._

When the little voice in her head had said that she stopped pacing and froze in her tracks. "I don't like that man, I despise him"

_No you don't, you're only saying that as a cover up, you've loved and adored that man since you were 10 years old. _

"But that's a different kind of love"

_No it's not, you've loved him with all your heart and soul for 15 years. That's why you were so upset about what he said tonight. _

"Eugh stop it, just leave me alone. I don't love or like that man at all" she was getting angry at the little voice in her head. It was telling her stuff she didn't want to hear. Yes she had admired Mark when she was younger but ever since coming to the WWE she had lost all the respect she gave him because he treated her like shit. But was that just a cover up? Was the voice in her head really telling the truth? That she was in fact in love with Mark but was just afraid to admit it?

"I'm losing my mind I swear," she said to herself, shaking her head once more. Giving up trying to stretch she just decided to call it a night and get some sleep to be ready for the long day tomorrow.

_Tomorrow you can finally think straight, Mark isn't around you so maybe you can sit there and think about what you're heart is truly trying to tell you that you don't want to hear._

* * *

_Authors Note: Chapters 11 and 12 are here :) These next few chapters get a little confusing as both Mark and Laura need time to figure out what they really feel for each other. I wont say much more, Just enjoy! :)_


	12. She's Devoted To You

After Mark had finished in the arena he hurried back to the hotel and wanted to be left alone for the night. He had thanked his brother for getting everything sorted but he was still unable to take in everything he had admitted. He hadn't realised he admitted to being crazy about Laura and that shocked him.

Ever since the divorce he swore to himself he'd never or could never love again. His heart hurt too much and he couldn't bare to go through more pain than he had before. So to cover up the pain he put on a tough front and snapped at everybody who dared try and help him. He knew that was a stupid thing to do because look we're it had gotten him. Everybody feared him and only spoke to him when he barked orders at them. And because of all of this he had pushed away the one person he did want to speak to.

Since the very first time he'd met her back when it was her first day he knew she was different. She was beautiful and he knew that she would go far in the business. And there she was 5 years later and he had treated her like crap the first opportunity he had been given to work with her.

_Nice going smart-ass, you've finally given into your feelings but have blown every chance of making things right. _

Mark shook his head and knew the voice was right; he had wanted to talk to Laura from day one. To wish her good luck in her first match and to just be herself. But he had gotten to tongue tied and scared he couldn't face it. Plus he knew that he had to be careful as he had a very protective wife at home, who would jump at any chance to start an argument in front of all of his friends and colleges. Mark knew instantly that he liked Laura, he liked her a lot in fact. But he loved Sara and knew it was best to avoid Laura to not cause any trouble at home. Now he realised that that was a stupid and foolish mistake because it had caused him a lot of pain. Pain he didn't really want. The further he pushed Laura away and out of his thoughts, the closer he got to Sara and their doomed Marriage and that was painful for him to go through.

It was also painful to watch the girl he was crazy about walk the hallways without a care in the world, not even thinking about him. Always supporting her big gorgeous smile and being friendly with everybody she met around the world. And there he was, a miserable man who shouted at anybody who got in his way. They were completely different and Mark had to wonder why Vince would put such an unusual duo together to work in a storyline.

Whilst he was thinking about that, his phone started ringing. So he got it out of his pocket and answered it "What?"

"Hi Mark, it's Vince"

"Alright Vince"

"I was just calling about the storyline, but if you're busy I'll call back"

"No it's okay I'm free, what's up?"

"Well first of all I would like to say I'm glad the first part of the storyline was so successful. It was definitely a crowd favourite and the ratings were brilliant"

"Good to know"

"Indeed. Anyway what's happening on Raw is that Laura will be in a match with Trish and this time…"

"I make the save yeah I kinda figured that"

"Good, now it's still going to be with Test and A-train"

"You're sending them both down after her?"

"That a problem?" Vince asked curiously noticing there was a great deal of concern in Mark's voice. "No, no problem" Mark said putting on his tough voice again to protect himself from Vince finding out he had finally cracked.

"Good, now she wont get hurt, as you'll make the save just before they try to hurt her"

"Okay then, so what happens after that then?"

"Then on smackdown it'll be a small promo at the start with Trish and A-train, I'll work with them on the scripted lines and they'll be calling you both out to form a tag team. You do exactly that and end up having a inter gender tag team match for the main event" Mark just sighed and said "Okay Vince, sounds good" Vince was quite taken back by that

"You're okay with this now? The guy that came into my office on. Monday demanding things be changed is now ok working with divas?"

"Yeah I guess so" Mark was starting to get worried now because he knew Vince would be figuring it all out soon. "Okay then I shall leave it in your hands soon as the fans have taken to it, so you and Laura can work on it together and make it your own" Mark nodded, but then realising Vince would be able to see this he said "Right, gotcha Vince"

"Mark are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, there just seems to be a difference in your voice. Like you've managed to sort something out and now you're cheerful"

"Nope, everything is just the same Vince" He lied; he wasn't quite ready to tell Vince that he'd sorted a few things out. "Okay well then I'll let you go. I've spoken to Laura already so she's aware. But you two need to start talking Mark, sort out whatever differences you have. She may not show it, but that girl worships the ground you walk on, I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but she does admire you, so much. 15 years she's devoted her heart to you and your career. At least show her some respect. I'll see you soon Mark" then Vince hung up the phone to give Mark some valuable thinking time.

Mark threw his phone back down on the bed and sighed out of tiredness and stress. Everything had happened so quick and had come thick and fast and he felt he was just tumbling into a hole. It had been a long day and tomorrow would probably be an even longer one with the autograph signing he had. As much as he adored his fans he couldn't really face seeing them constantly asking him questions about Laura, and why she came out to help him last night. It would be hard to talk about somebody who didn't even want to know he existed.

_Well you made it that way smart ass, like Vince said, Laura has basically devoted her life to supporting your career and all you can do is treat her like shit, A real good way to show her your appreciation. _

Mark sighed and knew the voice was right. All he'd ever done was treat Laura like dirt and called her trash.

_Remember you even had the nerve to say she couldn't wrestle. _

The voice was right about that as well, he hadn't meant to call her a slut and say she couldn't wrestle. Hell he didn't spend a whole day watching her old matches for nothing. Laura could wrestle and put up a good fight, even towards the male wrestlers. Sometimes during practise matches she would fight the lighter weight wrestlers to gain more practise and knowledge. _You don't see other divas doing that do you? _

Again Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair "You're right, all I've ever done is treat the one person that has truly supported me through my whole career like crap and have blown every chance of making things right with her by saying all these cruel things and ignoring her" he said to himself getting quite upset.

_Well instead of sitting here wallowing in misery dumbass, go and make a start by going to see her and apologise. You never know she might surprise you and forgive you. _

Make made a noise at that and frowned "There's no way she'd forgive me easily, I've ignored her for 5 years"

_No harm in trying, or are you becoming a coward? _

When the voice said that, he rose from his bed and marched towards the door to leave and try to find Laura. "Nobody dares call me a coward"

* * *

_Authors Note: More will be posted up soon! Please review if you want too :)_


	13. Both In Denial

_The whole arena was filled with cheering fans all screaming out Laura's name. She was wrestling with Trish in the main event and they were really going at it. It was almost time for Mark to come out and save her from Test and A-train but she had been wondering all day whether he would. As Laura set Trish up for the moonsault and got the pin, just as planned both Test and A-train came running out. But instead of Albert supporting that calm look to show Laura that he wasn't going to hurt her. His eyes were full of rage and he started to kick and stomp on her all around the ring. Then Test had picked her up and slammed her down into the canvas. "Why are you doing this?" she squeaked out of pain. _

_"Because the deadman told us too" Test replied in a deadly whisper. Laura looked at him with eyes full of fear but then turned her head to see the undertaker standing at the top of the stage laughing wickedly at the punishment Laura was receiving. Then he stopped laughing and did his signature pose of moving his thumb across his throat to signal the tombstone. But instead the ring was ignited into flames and as Test picked her up once more… Taker signalled to Test to toss her into the roaring flames. "Rest In Peace" Undertaker boomed from the microphone as Test threw her into the flames. Laura screamed and tried to hold onto Test but the flames licked her body and soon her screaming stopped and Undertakers laughter was the last thing she heard…_

Laura sat up in bed and restrained herself from screaming, she looked around the room and saw nobody in there and was relieved. "That was awful" she whispered and put her hands over her face as the images were still flashing in her mind. Was the deadman really capable of doing something like that? Did he really hate her that much that he wanted her to die?

"I really am losing my mind" she pulled the covers off of her and slowly got out of bed to go and get herself some water. "Why did my subconscious let me dream about that? If he's capable of doing that he should be locked away somewhere not wrestling" she said to herself after taking some small sips of water to calm her stomach.

_You really are being silly now; he's not capable of doing stuff like that. Remember what Vince said, he's a gentle giant. _

Shaking her head in disagreement Laura slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down in it and pulled the blanket over her legs. "I really am messed up in the head, why am I doing this to myself? Mark is just an asshole that I have to work with but I've worked with assholes before. There's no difference so I don't see what this is all about"

_There you go with the denial again, you like him and you know you do._

Laura hated hearing that little voice in her head. It was her own voice but it was telling the truth and right now she didn't want to hear that. Ever since she started with wrestling she had always liked Mark, a lot. But he had never shown any interest in her so she buried all of her feelings for him. She buried them deep down and swore she would never even think about them again. But since Monday they had been stirring and crawling their way back up to the surface and now they were laid out on the table and she didn't like it.

"Mark has only just got out of a divorce and isn't capable of liking someone let alone falling in love again. So why am I doing this to myself, plus he said some nasty things about me and I should be angry about that, but why aren't I?"

_Because you know deep down that what he said wasn't true, he was angry and plus you didn't stick around to hear the rest of it. Maybe he admitted that he didn't mean to say that. You're making a mountain out of an ant hole and it's all for nothing. _

Fed up of listening to the voice she put her face into the pillow and closed her eyes and tried to sleep again. But she jumped in fright when somebody knocked on her door softly. The dream she had scared her and she didn't feel like talking to anybody right now so she just left it. She glanced at her clock and it read 1:30am

"Who the hell would want to come and see me at this time in the morning?" she muffled into the pillow, still not wanting to answer the door.

_Well whoever it is they'll go away soon... I hope._

* * *

Mark strolled down the long corridors of the hotel looking for Laura's room. He hadn't gone down to reception to ask, as he'd probably just end up shouting at the poor woman behind the desk. So he was really lost and didn't know which direction to head in. He heard movement from down the next hallway and turned down it to see Hunter and Shawn walking down to head to their rooms. But they heard the movement behind them and turned to see Mark, "Hey big man" Hunter said quietly "You come back from getting drunk as well?" Mark laughed a little and said "Nah couldn't tonight, anyway what are you two doing here? You weren't scheduled for smackdown"

"Vince called us, said we needed to come for an autograph signing and then we're all heading to Atlanta" Shawn said eventually finding his key card to scan it to go into his room. He giggled and said, "I finally found it! Took me hours to find that damn thing" Hunter shook his head at his friend who clearly couldn't handle his drink but then turned to face Mark who looked amused. "Anyway so what are you doing out this late?"

"I was looking for someone"

"Oh right, who was that then?" Mark shifted funny but then said "Laura"

"Ohhh right, well I saw her earlier tonight heading back from smackdown. She's on this floor but further down the corridor from us, room 250 I think," Mark smiled a little in appreciation and said "Thanks man, I'll catch you later"

"Later man"

"Byeeee" Shawn said then giggled again as Hunter pushed him into his hotel room to go and get some sleep.

After the mad pair had gone into their rooms Mark carried on further down the corridor looking for her room. He followed the numbers until he reached 250. Trying to control his nerves was proving to be very difficult but he didn't know why. All he was going to do was apologise to her and that'd be it. They'd be back to business partners after that and then when it was over they'd go back to not speaking.

_But that's not how you want it; you don't want to keep ignoring her. You want to hold her in your arms and tell her that you love her. _

Mark sighed and knew that again the voice was right, he wanted Laura and wanted her badly. But he had to keep it professional and control himself around her. "Just keep it cool" he said quietly as he reached out and knocked on her door gently. When he knocked he then folded his arms and began to wait. Would she open the door and really talk to him? Could she even forgive him for that matter? After a few more minutes of waiting he realised that she wouldn't be answering the door. So he sighed and then slowly started walking away without a second glance.

_Can't say I didn't try._

* * *

When Laura had heard the footsteps travel away from her room, she got up and quickly went over to the door and quietly opened it to see who had come to see her. She looked both ways of the corridor and caught a glimpse of the person before they turned the corner.

"It can't have been," she whispered as she gently closed the door. Was that person Mark? If so what did he want now? In Laura's opinion he had already said enough and she didn't need to hear anything else he had to say about her.

"Well if it's that important he'll try again tomorrow if he's around, but I do feel bad for ignoring him" it wasn't in Laura's nature to ignore or exclude anybody. It had happened to her during her high school years and she didn't want to turn out like an up tight bitch like all the other girls. She was friendly to everybody and made people smile all the time.

"Ohh well like I said he'll speak to me tomorrow if its important, or if he's off to another destination he'll just have to wait until Monday" with that said Laura went back over to her bed and climbed in to go back to sleep, and hopefully this time she wouldn't be dreaming about Mark setting her on fire.

* * *

_Authors Note: Hope you've enjoyed it so far! :) i'll post more soon!_


	14. Getting The Answers She Deserves Part 1

"Don't you think time just flies when you're having fun?" Amy asked Laura as they headed towards the arena from the car park. Monday had come around quickly and it was once again time for Raw, which was broadcasting live from Florida.

Throughout the past couple of days they had both been busy doing their own things. The autograph signing had been a big success and was thoroughly enjoyable for all who came, including the superstars. Laura and Amy were together that day with Shawn and Triple H next to them. But who Laura really didn't expect to see was Mark with Glen. That had completely shocked her and she did find it difficult to stay focused without wanting to casually glance over to them to see what they were doing. Amy had also informed her that all the way through the signings Mark hadn't been able to stop staring at her whenever he wasn't busy with fans. That did make her slightly uncomfortable because she didn't know what he was thinking, whether it be good or bad thoughts she was still slightly worried. Especially after the dream she had about him, she decided it was best not to tell Amy about that because she'd hit her and tell her to get over it. It didn't mean anything so Laura didn't want to worry anybody about it.

The house shows were also quite awkward because Mark was there as well, watching her every move. She really couldn't put her finger on why he was doing this after all of the nasty things he'd said. Why was he watching somebody who he thought couldn't wrestle? Was he just doing it to get a big laugh out of it? Because if he was doing that Laura felt like knocking his teeth down his throat, it had upset her what he'd said. And come hell or high water she'd prove to him she was one of the best female wrestlers around.

"Lau? You still with me?" Amy asked her friend who was quite worried that Laura hadn't said anything for the past few minutes. "Sorry Amy was just thinking"

"About?"

"About… my match tonight" she lied and Amy could tell "Nice save, summat has got you upset so what's on your mind?"

"Just summat that Mark had said last week" Laura had completely forgotten to tell Amy about what Mark had said about her after Smackdown last week. And she knew that if she did tell Amy she would hunt through every locker room until she found Mark to confront him about it.

"And what has he said? Summat bad?" Laura stopped walking towards the arena wondering how to put it into words. Amy stopped as well and pulled her suitcase to a standing halt and let go of the handle "Come on, what's he said?"

"Well he and Glen were kinda arguing after Smackdown last week and I accidentally overheard them when I was heading out of the arena"

"What did you manage to hear then?"

"Mark was bawling and shouting about something and then he mentioned me, saying that I was just trash who wanted to sleep with him for a bit of fame. And then he said I couldn't wrestle" Laura looked up at Amy who looked completely outraged at what she had just heard. But instead of replying Amy made her way towards the arena with a purpose to go and find Mark.

"Wait up! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see that son of a bitch Mark! He doesn't go around saying shit like that about my best friend! He knows himself that what he has said is a damn lie and I'm going to find out why he said it!"

"But he doesn't know I overheard him"

"It doesn't matter! You don't go around saying stuff like that! He's still going to get told the truth whether he likes it or not" Amy then opened the doors and stalked the hallways with a purpose to go and find Mark. Leaving Laura looking quite worried, Amy could either get some answers or make this situation worse. Laura only hoped that she'd get the answers she deserved.

* * *

Mark arrived in Florida early on Monday to escape the hustle and bustle of crowds. He had checked himself into the hotel and had got himself settled in. Once that was done he'd headed towards the arena not too far away to work out for a while. Not being scheduled for a match on Raw made him feel pretty good, as he didn't need to strain or push himself to reduce his chance of injury.

Since being in the business he had overcome a lot of injuries but they had certainly taken their toll and now he needed to be extra careful in case he re-injured any of them. He was still a risk taker and always did everything to the best of his ability to bring more entertainment. But if he didn't start listening to the doctors and trainers soon, he would be putting himself on the shelf for good one day.

But pushing those thoughts aside as he started the running machine he focused on something else. He thought back to the autograph signing that had taken place on Friday and he couldn't help but smile. It had been a helluva lot of fun interacting with the fans and seeing how much devotion and passion they had put into him and his glorious career. They adored him and he had written so many autographs his hand had started to seize up and he had trouble moving it after the session.

Vince hadn't told him that a lot of the superstars and divas had been scheduled to appear besides him, so it just looked like a regular day at work. But he didn't complain though because he had got to look at Laura all day. She had been taking pictures with fans and signing things all day and the smile hadn't left her face once. It was a pleasant sight to see but the one person who had noticed his happiness was Amy. She had caught on the moment he had put his eyes on Laura and that mischievous grin never left her face all afternoon.

It was like she was taunting him with his own feelings towards Laura and knew she had the advantage as she could tell Laura anything. Although Mark didn't appreciate that, he couldn't help but find it funny because he knew Laura and Amy were so much alike. They had been in the business together for a long time and had never turned on each other once. But thinking about that made Mark feel a bit sad, knowing that they had shared so many memories together and he wasn't apart of them. He wanted to spend so much time with them both as they always hung out with the guys during practise matches and always after the show.

But again Sara was always on the prowl and made sure that Mark stayed away from the other divas and never associated himself with the other superstars wives or girlfriends. She had made him feel so excluded from everything and everyone and he hated it. She'd turned him into an angry monster that never knew how to socialise properly without having that nagging feeling Sara wouldn't approve of the person he was talking to. He didn't realise it at first and thought that she wasn't doing anything wrong. It wasn't until he was talking to Shawn and his wife Becky that he finally realised what she was doing. The magical night at the WWE ball for wrestlemania soon turned into a nightmare when she had caused a huge scene and embarrassed herself as well as Mark.

"_What have I told you about talking to other women?"_

"_Come on Sara lighten up"_

"_Lighten up? You were talking to another woman behind my back!"_

"_Sara I was just talking to Shawn and Becky, they're happily married like we are"_

"_But you were still talking to her!"_

"_So what's your point in all of this?!"_

"_You do not talk to other women without my permission!" she screamed attracting a huge crowd around them. Mark could feel his temper rising but had to remain calm and not look like a fool in front of his colleagues. But everybody looked at him completely shocked that he took this from his wife. She was completely ridiculous and after many comments and disagreement from the crowds of fellow superstars, Sara stormed away crying expecting Mark to come after her and prove that she was right and he was wrong. _

Mark frowned at that and remembered the wrath and comments that kept coming every day when he saw all of his friends. Not to mention the arguments that had started with Sara at home. He couldn't take much more of it so they both called it quits.

Thinking about all of this was getting him angry so he decided to clear his mind and focus on his workout session, before he had to go and eventually speak to Laura about this segment that was scheduled to happen later tonight.

* * *

_Authors Note: Not sure why, but that chapter took me ages to write! My friend thought it'd be funny to make Sara the jealous and possesive type, if she had her way Sara would have been dead a long time ago, so i do keep an eye on her and keep my keyboard with me at all times :) lol _


	15. Getting The Answers She Deserves Part 2

Amy had dumped all of her bags into her locker room along with Laura's stuff and then went to go and find Mark. She was pretty pissed off with what he had said about Laura after Smackdown and she wanted answers. From what she saw at the autograph signing she knew that something was wrong and she wanted to find out the truth behind Mark's odd behaviour. He had been staring at Laura all day and smiled whenever she did something stupid. She knew he had clearly not meant to say what he said but she still wanted answers.

"Where's Mark?" she asked the first person she saw. He looked frightened at her outburst but said "In the gym" she smiled at him as a thank you then walked further down the corridors to find the gym.

Eventually she did find it and soon saw Mark running on the treadmill listening to his iPod. She had to suppress a grin, as the sight of Mark running was quite humorous. But she managed to overcome the giggles and head over to him, her serious face had returned. She stood in front of the treadmill he was on and folded her arms as Mark had noticed her and quickly shut off his iPod.

"Amy" he said curtly as he threw his iPod onto his sweater on the floor. "Mark" she replied slowly narrowing her eyes and Mark knew she was here for answers.

"What can I do you for Amy?" he asked shutting off the machine and wiping the sweat off his body with a towel.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you and Laura?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You don't ignore a diva for 5 years without a reason for it, especially one that's been watching your matches and respecting the ground you walk on for 15 years" Mark sighed as he sat on the chair closest to him and patted one for Amy to sit on. She did just that and was waiting for answers.

"I treated her badly didn't I?"

"Well… yeah" Mark sighed and put his face in his hands and Amy knew by that look that he was really upset.

"So are you going to explain yourself to me? Especially why you said that Laura couldn't wrestle" Mark looked at her and said "You heard that?"

"No… but Laura did" Mark's faced instantly dropped when she told him that and Amy knew he was seriously upset now. "How?" is all he managed to get out before looking back down at the floor ashamed.

"She was heading out the arena when she happened to pass the dressing room that you were in with Glen"

"I didn't mean to say it"

"You obviously did"

"I didn't honestly, I was just angry"

"About what?"

"About the storyline"

"I don't think it's the storyline you're angry with"

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't once complained about the storyline, you've just had an issue about working with a Diva. You've been so wrapped up in anger about working with Laura that you haven't really been interested in what Vince has said about the storyline, it's brought ratings up higher than ever" Mark sighed and knew Amy was right.

"But now all you need to tell me is why you're so against working with Laura"

"Because" Mark replied but then stopped as he didn't know how to put it all into sentences. Amy noticed he was fumbling for words so she carried on speaking "A lot of people think that Laura is awesome and probably one of the best people to work with. She's fun, creative and would never do anything that would upset someone else. Always hanging out with the guys, always laid back and is a free spirit but never lets anybody walk all over her. But since I've known her and that's heading up to nearly 6 years, she has always queried about why you have never spoken to her and now that you're working together, so whilst i'm here I suppose you let me into the secret and better yet you need to go and explain yourself to Laura and sort all of this out so you can have a healthy business relationship otherwise you're both screwed"

Mark sat there taking in all of Amy's words and realising she was right. Laura was an awesome person to be around and from the many superstars and divas she'd worked with in the past, not one of them had a negative comment to make. She got along with everybody except him, he had gone out of his way to make himself look like the big bad wolf and make himself look like an ass.

Finally finding his voice again he began to speak to Amy "I never meant to ignore her, but back then Sara was very protective of me and cut me off from having a social life. Especially with other women"

"Mmm I've heard about that, and was also a victim" Amy said with a frown, remembering when Sara had spoken harsh words to her when she had greeted Mark in the corridor one day when he had arrived.

"Yeah I do apologise about that"

"It's not me you're supposed to be apologising to" Mark was feeling his temper rising with Amy's harsh comments but had to keep it under control to explain himself.

"Anyway I was completely oblivious to it at the time but when Laura first stepped through the WWE doors I realised that she was different. She was funny and was damn sure good looking and she had stirred something inside me that Sara never could. Sure I loved her with all my heart and soul but seeing Laura made me feel different. I was always happier when her positive spirit was close to me, and her positive outlook made me happy as well. But soon I realised that I was starting to really like her and had grown feelings towards her, feelings a married man shouldn't have. So every week I saw her, I did my best to avoid her to make the feelings go away. The more I pushed her away…"

"The closer you wanted to get to Sara" Amy continued noticing Mark was getting very upset. "Yes, we were beginning to fall apart because she always accused me of being distant. Saying that life on the road had changed me and I wasn't being my usual self. Looking back now I can see where she was coming from. I was completely out of it because of Laura, she was always on my mind and every week I saw her, the more the feelings grew. Her smile always in my head and one time at home I nearly called my own wife Laura until I stopped myself. She was taking over my life and I had to do something drastic, so I switched brands for a while just to clear my head"

"Ohhh is that why you suddenly left and started a storyline with Kurt Angle?"

"I had to leave, she was getting under my skin so much"

"But you hadn't even spoken to her, if I remember correctly I was with Laura when she getting ready to debut against Stacy, you tried saying hello but you ended up coming out with a squeak for a voice, looked embarrassed and then walked away"

"Yeah pretty bad wasn't it"

"Laura wondered whether that was your real voice for a period of time" he laughed a little and said "I just couldn't handle being around her"

"Who'd have thought somebody could have an effect like that"

"It was crazy, whenever I'd go back home it would always make me realise that I was being stupid and had a loving wife at home and two beautiful kids who I would do anything for. So soon I did start to get over it but I didn't dare go near Laura again in case the feelings came back" Amy nodded taking in all of his words and knew he was telling the truth. Hell this was the first conversation she'd had with him in years.

"But then things at home deteriorated even more after the wrestlemania ball when Sara accused Shawn's wife of trying to hit on me, so we called it quits and when the divorce was finalized I went downhill. Drink, women, throwing money around. I went crazy and couldn't help myself. Sometimes I'd take it too far in matches whenever Sara's lawyer rang to tell me more bad news about her winning custody of the kids or taking my property. Vince disapproved and gave me some time off to think clearly but the drink and women fiasco still continued. But all of the time I was doing this I kept thinking about Laura and soon it started dying down. I kept telling myself how much she'd disapprove if she ever heard about me doing all of this so eventually I stopped. I tried to fool my mind into thinking that I was going to have a relationship with Laura and she wouldn't want an abusive alcoholic partner so I stopped. It worked and soon I was better, I came back to work happy and apologised to many people for my actions and soon gained their trust. Glen helped me as well by letting me stay with him through the lonely phases and always had positive things to say. Soon I psyched myself up to come back to Raw for a title shot but Vince changed the plans, so I spent 4 weeks on Raw before I was drafted back to smackdown again. The fans couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening with me so they started to lose faith, that's when Vince called me into his office and that's when this mess started" Amy nodded again but said "So you were angry when you had to work with Laura?"

"I was angry with Vince for putting me with a diva for a storyline"

"Why?"

"Come on Amy you've seen the state of the women's division. Apart from you and Laura that division is going down the pan and you know it"

"Well I can agree with you there, it is getting tough"

"That's why I didn't like it, having a girl on my arm trying to jump into bed with me at every possible chance, I already had Gail and Jillian after me"

"Really?"

"Yeah they approached me when I appeared on smackdown and offered to give me a little company" Amy looked disgusted and Mark laughed.

"Now do you see what I mean, I hated the idea at first"

"So when did you change your mind?"

"I didn't at first because I had no idea who he'd be placing with me, until Vince made me watch your match last Monday and I could see how different your wrestling style was. Both doing highflying manoeuvres and basically kicking ass. I liked your style but Laura just stuck out. No offence Amy"

"Non taken, a lot of people always say that Laura sticks out. The fans both love us and we're both completely different yet so similar but we never judge or get jealous of one another" Mark smiled at her honesty and said "I thought about it, but it was just the thought of working with a woman. Especially after my divorce, I swore off women for a long time. And I just assumed that Laura was just like all the others, just gonna use me for sex and fame"

"Well if you hadn't already explained yourself and if that was the first thing you said, I'd have hit you by now"

"Oh don't worry I've already been hit in the jaw by Glen, the swelling has only just gone down from that"

"Glen hit you?"

"I can be a little stubborn and sometimes Glen has to use drastic measures to get me to talk"

"What a strange family you have"

"Tell me about it" they both smiled at each other and then Mark sighed, "What a huge mess I've caused" Amy could at least sympathise with him now and gently patted his shoulder "It'll be alright"

"How Amy? Laura won't even talk to me"

"Well, you've just got to brace yourself for any outbursts she comes out with. In all honesty Laura's not angry with what you said"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really thought she'd be going mad now, screaming at people and hunting you down. But she just seems normal about it, but I know Laura too well and she's bottling it all up inside and soon she'll snap"

"But that's bad"

"No kidding, but she gets like that sometimes. Believe me what you've said has hurt her deeply because she shows her pain through her eyes and since Thursday she's looked a mess. That little flame has gone from her eyes"

"You mean she thinks I'm right?"

"Who knows, but next time be very careful with what you say in the arenas. With your great big mouth people can hear you shouting when they're inside the ring practising and you're in the locker rooms" Mark gave her a sheepish grin at that and Amy just laughed.

"I still can't believe she thinks what I said is true"

"Well you were the moron that said it, so I suggest you go and try to apologise but just remember to accept any anger or nasty comments she throws at you"

"I will, I know she wont mean it. I'll just let it slide"

"Well do you know what you're doing tonight then?"

"Vince just said I'm making the save and we all need to discuss it together because he's trusting us enough to make this our own thing" Amy nodded in approval and said "Well my best bet is that Laura will be in the arena with the guys practising, if not try the cafeteria and if all that fails then I haven't got a clue" Mark smiled at her comments but said "Amy, thank you. You're the first person apart from Glen whose let me explain myself"

"I think everybody deserves a second chance, even if they do behave like an ass to get one" Mark playfully scowled at her comment but then hugged her gently whilst she laughed with him.

"Go and bring that smile to Laura, because right now she's hurt and our little ray of sunshine is all burnt out"

* * *

Authors Note: i'll post more soon. Please review, i seem to be less motivated to write this now that you're not reviewing, if anything needs improving then gladly tell me! If not then i might just stop writing this all together :)


	16. Dude, You've Broken Her Spirit

"Laura we promise we wont hurt you ok? Please stop worrying"

Test tried to reassure her but it was no use. Laura was sitting in the ring on the top term buckle looking back at him trying to believe him. She eventually caved and told them about the dream she had on the Thursday night after smackdown. What she hadn't realised is that it had scared her a lot, especially when she had to come down to the ring to see both Test and A-train. It had brought back some of the images she had seen and they made her jumpy and she kept missing all of her cues. Test decided to ask her and she eventually broke down and told him everything that had happened in the past week. It all shocked him; especially with what Mark had said because Test could clearly see that he had officially broken Laura's spirit.

The girl that would normally come down to the ring with all smiles and happy thoughts was a crumpled, sad young woman who had no positive comments at all. Test sighed and said sympathetically "He's really got to you hasn't he?" Laura looked at him and his heart nearly melted when he saw the amount of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, and it's only been a week. How am I supposed to work with somebody who thinks I can't wrestle? I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye let alone talk to him without getting angry or getting upset. Look what he's done to me… this isn't right Test. I'm a mess, I'm broken" she looked back down at the canvas and tried to fight the tears that were surfacing. Test noticed that she was trying to quietly sniffle and wipe the tears away and his heart went out to her.

Mark had truly got to Laura with his cruel words and had taken away their little ray of sunshine. But he wondered why Laura was so upset, usually whenever somebody had criticised her she would just ignore them and hold her head high.

So why not this time?

Then it had suddenly clicked. "Laura?" she looked up at him and wiped the tears away, Test braced himself in case she snapped but said, "Do you love Mark? Is that why you're so upset?" he waited for her to jump off the term buckles and start screaming at him. Instead she remained calm and sat there looking at him trying to put together an answer. But she couldn't piece together a sentence but knew exactly what the answer was.

As much as she hated to admit it… Yes she did in fact love Mark. And his cruel words had pierced her heart like a knife and now it was aching, needing him, wanting him to apologise and heal it again. But Laura knew that was never going to happen so her heart ached more and more each day, and would soon shrivel up to be never seen again.

"I think your silence says it's all" A-train said noticing Laura had fallen completely silent.

"Yes" she whispered, "I do love him" Test has wide eyes but then said "Well are you gonna tell him?"

"Of course not, why would you I do that?"

"Because have you ever thought that maybe he might feel the same way" Laura threw her head back and laughed "Yeah right, the deadman falls in love with me"

"You never know"

"No all I know is that Mark thinks I can't wrestle so come hell or high water I'm gonna prove to that son of a bitch I can wrestle tonight, so come on lets get through this" A-train looked a little shocked at her outburst and took a step back from her in case she did something. Test just shook his head looking quite worried about his fellow friend, wondering just what Mark had done to her.

* * *

After finishing the conversation with Amy, Mark felt much better. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and now he wanted to go and make things right with the one person he truly loved. But after wondering around he soon realised that he couldn't find her in the usual places she hung out. He'd checked the cafeteria, the locker room, the production trucks and even wondered around outside. But still no luck in finding her, he shook his head wondering where she could have wondered off to but snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice "Hey Mark, you look really lost" he looked up and saw that it was John Cena sitting on one of the crates, he had just finished on the phone and noticed Mark looking completely lost.

"Hey man, good to see ya" he extended his hand and John took it looking confused "Are you okay man? You seem, different"

Mark sighed and said "You've got no idea kid"

"Try me"

"I was just looking around for someone"

"Hmm let me think who that could be" John put a finger on his chin and pretended to think about it, noticing Mark's look of disapproval he just smiled and said "Laura I take it?"

"Yeah"

"I saw her not too long ago in the ring with Test and A-train, they're going over some stuff for tonight but she just looks out of it"

"How'd you mean?" Mark asked slowly growing concerned. "Just looks lost, kinda like you. But she just wasn't happy; the little fire in her eyes has gone. It's like somebody just put it out and now she's distant" Mark sighed and said "I think I know who's responsible for that"

"Who?"

"Me, I caused it all" John laughed a little but said "You? How? Last I heard the storyline is going alright and you two are just as normal"

"Well I kinda accidentally had an argument with Glen about her and she overheard"

"Oh right. What did you say?"

"That she couldn't wrestle," John's eyes widened and he said "Dude, what the hell?"

"I know it was a stupid thing to say"

"More than stupid Mark"

"I know that, and now I'm paying the price"

"Well so you should, look what you've done to her. She's not the same anymore. Just walks down the hallways with no real expression anymore, she just looks empty inside. You did this? I can't believe this I really can't"

"John it's not like that"

"Well how is it?"

"I… love her"

"Beg pardon?"

"You heard me, I've fell in love with her. I've been crazy about her for years but being married it was forbidden but now I'm single I can finally go after what I want"

"But how does that make up for the fact that you said she couldn't wrestle? Mark you've destroyed her spirit"

"I know and I'm working on that, I'll figure it all out soon I hope"

"Why did you say that in the first place?"

"I was angry and you of all people should know about my temper" John had to agree with him about that. After working with him in a storyline his temper always got the better of him and he ended up saying harsh things.

"I still can't get over that man, you better come up with a damn good way to apologise to her for this. Otherwise you're gonna have us all on your back and I'd do something soon or you'll have Vince on your case, and that is summat you don't want" With that said John jumped off the crate, saluted his friend and then made his way down the corridors to go and get some food.

Mark stood there with his hands on his hips and just sighed. Everybody was not happy with him but he was expecting this. He was ready and prepared for any nasty comments made because he knew he deserved it. And it tore him up inside knowing that he was responsible for Laura being so distant. Better yet he'd destroyed her spirit, her happy and positive atmosphere hadn't really been seen for days.

"Oh god what have I done to you?"


	17. MakeUp Ladies Know More Than You Think

"Come on Laura, wait outside the curtain it's almost time" Phil banged on her door and she called back "Okay be out in a minute" she heard him walk off and she exhaled loudly, preparing herself to go out into the arena for her match against Trish. They had both rehearsed one helluva match, as it was the main event they wanted it to be something special. Better yet it would be a match that nobody would ever want to forget. She hadn't bothered looking in the mirror before she left her room like she always did because she had been staring at it for the past hour wondering what to wear that night. But eventually she settled on her dark purple shorts with green fishnets running down her legs with her black boots, and her navy blue t-shirt with her logo on it, but she'd tied it up to show off her stomach. Her dizzy pendant was around her neck and her hair was down and slightly wavy.

* * *

During the process of getting ready earlier that day she had encountered a few problems, but also had a lovely conversation with the make-up girls who had been there as long as she had, so they were quite close.

But both she and the make-up team were running late and had a bit of a disaster to sort out. There wasn't a room available in the arena they were in for the team to go in. So they had taken up a whole corridor with tables of mirrors, make-up and hair products for the divas and superstars to use that night. It was also a problem because other superstars had to keep walking down the corridor to get to different destinations. But sometimes it was like that wherever they went and every one of them had grown used to it.

But whilst Laura was blow-drying her hair she had seen Mark not to far away down the corridor talking to some people. She hadn't paid much attention to him but could feel the hole being burnt into her head with how much he was staring at her. Her mind and heart were screaming at her to look back but her stubborn will, kept her from doing so. She had continued to play about with her hair and make-up with him standing there watching her every move. Again guilt was kicking in because she hated ignoring people, but it was his own fault. He shouldn't have said such nasty things to her, and until he worked up the courage to apologise she would continue her mean streak of ignoring him. However much it pained him.

_It's hurting you, just as much as it's hurting him you know. Why not go talk to him? You can see it in his eyes that he's sorry._

"Until he apologises to me verbally I'm not setting foot near him" the make up ladies looked at her and she sighed "Sorry girls, got a lot on my mind tonight"

"Is it that taker bloke? Hasn't kept his eyes off you all night sugar"

"Yeah that's the guy"

"I'm no master of body language but girl I've picked up on a few things in my time and I can clearly see that, that man wants you and wants you badly"

"For what exactly?"

"Not for sex, he wants you for your heart and believe me girl you've got a heart of gold in there that deserves to be showered with love and that's what he wants to give you"

"You think so?"

"I know so, but he must have hurt you badly for you to be going through this"

"Yeah, yeah he's hurt me. But I don't think he's aware of why I'm upset"

"What did he do sugar?"

"Said that I couldn't wrestle"

"Whoa that is a harsh thing to say"

"Yup, and now it's toying with my mind. He's extinguished the fire in me and I don't feel so motivated anymore, he's broken me"

"I think you've got it all wrong sweetheart, he hasn't extinguished your fire, he's made it burn brighter, I can see it now when you mentioned it that you're rearing to go out there and kick ass. If anything he's driven you wilder and made you more passionate. The only reason you feel unmotivated and so broken inside is because he's broken your heart, you're happy spirit is still there because you've been smiling and happy with us and everybody else you've seen tonight. Now I'm not saying that what he said is forgivable but if he apologises respect the fact that he has, a man like that doesn't apologise often with how strong willed and stubborn he is"

Laura listened to her good friend and knew she was right. Mark had said some harsh words, but he hadn't broken her spirit… he'd just broken her heart and the fact that she loved him made the pain worse.

Since he'd said she couldn't wrestle he'd light a fire in Laura which she hadn't seen in a long time. It was a mix of anger, desire and passion to be successful. To be better than all the rest and to kick the crap out of any diva that crossed her path. The make-up ladies looked at her and instantly saw her eyes light up with passion.

"See there you go girl, your flame is back. I just feel sorry for the person about to cross your path tonight, because you look like you're about to cause some serious destruction"

* * *

Laura smiled as she thought back to that conversation and realised that they were right. She had been kidding herself all along that Mark had broken her inside, she was wrong. He only made her flame burn brighter and now she wanted to get out there and kick ass. She exhaled loudly one more time before opening her door and walking with a purpose down the corridor towards the stage entrance.

Whilst she was walking towards the stage she saw Glen sitting himself down on one of the crates to watch the match. He noticed her and instantly noticed a change, her body language was more positive and she carried herself with pride, just like she used to. "I think our little flame has returned" RVD said also watching Laura marching towards the curtain to go out to the ring. They both smiled proudly at her because she was no longer walking with her head down and looking miserable.

"Yep, I feel sorry for the poor soul she's wrestling tonight"


	18. Proving To You I Can Fight

"_Well King the atmosphere out here tonight is electric" JR said to his fellow commentator, good old King. _

_"I know it is, they're all waiting for the main event which is going to be puppies JR! The first Diva main event we've seen in years"_

"_It is quite amazing King, I've never witnessed a main event with divas quite like this, especially with how these two young women are ready to fight and fight with all they've got" the screen changed and showed the promo for Trish VS Dizzy and the fans started cheering loudly when they saw the screens. _

_"These two started a catfight during the Undertakers match last week after Trish tried to cause a distraction, but Dizzy came out to make the save so Bischoff made this match official last week"_

"_Woohoo I can't wait!" King said excitedly but got even more excited when Trish's music hit and the fans started cheering. "Well we don't have to wait long for this match King"_

"_I no, look at Trish's puppies!" JR had to laugh at his colleague's comments as they watched Trish on their monitors as she came down to the ring to wait for Laura. _

* * *

After Trish's music died down, Laura's started and the fans went wild. She came out from behind the curtain shaking her hair about and saluting the crowds, who were eating it up. They took thousands of photos through the blue and white flashing lights as she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She got up and saluted the crowds from the term buckles and then got down. She flicked her hair back and the camera caught the look on her face, she was raring to go and the flame in her eyes shining brighter than ever.

"_Oh wow, that's a look we haven't seen in Dizzy's eyes before" King said noticing Laura's small smile emerging. "Certainly isn't King, she's ready to fight"_

"_I like it, makes her look even more drop dead gorgeous" JR again smiled also noticing how the desire in Laura's eyes made her look even more beautiful than she already was. _

When her music died down she shook her arms about and waited for the ref to ring the bell. He did just that and then signalled for both ladies to start getting on with it. Both Trish and Laura nodded to each other as reassurance that they were going to do everything as planned and do it safely. That nod also meant that they trusted each other and had to watch every signal very carefully to not miss a cue.

They circled each other but then started with an elbow tie up, but they both pushed and pulled each other until they fell through the ropes and out onto the floor. Falling pretty hard, they rolled off each other and began to get up with roaring chants from the crowds behind them. They both got back up and began to punch each other with open fists before Laura blocked one and slapped Trish so hard in the face it echoed around the arena. She fell to the mat and looked back up at Laura who was still rearing to go with that look in her eyes.

* * *

Mark was watching the match backstage along with Glen, John, RVD, Triple H and Shawn. They were all gathered together around the screen watching Laura as she came down the ramp with her music blearing from the speakers. Being underneath the seats of the arena they could hear the music and the crowds chanting loud and clear. They were used to it now but Mark always loved hearing Laura's music as she stood on the term buckles shaking her hair about and saluting the thousands of fans she had.

When she got back down and flicked her hair back Mark had to take a quick in take of breath when he saw the look in Laura's eyes. They were full of passion and it only made Laura ever so much more beautiful to him. "Wow" is all Shawn said noticing how serious both girls were when they both fell out of the ring.

"They mean business" Hunter replied after taking a sip of his water. "Anybody else notice Laura's eyes just then?" John added watching Laura closely as she punched Trish.

"Yeah we saw that earlier" RVD replied, "She walked to the ring with a purpose"

"I think a new flame has been ignited in Laura, and this time I think its here to stay" Glen said as all 6 men watched on as Laura slapped Trish so hard in the face she fell down.

"I think it's time to welcome back the old Laura she tried to bury long ago" Shawn said but then threw this comment at Mark "You've ignited this flame again in Laura with what you said Mark" Mark looked up at his friend and saw he was serious "I only hope you'll be able to handle it, because she was a right little spitfire 3 years ago and took out anybody in her way, even superstars" with that said Mark looked back at Laura and slowly started to smirk. He liked what he saw and felt it was now time to tell her his true feelings towards her.

After her match she was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Laura pulled Trish up by the hair and they both started to punch each other again, but Laura tripped Trish and they both fell onto the mat. They rolled around pulling each other's hair, but Laura grabbed the upper hand and started slamming Trish's head into the canvas as planned. She heard the fans cheering loudly because he shorts had slipped down exposing her pink g-string. When the ref counted to 4 Laura let Trish go and stood up to pull her shorts up.

Trish looked quite shocked as she held her head but stayed focused when Laura drove her into the corner, but she reversed it and slammed Laura's head into the term buckle instead. Laura held her nose but then held her chest as Trish started to chop at it with the back of her hand and it soon stung. Trish tried to gain the upper hand when she swung Laura into the ropes, and she bounced off them back to Trish who had bent over to try and lift Laura, but she stopped and kicked Trish square in the face with her boot. Then Laura tried to clothesline her but missed when Trish did a backbend to show off her flexibility. But her time was cut short when Laura kicked her in the back and went to cover her. She got the 2 count before Trish kicked out.

Laura got off her and stood back up and grabbed Trish for monkey flip. She put so much force into it that Trish went flying half way across the ring. Laura got back up and shouted "Come on!" which made the fans scream her name out even louder. She went over to Trish and pulled her by the hair and swung her round to the other side of the ring. Laura felt bad because she was being so rough but Trish did approve of it but hoped she wasn't backing out now with the huge crowd approval. Trish eventually got up and Laura ran to her, jumped up onto her shoulders and performed the modified hurricanrana and sent the fans crazy. Laura covered her again but Trish kicked out at two.

Laura was about to go for her again but Trish tripped her and she fell into the ropes and one of them landed across her throat. She lay on the mat pretending to be hurt and moved as Trish put her back onto the ropes to choke her. The ref counted to 4 before she let go so Laura could get some air. She rolled over and sat in the corner and waited for Trish to climb the ropes to choke her up there. She did exactly that and did the rear naked choke 2 times before the ref told her to stop. She tried again but Laura managed to block it and send Trish crashing down onto the mat. Both women lay there for a while until they started to get up. Trish ran to Laura who ducked and threw Trish over the ropes and onto the floor as planned. Laura then stood on the outside canvas and waited for her to turn around. When she did, Laura jumped onto her shoulders and spun her round for the hurricanrana. The fans at the front row were screaming and chanting different things at the move they just witnessed.

"_Oh look at this now, Trish coming for Dizzy but she blocked it and oh no! Trish got thrown outside!"_

"_Trish crashing and burning but what's Dizzy up to?"_

"_I don't know she's standing outside the ring and no, no don't do this!" he shouted as Laura jumped onto Trish as they rehearsed for the hurricanrana "Two women crashing and burning on the outside!" JR shouted quite worried about both women _

_"Beautifully performed hurricanrana there by Dizzy"_

"_These women are surely proving to everybody back there they can certainly fight as good and well as any superstar back there" JR made sure he emphasised that it Mark's direction. He had heard what had been said and didn't like it. He only hoped Mark was listening._

Laura was close enough to Trish to whisper, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, keep going the fans love it" they both started to get up as the ref was close to a count out, so Laura rolled in the ring then back out to completely break the count. The ref started shouting at them to come back in, but as Trish stood up, Laura ran and jumped onto the barriers and then clotheslined Trish hard onto the floor. The fans were completely eating it up and Laura only hoped Mark was watching somewhere backstage.

* * *

"Mark, yoo-hoo you still with us?" Glen said noticing his brother had drifted off into deep concentration. He was hooked on this match and everybody knew why. Laura was putting on a damn good show and the crowd were behind her 100%.

"It's no use Glen we've lost him!" Shawn said and pretended to cry on Hunters shoulder

"What is life without the deadman now?" Hunter said also pretending to cry. John was howling with laughter and Glen was grinning from ear to ear, knowing his brother hated being joked with.

"Will you Ass clowns keep it down back there?" Mark said taking his eyes off the screen for a few seconds before seeing Laura jump off the barrier onto Trish.

Shawn and Hunter stopped pretending to cry and looked at him in surprise "He's alive!" they both said and hugged each other now crying with happiness.

"Aww come on give the poor man a break" John said "He's trying to watch his lover," he said in a gooey love tone and laughed as Mark shot him an evil glare. "Well its true" Glen said finally scraping the grin off of his face to talk again. "I've never seen you more focused, everywhere she goes your eyes follow her"

"Yeah man I noticed that as well," Hunter said coming back over to the gang after ripping it out of Mark with Shawn.

"You better watch yourself tonight and concentrate"

"How'd you mean?"

"Remember dummy you're going out there to save her"

"Oh yeah, right. Gotcha" John, Glen, RVD, Shawn and Hunter exchanged looks and then looked back at their friend. He had fallen hard for this girl and they all hoped she'd feel the same back.

* * *

The whole arena was shouting and clapping together building up an adrenaline rush in Laura. Trish had locked her in a full nelson submission and the pressure on her neck was agonising. She was making noises and crying out in pain whenever Trish jerked and held her neck tighter. The ref was by her side asking if she wanted to submit but she always screamed no. But after a while the crowd was going nuts so Laura eventually got to her feet with Trish still clinging to her. Laura managed to push her off, kicked her in the stomach and shoved her head between her legs. Then with every ounce of her strength she picked up Trish and slammed her down for the powerbomb.

The crowd went crazy but Laura had fell down to the mat to try and recover. She lay on her back with her arms above her head and her hair fell across her face. As entertaining as it was for the fans, they had no idea how much it took out of the divas and superstars. It was fun but it did get very tiring.

"5!" the Ref shouted and the fans counted along with him, Trish still hadn't moved either but Laura had to be up first to grab the upper hand again. So after a while she gathered her strength and nipped up and then saluted the crowds. They went crazy as they watched Laura knock down Trish with a few clotheslines until she hardly had any balance. So Laura took her arm and then made her run to the corner, she fell into the term buckles hard but didn't have time to think because Laura was coming after her. But just as planned Trish elbowed her in the face to gain the upper hand again for a while.

As Laura held her nose Trish threw her into the corner and started to stomp on her until she fell down. Then she drove her boot into the throat of Laura but stopped when the ref counted to 4. She came back to do it again but Laura kicked her in the stomach hard, As Trish was recovering Laura reached up and grabbed the top term buckle, then with all her strength she rolled herself over and sat on the top term buckle, then when Trish turned around she dived off the top term buckle and landed on Trish for the cross body.

Cameras flashed all around her and it almost blinded her it was that bad. She had never seen fans so into a divas match before. But she pulled Trish into a cover but she kicked out at two. Frustration ran through Laura and she banged the mat as she got back up to throw Trish into the corner again. Trish landed hard and Laura ran straight to her, this time connecting with the clothesline. Laura went for her again but Trish blocked it and they started with clubbing blows, but Trish used her forearm to hit Laura in the face so she stepped back and held her nose again. She was grateful it wasn't bleeding, let alone broken with how many shots Trish had thrown at it.

Trish took this opportunity to climb up the term buckles, but Laura had recovered quickly and started to use her forearm to hit Trish in the face, then she climbed onto the first term buckle still exchanging blows with Trish, then she climbed onto the second one and they started to get ready for the superplex. Laura hit Trish on the back with clubbing blows to make her stay down. But Laura stood on the top term buckle and Trish stood on it as well.

"You sure about this?" Trish whispered to Laura "I can tell we're both hurting"

"Just do this and then we'll finish it" she heard Trish make a noise, then she lifted Trish up over her head and they both came crashing down to the canvas with an almighty thud.

* * *

"_No don't do this, not a superplex… No, No!" King shouted as they both came crashing down onto the mat "Oh the superplex!" JR shouted through the commentary "2 Beautiful women crashing and burning, the will to compete and win is building up inside Dizzy and we can see that through all these high risk manoeuvres "_

"_How did Dizzy do that? You must admit that, that probably hurt Dizzy just as it did Trish. I saw her holding her neck earlier and that may have tweaked it again"_

"_These two women have just about proved to everybody they can surely fight and I take my hat off to them"_

"_They're both amazing but how much do they have left JR?"_

"_I'm sure they'll fight all night if they have to"_

"_Woohoo!" King shouted at that comment and JR just shook his head at his friend._

* * *

"Shit I can't move properly," Laura whispered to herself as she lay on the mat curled up. Her back had taken the full blow and now it was having bad spasms. She peeked over at Trish who looked worried because she could see the pain on Laura's face.

"End it now" Trish mouthed and Laura nodded in response.

They had to always be secretive about their communication because some fans thought that it was real and they hated each other. That wasn't the case though, everybody looked out for each other and tried to communicate all the way through the match to make sure they were safe. So Trish got up first and gently pulled Laura up, who nearly collapsed with the pains in her back. But she showed great resilience and kicked Trish in the stomach and hit the DDT perfectly. Trish went down in position for the moonsault.

Doubting whether she could do it or not Laura was on her knees for a while before she got up and climbed the ropes. It would disappoint the fans if they didn't end the match properly but Laura was again sacrificing herself for entertainment. She stood on the top rope, saluted the fans and did the moonsault and finally got the three count. Her music played and the fans were on there feet applauding for these two young women who had just put their bodies through a lot of pain.

Laura slowly got off Trish and had her hand risen in victory by the ref and she heard Lillian say, "Here is your winner, Dizzy!" the fans cheered again as she went to the term buckles to celebrate. She knew this wouldn't last long as soon she would be beaten up by Test and A-train.

_Mark you better come out here and save me._


	19. Too Early Or Not, I'm Saving You

Laura's celebration of her victory was cut short as planned when Trish got back up and knocked Laura down to the mat. The ref rung the bell and told her to stop but she carried on, then just as planned she signalled and Test and A-train came down the ramp and into the ring.

"_Oh what the hell is this now? She's been through enough Dammit" JR said noticing that Test and A-train had come to the ring. _

_"Get some help out here she's helpless"_

"_Trish stomping away at poor Dizzy who had already put her body through hell tonight" _

"_Somebody come out and stop this!"_

"_Oh no, what are they thinking?" JR said noticing that A-train had climbed to the top rope and then Test passed Laura to him. _

_"We need help, Undertaker, Kane anybody!" King screamed, as he knew Undertaker was coming out soon._

A-train picked Laura up by the hair as planned but he could feel that she was dead on her feet. He'd watched her take that fall and she had fell on her back awkwardly and he could tell she was hurt. Which is why he was going to regret hurting her more. They had planned to do a powerbomb off the top rope and pretend to knock her out. But the look Test gave A-train made it clear he was unsure about it as well.

This was scripted, written down and had been given to Vince and if it didn't go to plan they'd be in big trouble. Test saw the pain in her eyes as A-train held her up by the hair, but she wasn't complaining though. He could tell that she was screaming at him from the inside telling him to just do it. So they did.

A-train dragged her towards the corner with Trish talking trash telling them to do it, even though she knew Laura was hurt as well. But he threw her to Test who held onto her as A-train climbed up to the top rope and sat waiting. Test picked Laura up and gave her gently to A-train who knew that this was going to hurt.

Laura only hoped Mark would come out now instead of later.

* * *

Mark couldn't stand it watching backstage, he had seen Laura superplex Trish and saw she had landed awkwardly. She had twisted whilst falling and he knew she had blown out her back, but he didn't know how badly. But when he saw Test and A-train come out he wanted to go berserk.

Mark was informed about their plans and didn't like the idea that Laura had to be power bombed off the top rope. That would only injure her more so he had to try and stop it. "Oh my Dizzy is out of it" he heard JR say on the commentary and he knew JR was right. A-train had picked Laura up by the hair and he knew she was dead on her feet and in pain.

"Fuck this I can't stay here another second" he said and then made his way towards the stage to go and save Laura.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this?" A-train said as he had Laura positioned for the powerbomb.

"What choice do I have?" she whispered back and A-train knew this was wrong to do. The fans were half cheering and half booing at what was happening. But soon it all turned to screams of delight when they saw the Undertaker run down the ramp and into the ring.

"Shit he's too early!" A-train said scarcely and was about to put Laura down but she said, "He probably couldn't bare seeing this" she was thankful he'd come to save her; she couldn't bare the thought of being off work with a back Injury.

Without thinking, A-train dropped Laura as Undertaker glared at him to put her down so they could fight. But Laura didn't have time to correct her fall and landed hard on the mat as her head bounced off the canvas. She had managed to knock herself out cold and the sound of Mark yelling as he was fighting was the last thing she heard.

* * *

"_Oh thank god, thank god!" JR shouted as Mark finally came out from backstage to help her. "Undertaker? What's he doing out here?"_

"_Probably returning the favour from Dizzy helping him out last week"_

"_Well I'm grateful he's out here and look at him go!"_

"_Hard shots on Test by the Undertaker but he's glaring at A-train who still has Dizzy in his arms"_

"_She needs to be put down for safety otherwise who knows what A-train will do" as they said that, A-train dropped Laura but both saw she couldn't correct her fall and had knocked herself out. _

_"Oh god king this is too much!" JR shouted and was getting concerned "Undertaker didn't like that, know he's kicking A-trains butt!" King said happily but inside was worried sick about Laura. "I think Dizzy is unconscious JR, she fell on her head"_

"_Well I sure hope that Undertaker soon realises this and helps her out and I hope they join forces next week, but we've got to go King, goodnight everyone! See ya'll next week!" he shouted and then they went off air finally._

* * *

Mark didn't know if they were on air anymore or not but he didn't care. He had thrown Test out of the ring and made Trish run scarce and now it was A-train left. He choke slammed him hard into the canvas and he rolled out the ring to his fellow partners. They were all talking trash to each other as planned before turning to go backstage.

When they were gone the fans went crazy for the Undertaker but he wasn't listening. He was more interested in the young woman curled up in the corner unconscious. So he went over to her and kneeled down, noticing for the first time that she was tiny compared to him. Her tiny fragile frame made him look like a giant.

Ignoring his thoughts, he rolled her over gently to face him saw her eyes shut "Laura?" he asked gently to her hoping she'd respond and thankfully she did. He sighed in relief as she was coming round and then she moved her head to face him and her eyes fluttered open as soon as the refs came into the ring.

"Where am I?" she said panicking and looking around at all the faces that had surrounded her.

"Baby it's alright" Mark soothed to her surprising himself at his actions when he gently touched her cheek. "You're in the arena, remember? You had a match with Trish" she looked at him for a while like he was crazy, but then it all suddenly came back to her.

Mark smiled as the look on her face told him that she had remembered and thankfully hadn't suffered any head trauma.

"What happened, why am I here?"

"That son of a bitch A-train dropped you from the top term buckle and you fell awkwardly"

"Really? I don't remember that"

"Well you'll soon be reminded by Vince"

"Why?"

"I came out too early to save you"

"No you didn't"

"I did, I knew you were in pain when you did that superplex and seeing A-train about to powerbomb you I couldn't bare it"

"But Vince will go mad"

"I'm sure he'll understand if we tell him, the state you're in now he better be understandable" Laura smiled a little and for the first time realised that he was concerned. If he hadnt come out and saved her, she would now be in tears as her career would have been over.

"Mark" she said and he automatically turned his head to face her. "Thank you for saving me" Mark looked completely taken back by her words but didnt have time to respond, as the referees and trainers circled round her. One of the refs said "Okay Laura we're gonna sit you up now" with the help of the refs she sat up but the room was spinning too quickly "No, no put me back down" she said panicking because she felt nausea and dizziness.

"Guys bring out a stretcher please" the doctor called into his earpiece. The on call doctor had to have immediate communication with the people in the back in case of emergencies. They did as he said and soon they had got a stretcher down to the ring to wheel Laura backstage. "No" she tried to protest and sit up but Mark caught her and placed her back down "You're hurt" he said calmly "Let them help"

"But I'm not weak, I can do this"

Mark was surprised at her words and knew what her motive was tonight. He was about to say something but some of the refs got in his way and moved him aside to let the doctors do their job. His heart melted at the sight of her on a stretcher but wanted to kill the doctors when they made her cry out in pain when they touched her back.

"Dammit be gentle!" Mark shouted making them jump. They were extra careful when they slid the board under her and slid her under the ropes to the bed. They strapped her on and immediately wheeled her backstage to head to the hospital to have everything checked to see if she was all right.

Mark stayed with her until they reached the back when Vince called him "Mark?" he looked over and saw Vince standing there trying to look angry but he could clearly see he was worried. He looked back at Laura and said before they put her in the ambulance "I'll be with you in a little while" he touched her face then walked towards Vince who turned and marched towards his office.

Mark sighed "I'm in trouble now"


	20. Damn I'm Getting Too Soft

Vince opened the door to his make shift office and waited for Mark to come in, he did and then he shut the door. "Have a seat Mark," he said as he walked to his desk and sat down. Mark sat down and leaned back casually and folded his arms.

"Look Mark about tonight…"

"Hold up Vince, I just wanna say for the record I did what had to be done. She was hurt and A-train power bombing her off the top rope would have put her on the shelf for good. She needed rescuing and I did just that"

Vince listened to what he had to say before continuing "I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, I just wanted to say thank you" Mark shot his head up in confusion "Come again?"

"I knew Laura was hurt, I watched her match. That fall was pretty rough and I knew that being power bombed off the top rope would nearly kill her"

"Well that dumb bastard dropped her anyway"

"I know"

"She was knocked out cold Vince, it's A-train you should be talking to not me"

"He will be dealt with straight after we've finished talking. I know Laura is a daredevil but they need to tone it down"

"If it's bringing in ratings I thought that was what you wanted?"

"Mark you seem to have an impression that I don't have feelings and just think about money"

Mark bit his tongue from saying something back to him; instead he just made a noise and fidgeted in his chair. "I care about everyone in this business, and whenever somebody gets hurt its always hurled in my direction with papers to be signed and money to be given out"

"Laura wont want money for this, it wasn't Laura's idea to be put on that stretcher it was mine"

"Yours?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to see her walk back here pretending she's alright when she's clearly not. She needed to be examined and I did what anybody else would do"

Vince leaned back in his chair mimicking Mark and said "Does somebody have feelings towards her?"

Mark narrowed his eyes trying to act like the tough man and Vince rolled his eyes "No, what makes you think that?"

"Mark stop acting like an ass, I know you care for the girl by the way you dealt with her tonight"

"How'd you mean?"

"You came over to her and helped her, the camera picked up your words (Mark cursed in his head) I know you like her Mark, I think you've proved it to the thousands of fans in the arena tonight so why not to me or better yet, Laura?"

Mark sighed, finally dropping the tough act and relaxed a little. He unfolded his arms and sat forward playing with his hands. People seemed to be figuring out his emotions to quickly and he always caved.

_Damn I'm getting soft. _

Vince smirked in success and said "Well?"

Mark rose to his feet and randomly started yelling his feelings instead of talking them, "Alright Vince, yes I do like her, in fact I'm in love with her. Since the first day she came here I haven't been able to keep my feelings under control, I've wanted her for 5 years, 5 long years through a marriage and a divorce the only one I've wanted is her. It killed me seeing her out there hurt and it's killing me now that I'm not with her at the hospital. It hurts every god damn night I have to go to sleep alone in my bed and hurts every morning when I wake up that I'm not a part of her life, making her happy and giving her everything she wants. I want her Vince and love her with my heart and soul. Happy?"

Vince just sat there in total shock at Mark's sudden outburst of emotions. He had finally cracked and lay it all on the table for Vince to see. He knew that Mark struggled sometimes to cope with his emotions, that's why he'd forced him to switch brands. But having Mark admit everything to him was shocking.

"Well? You wanted it, now you got it" Mark said sitting back down and relaxing after his sudden outburst.

"I umm… didn't realise" Vince said quietly and Mark snorted, "Nobody did Vince, I tried to fight it. Swearing to myself that I'd never be able to love again. I gave Sara everything; I gave her children, a house, cars, animals everything. But she took it all away and ripped my heart into shreds and I thought I could never love again. But Laura's different, she makes me feel different, it's a feeling I've never felt before, a feeling Sara never gave me but I sure as hell can't figure it out"

Vince sat forward knowing what that feeling was "I think I can tell you, but you might not like it"

"Vince I can take anything right now"

"I think the feeling Laura has given you is love, now I know you were with Sara for 7 years but everybody could see that she was just using you for your money. You were completely oblivious to it because I knew you liked her a lot. But that look in your eyes told me you didn't love her, whenever she spoke to her friends you always hated it because she spoke about your wealth rather than you as a person and as her husband. But then Laura came along and you were different, you smiled a lot more and I always found you staring at her in the corridors or watching her matches whenever you could get away from Sara. You loved her back then Mark and you love her now, she has given you the gift of loving someone and I really do hope that you use it wisely and make things right"

Mark looked at him in disbelief for a while because what Vince had said was true. He had never truly loved Sara, she was extremely happy the day she first met him and they started off having fun. But the day Mark told her he loved her it felt wrong and then when he married her it felt wrong. She'd forced him into a marriage, all she wanted was a piece of paper saying that she owned him and half of his property and wealth. It wasn't a very good marriage and Mark knew he needed to get out while he still could. Laura was a ray of sunshine in his dull life and he needed her to make him happy. He needed to tell her everything and tell her that she was the only one for him.

Vince smiled at his realisation and said "Go to the hospital Mark, go now and we'll get somebody to bring up some stuff for you both. She may not show it at first, but she needs you. Say the right words and you'll melt her heart and win her over, when you get to the hospital get in touch with me and tell me how she's doing" Mark smiled a little and rose from his seat, he extended his hand to Vince who took it and smiled.

"Thank you Vince"

"Its not a problem buddy, go get her"

Mark smiled again and then left Vince's office to go and get his girl.


	21. Truth, Tears And Those 3 Little Words

When the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, they took Laura into a private room to escape some of the fans had that followed them there. She was taken off the board and gently placed on a soft bed to get ready to have x-rays, if that couldn't find the problem then it would be a CAT scan to find any damage. Once she was sorted out, they gave her some painkillers to ease her back and then took her down to be x-rayed.

Once all of that was sorted, Laura was left alone in her room to get some rest. The doctor would be back soon to give her the results of both scans to see what the damage was. She was lying in her bed thankful that she hadn't had any drips in her hands or arms to restrict any movement. So she could move about a lot easier without feeling the needle move in her hands. But as grateful as she was with that, she still felt alone. Nobody had come with her in the ambulance but she didn't know why. From when she had fallen to when she arrived at the hospital she couldn't remember much. All she remembered was seeing Mark's face hovering over her and asking if she was alright when she opened her eyes after falling, but other than that she couldn't remember anything else.

_At least he helped you; he didn't just leave you lying there for the doctor. He was a real genuine guy out there, not the monster you think he is. _

Laura sighed knowing that the voice was right. Mark could have just left her in the ring to suffer, but he didn't. He genuinely helped her out and made her comfortable and calmed her down.

_So what is this telling you then? Clearly by now you must see that he cares for you. _

Thinking about all of this was confusing her so she decided to shut her mind off and try to get some rest. As much as she appreciated the painkillers, they hadn't helped her headache that had decided to make an appearance. She had been fine at the arena but the impact of the fall had given her a huge lump on her forehead and an aching head. Deciding not to bother the nurses, she tried to get some rest try to forget everything that had happened.

* * *

Mark arrived at the hospital and automatically went to the reception desk. He told the lady what the situation was and who he was and she didn't dare mess with him. She got one of the doctors who were caring for Laura to immediately take him to her.

"I must warn you, the last time I checked her she'd managed to get to sleep, but she's awfully restless"

"How'd you mean?"

"Kept talking in her sleep and scrunching her face up in pain"

"Have you given her any medication?"

"Of course, she's had some painkillers to ease everything but she's been mumbling about her head. She's got quite a bump, may I ask what happened to her?"

"She was in a match and one of the moves she was doing went wrong, then she was dropped on her head"

"Yes I heard about her back, we've got a specialist coming in tomorrow to work on it"

Mark nodded in approval and carried on walking up the corridors. He hated these places, the smell, the unbearable temperatures; he also hated seeing people injured and ill. His heart went out to them all and he only hoped Laura could be out in a couple of days.

"You mentioned talking in her sleep" Mark queried "Has she said anything in particular?"

"No not really, no proper sentences just keeps calling softly for somebody called Mark" Mark felt his stomach tie itself in knots when the doctor said that. Laura had been calling for him in her sleep and his heart skipped a beat.

_I'm here sweetheart I'm here. _

"Here we are" the doctor said standing outside Laura's room "If she's awake then by all means comfort her, but please don't cause her any grief"

"I wouldn't dare do that," Mark said getting quite irritated with this doctor's lack of respect.

"Very well then, I will leave you. Any problems let me know straight away" he left Mark alone to continue with his duties and Mark just stared on after him. _Ignorant jerk. _

Mark sighed and then gently opened Laura's door. He walked inside and noticed she was sleeping. Thankfully she had no drips on her arms but the bump on her head was clearly visible to him, even in the dim light of the bedside lamp. His heart went out to her but he noticed she was sleeping peacefully so he carefully and quietly walked over to her bed. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and studied her features.

Without a doubt she was a very beautiful girl. Her fiery red and pink hair surrounded her face and he couldn't help but smile. She had a cute little nose and full rosy lips and Mark was having a hard time resisting the urge to lean over and kiss them. He had so many urges in his body to just kiss and hold her tightly, begging her for forgiveness after treating her like shit and saying cruel things. He'd managed to control them and leaned back in his chair and sighed. But jumped in fright when Laura started mumbling in her sleep. "Mark" Mark sat up and listened to her words "Mark please don't hurt me I'm sorry" she scrunched up her face and stifled a few cries.

All Mark could do was sit there in astonishment; she was clearly having a nightmare but couldn't understand why she was saying for him not to hurt her. When she started to stir in her sleep, she stifled more cries and Mark gently took her hand and whispered "Laura it's okay" Laura shifted again but gently opened her eyes and looked around "Mark?" she said confused "I'm here baby" she turned her head and looked amazed when she saw him there. "What-" he cut her off before she could continue "I came to see if you were alright, that fall you took was nasty and I couldn't leave you here alone"

"You were in the ring with me?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"I came down to save you when you were about to be killed by A-train"

"I remember seeing you then but don't remember much else"

"You really don't?"

"No, I remember flashes from being in the ambulance but other than that I can't remember"

"Wow, you must have been dropped hard. You really don't remember talking to me, or the refs sitting you up?"

"No, I really can't" Mark looked a little amazed because she couldn't remember but listened when she said "But if you stayed with me then thank you, for saving me" she smiled a little as he smiled back "You did already thank me in the ring, but I knew you were hurt because your eyes were glazed over"

"I honestly can't remember much, when A-train dropped me I couldn't correct my fall so just tried to make it look ok"

"You worried me sick out there"

"You watched the match?"

"Of course I did"

"Oh… well what did you think?" she sounded worried in case Mark shouted and said she couldn't wrestle again. She had to hold back tears, when she had heard it the first time it didn't bother her, but if Mark said it to her face she'd probably break down. Her heart couldn't take many more games. Mark noticed she was bracing herself for his answer, he forget she heard his comments when he'd snapped at Glen. He sighed and said "Actually I thought it was one of your best matches to date" Laura looked at him in surprise and said "Wah?"

"Yeah, you and Trish went crazy out there. I've never heard a crowd so into a match before. It was hard to hear backstage sometimes. The atmosphere was amazing. From the time your music hit the arena was electrified and every move you did the fans just got more involved with cheering. It was amazing, you should be proud. I know I am"

Laura was surprised at his words and couldn't help the tear that had slid down her cheek. She tried to quickly wipe it away with Mark seeing but he'd already got there before her. "Why are you crying?" he asked concerned as he brushed the tears away. Laura melted into his soft touch but looked away to ashamed.

"Baby look at me" he said soothingly and she looked back at him with her baby blue eyes shining with tears.

"It's just" she started and Mark squeezed her hand to carry on "I heard you say something about me to Glen, and that hurt a lot. I thought about it every day and couldn't believe you said it. It ate me up inside and I thought you'd extinguished the fire in me. I looked a mess and just couldn't smile anymore, knowing that somebody I've admired and devoted my life to for 15 years turned around and said that I couldn't wrestle. I had practised wrestling since I was little and always copied your moves and when I got to WWE I wanted to make you proud. But you ignored me and 5 years later you ignored me. So I stopped supporting you, I didn't care anymore and just shut my feelings away. But when we had to work together I couldn't believe it. I was told about your reaction and that hurt. Why called me trash Mark? (The tears just kept rolling down her cheeks) I am nothing compared to the other divas and neither is Amy. Why say that?" she cracked and just cried into her hands.

Mark had truly hurt this girl and couldn't help it as the tears rolled down his cheeks as well. "I'm so sorry" he whispered looking down at the floor.

"How could you Mark?" she choked back more tears and wanted answers off him.

But she didn't expect to see him crying, she felt him tighten the grip on her hand and said, "I'm really sorry Laura, there's reasons for all of my foolish and stupid actions" he braced himself as he wiped the tears away and looked down at the floor when Laura was staring at him with pain in her eyes. "Ever since you came to the WWE I liked you, I liked you a lot. I had feelings for you that a married man shouldn't even be thinking about. But I couldn't control them at all so I switched brands just to get you out of my head. I managed to but then had to switch back to the Raw brand and there you were again and I was back to square one. It was crazy but eventually I got it under control but things got worse at home. I was really struggling with my wife and her being so possessive over me. She'd banned me from talking to other women and I'd had enough. We called it quits but she took my kids away. I had sunk into a deep depression and couldn't get out on my own. Drink, women and money was my solution. Every night I'd have some random woman on my arm and I'd take her to the hotel and then leave straight after. I was turning into something I never wanted to be, but that all stopped when I thought about you. Your sweet face and charms brought me out of it"

"But I hadn't even spoke to you?"

"I know it was crazy but it worked. Just being around you and your positive atmosphere made me happier. Hearing you sing down the hallways and listening to you playing your music in the arena while the guys were setting the stage up. It was amazing that you helped me but I just couldn't pluck up the courage to say thank you. I was hurting so much after Sara left and just thought all women were lying cheating bitches like her. But you changed my opinion. I didn't mean to say those things when I was arguing with Glen, if you'd have stuck around long enough you would have seen Glen punch me and get me to admit everything. I am truly sorry Laura. I just hope you'll forgive a hopelessly devoted man for being such an ass towards you"

Laura just stared up at the ceiling completely shocked at what she had heard. Mark admitted to everything and actually apologised. Since she hadn't said anything Mark braced himself and carried on.

"I wanted to talk to you all the time throughout all these years. Talk to you about music, help you with wrestling moves, and give you tips and advice. Make you laugh, hang out after the shows and just spend time around you, It tore me up knowing that every night I couldn't see your gorgeous smile anymore and hear your adorable laugh. I wanted to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep holding you tightly. Some days it just got too me so I decided to act all tough and mean to everybody. Push everyone out and just be alone. At first I loved it, liked having people fear me and get me everything I demanded. But soon I felt alone again and hated it. Then Sara won custody of the kids and I was going insane until Vince gave me some time off to clear my head. It worked and I was grateful, came back a new man and apologised to everybody for my stupid actions. It was only 3 weeks after that, that I got placed in this storyline with you. It may only have been 3 weeks but its feels like so much more than that. I've put you through hell for 5 years and I just can't think of any way to make it up to you. You're my guardian angel Laura and I don't know what I've done to have a little ray of sunshine like you working with me. I should be punished for my actions not blessed with having such a wonderful person like you. I'm a horrible person"

Mark looked back down at the floor happy he'd told her everything except the one thing he wanted to say. He wanted to say he loved her, but he'd told her so much he didn't think she could take much more information yet. "Wow" is all Laura got out before looking at him. She studied him for a while and knew he'd meant every word he said. This man had been through hell and back with her as his guardian angel guiding him through it all. It had completely amazed her and she wanted nothing but to hug him. So she carefully sat up in bed ignoring the dull ache in her back.

Mark looked surprised when she sat up "Lay back down" he tried to order her but she just looked at him and shook her head. She tugged his hand to get him to move forward and he did. He scooted closer and looked at her still worried about her back. Laura reached her hand out and gently touched his face. He sighed at her touch as she gently rubbed his cheek and she knew that he had been longing for someone's touch for a long time. She smiled a little and gently rubbed his cheeks and then ran her fingers down to his jaw line and then his mouth. Mark moaned a little at her touch and then looked at her. She smiled even more but was surprised when Mark said "Can I sit on there with you?" she nodded and gently scooted over for him to sit down. She felt the bed sink when he sat next to her but she didn't care.

The butterflies in her tummy were terrible and hard to control. Her instincts were telling her to hug him and hug him tightly. So she did just that. She gently reached out and stroked his arm and Mark turned to face her confused about what she wanted to do. But he was surprised when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his chest and cuddled up against him. Mark couldn't think of how to respond because he had his angel in his arms. It felt amazing and he couldn't help but smile. Laura breathed in his cologne and smiled into his chest.

This felt right and before she could stop herself, the words just came out "I love you" she muffled into his chest, but giggled a little because it sounded funny. Mark heard what she'd said and had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. When he realised it wasn't he knew exactly what to say in return "I love you too Laura and I'm so sorry about everything" he wrapped his arms around her but then remembered her back "Your back" he said but she cut him off "The pain is nothing compared to what I'm feeling for you at this present time, its worth it" he was shocked at her words but smiled and kissed her head softly. He felt her relax and sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

Mark couldn't even begin to describe the happiness that was flowing inside him. He had finally apologised and admitted everything to Laura and finally told her he loved her. But he was even more surprised when Laura had admitted it first. It was perfect how things had turned out and he'd only just remembered he needed to phone Vince.

Feeling that Laura had relaxed and steadied her breathing he gently leaned her back and smiled because she was asleep. So he gently put her back down onto the pillow and covered her up in her blanket. She snuggled into it in her sleep and Mark smiled at how beautiful she looked. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered "Be back soon angel" then he walked out of her room to go and phone Vince to update him.

The smile that was plastered on Mark's face was in no hurry to leave.

* * *

_Authors note: Please review :)_


	22. Spending Time At Home With Friends

"Hello?"

"Hey Vince its Mark"

"Mark! Is Laura ok?" he said with worry in his voice. "Yeah she's alright, just been given some painkillers to ease everything up"

"Good, her injuries bad?"

"I'm not sure yet, the doctor will give her the results tomorrow. But she's got a pretty bad bump on her head"

"Well I've spoken to both A-train and Test and they've been warned to take it easy"

"Were they punished?"

"A-train was told off and punished for dropping Laura like that"

"Good, I know she'll feel bad but it had to be done"

"It certainly did. Anyway how are things with you? Told her the truth yet?" The grin returned to Mark's face and he answered "Yeah we got talking"

"And?"

"And I apologised for being a complete asshole and she got upset and then both said we loved each other" he heard Vince laugh in happiness and Mark just smiled. "I'm happy for you buddy, so what are you gonna do next?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll take things slow. But being on the road so much will make it harder"

"Well I am going to ring Laura in the morning and say she's got the week off to rest her back, you're more than welcome to stay with her"

"As tempting as that sounds I'd rather not, it'd look to weird and I'm not ready to make things so public yet. Plus I'm sure A-train and Test will want to gloat about what they did to her tonight"

"Well that's entirely up to you now, its all in your hands to make this successful. Do whatever you think" Mark made a noise in agreement but still couldn't help smiling. "I'll let you go, keep me posted if anything happens and I'll see you Thursday I'd imagine"

"Alright Vince I'll speak to you soon"

"Okay, bye Mark"

"Later" Mark put his phone back in his pocket and made his way back into the hospital to go and be with his girl. He loved her with all of his heart and wanted to do everything to make her feel special. The smile still hadn't left Mark's face, and he loved it.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was now Thursday and as always it was time for Smackdown. They had travelled from Florida to San Antonio Texas to put on an amazing show for viewers around the world. Laura wished she could have come with them, but Vince had told her to rest her back. It had been fine since she had left the hospital after the doctor told her that she'd just twisted the muscle and it had gone into spasm. But the doctor they had called in was a professional massage therapist and he'd straightened the muscle out and loosened it from the strain it was under. After that had been done she was fine and ready to kick ass again. The bump was still visible on her forehead though but she'd worn plenty of bandanas to hide it from fans. She was completely healed but Vince had been stubborn about it and she had no intentions to argue with the boss.

So Laura had been sitting at home for a few days getting things together around her house. She wrote to her sister again, paid more bills, did laundry and even went to pick up all of her fan mail and packages people had sent to her POBOX address from the post office. Some of the stuff she'd received was incredible and she had tried to write back to as many people as she could to say thank you. But after getting all of the stuff she was running out of room to put everything. Her apartment seemed to be getting smaller every time she went home, so she'd gone out and brought some newspapers and went house hunting.

It had been a struggle, as she didn't know where to choose to live. Of course she loved Carolina, as it wasn't too far from where Matt, Jeff and Amy were staying. But there weren't many houses for sale that suited her needs so she decided to give up. She'd circled a few she had seen in Houston but she didn't want to tell Mark in case he thought she was trying to imply something. They had grown close these past few days after everything that had happened, and she couldn't be happier. Mark had gone with the WWE to Texas for Smackdown but they kept in touch whenever they could.

At first it felt strange with Mark calling her at strange hours in the morning and night just to say he was thinking about her. She wasn't used to it as he'd spent so much time avoiding her. But having all the reasons and explanations for his stupid behaviour, she'd slowly began to let it go and focus on the present. He'd been really sweet to her at the hospital when she was in there on the Monday night. Stayed by her side and made her laugh when she felt miserable. She thought he was the most amazing man on the planet and couldn't possibly imagine why Sara had become so possessive over him and treated him like crap.

_People are just crazy_.

She smiled to herself as she was putting some of her clothes away and bringing new ones out for the next set of travelling she had to do. She always changed around her clothing just to be different. The fans had started to notice and appreciate her clothing and she always had letters asking where she got it all from. But the truth was that she mostly designed her own clothes and with the help of the costume design team with the WWE they made her creations come to life. That was another reason why she loved the WWE, they held every possible way to make your dreams come true. She smiled again as she remembered that her new outfit would be ready by Thursday if she wanted to wear it for Smackdown. It disappointed her that she couldn't be there, but she had to be patient and fly up to Texas on Saturday to check it and wear it for Raw on Monday.

Smackdown would be heading off somewhere else, while Raw would be taking its place and putting on a show in San Antonio as well. It would be an amazing show as Texas was Mark's hometown and they loved him there, the atmosphere would be amazing to be in and thinking about it made Laura very excited to be apart of it.

Vince had got in touch with her and told her about the tag match for Raw and Laura still felt a knot in her stomach. It would be the very first time Mark and Laura would be in the same ring as each other wrestling as a team. Both of them were nervous about it and had to meet up with Test and Trish in the arena on Saturday evening to plan the match. It was nerve racking to think about so Laura focused on getting her bags packed for the road again.

She decided to meet up with Matt, Jeff and Amy to travel with them up to Houston. It was a long drive so they had planned a rota for driving and were all looking forward to spending some time together. When all of them had first started in the WWE they all travelled the road together. Money was tight so they couldn't really afford to keep getting flights everywhere so they just drove. They always had fun playing games and singing along to the music they played. They'd all travelled all over the world together so a little reunion was in order.

When Laura's bags were all packed she decided to make herself something to eat, but got distracted when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mark and smiled widely "Heyy" she said cheerfully and she heard Mark laugh "Hey beautiful how are things going?"

"They're alright, what about you?"

"I'm alright, miss you though" Laura smiled at his words and plopped herself down on her couch and got comfortable.

"Having fun with your time off?"

"No its bloody boring, wish I was back on the road" he laughed a little and said "Blame Vince for it"

"Believe me I'm going to," he laughed again but she said "How come you're ringing now, aren't you meant to be on air soon?"

"Yeah but I miss hearing your voice" Laura felt her heart melt at his words but she cleared her throat and said, "What is exactly happening tonight?"

"Well Vince said we could do whatever we wanted because the fans have taken to it and would buy anything we say or do. So we just discussed having a backstage segment with Test and A-train bragging with Trish about what happened Monday, then the camera shows a shot of me and they start talking trash, I say some harsh words and then it builds up to the tag match next week after they attack me in the locker room" Laura thought for a moment and thought that sounded pretty good.

"Sounds awesome, when's it happening?"

"About midway into the show, but baby I don't want you to get upset but I'm gonna have to say some harsh words about you. I don't mean it at all but Vince wants to play it so that you have to earn my respect and I have to earn yours or some crap like that" Laura thought about it for a while but smiled and said "It's okay, it seems only fair but because we're two popular characters the fans will take to it. But enough about that, I've really missed you"

"I've missed you to darlin, when you coming up to Texas?"

"Well me, Matt, Jeff and Amy are making a road trip out of it and we're starting out tonight I think"

"Really? You're in Carolina aren't you?"

"Yeah we're all down here, but we're used to all of the long trips"

"Catch a plane out, it'd be much easier"

"Nah we'd rather drive"

"You're nuts"

"But you love it" he laughed along with Laura who couldn't help but smile at how many feelings she felt for this man. "So when you do expect to arrive in Antonio?"

"I'm not sure, we're heading out soon after we've met up to watch smackdown, then we're gonna grab a lot of food to take with us and head out"

"Do you know how long it'll take?"

"We worked it out and it should take at least 22 hours" She heard Mark make a noise and said, "Baby why not fly out?"

"I love the road, I love travelling and being free, spending time with the guys is a rare thing to do nowadays and I just wanna enjoy it. Plus if we're leaving today, we'll get there late tomorrow and then I'll get to spend 3 days with you"

"Well just as long as you're safe, don't want my girl getting into any kind of danger or trouble"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of myself since I was 18 Mark and I can surely do it again tonight"

"That's my girl" she smiled again to herself but said, "I miss not being around you, I'm lost without your embrace"

"I'll be holding you close sooner than you think darlin, anyway I gotta run and do some errands. But I'll call you later if you want"

"Yeah of course, I don't mind"

"Alright then, just be careful ok?"

"I will Mark don't worry. I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Okay darlin, speak to you later"

"Bye Mark"

"Later darlin" she hung up and threw her phone back onto the couch, the smile still on her face. "Right now lets try and get some food" she got up from the couch to head to the kitchen but the doorbell went and she groaned "Why won't you people let me eat!" she said but laughed as she went towards the door. She answered it to find Amy, Matt and Jeff standing outside with their bags. "Hey guys," she said a little confused "I thought I was meeting you?"

"We were bored and couldn't stand not seeing you another second" Jeff said and then kissed her cheek when he entered her apartment, Matt did the same and then she hugged Amy. "Wow where have you been?" Matt asked pointing to the pile of packages and letters all over her living room floor.

"I went to the Post office to get my stuff, I hadn't been there for 3 weeks and it's certainly piled up," she laughed and they all moved themselves around to sit on her couches. "Sorry guys didn't have time to clean up and stuff"

"Its alright, my house is a tip as well" Amy replied laughing, "Yeah you practically tore your house apart to find your t-shirts" Matt said teasing her "Well I wouldn't have done that, if a certain dork didn't hide them from me"

"Well you asked me to do your laundry for ya"

"Yeah I meant wash it, then leave it for me to dry, not play lets hide Amy's clothes around the house" they all laughed and Jeff said "Well I'm sure you'll love finding all of them soon" Amy turned to face him with her eyes narrowed and said "Where've you hidden them?" Jeff twiddled his thumbs and said "Erm…" Matt started laughing as Amy thumped Jeff hard in the arm "You two jackasses are unbelievable"

"But underneath all of our crazy acts are two loveable teddy bears who you adore" Jeff said in a cute voice and put his head on Amy's shoulder, he made puppy dog noises and Amy just shoved him onto the floor. They all laughed but listened when Matt said "Guys are we gonna eat this food or what?" he opened the bag and took out all of the Chinese food they'd brought. "Oh so I can eat tonight" Laura said smiling

"How'd you mean?"

"Every time I tried to make myself a snack something got in the way, Mark rang and then you showed up" they laughed and Matt handed her some food. "How's things going with you and Mark?" he asked as he sat on one of the recliner chairs and tucked into his food. Laura moved her rice around the plate and said "Things are alright so far, he seems a lot different"

"How'd you mean?"

"I dunno really it's hard to explain. It's like there's work Mark, and then personal out of work Mark if you get me"

"Yeah I hear ya, Mark has always kept things separated when it comes to work and home life. He acts tough at work because he has to, its who he is. But outside of work he can be a helluva lot of fun. Puts everybody else before him and goes out of his way to make sure everybody is alright and gets you anything if you need it. His heart is in the right place and you're a lucky lady" Laura smiled at Matt's honesty and said "Thanks Matt"

"No problem, I just calls it how I see it" she smiled again but said "Are we still making a move after Smackdown?"

"Yeah we've hired the car, fuel is full to the top and we have plenty spare, the rota has bee written and I'm driving first, then you if that's alright?"

"That sounds great, I've brought my share of the food"

"We got ours on the way down but we'll split it evenly"

"Good, good I'm kinda excited"

"I am as well" Amy said and smiled "Travelling can be awesome when we're all together" they all agreed and then delved into conversations about old memories of life on the road whilst watching Smackdown.

* * *

_First Smackdown Segment:_

"Nice work out there Monday man, we got her good," Test said to A-train after they watched the footage about what happened in Laura and Trish's match on Raw. "I know, it felt good" A-train replied looking smug and he folded his arms. "Well it should feel good, you injured her and now she's hiding away at home"

"I feel bad, now we don't have anybody to play with" they smiled wickedly but then looked at Trish, "Do you think we did good?"

"You did good but not enough, the plan was to take her out for good you hear me? And there's not a single person to get in our way" she smiled evilly but then the camera panned back to Test who was looking down the hallway. "Oh I think there might be one person" he narrowed his eyes and the camera panned to the Undertaker who was leaning against the wall. The fans in the arena went crazy for him but he remained in character and pushed his bandana up and sniffed loudly.

"Bet you're lost without your little lady around" Test called to Mark who responded by turning his head and looking at him through his shades and said, "She's not my lady"

"Well that's not what the locker room is saying" Trish said smirking but was scared shitless about standing up to the deadman.

"Is that right?" he said taking a small menacing step forward and watched as Trish stepped back. "Well you better tell the locker room that they're all wrong girl, they're dead wrong"

"The only thing dead round here is you" Mark smirked and said "You got that right girl" he towered over Trish who did look scared but remained in character.

"I can't possibly think of a reason why a woman would even want to be around you especially Dizzy, I bet you're cold and lifeless in bed" the crowd gasped at her comments and were chanting for Mark to kick her ass. He removed his shades and his piercing green eyes were narrowed but staring directly at Trish, inside she was dying but she smirked and said "Oh no, is the deadman showing feelings? Did I strike a nerve because what I said is true? I'll just have to go and find Dizzy and tell her the news before she finds out herself and kicks you to the curb like every other woman has" the rage was building inside Mark but he still remained in his stance staring at Trish and he said "You're walking on thin ice girl, that bitch means nothing to me but I do know that she'd want me to beat your ass right now for what happened on Raw" the crowd went crazy at his comments and watched as Trish backed off towards her two men.

"Watch it deadman, we'll strike when you least expect it" A-train said stepping forward and going face to face with Mark. He narrowed his eyes again looking menacing and watched as all 3 of them walked away smirking and planning to attack him in the back tonight.

* * *

"Wow she's got some balls," Jeff said coming back into the living room after cleaning his plates up from their food. "I know, that takes some courage" Matt replied but then looked at Laura, she had mixed expressions on her face about the segment. "Like you said Lau, Mark never meant a word he said. It's just acting now"

"I know, just felt kinda odd though"

"It will for a while but things have turned out alright so far, I just hope Mark doesn't do anything foolish to screw it up, otherwise we'll all be after him" Laura smiled at his comments and looked back at the screen remembering the segment she had just seen. She couldn't wait for Raw on Monday to kick some ass to get revenge on those 3.

"Do you think they'll be another segment after this?" Amy asked Laura who was watching the TV "I'm not sure, they said they'll strike him soon so yeah it'll probably be leading up to Monday"

"Man you're lucky to have this storyline, wish I had summat" Amy pouted and folded her arms playfully "Believe me this was the last thing I expected to happen, last I heard the writers were planning on teaming us together for something"

"When Vince gets his hands on summat then it'll happen, but look where it's got you. You're talking to Mark and you're just starting a relationship. I think that's pretty awesome really. You two kinda belong together in a way" Laura smiled at Amy's words "Thanks Amy"

"Its alright, we're all just happy he finally got his head out of his ass and saw some sense" they all smiled but started to get last minute things ready for the long road trip ahead of them. Smackdown was still on in the background because Laura wanted to watch it all in case Mark was involved in another segment.

* * *

_Second Smackdown Segment:_

Mark was in the locker room as planned getting his bags ready to go home. His match only lasted about 5 minutes, as his opponent was quite easy, so after showering and getting dressed he was getting things ready to head to the hotel. The cameraman was in there with him because soon Test and A-train were entering soon pretending to attack him. He could hear the fans screaming and shouting for him in the arena so that meant he was on the screen and the segment was about to start. And right on time, Test and A-train came in with a few steel chairs and got a few shots on his back. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees and they hit him again. Then he fell to the floor and covered up as they stomped and kicked him every place they could. Test threw the chair on the floor and crouched down to Mark who was still groaning in pain.

"You wanna mess with us Taker huh? Well you better be ready and watch your back because everywhere you go we'll be watching, and better yet. Watch out for Dizzy as well, because she's not safe either" he stood back up and laughed as A-train struck him one more time this time in the chest. They both laughed and walked out the room leaving the camera zoomed in on Mark groaning in pain with his eyes shut.

"Okay guys that's it" the cameraman said shutting off the camera. Test and A-train raced back in and helped Mark to his feet and Test automatically said "Sorry about that buddy"

"Don't worry about it, a segment is a segment and we do what makes the fans cheer," he sounded a little winded and A-train said "Did I get you in the chest hard?"

"Yeah just a tad"

"I'm really sorry, go to the trainers"

"Nah it'll wear off in a bit"

"The match should be good next week, Bischoff will make a big song and dance about it on Raw and he'll say it's me and Trish versus you and a partner of your choice"

"Sounds good man" Mark replied to Test as he sat down to catch his breath. He grabbed a bottle of water and drunk nearly half the bottle and sighed, "How far do you think Vince will let us take this?" Test looked at him and said, "I'm not sure, how come?"

"I was just thinking of some ideas, make it a little more personal for the girls and then for us"

"Sounds good, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

_Authors Note: Please Reviewww :)_


	23. I Always Get What I Want

"Wow that looked painful" Jeff said after the segment ended with Mark lying on the floor in pain. "He hates chair shots to the chest," Laura said frowning at the screen.

"How do you know?"

"I've watched his matches for a long time and even heard him talking in interviews about how much he hates chair shots to the chest. He gets winded easily and has broken his ribs quite a few times over the years"

"Alright smart ass"

"Well you asked you dork"

Jeff threw a pillow off the couch at her and Laura caught it and threw it back at him with much force. It took him off guard and hit him in the face; he looked stunned for a moment before laughing. "Didn't expect that" Laura spat her tongue out at him before grinning.

"Hate to break up the childish antics in here guys but we better get going" Matt said coming back into the room after dumping everybody's bags in the rental car.

"I think I've got everything and everywhere is locked up so lets go" Laura said motioning towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and her keys, and then looked around once more checking that everything was switched off and well hidden. Then she turned towards the door and headed out to join Matt, Jeff and Amy to start their epic journey to San Antonio to meet everybody else.

* * *

_Mark's hotel room after Smackdown:_

Mark lay there in his bed looking up at the ceiling willing his body into giving in and letting him go to sleep. After every show his body was always pumped up and ready and the adrenaline rush always took ages to fade away. He had tried to wind himself down before sleeping but it was no use. His mind was still racing; filled with thoughts of the conversation he had with Test and A-train earlier that night.

They had been discussing some ideas on how to make the storyline more personal, to show the fans they meant business and that this was a proper storyline that could last for months. They had discussed plenty of options and different roads to go down, many of them coming to the same conclusion that Laura and Mark could make their relationship public after gradual taunts from Trish etc. Others included Test stalking Laura and showing personal footage of her with Mark outside the ring and backstage. They all sounded really good and they had got clearance from Vince, now it just needed running by Trish and Laura and then it could start.

Mark was nervous about it all as he had only just started his relationship with Laura, and he was unsure whether they were strong enough yet to get through any challenges that came their way. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, then he rolled onto his side to check the time on the clock and it read 2:30am. He was starting to get frustrated because he couldn't sleep at all and he needed to be up early with Glen so that they could work out together and then head to an autograph session.

Vince decided to make a trip out of it seeming as they were in Texas for 4 days, so he'd planned lots of activities for them to do. The divas had a photo shoot on Sunday planned for the whole day and the superstars were free to do as they please. Most of them wanted to head off home for a while but others stayed and Mark was included in that group of people. Houston was not too far away but he had no real purpose to go there anymore. He loved his ranch but it always felt empty without anybody else being there with him.

_Invite Laura up there then, I'm sure she'd keep you company. _

Mark shook his head and had to disagree with the voice, sure he'd love it but it was too soon. And he certainly didn't want to scare Laura away by being so forward with things, and living together was a big step. "Get a grip Mark," he said to himself in the dark. Things had only just begun with him and Laura and he needed to focus on the present and where they were now. They were happy being together and were gradually getting to know each other a lot more. But he couldn't help but wonder why Laura ever really wanted to be with him in the first place. He usually got angry at stupid things and was just an old wrestler who kept being screwed out of the title all the time.

Laura on the other hand was a young, talented shining star in the women's division who always put people in their place. But she also made people smile and had the ability to make people laugh till they nearly cried. She was eager to learn something new everyday and always had a real genuine smile plastered on her face. They were complete opposites but somehow were right for each other.

_Laura makes you calm when you're angry; you basically act like a little schoolboy when you're around her. She's everything you need so don't start having doubts now. _

The voice was right; he needed to stop doubting himself otherwise the relationship wouldn't work out. Laura loved him and that's was mattered and that's all he needed. Her love gave him happiness and everybody commented on it tonight saying how happy and different he looked. She was doing all of this to him and he loved every minute of it.

"I love you baby girl and I can't wait to see you tomorrow" he said to himself sleepily. He rolled onto his side again and soon felt sleep taking over him. Laura was still in his head and he smiled.

Nobody could take away this happiness he was feeling, he and his baby girl were never gonna be torn apart.

* * *

_Takes place after Smackdown went off the air and when Test and A-train finished talking to Mark and went home:_

Michelle stalked the hallways with a purpose to go and find A-train or Test. After being unsuccessful talking to Vince she wanted to go and find them and get her way. Vince had said no to her ideas about being mixed into the storyline because there were already enough members and it had already started. That made her angry because Vince wouldn't give her what she wanted and come hell or high water she'd get what she wanted.

She hated the fact that Laura was getting closer to Mark; she despised it completely and wanted to end it.

Ever since she came to the WWE she hated Laura from the very first time she laid eyes on her. Strolling around the arena talking to everybody and laughing. She hated it, she wanted to be that person, she wanted to stroll the corridors without a care in the world and make everybody laugh. And seeing Laura together with Mark on screen made her angrier by the second. She wanted everything Laura had and was hell bent on doing everything she could to end her career and take her place in the spotlight.

As she stormed down the corridors she stopped and peeped around the corner when she heard Mark's voice.

"Alright guys I'll see you on Saturday"

"Yeah we'll see you later Mark, we'll discuss it more with the girls and see what they say"

"I'm sure they'll love it"

"Later man"

"Later"

Michelle saw Mark strolling away with his bags packed heading out the arena. He was quietly singing a tune to himself and was happy. Michelle scowled knowing who had made him happy and walked down the corridor to where A-train and Test's locker room was. She banged on the door and waited for one of them to open the door.

When Test did she barged past him and came into the room and started pacing "Come in why don't you" he snapped as he closed the door and walked back to the couch to continue packing. "What did you find out?" she snapped at him and he frowned at her "Keep that tone up missy and we wont be talking about anything" she scowled and said, "Just tell me"

"Alright fine" he sighed and said "Mark asked Vince if he could take this storyline to new depths"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we can do anything we want, within reason"

"You mean it can go personal?"

"If we all agree to it then yeah"

"What do you mean all of us?"

"As in Trish and Laura need to agree"

"Well what about me!" she almost wailed at him and he looked annoyed.

"I don't see why this bothers you"

"Because she's got Mark!"

"You're jealous?" he said with laughter in his voice, Michelle stared daggers at him "Of course I'm jealous! Mark and me should be together, he shouldn't be with that punk rock lunatic! He should be with a beautiful diva like me who can kick ass in this business"

"So how will it help with you getting involved in the storyline?" she smiled wickedly and said "It will benefit me in many ways, I'll make it as personal as I can so that Mark and Laura are exposed and then when Mark cracks with the pressure, he'll dump Laura and come running to my arms"

Test just looked at her for a moment and said "You can't be involved in the storyline, its all down to us now not Vince. It's in our hands and we're making the decisions and I say no" she scowled at him and said "Fine, if I can't convince you, I'll have to go and find Vince!" she screamed and then went out of the room to go and find Vince again.

Test just stood there looking at the doorway with a small smirk on his face. He hoped that Michelle would be able to convince Vince to put her in the storyline, she'd break Mark and Laura up and then Laura would be vulnerable and then she'd be all his…

* * *

"What have I told you about this Michelle, I said no"

"Cut the crap Vince, I want in!" she yelled at him and Vince just looked at her "What is your problem with this storyline? It seems to me that you're jealous"

Michelle laughed and said "You bet your ass its jealousy Vince, I want them torn apart and want Mark to myself"

Vince looked stunned at her words but then said "What do you think you could bring to this storyline?" she smirked as she knew she was getting him to crack "I can bring ratings up, I can take this to new levels and bring that bitch down. I'm tired of seeing Laura at the top all the time"

"That's because she knows what she's doing"

"I can do everything she can!" she suddenly shouted and Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he heard one more diva saying how much they hated Laura he'd pull what was left out his hair out.

"I'm still not keen on this, the fans love all the characters in this storyline and I would like to keep it that way, they're having fun and it's in their hands" Michelle sighed and said "You leave me no choice" she started unbuttoning her shirt and let it fall to the floor exposing her chest.

Vince sat up in his chair and watched as she strutted over to him and bent down so she was level with his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Vince smirked and said "I like where this is going" Michelle smirked knowing that she'd won him over.

_You're mine deadman…_

* * *

_Authors Note: I'd been thinking about this for a couple of days, wondering whether to play it out like this, and i came to the conclusion that i'd give it a shot. Mark and Laura are going to be tested now to see if they are strong enough to survive in this relationship and whether they actually trust each other. More will be uploaded soon! Please review! :)_


	24. Breaking Down All Of The Walls You Built

"How many more miles until this is over?" Amy asked Jeff who was in the front seat driving. Matt was in the other front seat and was in charge of the music, whilst the girls were in the back in charge of food and keeping the boys spirits up. Matt started out driving for 6 hours, then it was Laura for 6 hours, then it was Amy for 6 and now it was Jeff for the rest of the journey.

It had been a fun filled trip with plenty of laughs and talking about old memories. They stopped off at a few places to eat and they'd met some pretty cool fans and signed a few things. Laura sat down in one of the diners and called her mom and then her sister. She hadn't spoken to them properly for a while but she decided to speak to them tonight and was glad she did. Her sister had given birth to her baby girl and now Laura was an auntie. She couldn't be happier and had to be calmed down by Jeff when she was crying out of happiness. Her sister had sent her a picture of her niece and Laura thought she was the most beautiful baby girl in the world. They had arranged to meet up soon when Laura had a free day from her schedule. She would also being seeing her mom and dad again and she was quite excited.

Everything was turning out great so far and Laura only hoped they'd be able to get out of the car again to stretch. "We're not too far away now, I saw a sign for San Antonio that said 10 miles so we've made it" Matt replied to her question and they all cheered with happiness and relief that they could get out of the car again and stretch.

"Can you remember the hotel we're staying at?" Laura asked Matt "Yeah I said we'd meet Glen at one of the bars and he'd guide us towards the hotel"

"I can't wait for a real bed," Amy said whining and they all laughed. The trip had been fun but they were all tired and needed a bed to sleep in. It made Laura happy knowing that she could see Mark again; she had spoken to him every chance she could while she was travelling. But hearing his voice wasn't enough, she wanted to hug him again and feel what it was like to have those gorgeous lips pressed to hers. She shook her head to rid those thoughts but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away.

_You want to do more than that; you want to touch him in every imaginable place and have his hot naked body on yours. _

Laura couldn't help but shiver in excitement and Amy noticed "Happy to see Mark again soon?" she teased and laughed with Laura "Yeah I really have missed him"

"I can see in your eyes that you wanna do more than hug that man" Laura blushed and looked down at the floor in defeat and Amy howled with laughter.

"You two better have a room separate from the rest of us"

"Why?"

"That man can be loud"

"How the hell would you know?" she said laughing "Me and Matt got put in a room next to his when he was going through the 'lets bring a woman back to my hotel room every night' phase and it was just…" she trailed off and shuddered and Laura just looked at her "You mean to say he's bad?"

"No not bad, the woman seemed to be doing a lot of screaming so I'd say he was good"

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation" Laura said and then laughed again. They all laughed and started getting really excited about finally getting out of the car to get some proper rest.

* * *

"When did you say they were getting in?" Mark asked Glen whilst checking his watch, it was heading up to 6pm and he was starting to worry.

"They said about 6ish but it depends if they stop off to get some food. Quit worrying bro they'll be fine"

"I know but its just nerve racking, I haven't seen Laura for a while and seeing her again is just…" he trailed off and took a swig of his beer. Glen could tell the state his brother was in but didn't know why, he had been fine throughout the week but now it seemed like Mark was nervous about something.

"Why so nervous? Planning on doing something tonight?" Glen grinned behind his beer glass so Mark couldn't see. Mark just stared down at the table thinking about something. Was he ready to make love to Laura? Would she think he was being too forward? Or would she want it just as much as he wanted it?

"Yo buddy quit zoning out on me," Glen said trying to get his brothers attention back. Mark looked up and said, "Sorry, got lost in thought about summat"

"If summat's bothered ya then tell me" Mark sighed and said "I'm just thinking about Laura"

"About what exactly?"

"Whether I'm rushing things"

"How are you rushing things, have you even kissed her yet?"

"No but I do want to"

"Then that's not rushing things"

"I want to do more than kiss her" Mark gave Glen the look and he nodded "Ohhh I get ya"

"Yeah" Mark took another sip of his beer and set it back down, "I don't think you're rushing into it, if you both feel ready then go for it. Just don't jump into it, talk to each other first"

"You know I can't really believe I'm having a conversation about sex with my own brother" Glen just laughed as Mark shook his head but smiled.

"I'm glad you weren't like this, this morning during the autograph session. People already think you're miserable enough at them"

"How'd you mean?"

"You don't smile in pictures"

"I'm the deadman I'm not supposed to smile"

"Yes dumbass I know that, but you could at least attempt to smile when you're being Mark not the deadman"

"I'll try"

"You have been smiling since Laura came along though, that smile can never be wiped off your face whenever she's around you or speaking to you on the phone. You've changed man and I'm happy for ya" Mark smiled once more and Glen said "See there you go, now why can't you use that smile when having a picture taken with fans instead of looking like this?" Glen did an impression of Mark's miserable face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow you're laughing at someone mocking you? Who are you and what have you done with Mark?"

"Its still me bud, just feel happier"

"Dude you've got it bad haven't ya?"

"I really have" Glen smiled at his brother and just shook his head. He was a changed man indeed and he couldn't be happier for him. During the autograph session he had spoken to all of the fans and took many different photos, even though he never smiled in a single one, his spirits were high throughout the whole thing and answered all kinds of questions. Glen had never seen his brother this happy and it was all down to Laura. She had been a breath of fresh air for Mark and wiped away his miserable past. She'd broken down every wall Mark had built around himself to shut the world out. It was incredible to see them together so happy and Glen could only see bright happy things for them.

Glen took a long swig of his beer and then set it down on the table just in time for his phone to start ringing with the caller ID saying it was Matt.

"Hey Matt" he said and Mark instantly sat up listening intently, "Hey Glen"

"How are you?"

"Extremely tired, you?"

"I'm good, you arrived yet?"

"Yeah we're about a minute away so we were just letting ya know"

"Okay well me and Mark are just in the bar relaxing, you'll spot us with no problems" Matt laughed and said "Two giants like you are easy to find"

"Yeah especially with Mark's red bandana on tonight" Matt laughed again and said "Ok well we'll see you literally in 2 minutes"

"Alright later Matt"

"Later" they hung up and Mark said "They here?"

"Yeah they're about 2 minutes away" Mark couldn't help but smile because he would get to see his angel again after 4 long days of being separated from her. "You're like a little kid," Glen said noticing the grin Mark was trying to suppress. "I can't help it I'm really happy" Glen just grinned at his brother as he was waiting anxiously for Laura to walk through the doors.

* * *

"Yay we're finally here!" Amy shouted in celebration as she opened the car door and stepped out. "Man that feels better!" she shouted again as she stretched her legs. Laura just laughed at her friend but she also felt relieved to get out of the car to stretch. They all grabbed their bags out of the car and made there way inside to search for Mark and Glen. Laura had so many nerves in her tummy she could barely walk straight so Amy was holding her hand guiding her inside.

"Found them," Matt said who was walking ahead of them with Jeff. Amy felt Laura's grip tighten on her hand she turned to face her "Hey it'll be fine, just be yourself" Laura nodded then slowly walked forward with Amy and then she saw him. He was sitting in a booth with Glen and they were making light conversation, but Glen looked up and instantly grinned. Mark noticed his grin and turned to see what or who he was staring at and then he couldn't help but grin as well.

The sight of Matt, Jeff, Amy and Laura all looking around for the two of them and all looking extremely tired couldn't help but make him grin. Laura caught eyes with Mark and her grin soon returned as well, she dropped her bags and instantly ran over to him and jumped into his arms when he stood up to catch her. She laughed as he picked her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"I've missed you so much" she said into his shoulder and he laughed and said "I've missed you too baby girl" he set her back down onto her feet and couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back but then turned to Glen who cleared his throat "Don't I get a hug too?" she smiled and then went over to hug him tightly. He hugged back with a smile on his face and then greeted all the others. When Laura managed to untangle herself from Glen she went back over to Mark who said, "You want anything? You must be starving"

"Nah I'd rather just go to the hotel to rest" he nodded and then Glen said, "We'll drive there now and you can follow behind us"

"You mean we gotta get back in that car again?" Amy whined in annoyance "We've only just got out of it" they all laughed and Glen said "Well how about we tie you to the roof then?"

"How bout you shut your mouth and move your ass to the car?" Glen looked shocked at her outburst but laughed when Laura was trying to hide her laughter by putting her hand to her mouth. Mark just rolled his eyes but took Laura's bags for her like a gentleman and put one arm around her as they made their way out of the bar to go back to the hotel.

* * *

_This part contains Sexual references... tehehehe:_

When Laura, Mark, Glen, Matt, Amy and Jeff all arrived at the hotel they went their separate ways and said they'd all meet up tomorrow to hang out. Laura went straight up to her room after leaving Mark with a few fans who loved and adored him so he'd signed a few things for them. So whilst he was doing that Laura went to her room and showered. The water ran over her body and she felt it ease her tense muscles from sitting down for 22 hours. It felt good against her skin and made her feel relaxed. She finished washing her hair out before switching the shower off and wrapping a towel around her body. She rubbed her hair dry with the towel and left it down looking slightly messy but she didn't care. Soon she would be going to sleep but first she needed to stretch.

So she threw on her grey little shorts and a black vest top. She tied her hair up out the way in a messy bun and started to relax. Then she plopped herself down onto the floor and stretched her legs out to do the splits, then when she was fully relaxed she stretched her hands forward as far as she could go until her nose touched the floor. She held it for a few seconds but groaned when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called, not bothering to get up. "It's me baby girl" She heard Mark call back "It's open just come in" she said back as she touched her toes and stretched. She heard the door open and Mark say "Wow" she looked up at him after stretching and smiled "Hey" he looked stunned at her tiny frame on the floor stretching but cleared his throat and shut the door. "You ok?" she asked confused at his behaviour.

Laura watched him for a while looking at what he was wearing, since being in his room he'd changed into his grey sweat pants and a white vest which showed off his muscular frame perfectly. Laura had the urge to get up and rip off that vest and kiss his chest all over, but wiped that thought away when he turned back to face her. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to where she was laying on the floor.

"I'm perfectly fine baby, just never seen a woman doing that before" she laughed and ran her hand through her hair to wipe away the loose strands that had fell around her face "Just summat I do to help me relax. You should try it sometime, it'll help ease off that bad temper of yours" she grinned at him and he smiled back "Watch it"

"Ooo what's big bad deadman gonna do?" she laughed at his shocked expression but listened when he said "Are you standing up to the deadman?" he said in what he thought was his scariest voice.

Laura just laughed and said "Yeah I am actually, what is the big not scary deadman gonna do to me?" she laughed when he was annoyed she wasn't intimidated by him but laughed even harder when he sprung off the bed and pounced on her to tickle her.

"Is the silly little girl scared of the deadman now?" he said in his lord of darkness voice but laughed when she said "Never!" she squealed as he tickled her even more and she was slowly running out of air but continued to struggle to get away from him.

"Damn you for being so strong!" she said through laughing, she'd managed to wiggle her way under him and try and push away his arms. She showed great strength and got him to lift his arms up but then he pinned her arms above her head and he was lying on top of her. They both stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes. Mark admired the beautiful girl who was trapped underneath his big frame. Her hair was a complete mess and her cheeks had gone rosy red from all of the laughing and fighting. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra as her breasts were loose under her vest and her perfect perky nipples were showing through the thin material. She looked mind blowing to him and her scent was driving him wild, it was stirring things in his body that he had been trying to suppress all night. And when she giggled at his silly facial expression he lost it and lowered his head to pull her into a mind-blowing kiss.

His mouth met hers hungrily but he softened it when he realised he might be hurting her. But he felt her open her mouth to give him entrance and he snaked his tongue inside exploring. She moaned into his mouth as he loosened his grip on her wrists and let his hands explore her body. He ran his hand up her smooth flat tummy and then onto her breasts and gently caressed one of them while still kissing her. He drew back to let them both get some air but Laura smiled a little and was just giving him soft sweet small kisses and she was driving him wild. Laura could feel just how excited he was getting through his sweat pants and felt nervous because he was big. But just to tease him she pressed herself up against him hard and then he groaned loudly and stopped kissing her. She smiled and did it again and he groaned even louder.

"You little tease," he breathed and she giggled. She kissed him again but to get his revenge Mark slid his hand down her shorts but groaned when he felt no underwear. She laughed into his mouth and he said, "You win again"

"You may be the master of mind games, but I'm the mistress of teasing" she purred at him and he groaned again and kissed her roughly. Then to drive her crazy he rubbed his hand up and down her slit and felt she was already wet. Laura gasped at his touch but moaned and arched her back up towards him when he stuck two fingers inside of her.

"Oh goddd" she said as he started to move his fingers around driving her crazy. He smiled at her reaction but kissed her again when she pulled his face close to hers. Laura ran her hands down his back and grabbed the bottom of his vest and slowly pulled it up to hint to Mark she wanted him to take it off. He stopped what he was doing and pulled it off and threw it to the side.

"If we're playing that game" he said is a husky voice then gave her a sexy grin and ripped her vest straight off exposing her perfect breasts. He laughed at her shocked expression but didn't expect her to sit up and kiss him roughly. He kissed back but pulled her closer to him so she was straddling him. She moaned as she pressed herself onto him as she could feel how hard and ready he was. He moaned as well but continued teasing her by planting small kisses on her shoulders and making his way up to her neck.

"Mark" she moaned as he again teased and stroked her slit with his fingers "You like that baby girl?" he breathed and he kissed and nibbled at her neck. "Oh yes Mark" she said as he slid his fingers deeper inside her, she looked him in the eye and Mark could see how turned on she was and how ready she was. "I love you" she said softly and he smiled and kissed her nose lightly and said "Love you too baby" she ran her fingertips up and down his spine lightly making him moan in pleasure, then she started to kiss his neck.

Mark smiled at her soft touch but was taken by complete surprised when Laura had snuck her hand into his sweat pants and took hold of him. He felt her tense up at first because she didn't expect him to be that big, he looked at her and said in a shaky voice "Baby I would never hurt you, we'll go slow" she nodded but smiled because she was having a great impact on him by the way she was touching him. "You have no idea how good that feels baby," he said on her shoulder again trying to steady his voice. He groaned louder as she quickened her pace on him but said "Baby girl slow down you're gonna make me cum" he heard that cute little giggle she did and then she said "Make love to me Mark" he couldn't resist that offer so he pulled her up with him and carried her over to the bed.

He placed her down and then crawled up her body so his eyesight was level with hers. She smiled and gently slid his bandana off his forehead and tossed it to the floor. When she did that she noticed all the faint scars and lines from previous injuries in the ring caused by chair shots etc. So she leaned his head down and gently kissed all the way along his forehead and she heard him moan.

He had been longing to be touched and caressed this way all of his adult life. Nobody had ever done this, not even Sara. Laura kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, down to his jaw line and then his mouth. "You have no idea how good that felt baby," he whispered and Laura took a small intake of breath when he opened his gorgeous green eyes, they were full of love and passion. Something Laura had never seen before.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered to him and he smiled "I've been called a lot of things but beautiful is a first" she smiled and kissed his nose but then kissed his mouth again and he kissed back, she loved the feel of his lips on hers and his goatee tickling her chin. "Please make love to me Mark, Nice and slow" she whispered softly into his ear and ran her fingers up his spine and then through his short spiky hair.

"You're driving me wild baby girl, but your wish is my command" he moaned out onto her shoulder but then he got off her for a minute to take off his sweat pants. He threw them to the side and couldn't help but smirk at Laura's facial expression when she saw the size of him. He gently slid his hands up her silky legs until he reached her shorts, he pulled them down exposing more of her smooth skin and he groaned when he saw her perfectly shaved womanhood. She smiled at him as he crawled back up to her level but she couldn't help but shudder as the nerves were spreading.

Mark felt her shudder underneath him and he whispered "I'm nervous too baby girl" he smiled at her then kissed her as he parted her legs and rubbed himself up and down her slit. Laura moaned into his mouth but moaned even more when Mark slowly pushed himself into her, he groaned loudly as he felt how tight she was and could tell she hadn't been with somebody in a long time. "Damn girl you're tight," he said as he pushed himself deeper making her cry out "Oh god Mark" she dug her nails into his shoulders and Mark took a sharp intake of breath as he slowly started moving in and out of her.

Laura threw her hands around the back of his neck and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Open your eyes baby" Mark said softly and she opened them again and stared lovingly into his eyes. Mark looked back as he moved in and out of her, feeling her beginning to tighten around him already. She cried out again as he felt so damn good and was satisfying her with how big he was. "That feel good baby?" she nodded but cried out again when Mark grinded his hips against hers making him go deeper inside of her. "Please go faster Mark" she kissed him once more and he did exactly as she said. He picked up the pace and she moaned into his mouth again and dug her nails in his back once more. He groaned at that and then got even faster.

They both moaned loudly and soon Laura cried out in pleasure as her orgasm tore through her body and sent her head spinning, and soon after Mark cried out as well "Oh man I'm Cumming!" he groaned as he released inside of Laura and then collapsed onto her. They were both out of breath and didn't say anything for a while. But then he rolled off of her and they both stared up at the ceiling lost for words.

Mark was the first one to break the silence by pulling Laura close to him and she snuggled up against him. "I love you" she said to him and smiled because it felt so right to say. He kissed her head and smiled "I love you too baby girl, forever and for always" she smiled again and snuggled closer to Mark before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Mark felt her relax and steady her breathing and knew she'd fallen asleep, he kissed her head once more and said "Night baby girl" she made a noise in return in her sleep and Mark smiled. Then he put one arm behind his head whilst the other cradled Laura keeping her safe.

What they had just done was still circling his mind. It was everything Mark wanted it to be and now he felt much closer to Laura. She had broken down every single wall Mark had put up to shut the world out and now he felt free. She had released him from the prison of pain and sorrow he had locked himself in and he couldn't think of a way to repay her. Laura was his world now and anybody who dared cross his path to steal her away would face the consequences. He smiled at that thought before shutting off the bedside lamp and pulling the covers up to cover them both. Then he shut his eyes still smiling at the fact that he finally had his baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

_Tehehe :) Took me bloody ages to write that chapter! lol I'm quite happy that i've put it so that Mark calls Laura baby girl all the time. I watched an interview of him on Youtube and that charming... sexy.. droolworthy accent of his... is just.. amazing and i could picture him saying something like that.. i think it sounds nice.. so i stuck with it :)_

_Please reviewwww, more will be posted soon with the evil schemes of Michelle and maybe a little visit from Sara? Who knows i'm on a roll here! lol :) x_


	25. You're Both Wrapped Around My Finger

Mark woke before Laura the next morning and watched her sleeping for a while. She looked beautiful when she slept even though her hair was still a mess from last night. He smiled at the memory of it all and couldn't help but run his fingers down her cheek softly. Laura moved in her sleep from his touch but smiled and settled back down. Mark grinned at her but then sighed and slowly got out of bed. He stretched and then searched around for his clothes to head back to his room.

Glen had nagged him into going to a gym session with him and he would be dead if he showed up late. So he got dressed quickly and looked around the room for a piece of paper to write a message for Laura to tell her where he'd gone and that he hadn't ditched her. Once he'd done that he headed out of the room to go back to his room to get ready for the gym.

* * *

Laura stirred at the sound of her phone ringing and rolled over to answer it. "Hello?" she said sleepily "This is your wake up call Miss"

"Okay thank you" she said and put the phone back down. She looked at the time and it read 10:00am. "Jeez I slept in that long?" she said to herself as she kicked off the covers "And why am I naked?" she looked down and noticed she was completely naked, but then it came flooding back to her and she smiled. She had made love with Mark and couldn't help feeling happy and smiling to herself. But she looked around the room and saw no sign of him.

"Wonder where he's got to?" she said getting out of bed to go and fetch some clothes. She smiled when she saw her vest top on the floor that was ripped by Mark through his aggressive passion. Butterflies spread through her tummy when she remembered how passionate he had been last night and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him again soon. As she raced around her room getting the clothes she wanted to wear she noticed a piece of paper stuck to the mirror. Glancing at it for a while she soon noticed it was from Mark:

_Morning my beautiful baby girl,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to watch you wake up and open your beautiful eyes. _

_Glen nagged me into a gym session and would kill me if i showed up late._

_Last night was mind blowing and I can't wait to see you soon at the arena to kiss those amazing lips again. _

_I Love You :)_

_I'll see you soon baby_

_Mark xx_

"Aww he's so adorable" she said setting the note down on the table and going into the bathroom to quickly shower. Her hair looked awful and she did not want to be seen on the streets looking like a mess. So she jumped in the shower and scrubbed herself down and washed her hair. Then she dried herself off and threw on her underwear and clothes.

After much debating she eventually decided on her baggy jeans and her navy blue shirt with pink fishnets down the one arm. She dried her hair and it fell naturally thick and wavy and she smiled. A lot of people told her she was lucky to have such beautiful natural hair and she always agreed with them. She had always been proud of her hair but had never taunted anybody about it or made anyone jealous. Laura always told every fan she met that she was the same as them, a real person with a job.

When she brushed her hair, she quickly put her make-up on and got her bag ready for the arena. She threw everything together but stopped when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said sounding a little breathless and cursed quietly. She had been rushing around her room all morning trying to find the things she needed and answering the phone sounding breathless would make people wonder what she was doing.

"Hey Lau" Amy said cheerfully and Laura smiled "Hey Amy how are things?"

"Good. Yourself? Not interrupting anything am I?" she said laughing when she heard Laura sounded out of breath "No I was just running a marathon around my room getting the clothes I wanted"

"Uh-huh yeah sure I believe you" she laughed again and Laura couldn't help but laugh with her. "So how did things go last night?"

"How'd you mean?"

"I saw Mark this morning, and the grin plastered on his face was too much of a give away," Laura laughed and Amy knew she was hiding something.

"Oh my god you did it didn't you?!" Laura just laughed again and heard Amy clap her hands in excitement "Oh man details Dammit! How was it? He good?"

"Yeah he was good"

"Only good?"

"Well would you think I'm crazy if I said it was the best sex ever?"

"No cus I already think you're crazy"

"Then yeah he's the best sex ever!" they both laughed and Amy said, "It's like high school all over again!"

"I know right?" Laura said in dorky teenage voice and Amy laughed again but said, "Hurry up and get ready babe and we can meet in the lobby to go and get summat to eat"

"Okay then, I'm eating too much lately and not getting to the gym enough. And with this diva shoot tomorrow I'll look really fat"

"How in the world are you fat? If you look at the photos on the WWE website it looks like you've lost too much weight due to all of the worry and stress these past few weeks"

"Really? When did they update the website?"

"I'm not sure, I just logged in today to check my blog page and saw all the new photos. There's one of you and Mark that's just incredible"

"Which one?"

"When A-train dropped you and you got knocked out, the cameraman captured a perfect photo of Mark looking really concerned. Then there's one of him on his knees looking at you and you're looking back. It's really sweet, even though everybody can tell you're dazed with that distant look in your eyes" Laura laughed and said "I'll have to look at them soon"

"They're amazing, you've got no need to worry about Sunday, it'll be so much fun. I've heard rumours about some of the activities we'll be doing"

"What sorta things?" Laura said getting excited and Amy laughed "Well they said that we might be allowed to use some ATVs on the beach and there's a gymnastics area and loads of outdoor activities"

"Oh wow I'm so there!"

"They also said that they might be filming us for a DVD but who knows"

"I'm sure they will, we haven't had a proper photo shoot for ages"

"I'm not particularly looking forward to the whole diva line up though"

"Why who's coming?"

"Well there's me, you, Trish, Victoria, Ashley, Ivory, Christy"

"That's not bad"

"I'm not finished, Michelle McWhore, Jillian, Gail, Molly, and every other whore from Smackdown"

"Oh goody" Laura said frowning.

Both Amy and Laura had been having plenty of trouble over the years from some of the newer divas. They came into the business with big heads and egos and always treated everybody else like dirt. But on more than one occasion both Amy and Laura had popped the bubble some of the divas were living in and deflated their heads, making them crash back down hard to reality. They had real personal issues with them both but Amy always told Laura it was pure jealousy. Both women had proved tough and been through hell and back to be at the top of the ladder in the women's division and had earned the right to be respected by a lot of people. But the others didn't like it so they tried to prove themselves only to find that they had achieved the ability to embarrass themselves as well as the company. And now that Laura was in a storyline with Mark, she only hoped nothing would happen to her again.

"Don't worry Lau, we'll just split off from everybody else and whoever wants to join us are more than welcome too. Just focus on what bathing suits you're gonna wear and what pictures you'd want and they wont bother you"

"Mmm lets hope so"

"Anyway enough chitchat, meet me in the lobby in 5 mins and we can head out"

"Okay I'll see you in a few"

"Later" they hung up and Laura smiled at herself. Her and Amy were spending some time together before heading to the arena for a practice match. The ring had been left set up for practice as no other bookings were put down for the arena they were using. So many other superstars would be there; it was just a question of who would get to use the ring first. They had never argued about it, as there was too much love and respect between everybody in the dressing rooms from both brands. That's what Laura also loved about the WWE; there was no hatred between anybody.

_Get your head out of the clouds missy otherwise you'll be in big trouble. Remember your motto: Keep your feet on the ground and move onwards and upwards. _

Laura smiled at that thought and headed out the door once she'd grabbed her keys and bag. She would be meeting Mark soon to discuss the match, but now she was meeting her best friend to spend some girly time together before their hectic schedule began again.

* * *

"Remember what I told you" A-train said as he watched the woman pace back and forth for the hundredth time "Laura and Mark are arriving soon to practise the match with Test and Trish. Come to ringside and pretend to read a book or something, whilst listening in casually to get the gist of the match for Monday"

"But I'll be too tempted to kick her ass if I come down there" Michelle snapped back and then sat on the couch in the dressing room.

"What's the deal with this anyway? Why did you get involved in this storyline?" A-train asked casually wondering what the deal was with her hatred of this storyline. Michelle stared at him with an evil grin on her face and said "Its not the storyline I'm worrying about, it's getting into Laura's head and doing everything in my power to get her away from Mark"

"Why?"

"Because Mark should be with me!" she almost screamed at him, A-train leaned back a bit in surprise and said, "So you're mixing personal issues with work?"

"Yes"

"And both Laura and Mark aren't aware of this?"

"No they're not"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna play a little game of stalk Laura and show the fans her personal life, let them see the things she does with Mark so they'll be exposed and this storyline will be broken and shattered into pieces. Then when Mark cracks under the pressure of the fans and all their questions and comments, he'll dump Laura and then can come crawling to me" A-train looked at her like she was crazy for a minute but then said "Let me get this straight, you're going to stalk Laura and show her personal life on national TV?"

"Yeah, whenever she's in a match it'll come onto the screen and then the fans will start to boo and hate her"

"You do realise that Vince will find out and fire you"

"Oh don't worry Vince is as sweet as a nut about it" she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs smirking. A-train again stared at her in disbelief and said, "What did you say to him?"

"Well let's just say we played a little game and discussed a few things, I can be VERY persuasive" A-train decided not to bring that up and just swallowed, trying to rid himself of the sick feeling he got when she had said that. He dreaded thinking what she must have done to get him to agree with this storyline, especially with how proud she looked about it.

But he then spoke up "I hope you realise that both Mark and Laura will want to beat the crap out of you when you do this, and I don't just mean in the ring"

"Let them try but I've got Vince's protection" A-train just shook his head and said "Girl you've certainly got the green eyed monster inside of you"

"What you saying!" she suddenly stood up "Calling me jealous are you!"

"Well, yeah duh. Its not hard to see it Michelle, you're adamant that Mark and Laura shouldn't be together and you hate everything about Laura when you don't even know her"

"That's because she's got everything I want! The fame, the friends and worst of all she's got Mark!"

"Look I hate what you're doing or are going to start doing. But I've got no choice but to go along with it" he hated saying it because it was true, Michelle had got a hold over him because she had found out about him cheating on his fiancée. So to make him go along with her plans she had basically threatened and black mailed him into it.

"But I've got no sympathy for you what so ever, when Mark and Laura get there hands on you" with that said he got up from the chair and went out the room. Michelle just smiled and folded her arms, she had both A-train and Test wrapped around her finger. A-train had to be otherwise his little girlfriend would be finding out a very big secret that would destroy the relationship that they had both loved and cherished for years. Test on the other hand was all for it, he was hell bent on getting together with Laura and he didn't care if he had to destroy Mark in the process to get to her.

They were both going to get what they wanted, no matter how many obstacles came their way.

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for an update! Been a hectic couple days at home so i've been occupied with other things. But i will try and get more up soon, but for now enjoy this chapter and please keep sending me comments and reviews! Hearing your feedback keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and posted comments already, they mean a lot! :) x_


	26. Don't Ever Count Us Girls Out Deadman

"If you holler at me one more time I'll throw my shoe at you!" Laura said then laughed when Mark started grinning.

"Sorry Darlin, its just you look so gorgeous up there" she smiled a little at him but had to stay focused when Trish came at her to try and clothesline her, but Laura reversed it by going under her arm, then kicked her in the stomach and did a snap suplex and nipped up. "How's that?" she asked Trish and helping her to her feet. "That's awesome, the fans love it when you nip up like that" Laura smiled and said "Gotta love HBK for that"

"He taught you?"

"Only small things, whenever he and the guys were practising they always asked me if I wanted to join in and they taught me a few things"

"I am quite glad they made this an inter gender match"

"Why?"

"Cause you can fight the guys"

"I couldn't possibly try and hit Test he'd squash me"

"How'd you think I feel, you've got a 7 foot 300 pound tag team partner who'd squish me like a bug" they both laughed and hugged each other. But Trish called Test over and said "Hey Test we need your opinion on summat" Test looked up from the small boxing match him and Mark were having and said "Ok shoot"

"Well we were thinking about having Laura do a couple moves on you and maybe me giving Mark a good fight" Mark snorted and took his shades off and said "Is that right?"

"Yeah, wanna play deadman?" they had become good friends since the storyline and Mark slowly began to take to the woman.

"You've got some guts kid, alright lets see what you both got" they both came into the ring and started discussing things they could do to make the match more exciting.

"How about you do the hurricanrana on me?" Test suggested whilst they were brainstorming in the ring. He had a small smirk on his face at the thought of having Laura's legs wrapped around him.

"Yeah sure, wanna practise it? You didn't take it to well last time and it hurt me more than it did you"

"Yeah sure" Mark and Trish stood aside as Laura climbed to the top rope "You gotta twist with me" Laura instructed him and he nodded "When I land on your shoulders and twist round, go with the force of my legs and you gotta flip over and land on your back" he nodded again and caught her as she jumped and landed on his shoulders, she twisted round and flipped him over with her legs. She landed on her side and Test flipped over and landed on his back as planned.

Laura smiled as she got up and said "See its all in the rhythm of my body, you just gotta follow it" he nodded and smiled "The fans will surely like that"

_But I loved it more. _He thought to himself and then stood aside to get his composure back.

Laura turned to face Mark and said "You okay?"

"I'm fine baby, just never really seen your hurrincanrana up close before"

"You wanna try it?"

"What?"

"Yeah come on, I'll try and do it on you" he looked at her shocked for a moment but had no reason to object. It would give her more practise and experience if she ever did the move on other superstars.

Laura climbed the top rope and then waited as Mark prepared himself, he gave her a small nod and then she jumped and landed on his shoulders, twisted round and sent him flying. She laughed as she landed on her side and Mark landed on his back and laughed as well.

"Wow that's quite a fall," he said sitting up and helping Laura up as well.

"Yeah it's a shame I can't use that move on you tonight, I'd kick your ass" Mark raised his eyebrow at her and was shocked at her competitive attitude.

"Fear the deadman" he said in his scary voice but Laura just laughed, "Put em' up deadman" she said raising her fists getting ready to box. Mark stood there with his mouth nearly hanging open but then smirked and raised his fists and said "Bring it on baby girl" she smiled and started to circle him and got a few shots in on his arms and he was really surprised at her speed to get some shots in.

"There's also another technique in boxing" Mark said casually and Laura said "Oh yeah what's that then?" Mark grinned then went forward and started to tickle her. Laura squealed and laughed as he took her down in the ring and tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

"That is so cheating!" she said through laughing as Mark continued his assault. "Say I'm better" he said and laughed as she struggled underneath him. He was surprised that she'd managed to wiggle her way out and use all her strength to put him in an arm lock. He groaned at first but then laughed and said "Ok I give!" she laughed as she let him go and got off the apron and smiled smugly at him. He got off the mat and looked at his angel and couldn't help but smile. She was satisfied she'd beaten him but he said, "You got off lightly baby girl"

"I sooo beat you!" she said and danced which made Trish laugh. Test however looked really pissed but hid it well when Laura said "So do you think the match will be ok?" she slapped Mark's hand away when he tried to tickle her again and he softly chuckled.

"I think it will" Trish said really happily to everybody. "We've planned it well and the fans will be screaming when they see that you're in a team together" she smiled as Mark wrapped his arms around Laura and kissed her head. "Aww you two look so adorable"

"Hey I'm the deadman you can't call me adorable" Mark said scrunching his nose up at the word adorable.

"Ok how about miserable old jerk face? That better?" Mark widened his eyes in shock at her words but smiled when she was giggling at him.

"What is it with you girls thinking you're better than the men?" he asked in his southern accent, which Laura loved to bits. He let Laura go and she stood next to Trish and watched him fold his arms smugly as he thought he'd silenced them.

But they looked at each other, nodded, then bounced off the ropes and ran to Mark who was completely taken off guard when they both clotheslined him. He fell to the mat with both girls who laughed and rolled off him. Then they slid out of the ring to walk up the ramp, Mark turned to face them as he propped himself up on his elbows and just looked shocked.

"Don't ever count us girls out deadman!" Trish said playfully laughing with Laura "See you at lunch deadman I love you!" then they turned around and headed up the ramp still laughing at the sight of Mark lying on the canvas in shock.

* * *

Michelle was sitting in one of the seats high up in the stands away from the ring. She didn't want to be seen with the camera she had in her hand that was filming what Laura and Mark were doing. She would film everything they did outside of the ring and show it to the fans gradually through raw and smackdown. It would get their attention and soon they would start arguing and break up. Then she and Test would pick up the pieces and finally get what they want.

But the anger was soon bubbling inside when Laura and Mark were rolling around the ring laughing and having some fun. The ring had microphones around it to pick up any sounds and she could hear everything they were saying. She remained calm though whilst holding the camera otherwise it would give away who was filming them. But the anger was still boiling as they rolled around laughing and touching each other.

_I should be the one doing that with him not her! _

Her mind was screaming with rage but she couldn't talk out loud until she was finished filming. When both Trish and Laura clotheslined Mark to the canvas and walked up the ramp, she almost screamed with rage when Laura shouted she loved Mark. She stopped the camera when they went backstage and she heard Mark say, "Damn, I love that girl"

Michelle screamed and stormed out of the arena to go backstage.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mark asked confused as he looked around the arena after hearing someone screaming.

"I think it was the dying cat parade," Jeff said after scrunching up his face when he heard the shrieking. He and Matt had come down to the ring after hearing that Trish and Laura had taken him out and wanted to see it for themselves.

"You still laughing about that boy?" Mark asked and Jeff just started laughing "Its just so funny, they both took you out" he fell to his knees laughing and Mark just rolled his eyes and Matt just grinned.

"Anyway ignoring him, I heard rumour that you and Laura got it on last night" Matt said gently elbowing Mark and laughing when Mark tried to act serious but couldn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said trying to act casual which made Jeff laugh even more. Mark just looked at him but said to Matt "Jeez is there an off button on this kid?"

"If you find it let me know" Mark grinned and couldn't stop grinning when he thought about Laura.

"Something happened last night man I can tell" Matt said noticing the grin plastered on Mark's face.

"What if something did," Mark replied leaning back on the ropes with his arms folded again trying to look serious.

"Then we'd want details," Jeff said getting up off the floor finally calming down from laughing so much.

Mark sniffed and said "What kinda details?"

"Was she any good? How was it?" Mark snorted; it was like being with horny teenagers. "She was excellent"

"Best sex ever?"

"Yep"

"Whoa" Matt and Jeff both said and Mark just laughed at their reactions "Jeez you're like teenagers"

"Yeah well at least we didn't get beat down by a bunch of girlies" Jeff said in a girly voice and Mark glared at him.

"Yeah the little girlies beat down big scary deadman" they pretended to be scared and re-enacted scenes and were both laughing.

Mark glared at them both but soon smiled, as he didn't have anything to frown about. He had his girl and all of his friends back.

Everything was turning out great…

* * *

_Authors Note: Thought i'd add another chapter to the story! I just finished writing it and couldnt help but smile. I tried to make it a fun chapter and let Mark be the butt of the jokes again lol :) Please review guys, Its kinda upsetting that you're not reviewing it, it's a good story... Honest! :) lol xx_


	27. Sun, Sea and ATVs

On a warm Sunday summer afternoon, not a cloud was in sight in the sky as the sun shone down brightly on the city streets. Amy, Laura, Trish, Victoria, Ashley, Ivory and Christy had all travelled together with some supervisors down to Houston to get some pictures on the beaches. They had their own tour bus whilst the other smackdown girls had their own tour bus as well. Everybody was having fun whilst travelling down there, just listening to music and catching up on the latest gossip they had heard.

Nobody bothered Laura about her relationship with Mark and she was quite grateful of that. As much as she loved them all she didn't really want to say anything in case it turned into a vicious rumour. And if it ever got to Mark she would be dead, he hated rumours being spread around.

When they had arrived at the beach they all got themselves organised and started getting ready for photographs. All the girls had their own bag filled with bathing suits they had chosen themselves but the photographers and design crew had their own selection for them as well. They had all split off with different photographers and Make-up crew and started their pictures. Laura was with a friendly bunch and listened to all of her crazy ideas she came up with. They admired her motivation for the pictures and laughed whenever she did something silly.

"Lets get down and dirty in the sand!" Laura said excitedly jumping up and down on the warm sand. "I think you're the only diva to have ever said that to me" one of the photographers said and laughed at her silly dancing "But alright then, go over to the sea and we'll take a few on your knees"

"No not my knees, I mean _really_ get down and dirty" again he smiled at her eagerness and let her do whatever she wanted.

He ended up catching some sexy photos of her crawling around in the sand and rubbing it all over her chest and stomach. She'd really impressed him and he wanted to show her some other locations to take some more amazing photos.

* * *

"Eugh why does she get all the attention" Michelle said in a disgusted tone and frowned. She had been watching Laura crawl around in the sand and laughing with the small crew she had following her. Even though the crew that Michelle had were just as friendly, she still didn't think it was as good as Laura's.

"I have no idea, but she's starting to annoy me a little bit" Jillian said looking over to where Laura was standing talking to the cameras and acting stupid. "We've got better bodies than her anyway so lets prove it" Michelle said playing with her hair trying to act sexy. The photographer shook his head as he was watching them try to imitate Laura and all of her poses.

* * *

Amy had just finished her photo shoot for a lunch break and decided to go and hang out with Laura. As she strolled along the beach just talking to the cameras and talking about stupid things, she noticed that Michelle wasn't too far away from Laura's photo shoot. She also noticed that whatever Laura was doing, Michelle instantly copied and just kept making a fool out of herself.

"Jealous little bitches" she muttered as the cameraman walked away to go and capture some more footage of the divas.

Eventually she got to Laura who had just finished up her photos in the sea. She was drying herself off when she noticed Amy and smiled. "Heyy, how are the photos going?"

"They were awesome but we've been given a few hours to rest before the evening shoot"

"There's an evening shoot?"

"Jeez Lau do you walk around with your ears and eyes closed?" she laughed and said "Most of the time yes" Amy smiled but said "Yeah there's an evening shoot and then we can head off to get some dinner, then head back to Antonio for Raw tomorrow"

"Man it's been a long day already" Laura said looking at her watch realising it was 3pm already. "I know, we've been awake since 5:30am to come here but its been fun you gotta admit"

"Yeah it's been awesome"

"But the best part is yet to come, they're letting us play with the ATVs soon"

"Really, oh yes that's awesome!"

"But if I were you I'd keep an eye out for her" Amy said nodding towards Michelle's direction. Laura took the hint and casually glanced over to where she was standing and noticed the glares she was receiving. "What's her problem?"

"I've got no idea"

"I haven't even spoken to her before"

"Who knows, probably just another silly diva trying to embarrass herself again" they both laughed as they strolled up the beach to get something to eat before they started the afternoon activities.

* * *

Mark was strolling around his house looking inside every room; he hadn't been there for a while so he wanted to look around to remember it. Since they were in San Antonio he decided he'd make a quick visit up to Houston to spend some time at home paying bills and seeing some neighbours. Laura had set out at 6:00am so he hadn't had a real chance to see her, but he'd watched from the hotel room as they all boarded the tour bus singing and laughing with each other. They were surprisingly cheerful for that time of the morning and he admired their spirit.

As he strolled around the rooms of his house it nearly broke his heart when he looked inside his daughter's bedroom. Both of them had wanted to share a room together so Mark and Sara didn't argue about it, they were just happy they got along without fighting like most kids did.

Mark sat in their bedroom for a while just taking everything in, remembering their laughter and hearing them both playing with their toys. They were always happy little girls but he'd never forget the day when Sara told them daddy was going away forever. Hearing their cries and screams made him cry, he was never really a crying man but that day it had got to him and he broke down. Sara on the other hand, packed her bags and dragged them both away from his embrace. They kicked and screamed all the way to the car where she drove away and he had hardly seen them since. Whenever they visited they were different, no longer happy and laughing with each other. No longer singing songs and watching silly movies with their daddy, whilst curled up in a blanket eating junk food. They were just silent and did whatever Sara told them to do.

Mark sighed as he messed with the buttons on the dolly next to him on the bed. When his first daughter was born it was her first dolly and 5 years later she still had it. It had been chewed and thrown around a lot but it was still her favourite dolly to curl up in bed with to go to sleep.

_Stop doing this to yourself Mark, look what you've found in Laura. Think about building a future and starting a family with her. _

Mark sat on the bed and thought about that, he could see himself building a future with Laura. He could see her holding his newborn baby in the hospital, her walking down the isle to be wed to him forever. He could see all of these things and it scared him. They had only been together a week and he could already see these things.

_But remember you've both loved each other for years, even though you were too stubborn to admit to her or yourself. And she's loved you for 15 years. _

That thought shocked him a little because it was so true. He had loved Laura for nearly 5 years and she had loved him for 15 years and had been following his career since he first debuted. "Wow that is a lot of love," he said to himself as he put the doll down and stood up. He was going to go and pay a visit to Laura, as she was only a few miles down the road from where he lived. He didn't know whether they'd let him see her as the photo shoots were normally closed off events, but he thought he'd give it a shot.

Grabbing the keys to one of his bikes, he got everything he needed and headed out the door locking it behind him. Then he chose one of his bikes and drove down the driveway, tapped in the pin to open the gates and drove down the road to head to the beach to surprise Laura.

* * *

"This is sooooo awesome!" Laura shouted to Amy as they drove past each other with their ATVs. They had been allowed to have a free style session with them before they had to come back and go on another tour with their leader and instructors. So Laura, Amy, Christy, Ashley, Trish and Ivory were all going wild racing on the long stretch of beach.

Laura pulled up for a bit to rest and sort out her hat that had almost flew off in the speed she was travelling. She sorted it back out after adjusting her pink bandana she had on underneath it as well. "Man these things give you a wedgie," she said as Amy pulled her next to her and laughed.

"I'm not surprised with the speed you were going, nobody could catch up!" she laughed as she sorted her blue denim shorts out and got comfortable "Bad time to be wearing a G-string" Amy said noticing Laura wiggling about trying to get comfortable and then laughed.

"Wonder why all the others didn't wanna get involved" Laura said curiously as she watched all the other divas sunbathing on the beach trying to act sexy. "No idea but we've got all the fun girls here" Amy replied nodding to all the other girls who had just pulled up next to them.

"Don't tell me we're finished? I love this thing!" Christy shouted in excitement and started dancing like a maniac and they all laughed. "Hell no we're not finished!" Laura said starting to rev up the engine.

"You wanna go pretty girl?" Christy asked trying to act serious but still laughed, "Yeah bring it on little one" then they both started racing whilst casually crashing into each other but still laughing.

"I've seen so many changes in her" Trish said watching as Christy and Laura raced off. "How'd you mean?" Amy asked sorting her boots out that had slowly been filled with sand whilst riding. "Just the way she acts, seems more confident and challenging. Its nice to see"

"Well that might be from a certain Mr Calaway"

"You reckon?"

"Yeah, they've been around each other a lot and his habits are showing through Laura"

"I don't think I've ever seen her like this before"

"It's pretty awesome to be honest, she's always been fun but now she's even funnier and laughs so much more, her attitude in the ring makes all the other divas jealous. Mark has changed her"

"I love how he calls her baby girl, its so cute" they both laughed but laughed harder when Christy and Laura had got off their ATVs and pretended to wrestle each other on the beach. The photographers were going mad with photos laughing when they were striking poses and just laughing with each other.

* * *

Mark eventually found where the WWE crew were after circling around the block a few times. He recognised some of the crew members sitting by the tour buses changing the batteries in their cameras and uploadeding the photos onto their laptops. They looked up when they noticed their light was being blocked by a shadow and saw it was Mark. "Hey Mark" one of the guys said. "Hey Billy"

"How's things?"

"Good man, you?"

"I'm excellent"

"Good, take it it's going successful then?"

"Yeah they're having an awesome time, took some amazing photos"

"Good to know"

"Wanna have a peek?"

"I'm not into looking at those sorta pictures"

"Oh come on, I was Laura's photographer, you're gonna wanna look at these" Mark crouched down next to the guys to look at the pictures. Billy started the photos on a slideshow and Mark was instantly amazed at the photos he saw.

Laura was on her knees in the sand wearing a white bikini with her logo on it, with one hand in her hair and one hand rubbing sand all over her stomach. She was wearing one of the sexiest smiles he had ever seen in his life. "I thought you might like them," Billy said noticing Mark was completely speechless.

"Yeah good stuff" Mark said getting back to his feet, he could never crouch too long without his knees locking. It's the price he'd paid for nearly 17 years of wrestling, and old age getting to him.

"Laura's down by the beach if you wanna swing by and say hello" Billy said snapping Mark right of his thoughts. "Where about exactly?"

"Well they've been let lose on ATVs so they could be anywhere" Just as he said that, they heard screams and cheers coming from along the beach. Mark turned around and saw nearly all the divas driving around on ATVs having a blast. He smiled when he saw the three redheads driving along racing the blondes.

"Well there they are, but good luck trying to get their attention" Mark smiled when they finally stopped driving and all circled around to talk to each other. But he couldn't help but chuckle when Laura and Christy challenged each other to race across the beach.

"You're certainly got your hands full with that one" Billy said getting up off the floor after putting his laptop back inside the tour bus. "How so?" Mark asked curiously but finding it hard to keep his eyes off the wrestling match that was now taking place in the sand. "She's a little spitfire, you haven't seen how crazy she can be yet. All day she's been coming up with crazy ideas and laughing in the videos and photos. She sure is a free spirit. And if I may say so myself you are one lucky man" Mark smiled at that and said "Thanks man" Billy smiled but then listened when Mark said "So are there anymore ATVs left?"

"Yeah there's loads, I'll take you to them" he nodded and followed as Billy led him to the shed full of ATVs.

* * *

Laura and Christy had stopped wrestling and were back on their ATVs racing around again going crazy. Their instructor had said to not go through the grass and woods because they could get stung by the thorn bushes and could possibly fall off their ATVs and get hurt. But being daredevils they didn't listen to him and went raging through the woods screaming and cheering with delight.

Amy stayed on the beach travelling around in circles with Ashley just laughing and talking over the noise. "Hey who's this coming over?" Ashley asked stopping her ATV to watch the figure coming over to them also in an ATV. "I'm not sure, but whoever it is looks like they're coming towards us" Amy replied squinting to try and get a better view of the figure coming towards them.

"Wait a minute" Ashley said also squinting to look "I think that's Mark" Amy looked and indeed it was Mark heading towards them looking pretty cheerful.

"Wonder who he's looking for?" Amy said sarcastically then laughing as he got them. "Ladies" he said killing the engine and pulling his shades off.

"Hey Mark, see you found us then" he smiled at Amy and said "I just thought I'd come for a ride, I haven't been on an ATV in years"

"Well you've missed out on a lot of fun then, these things are awesome!" Ashley replied then laughed.

"They certainly are"

"Take it you're looking for Lau?" Amy asked with a small hint of mischief in her eyes. "Yeah, she around?"

"Her and Christy drove into the woods like 10 minutes ago" she said pointing to the small wood area with a new trail the girls had created.

"Why'd they go in there?"

"Christy said summat about ATVs are meant to be used to destroy" Amy said copying Christy's southern accent making Mark chuckle. They all turned their attention to the noise that was coming out of the woods, and then Christy appeared swaying along in her ATV giggling. Then laughed even more when Laura drove through all the grass and thorns and shot out of the woods "That's what they're used for!" she shouted as she skidded around to drive back to Christy. But had the shock of a lifetime when she saw Mark sitting on an ATV with his arms folded smirking.

She thought he looked adorable in his baggy shorts and black vest top with his bandana on and shades. But she smiled either way and strolled along over to him with Christy. "Had fun did ya?" he asked in his deep southern accent and Laura could have melted into a puddle right there on the sand. "Yeah course, set me free on one of these and I'm outta here" she said dancing again and he laughed.

"I think your legs say different" Christy said noticing the rash that had formed on Laura's legs from driving through the thorns. Laura looked down at them but shrugged and said "Whatever" Amy laughed at that but smiled when Mark drove a little closer to hug Laura from behind. He kissed her shoulders and she smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Miss me baby girl?" he murmured into her ear and she giggled, "Of course you did" he replied as she giggled again and he couldn't help but smile. "Wow, do you realise we've been on these for 3 hours?" Amy said checking her watch realising it was nearly 7pm. "Really? Wow they'll want us back soon won't they?" Laura said really surprised that time had been going so quickly.

"What for?" Mark asked curiously to the girls. "They want to do another photo shoot of us as the sun is setting and then we can head off back to Antonio for Raw"

"Wow long day"

"Tell me about it" he smiled again but said in his deep menacing voice "Right then, might as well take some control and get you girlies back where you belong" Christy raised her eyebrows but said "Challenging us are you deadman?"

"Cus we'll take ya" Ashley said revving up her engine and Mark grinned.

"Enough talk lets go!" Laura said shooting off first with Amy, Christy and Ashley hot on her trail. Mark looked shocked but then sped up and caught up with all 4 girls and overtook them all laughing. But he slowed down too quickly and Laura went crashing into the back of him. He jumped forward but then turned around and said, "We playing bumper cars now baby girl?"

"I didn't mean to do that," she said slowing down laughing hard. She rammed right into the back of Mark and couldn't help the giggles that overtook her. "You're going to get it now" he said and turned his ATV around chasing around after Laura. She was squealing and laughing as they raced round trying to bump into each other but Laura shouted

"Betcha can't beat me deadman!" then she sped off towards the garage to put her ATV away, she laughed when she heard Mark right behind her but she'd managed to drive up to the garage beating him. She stopped her ATV right by the instructor and Mark pulled in right beside her. Laura couldn't suppress the grin on her face that had surfaced and laughed when Mark was playfully glaring at her.

"You won that time but I'll get you soon" she smiled and said, "I love you" Mark grinned as he put his arms around her and lifted her up for a passionate kiss. She was taken back at first but kissed him back and as he pulled away he said "I love you too angel, even if you do smell like a seaweed monster" Laura laughed on his shoulder but wriggled out of his grip and punched him on the arm.

"Revenge for bumping into me" he said laughing as she put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, her smile soon returned though as she spat her tongue out at him and then walked towards the changing rooms to go and see the design crew for her next bikini.

Mark stared on as she walked away and admired her figure. He had also been acknowledging her clothing as well; she wore her denim shorts that were sinking so low beyond her hips, her aqua blue g-string was showing. She wore her matching blue bikini bra and her pink bandana and cap that she had pulled to the side. Her Pink converse matched her bandana and he couldn't help but smile at her clothing styles. She truly was one in a million and he couldn't help but saunter over to her like a lost little puppy dog.

_You've fallen hard for this girl… don't screw it up._

* * *

"This girl is starting to really piss me off!" Michelle tried not to shriek as she watched with Jillian as Laura raced around on an ATV. She no intentions on riding one of those death traps, so she decided to hang back and bitch about Laura and Amy to Jillian.

"They're only having a little fun" Jillian replied as she watched the girls race each other up and down the stretch of beach.

"We can do that"

"Well then why don't you?" Jillian asked getting a little frustrated with Michelle's jealously "I'm not going anywhere near them!" Jillian rolled her eyes and turned around to casually glance around at the other people on the beach. But froze in her tracks when she saw Mark standing at the top of the beach getting on an ATV.

"Uh oh" she said and Michelle spun round "What? What's wrong?" Jillian moved Michelle's face in the direction of Mark but regretted it when she started wailing again

"Dammit! Why? Why must he go after her!"

_Do you ever shut up? _Jillian thought as she watched Michelle curse as she bent down to pick up a video camera.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm filming them and showing it live on Raw"

"Why?"

"To break them up"

"Have you passed this through Vince?"

"Yeah he agrees"

"So you're part of their storyline now?"

"Nope, I'm making my own one" Jillian looked surprised for a moment but then nodded as she approved and said "Nice"

"I know" then Michelle hit record and started filming as Mark and Laura chased each other around on the ATVs. But she felt her blood boil when Mark kissed Laura passionately and laughed with her. Then followed her round like a lost puppy where she was going to get changed for another photo shoot.

_Soon this'll all be over deadman and you'll be mine._

* * *

Mark just watched in amazement at the preparations for a diva shoot, the make-up crew followed Laura around everywhere touching up her eyeliner and some other crew were putting sun cream on her tummy. She had just showered so her hair was dripping wet with droplets running down all of her smooth soft skin, Mark wanted nothing more than to go over to her and lick every single one off. But he controlled himself but smiled when Laura gave him a funny look when the make-up crew were putting cream on her legs and some were sorting her hair out. Mark knew she was the type of girl to hate being pampered and waited on and he couldn't help but grin at her funny facial expressions.

They finally let her go and Laura walked off slowly keeping her legs slightly apart trying not to get the sand stuck between her legs where the cream was. Mark laughed when she said; "Do I look natural?" she walked off to head towards the water to take some more pictures in front of the sunset with people laughing at her silly walking style. But she stopped and walked normally but then danced her way towards the sea acting stupid again.

"Crazy wild child" Mark said shaking his head parking himself down on the soft sand watching as Laura walked into the sea to get some more pictures. Again he couldn't help but stare at her body as she moved, the black bikini she had on showed her curves perfectly and he was glad at this point he was sitting down.

They had taken a lot of photos of Laura doing different sexy poses but she wanted one with Mark. So she bent over slowly and signalled with her finger for Mark to come over to her. She smiled in a sexy way and heard the cameras clicking away. Mark noticed she was asking him to come over but was unsure whether they'd let him. "Mark? You want in?" one of the photographers asked noticing how unsure he looked. "You don't mind?"

"Nah we've got everything we need, now we can have some fun" he smiled as Laura started to dance in the sea slowly moving her hips about. But Laura grinned even more when Mark pulled off his vest and shoes and headed towards the sea. He was grateful the water was warm as he walked deeper in to get closer to Laura. She held out her hands and he took them and she smiled up at him. He smiled as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands gently on her tummy.

The photographers and camera crew were instructing what poses they wanted and throughout the whole thing Mark grinned in ever picture with Laura. "And that's a wrap!" the photographer said as his camera made noises to signal his role of film had ran out and everybody applauded as Mark and Laura came back out of the sea to dry off.

"Baby girl you look so damn sexy" he said when they were away from the cameras and she smiled at him. "You look mighty fine yourself," she said rubbing her hand up his B.S.K tattoo on his stomach. He smiled again as he put his arm around her and said, "You allowed to leave yet?"

"Yeah the girls are just gonna grab a small bite to eat and then head off back to Antonio? Why? You heading back home?"

"Yeah I need to return my bike back home and then drive back to Antonio with you guys" she nodded then said "Well you go ahead then, I don't wanna stop you if you've got things to do. We wont be much longer, we'll just grab a bite and probably eat it on the tour bus" he nodded and said "Okay, you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be perfectly fine Mark don't worry" he smiled and then leaned down to kiss her softly. She kissed back but then said "Go on, otherwise you wont get back till late" she said looking at her watch seeing it was 8:30pm. He smiled and kissed her one last time before grabbing his shoes and vest and walking back up the beach to go and drive back home to get the rental car to drive back to Antonio. Laura smiled and waved at him one last time before heading back to meet the girls to get ready to go back to the hotel.

_I really do love that man, if anything happens between us I don't think could live anymore. Mark be prepared, you're stuck with me forever._

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update this, Have been at work all weekend and with the rush of the Christmas sales it's only getting more difficult to update this! But i'm trying, I know that chapter was a little different but i wanted to include it to get Michelle more involed. She's gonna be around a lot more. But i hope you still loved it! i'll try and post more soon :) x_


	28. When A Personal Life Becomes Public

"Seriously Lau will you stop pacing? There's gonna be a trench mark soon with how much pacing you've done" Trish said as she and Amy watched their friend pace back and forth in the locker room. It was finally time for her match and debut with Mark and she looked a nervous wreck.

Throughout most of the day Laura had been with Mark just having some fun and getting to know each other a lot more. Mark had taken her out to dinner and they spent a few good hours just talking the afternoon away. They were both nervous about the match so they both tried to occupy their minds with other things. It had pretty much worked until they had to come to the arena to run through the match again.

Whilst Mark and Test were practising Laura had been sitting in the seats in the stands far away from the ring. It had given her time to get herself mentally ready for the match to prevent her from screwing anything up. Mark hadn't objected to it, as he knew how important it was to prepare for a match, especially for a main event.

The main event was always the most important match of all; the matches at the beginning were just warming up the crowd getting them motivated. And if you ever displayed a crap performance within the main event it would leave the fans disappointed and leave Vince very pissed off. So Mark definitely knew how prepared you had to be for a match this big.

"You sure she's okay?" Test asked curiously as he saw Laura sitting way up in the stands listening to her iPod.

"Yeah, why shouldn't she be?" Mark asked in reply to his question noticing he was gazing at Laura in an unusual way.

"Just wondering, seems a bit distant"

"You of all people like me should know how you have to mentally prepare yourself for a main event. Just think about all the times we've been involved in main events"

"That's true, but this match should be awesome" Test was smiling evilly at the thought of being able to touch Laura when they had their chance to fight each other. "Yeah it should be good" Mark said in a serious tone getting angry that Test was still gazing at Laura with a small smile on his face. It had been a challenging day for all of them and when it had reached their match time Laura felt more nerves than excitement.

"Lau it's gonna be alright, we've practised it about a 100 times. I need to head out soon to get this segment sorted with Mark and then the match begins. We'll get through this" Trish said reassuringly to Laura who slowly started getting the colour back into her cheeks. She eventually smiled and Amy said, "See there you go, you'll be fine. I'll be back here cheering you on, just don't be surprised if you hear screams and cheers coming from behind the stage curtains"

Laura eventually laughed, she had never been able to stay angry or be scared for too long around Amy. She had the ability to cheer her up and get her motivated when she struggled to do it herself. "Haha made you laugh, now go get your boots on it's almost time to meet Mark by the curtain" Laura nodded and walked over to her bag and pulled out her boots after slipping off her sneakers. She was wearing the outfit she had designed with the WWE fashion designers and loved everything about it.

It was a little different to what she normally would wear for her matches. It was like a dress but had some changes, instead of a skirt it was light blue denim shorts and the top half was shirt but had no buttons to do up. It was undone half way but you couldn't see her bra because her purple fishnets down her arms covered her chest as well. It fitted perfectly but she still had a little room to move around the ring without it ripping. She threw on her black boots and then adjusted her kneepads and she was finally ready.

"You ready?" Trish asked looking at her friend smiling at what she was wearing. Laura nodded and said, "Lets go do this" then they walked out of the locker room to head towards the stage to meet Mark.

* * *

"You make sure that this plays midway through the match got it?" Michelle said to one of the production crew in the truck they had outside the arena. Inside that truck the production crew had complete control over everything that happened. From controlling the camera angles, to the microphone volumes, to the lighting and to even playing the entrance themes. They did almost everything but had to have full contact with the guys inside the arena that controlled the pyros and fireworks during the show, just in case something went wrong.

Michelle had stumbled across it and forced the video she'd made into one of the crews hands and told them to set it up so it would play. "Are you sure this is supposed to be in the show?" he asked after watching a small clip of the video and not liking what he saw.

"Yeah Vince gave it to me"

"Do you have any proof?" she sighed and got out the forged contract she'd got him to make and sign saying that he approved of everything she did. He took it and read it but said, "I still don't know"

"Look its signed by Vince and whatever he says goes ok! Just play it"

"When?"

"Midway through the Undertaker and Dizzy tag match" he frowned but he had no choice but to agree, "Okay then, it will be played" she smiled at her success and headed out of the production truck to sit back and watch Raw.

_Soon everyone will be able to look into the personal life of Laura and hate her for being with Mark. My master plan is about to begin and soon Laura will be destroyed..._

* * *

Mark was shadow boxing by the curtain getting ready for the match. He promised he'd meet the girls before the match started so they he could calm them down and get them focused. But girls being girls they were slightly late but he didn't really mind. It gave him more time to prepare quietly but he sighed when a cameraman approached him.

"What's up man?" he asked the young kid who looked terrified "Can we just cut a small promo of you preparing for the match? Just to let the fans know that the match is up next before we go to commercial?"

"Sure kid do ya thing" he started shadowboxing again and tried to stay focused and ignore the adrenaline rush he got when the crowd went crazy when he appeared on screen. A monitor was close by and he heard the commentary.

"_And there he is ladies and gentleman getting ready for his match"_

"_Yeah that's up next but who will he pick to be his partner?"_

"_I'm not sure King"_

"_We've had promos all night saying Undertaker is in a match against Test and the beautiful Trish but Eric Bischoff has said he needs to pick a partner, but not any partner JR he has to pick a diva!"_

"_It will certainly be interesting who he chooses"_

"_Well it couldn't be Dizzy after that vicious attack by A-train last week"_

"_You never know but we'll find out next!"_

_---------------_

The cameraman walked away and Mark stopped shadowboxing and started stretching his arms. When he'd done that he went to inspect the bike they had rented for him for the show. He never drove any of his own bikes down to ringside, they meant too much to him and if one ever got damaged all hell would break lose. So the company generously rented bikes out for him every week and he returned them with no damage. When he liked what he saw of the bike he smiled and then decided to stretch his legs.

But smiled wider and stopped stretching when he saw Laura, Trish and Amy heading his way all talking and laughing. He had to look twice when he saw Laura because she looked so incredible walking towards him. Her smile wide and positive vibe was making the atmosphere happy as she strolled over to him to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "You'll be fine baby girl, remember what we discussed and it'll be great" she smiled and said, "I'm just nervous, debuting with you is a huge thing"

"We'll both be fine, don't worry" he smiled at her but then kissed her softly but groaned when they were interrupted by Test's music filling the arena meaning it was time to go.

"The following contest is a inter gender tag team match scheduled for one fall, introducing first Test!" Lillian said through the microphone as she stood in the ring with the referee.

Test had gone out there awaiting the arrival of Trish. "Good luck you'll be fine" Trish and Laura said to each other, then quickly hugged before she strolled out the curtain and into the ring. "And his partner Trish Stratus" the fans booed as she strutted round the ring to wait for Mark to come out before the segment started.

"_Well here we go folks, this match was made by Eric Bischoff earlier tonight thanks to the attack last week on Smackdown"_

"_Yeah the Undertaker got beaten up pretty bad after the confrontation with Trish who was mocking with Test about what happened to Dizzy last week" all the clips were playing on the screen for the fans to see and they were booing at them all as they were annoyed that they had taken Laura and Mark out. _

_"Pretty intense stuff there"_

"_That's why this match was made, but Undertaker had to find a partner tonight"_

"_I'm so excited, which lucky diva has been chosen?"_

"_We'll find out shortly"_

They fell quiet as Undertaker's music hit and the fans jumped to their feet when he came out on his bike. He looked around at the top of the stage at his fan base. Even though they were in Antonio not Houston the fans were still going crazy for him. He suppressed a smile as he thumped his chest and leg and drove his bike down the ramp and around the ring.

"Introducing their opponents, first from Houston Texas, the Undertaker!" Lillian shouted as the crowds screamed for Mark. Multiple photos were being taken when he entered the ring and saluted the crowds but they quietened down as his music stopped and he stood there shaking his arms a little.

Trish smiled at him as planned and took a microphone "Hey Deadman, noticed you haven't got a partner" the crowd booed but she continued, "Aww is everybody scared of you?" she said in a sympathetic voice and pretended to cry. Mark narrowed his eyes at her cockiness but she continued again "I guess I was right about all women not wanting anything to do with you, you're cold, heartless and rumour has it, bad in the bedroom department" the crowds gasped as the camera zoomed into Mark's face showing his shocked but angry expression.

"But don't worry sweetie, there is a dressing room filled with men back there who you could get to know" the crowds were really shouting and screaming now as she continued "So deadman, seeming as nobody is coming out to be your partner, I'm gonna leave it all to Test here. But I would advise you not touch him in that sort of way until we're backstage" she winked at him as planned but was surprised when Mark grabbed the mic and said "Listen bitch you ain't going nowhere, as much as I hate it yeah I've found a partner and she's waiting back there to kick your ass all over this arena"

The fans screamed loud at his comments and when they died down Trish took another mic and said "Look I don't think these fans are gonna believe you Taker, you're a freak, you're dead inside. No woman is gonna wanna team with you. I appreciate your hard work but lets face facts, nobody is coming out so let the ref award the match to us and we'll be on our way" she dropped the mic and gave Mark a sweet smile but he narrowed his eyes as he unfolded his arms and said "I hate repeating myself but it obviously didn't get through to your thick skull, You are not going anywhere missy, you are gonna get your ass kicked right now" he dropped his mic and waited for a few seconds with Trish pretending to talk trash, but pretended to be really shocked as Laura's music filled the arena.

* * *

"I can't believe she's got this much courage," Laura said to Amy as they listened to Trish bitch in Mark's face. "She's certainly got some balls," Amy said laughing at Mark's attempt of acting mean. "He's become so smitten with you these past couple weeks he doesn't know how to be mean anymore" they laughed at his poor attempts to act mean and tough but Laura had to concentrate as she was about to go out and shock the fans. "Good luck!" Amy shouted over the roar of the crowd as she came out from behind the curtain and jumped around to her music shaking her hair about.

"And introducing his partner, from Sanford North Carolina Dizzy!" the crowd roared louder as she slowly walked down the ramp to get a glimpse at all the signs the fans had made. She slid under the ropes under Mark's watchful gaze as she got up and ran to the term buckles to climb up and salute the crowds. She smiled as thousands of photos were being taken through the blue and white flashing lights. But the lights returned to normal as she got down and shook her arms about.

Just as planned Mark stood there with his arms folded glaring at her, and Laura strolled up to him and stood there looking up at him returning the glare. The fans were going crazy at this point when not one of them broke the gaze as Trish and Test got back in the ring.

* * *

"_Oooo strong words there by Trish"_

"_I don't think I've ever seen anybody stand up to Taker like she has just done" JR said watching the young woman talk trash to Mark who just glared at her. _

_"I can't wait any longer, who's his partner?" King said excitedly glancing over his monitor to look at the stage. His excitement only grew when Laura's music hit and she ran out from behind the curtain to dance and jump around to her music. _

_"__Woohoo!" King shouted to JR and to the crowds watching at home. _

_"Oh my god it can't be!" JR shouted surprised "Dizzy got taken out by A-train last week and had to be carried out of here on a stretcher but she's here and ready to get it on!"_

"_Woohoo more puppies! And what Dizzy is wearing shows off her puppies clearly!" he said admiring Laura's clothing as she jumped up and down making her 'puppies' bounce around slightly "Oh my" King said dreamily as she stood on the term buckle to salute the crowds shaking her hair about. _

_"Look at Undertaker's face" King said laughing slightly when the camera panned to Undertaker standing there trying to look angry but was amazed at how she entered the ring with such passion. "I don't think he's used to being around all these divas king" JR replied also noticing Mark's dumbfounded look as he watched Laura. _

_"Remember King this is an inter gender tag match"_

"_And what does that mean exactly?"_

"_It means that the guys can face the women and vice versa"_

"_You mean that Trish could possibly go against Taker?"_

"_That's right King"_

"_Oh man that's insane, and poor Dizzy for that matter. Lets hope she's fully recovered if she's gotta take on Test"_

_They carried on watching the ring action as both Mark and Laura glared at each other in anger. _

_"Strong looks from both Dizzy and Taker"_

"_Wow you can feel the tension between them all the way out here at ringside"_

"_It is indeed strong"_

"_How will these two be able to get along with the looks they're giving each other? I'm glad they're not facing each other, they'd have slaughter each other with the looks their giving each other right now"_

"_Well they've got no choice in the matter now, the referee has rung the bell. It's time for this match to get underway and it's gonna be a slobber knocker!"_

* * *

Mark gave Laura a small wink, which the cameras never picked up on, to signal that they could stop glaring and Laura could start out first in the match. Mark went outside to stand on the apron as Laura stayed in the ring glaring at Trish to start out first. She was trying to argue with Test to get in their first but he shouted for her to go and fight and she went towards Laura.

"Your back feeling ok huh?" she said teasingly and mocked Laura for a while, who just smirked and said "No I'm okay" then speared her to the mat and they started rolling around. They were really going at it taking it in turns to bash each other's head on the canvas. The ref had a hard time controlling them and even got caught up and fell to the mat as the girls rolled over him. The crowd was applauding and laughing as he got back up looking slightly happy that two women had just rolled over him.

Trish pretended to have a go at him disgusted that he got enjoyment out of it. But she turned around and walked right into a clothesline from Laura that knocked her to the ground. Laura picked her back up and gave her a snap suplex and nipped up as planned and sent the crowds crazy. Trish was reeling for a while and blocked Laura's punches and sent her into the term buckles. Laura pretended to hold her back in pain but didn't have time to think as Trish came at her with a flying clothesline. She sank down into the corner as Trish choked her with her shoes.

Laura silently cursed as Trish was wearing some chunky heels and the corner was digging into her throat. She was grateful when Trish let go and caught her breath, but when Trish tried to do it again Laura forcefully kicked her in the stomach to escape the corner. As Trish held her stomach Laura speared her again and started punching and scratching at her face. The ref counted to 4 as she stopped and rolled off of her and stood up. Trish got up and cowardly went towards Test and tagged him in. The fans started booing when he came in but were cheering for Laura for not running to Mark for the tag.

"_Nice spear there by Dizzy but oh look, Trish cowardly went to Test and uh oh"_

"_What do you mean cowardly? That poor flower just got her face punched by Dizzy but now Test is in"_

"_Yeah and remember King, Dizzy can still be legally in the ring with him until she makes a tag to the Undertaker"_

"_But the question is, will she even bother tagging him in tonight? They don't get along and she may well try and prove she doesn't need him"_

"_Well I sure hope she doesn't do that with how sadistically Test is looking at her right now"_

"Come on girl you wanna play?" Test said mockingly to Laura who stood there with her hands on her hips feeling Marks eyes watching her closely. "I'll give you a free shot," he said and the cameras managed to pick his voice up. He leaned his face down and pointed for Laura to take a shot, Laura looked around, shrugged her shoulders and slapped Test with every ounce of strength in her body. The sound echoing around the arena sent the fans completely wild as Test was reeling, but he looked angry at Laura's small smirk and went for her.

But she ducked under his arm and started to punch at his face once more, she got in a few good shots and sent Test reeling again until he screamed and clotheslined her hard to the canvas. Laura fell to the mat holding her head and curling up trying to recover. She heard Mark shouting to the referee but he said "You need to be tagged Taker!" and he cursed even more.

Test pulled Laura up by the hair and mocked her again before picking her up for a powerslam purposely going for her back area, he pinned her but she kicked out at 2 with all of the strength she had left. Test looked annoyed as the ref told him two and the fans were chanting Dizzy's name loudly getting him even more frustrated. Test stomped away at Laura as she was on the canvas trying to dodge him but his kicks were hard and hurt like hell. He pulled her up again and she nearly screamed in pain when Test yanked her hair and swung her across the ring. He was being a little rougher than they practised and she didn't like it.

_You wanna play rough big man? Okay we'll play rough. _

Laura scowled into the mat getting angry as she slowly got to her feet. The camera picked up the filthy look she was giving him and Test looked surprised that she'd got to her feet. But he tried to clothesline her again but she ducked under his arm and slapped him again, he stepped back from her and she shouted "You wanna play rough big man! Well come on then!" he was surprised as she ran to the ropes, bounced off them and he lifted her up and she swung him round for the head scissors take down. He fell to the mat hard as Laura got up again and shouted "Come on!" and the fans were going wild at this point. Mark and Trish managed to give each other a look from across the ring in utter shock at these two really fighting hard.

Mark watched on as Laura kicked Test hard in the gut and he bent down a little to her height and she rolled him over the monkey flip, but she rolled with him and punched him with hard shots to the head giving him the message that he had hit her with strong blows so she was returning the favour. She got off him as he shot up in anger ready to hit her again but she jumped back and made the tag to Mark.

* * *

"_Wow a hard slap there by Dizzy!" JR said completely surprised at the slap Laura had just given Test. _

_"Wow you can't ever count Laura out, she'll fight against anybody" _

"_Oh look at this now Dizzy giving everything she can in those hard shots to Test but oh my goodness what a clothesline" King and JR watched as Test took Laura down with a hard clothesline. "Wow that was powerful" King said looking slightly worried for Laura's safety. He glanced at Mark who was seething at this point. _

_"Here's the cover by Test and oh Dizzy barely kicked out at two"_

"_She's hurting JR and Undertaker can't wait to get in there, __But the ref said he needs the tag, until Dizzy gets to her feet and tags him he's stuck out there"_

"_Well Test is just man handling Dizzy now, with that huge powerslam and those hard kicks"_

"_Oh man that was hard!" King said as Test pulled Laura literally by the hair "Come on now! That's not necessary!" they watched as Laura stayed down for a while but she slowly started to rise from the canvas,_

"_Yeah but look" King said noticing Laura slowly getting up "Dizzy does not look happy"_

"_Man if looks could kill Test would be laying out here right in front of us with nobody home"_

"_Oh but look at Dizzy go again and listen to that trash talk"_

"_Strong words there by Dizzy but oh my what a beautiful head scissor take down"_

"_Followed by a monkey flip! Wow this girl is going wild!" _

"_I think, yes is it gonna be? Yes the tag to the Undertaker!"_

"_Yes look at him go beating on Test!"_

"_That'll teach him for man handling a woman like that!"_

* * *

Laura went outside to stand on the canvas where Mark had been standing and tried to recover. The kicks Test had given her had been hard on her back and stomach, and she was the type to bruise easily. So it would look like she had been beaten up instead of wrestling. She watched as Mark literally man handled Test and she heard him shout, "You don't treat a woman like that!" and she had to suppress a smile and act serious. She would have to come back in soon after Mark had wrestled back and forth with Test for a while.

They had been throwing punches and doing high risk moves on each other for about 5 minutes before Test had got Mark locked in a full nelson. He had it locked in and was punishing Mark's neck and upper back area.

"Come on Taker!" she shouted and started clapping her hands. The fans cheered as well as they were happy that Laura was supporting Mark.

Mark felt the adrenaline rush as he slowly rose to his feet and broke out of the hold Test had him in. He bounced off the ropes about to clothesline Test but Trish kicked him in the back as planned. He shot round and gave her an evil glare before tossing her over the ropes and into the ring. He tried to be as gentle as possible as she landed on her back and stared up at him in shock.

But she got lucky as Test grabbed the upper hand and pummelled Mark down onto the canvas with hard shots to the head. Then he held Mark up as Trish started talking trash and slapped him straight across the face. She was about to do it again but Mark grabbed her by the throat so she couldn't escape from Laura as she ran into the ring to spear her. She punched her again and they really got into it but then everything changed…

* * *

"Come on, come on come on!" Michelle shouted at the screen as she was watching the match that was currently underway. She loved how Test had been man handling Laura but got more pissed off when Laura grabbed the upper hand and managed to tag Mark in. It was finally heading up to the time where her video would be played for viewers around the world. As soon as Laura would come back in the ring the video would begin to play.

"Not long now" she said to herself and laughed as she crossed her legs and watched the match. She had been watching Mark mostly, annoyed that his eyes hadn't left Laura throughout the whole match. He watched in interest with every move she did and he loved it. That made Michelle angry as she wanted to see Laura suffer, and that would be happening soon.

"And… 5 4 3 2 1…" she counted down and the video started…

* * *

"_This here is WWE Diva Dizzy, or better known as Laura" the video played of Laura at an autograph session with fans taking pictures. _

_"She lives in a small apartment in North Carolina and has many good friends" it showed her hometown and the road she lived down. _

_"Laura doesn't spend much time around here anymore, no, no. She'd rather spend time with her new found boyfriend Undertaker… or known as Mark Calaway" it showed a video clip of her and Mark together in the ring after raw went off the air last week as he was gently touching her cheek and talking to her. _

_"They've become close in recent weeks and word about town is that they're now dating" it showed another clip of Laura and Mark riding around on the ATVs and then having photos taken in the sea at the photo shoot yesterday. "I don't like this at all, Mark should be with me Laura not you. Everywhere you go I'm gonna be not far behind. I'm watching everything you do, so be warned" then it showed another video of Laura and Mark kissing each other and smiling at one another. _

* * *

Laura stared in disbelief at the video not sure what to do, she ran her hands through her hair feeling like crying. Her personal life has just been exposed to millions of people around the world. They now knew her real name and that she was dating Mark. A relationship she wanted to keep personal until she felt ready to make it publicly known.

Mark was also in disbelief staring at the screen but then stared daggers at Laura who looked terrified. The fans were screaming and chanting things and they too were in shock as well. _You can't do this now finish the match! _Her thoughts screamed at her and she realised the voice was right. They were still midway through the match and Trish came up to Laura and tried to steal the victory by rolling Laura up for the pin but Laura kicked out at 2. Both women looked at each other confused but had to carry on.

So Trish was about to kick Laura but she blocked it by holding her leg, but the distraction of the video made her lose her focus and as Trish did a spinning roundhouse kick, and smacked Laura straight in the mouth with the sharp corner of her heel. Laura fell to the mat covering her mouth which was now pouring with blood.

The impact of the kick ripped her bottom lip open and knocked a lot of her teeth lose. The blood poured down her chin as she lay face first down on the canvas. "Get up!" she heard Mark growl from the outside canvas thinking she was just milking the injury. But instantly regretted shouting at her when she flicked her hair back, exposing her mouth which was pouring with blood. He looked stunned for a while as she crawled towards him and tagged him with her hand full of blood.

* * *

"_Undertaker really going at it with Test after breaking that headlock but Trish with a kick to the back"_

"_Look out Trish!" King said as Mark threw her over the ropes by her hair. _

_"Nowhere to go but down on that one" _

"_Yeah but look at this now, Test wrestling Taker down to the mat and oh what a beautiful slap by Trish!"_

"_About to go for it again but oh no blocked by Taker!"_

"_Unhand her!" _

"_But Dizzy back in going for the spear but oh my what's this?" the screen flickered and the video was shown to the fans in the arena and to everybody watching worldwide. When the video ended they were totally astonished, that hadn't been scripted at all and neither could find words to say about it. _

_"I am in absolute shock here," JR said after watching the video "I just can't find the words to describe that" King said also shocked. _

_"Whoever played this joke is a sick minded human being" _

"_It's completely thrown Dizzy off guard" King stayed professional not saying her name "And Taker is the same, but he's been glaring at Dizzy"_

"_Well I'm sure as hell she didn't do this, why would she?"_

"_I'm still in shock but oh look Trish trying to steal the victory here from the distraction"_

"_Yes but Dizzy kicked out, and oh look she blocked Trish's kick and oh no!" _

_"A hard shot there by Trish taking Dizzy off her feet"_

"_I think her boot caught Dizzy straight in the mouth"_

"_Well she's lost all her concentration now thanks to that sick video"_

"_Did that video say they were dating?"_

"_I do not wish to discuss it King" they both carried on watching the match but were shocked when Laura did indeed have a mouth and face full of blood. "Oh no" JR said sympathetically as Laura spat a bit of blood out of her mouth and checked her teeth. _

_"I think if we can watch this back, Trish's boot caught Dizzy square in the mouth" the replay was shown on their screens to confirm it was Trish's boot that caught Laura. _

_"This is not what this poor woman needs right now" JR said getting angry. _

_"I hope this match ends soon, Dizzy needs medical attention and urgently" they both carried on discussing the match and what they witnessed in that video._

* * *

"Oh man that was just perfect!" Michelle said clapping her hands after the video finished playing. "I got them both good" A-train just looked appalled at this young woman. She had a screw lose in that head of hers but he couldn't say anything otherwise his little secret would come out.

"Did you see Mark's face?! He hates her! It's worked" she laughed evilly but laughed even more when Laura was shown to have a heavily bleeding mouth from Trish's kick. "Oh this couldn't possibly get any better," she said leaning back in her chair proud of her actions.

A-train could only shake his head and pray that Mark wouldn't betray or break Laura's heart over this.

* * *

Finally the match was coming to the end. Mark was wrestling Test again so Laura thankfully had time to check her mouth. Her bottom lip had been ripped open and her 2 bottom teeth had fallen out and were resting on her lip and her front two teeth were very wobbly and definitely cracked. It stung like hell when she wiped the blood away, but she looked at her outfit, which was had turned a slight shade of red from all the blood dripping down from her face.

_Why me? Why the hell did I have to get injured twice in two weeks? And what the fucking hell was the deal with that video? _

She was angry now but was grateful it was time to end the match. She got in the ring and knocked Trish off the apron and with Takers signal she climbed the top rope carefully as the amount of blood lost was making her slightly wobbly.

Pure anger was flowing through Mark's eyes and he was directing it at Laura. But she couldn't pay much attention as she did the hurrincanrana on Test who fell to the mat but got up and felt the wrath of Mark's chokeslam and he finally got the pin. The fans screamed and cheered when he got the pinfall victory and cheered again when both Laura and Mark's hands were raised in victory.

"Here are your winners, Dizzy and the Undertaker!" Lillian shouted as the ref left them alone.

Laura didn't celebrate in the ring like she normally did. She got straight out of the ring and stormed up the ramp trying to hide to the cameras the tears that had rolled down her cheeks as she got backstage. Mark watched her leave and he got on his bike and went up the ramp also not celebrating with the fans. Instead he just drove backstage without a backwards glance.

The WWE universe had been completely shocked with tonight's unscripted fiasco. Mark wanted answers from Laura as to why she'd pull such a sick trick on him.

_Girl you've got some explaining to do…_

* * *

_Authors Note: Took me HOURS to get that chapter perfect! Its certainly entertaining watching wrestling matches, but when you have to sit and describe one on paper its difficult! lol Please review this chapter and let me know what ya'll think :)_

_The next few chapters will certainly be interesting, how will Mark react to the video shown on live TV? I'll post it up soon! :) x_


	29. Sticking Together To Prove A Point

Laura got backstage and tried to ignore all of the people following her, the trainers had waited for her by the curtain with towels to clean her mouth up. "Leave me alone" Laura tried to protest as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The match alone had been a disaster ever since that video had played and now she just wanted to be left alone.

"Laura you cannot leave this arena looking like that" one of the trainers warned her "It's fine" she lied but was struggling to talk properly due to her teeth being damaged. She had pulled the 2 out that were resting on her lip and held them in her hand.

"When a young woman is covered in blood with 4 teeth broken and a busted up lip I'm not gonna let her out of my sight!" Laura eventually stopped walking down the corridor, as she felt dizzy from the loss of blood. She held onto the wall trying to regain her composure and tried to walk off. "No I'll be fine," she said quietly wiping more blood off of her chin. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way," the trainer said getting even more concerned and angry at her stubbornness.

"Or we'll just do it Glen's way" Glen said coming through the crowds and picking Laura up with ease. She didn't argue with him as he carried her to the trainer's office but nearly panicked and fell out of his arms when she heard the roar of a motorbike, which meant Mark was now backstage. Glen felt Laura wriggling in his arms and said "Hey it'll be alright"

"No it wont, the looks he was giving me in the ring make me believe he thinks I made that video"

"He will be warned before he speaks to you, there's a locker room full of guys who will weave his head in the canvas if he tries anything"

"Glen why would somebody do that to me?" she said with more tears in her eyes. They eventually made it to the trainer's office where he sat her down onto the bed and tried to examine her lip. But the blood covered her chin and her lip was extremely swollen. "Boy she really did a number on you," he said lifting her chin up to get a closer look.

Laura could only stare helplessly at him and Glen could tell she was feeling too many emotions to talk or even think straight. "It's gonna be alright" he said softly to her and she slowly nodded but then slowly opened her hand to reveal the two teeth that had fallen out. Glen looked at her hand and looked quite shocked when she showed him her two teeth that had been knocked out.

"Sweetheart I'm sure they'll put them back in for you, at least you didn't swallow them" she was about to respond but the doctor and trainer crowded round her and moved Glen aside "I'll stay with you if you want" he suggested but the trainer said "You can stay but please stand out the way Glen" he nodded and took a few steps back so the doctors could get in to clean Laura up.

* * *

Mark followed on after Laura as she went up the ramp backstage without a backwards glance. He drove up the ramp and through the curtains and roared past some of the ring crew. Then he parked the bike up to see Laura trying to regain her balance and leaning against the wall crying. She looked a complete mess with blood pouring out of her mouth and he felt bad. But another part of him was extremely angry for what happened out there. His and Laura's personal relationship had been exposed, and also exposed their real names and where they lived. He didn't like it, and his first port of anger went to Laura.

_Why would she play a sick trick like this on me? Did she think it was going to be funny? She knows how crappy my experience with marriage and relationships have been, so now she's exposing everything to the fans. _

He frowned at that and wanted to go and confront her. But then he stopped walking and had to rethink his plans. Could Laura really have done that? The look on her face showed just as much anger and confusion as his did.

Mark was stuck between a rock and a hard place; his mind was filled with too many thoughts for him to think straight. _Well instead of dwelling on it, go and speak to Laura. Then confront Vince if you have too. _He nodded to himself then went towards the trainer's office where Laura was getting cleaned up. That kick she took had been pretty rough and it looked like some of her teeth had been knocked out.

_They had practised that kick all day, how could they have gotten it wrong? _He thought to himself as he strolled the corridors with a purpose. People were casually staring at him noticing the blood smeared on his hands and chest. When Laura had tagged him her hand was completely full of blood and he had wiped it on himself not realising how bad it had been. _I must look like I've murdered somebody. _

He sighed as he opened the door to the trainer's office to see Laura on the bed being cleaned up. She occasionally winced when the trainer cleaned her mouth up but she had her eyes closed. And when she opened them to let the tears fall Mark's heart instantly dropped.

_She couldn't have been the one to do this, they had practised that kick properly and after that video played she'd completely lost focus. She looked terrified at the glare you gave her, so think about your actions before you say anything you'll really regret._

Mark braced himself before he came into the room properly to go and stand next to Laura. She had her fists clenched on the bed trying to hold back more tears as the doctor had started to clean up her lip. "Be gentle" Mark growled making Laura jump a little "Of course Mark" the trainer replied looking a little surprised at his outburst. Mark tried to take Laura's hand but her fist was still clenched.

"Baby are you hiding something?" he said softly still trying to open her hand out. Laura shook her head looking down at the floor ashamed to even look at him. Her teeth were all messed up and she looked horrific. "Open your hand then" he said gently and she shook her head more fiercely. Mark looked at her and then remembered looking at her in the ring when she was checking her teeth. And remembering the look of horror on her face when she felt two of her teeth had fell out.

He sighed and then heard Laura stifle more cries "Baby please open your hand" he said soothingly and again tried to open her hand up. She eventually gave in and Mark looked and saw the two teeth that had fallen out and heard her sniffing and watched as more tears stained her cheeks. She was an emotional wreck and he knew exactly why.

"Laura I'm not gonna judge you on how you look. Even if you are injured I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, I wouldn't even care if you had no teeth at all I'd still love you like I do now. Now please baby look at me" Laura eventually lifted her head up and let Mark see the damage. The blood had all been wiped away but had started to run down her chin again. Her lips were swollen and a deep shade of red to show where it had been ripped open. Mark studied it for a moment but said, "Now let me see inside" she shook her head and clamped her hands to her mouth, but winced when she felt the pain.

"Baby please let me look, I'm sure it's not that bad" she looked into his piercing green eyes and could see the concern and eventually lowered her hands exposing her mouth again. Mark gently reached out to touch her mouth but she tensed up and moved slowly away. "Baby I'll be gentle I promise" she knew he meant every word he said and then let him gently touch her mouth to get her to open it. When she did he looked inside and felt his heart sink lower, her two teeth were missing leaving big holes with blood pouring out and her two front teeth had been cracked and were at a slight angle. "Aww baby girl" he said after he heard her crying once more. "You probably think I'm hideous now," she said into his chest when he pulled her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and said "Baby girl I would never think or say that you're hideous because it's not true. You're beautiful and I love you" she looked at him and wanted to kiss him but she couldn't with her mouth all messed up. She saw that Mark wanted to kiss her as well but instead he kissed her cheeks and then smiled a little.

"Alright Laura this might hurt a little, that wound wont heal by itself and will need stitches" Laura locked Mark's hand in a death grip when he said that and Mark winced at the amount of pressure she had on it. The trainer turned around with a small needle and she said panicking "What are you gonna do with that?"

"I just need to numb your mouth so you wont feel the stitches going in" she looked at Mark in horror, as he knew about her phobia of needles. "Baby it wont hurt I promise, just keep looking into my eyes and squeeze my hand and it'll be fine" she looked into his eyes and he instantly saw fear and felt terrible for not being able to do anything. Laura felt more fear when the needle came towards her face and into her bottom lip to numb the pain for the stitches.

It had caused her great amounts of pain, pain that she couldn't handle and soon felt the room spinning. "Oh man she's gone," Mark said panicking when Laura slumped onto him passed out. This girl had been through enough and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her and her personal life being exposed.

* * *

"Laura? Baby please speak to me," Mark said softly rubbing his hand down the side of her cheek. When she had passed out in the trainer's room, the doctor automatically did the stitches and checked her blood pressure etc. and said she was going to be fine. All she needed was some rest and so Mark had carried her down the hallways with Glen carrying all the bags. She was curled up in his chest with her ring attire still on but he didn't care, he needed to get her back to the hotel so she could rest.

A lot of superstars had stopped him to talk to him and check on Laura. Shawn, Hunter, Amy, Matt, Jeff and Trish were the first ones to approach him and stayed by his side to travel back to the hotel with him. Trish had mostly been in hysterics when she had seen the stitches in Laura's lip and Hunter and Amy had to calm her down. They had all travelled to the hotel in separate cars but met straight back up when they arrived together.

Mark carried Laura up to their room and put her in bed to be comfortable and hopefully wake up. She looked a mess from the blood and had to shower. Mark would have done it for her, But Laura had told him she hated being messed with and would go mad at him for undressing her. So he let her rest but had to wake her up as he panicked when she still hadn't moved. But thankfully when he rubbed her cheek she gently stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh thank heavens you're ok" he said squeezing her hand as she looked around the room. She was about to panic but Mark said "Baby its ok, you're in the hotel room with me, you're safe" she turned her head to face him and tried to smile but the searing pains in her lip told her she couldn't. "Pain killers wearing off?" he asked and she nodded a little. She tried to speak but her mouth was still numb so she just had to lay there until Mark came back with a glass of water and some painkillers.

He noticed she wanted to talk but couldn't so he smiled and said "Don't worry I've got it all covered" he bent down and picked up a small whiteboard and a black pen for her to write with. Again Laura tried to smile but couldn't, so she sighed and started writing on the board and then showed it to Mark. _I can't smile or talk, people will think I'm being ignorant. _

Mark snorted and said, "Baby girl you've had a queue of people waiting outside our door for the past couple hours wanting to see you, you're not being ignorant and they'll understand"

Laura looked at him surprised but then checked the time on the clock next to the bed and it read 1:00am. Her eyes widened at the time and she wrote on the board again. _What time did we leave the arena? And what exactly happened?_

"Well you were in the trainers office about to have the needle, but obviously your phobia got the better of you and you passed out against my chest. So the doctor checked you over and said you were fine, so then he quickly did the stitches and wrapped your two teeth up in some tissue so they didn't get lost for the dentist appointment tomorrow. Then when we were finished up he gave me some painkillers for you to take and then I carried you out of the arena and headed to the hotel with a bunch of followers behind me. I sent them away for a while and now 2 hours later you're awake. The trainer also told me that the needle should wear off soon so you can talk again but take it steady" she listened to his story and soon wrote back on her board.

_I want to smile and say thank you and it kills me that I cant =( _

She showed him the board and he smiled "Baby girl you don't have to say thank you, I'll do anything for you" she looked down at the board looking quite upset. _You scared me in the ring. _She showed him the message and he said "How so?"

_When that horrible video played you looked outraged at me, I know you think I made it and that's the dumbest idea you could ever come up with. You knew how confused and disorientated I was as I ended up with this silly injury. I don't know who did it Mark but its really made me feel awful. _

She showed him that message and felt tears welling up again; she did feel quite angry with Mark for accusing her and jumping to conclusions. But the mix of painkillers was sending her emotions haywire, so one minute she was angry and then the next she cried.

Mark read the message and sighed "I'm sorry if I scared you baby, I just didn't know what to do or say, our real names were said, our relationship was exposed and I know we agreed to take it slow. But now everything is out there and it's horrible. Our personal lives are meant to be kept private but some sick bastard has decided to torture us, and some how I don't think Vince agreed to this. Apparently he was going mad backstage about it. So obviously we've got a nutcase on our hands"

Laura sighed and wrote on her board _Mark please don't leave me for this. _He looked stunned at her words but before he could respond she was scribbling away on her board again. _I know sometimes you struggle with your temper and that's obviously what this psycho is focusing on. For us to both crack and split up on both TV and personal life. I love you so much and I'm willing to let this run its course, but I just need you to stay strong with me and help protect me. _He read her words again and again falling deeper in love with this young woman. She had the power to tame his heart and control his raging temper and was now asking for him to protect her and let this mess run its course. It would be tough but he'd give it a shot, especially if it meant keeping Laura under his watchful eye and protecting her. "You really think it's a good idea to keep calm about all this?"

_Yes I think so. Obviously this nutcase is trying to split us up, but the more we stay focused they'll leave us alone and never bother us again. We'll win this Mark and I'm gonna prove to everybody that I wanna be with you, forever. _

Mark was shocked at her words and the fact that she said she wanted to be with him forever. He blinked a few times in shock but said "Nobody will tear us apart baby girl" she looked at him and he knew she wanted to smile but couldn't. He smiled a little and gently lifted her chin up "I know you want to smile but I know that inside you're smiling at me, I can feel it in here" he said as he touched his heart and smiled again at Laura's frustration for not being able to smile.

_Quit rubbing it in. _He laughed at her comment on the board but said "What you gonna do about it?" he regretted saying that when Laura smacked him in the arm with the board. "Owww alright you made your point" she looked at him smugly and he said "Still got that bad attitude, you were incredible in the ring tonight. I was so amazed"

_I agree it was a good match, but I want to look back at that and watch that damn video to try and recognise the voice._

"I'm sure we'll be able to watch it back, I'm quite concerned about it"

_Why on earth did Vince let the video play at all? He was the one that banned wrestlers from exposing their real names on TV anyway._

"I reckon he was tricked or summat, that man is very gullible" Laura rolled her eyes and Mark smiled again. "Listen missy while you're up now, go and get showered. You're covered in blood" she looked at him shocked but then felt her hair and it had dry blood in it and she looked disgusted.

Mark laughed when she wrote on her board _Jeez Mark I probably look a complete mess, why haven't you shielded your eyes and ran for cover yet?_

"Because I absolutely adore you and you don't look a mess you're still beautiful"

_Eugh don't lie like that. _

Mark laughed again as she got up out of the bed and looked at her clothes and groaned when she saw the state of her clothes. She was still in her ring attire but Mark had taken off her boots, socks and kneepads for her. She was grateful for everything he had done but she seriously needed to go and shower. So she unzipped the shorts and pulled down the shirt exposing her chest with her purple fishnets. It was a very awkward piece of clothing to get on and off but she managed eventually and threw it to the side. Then she pulled off her fishnets and was left standing in her black bra and matching black g-string.

She heard Mark groan behind her and she turned around and gave him a sexy look before heading into the bathroom to shower. "Baby girl you'll be the death of me" she heard him say before she turned the shower on. She waited for it to warm up before removing her underwear and stepping into the hot water. Laura made a noise as it touched her skin and removed all the stress she had been feeling. But she automatically washed her hair and saw all of the blood running along the floor and down the drain. She looked disgusted but quickly washed her hair with shampoo so it was nice and clean again.

She tried to avoid it but she had to wash her face from all of the blood and that meant getting her mouth wet. At first she was hesitant but the water actually made it feel pretty good and washed away the numb feeling. She very very gently opened her mouth to get some water in to swill off the blood and that didn't hurt either. It stung a little against her exposed gums where her teeth were missing but it didn't matter, as tomorrow she would head straight to the dentist to get it all mended.

When her face was clean again she turned around and swilled her hair out one more time before stopping the shower and stepping out, she wrapped herself in a big towel and then wrapped her hair in a towel as well. Then she stepped out of the bathroom to find Mark lying on the bed with his back against the headboard flicking through the TV channels. But he turned to face her and his mouth dropped at the sight of her only in a towel.

"The numbness has worn off now," she said slowly being careful not to move her bottom lip too much. He smiled at her words but said "Just take it easy then" she nodded as she went over to her bags to pull out some clothes to wear. She threw on her blue g-string and bra, then her black shorts and pink vest top to sleep in. She took the towel out of her hair she started to dry it and then flicked it back before turning around seeing Mark gazing at her.

"What?" she asked curiously. "Nothin'" she eyed him suspiciously and she saw the smile creep across his face. "Sorry darlin, just admiring your nice ass" she looked startled at his words but then walked backwards to the bathroom so he couldn't stare at it any more. "Oh come on no fair" he whined and she had to suppress a laugh. But she purposely dropped the towel and casually bent over to pick it up exposing her ass towards him. She heard him wolf whistle as she got back up and shook her head as she threw the towels into the washing basket.

Then she came back out of the bathroom and headed to the bed, where she sat down cross-legged in front of Mark and started playing his hands. He smiled at her playfulness and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and then he kissed every part of her face with light kisses making her shiver with excitement. He smiled but murmured; "I wish I could kiss your lips baby girl" she looked up at him and then started to run her fingers over his face again making him moan in pleasure.

But they were both interrupted when there was a small knock on the door. Mark groaned and said, "Who could that be at this time?" he got up and went over to the door and opened it to reveal Glen, Shawn, Hunter, Amy, Trish and the Hardyz. "You lot are still awake?" he asked shocked at them all still up and running in the middle of the night.

"How could we sleep a wink knowing that Laura is hurt?" Shawn said with concern still in his voice. "Is she alright?" Trish got out in a small squeak and Mark nodded "Yeah she woke up about 30 minutes ago to get showered and dressed" then he stepped to the side to let them all in. He shut the door and watched as Trish ran over to Laura and knelt beside the bed and said "I'm so sorry Laura I didn't mean to kick you that hard, I shouldn't have worn those stupid boots and this never would have happened, I'm so silly" she pulled Laura into a hug who nearly choked on the water she had just sipped through a straw. Mark couldn't help but smile as he came back to where the guys were and sat in one of the recliner chairs.

"That looks painful" Amy said as she sat on the bed next to Laura and frightened Trish "It is kinda painful yeah" Laura managed to get out before squinting in pain. "Baby please don't talk too much" Mark pleaded as he watched her squint in pain. She looked at him and nodded and then proceeded with writing on her board again.

"Ooo look she's got a board" Hunter said giggling as he parked himself down with Shawn on the floor near the bed. "Yeah and she can do some damage with it" Mark said rubbing his arm where Laura smacked him with it. Hunter just laughed but continued his mocking "Do you have to check to see if she's dribbling because of the numb mouth?" he did impressions of it to Mark who just shook his head but laughed when Laura threw her board at him with force.

"Owww!" he said as he touched his arm and winced "You were warned" Mark said grinning at Laura who gave Hunter a smug look. "Man you're a rough one, how do you cope in bed with her Mark?" Shawn laughed hard at that with Amy and Glen. Mark on the other hand gave him a small smile with a look Hunter knew too well and grinned.

"Fiery redheads in bed are always the best" he said quietly but still received 2 pillows flung at him by both Amy and Laura. He laughed as he fell to the floor in defeat and threw the pillows back.

"You sure you're okay?" Trish asked concerned as she examined the stitches in Laura's lip. Laura just looked at her, nodded and then pulled her friend into a hug. Trish hugged back and said "We should have done another move after that video was played, at least it would have been safer"

"Speaking of the video, what the hell was that about?" Shawn asked the room and they all looked lost for an answer.

"I'm not sure but that wasn't scripted" Hunter eventually replied "I checked all the segments and there wasn't anything written down. Vince seemed pretty calm about it though"

"How'd you mean?" Mark interjected looking at his friend seriously "Last I heard he was going mad at the exposure of our personal life"

"He was angry but then later admitted he had some idea it was happening"

"Well did he say what son of a bitch was responsible for it?"

"No he wouldn't say, but he did say it would be monitored from now on"

"You mean it's gonna continue?"

"Apparently it's part of your storyline"

"Well we didn't agree to it"

"Yeah but apparently Test and A-train said that you wanted to take it to another level"

"Yeah I did say that (Laura shot Mark a glare) but I didn't say lets expose our relationship and our real names. A-train said we were all gonna sit down and write some scripts with the writers"

"Well that may well be, but Vince has said he's letting it run it's course" Mark frowned and was really pissed off now.

"You mean to say we've gotta endure videos like that every week?"

"Until the person comes forward, or if it goes too personal and extreme then yeah… enjoy the ride"

Mark and Laura exchanged looks of worry, it was now the ultimate test for both of them. Could their relationship survive through all of this? Or would one of them crack under the pressure?

Only time would tell them…


	30. Struggling To Cope With All Of This

__

Authors Note: Hope everybody had a lovely Christmas! :) I decided to write this chapter a little differently. It involves a lot of flashbacks letting everybody know what's been happening with Laura and Mark and those stupid evil Videos. I wrote it like this as it was easier than writing a chapter about every day of the week, it would be about 100 chapters long before I get to the good stuff! Anyways... enjoy and please Read and Review :) x

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the first video had been played live on Raw of both Mark and Laura together. Then every week on Raw and Smackdown more videos were being played during any matches that they were scheduled in. Every video played was getting more and more personal and driving them both to the point of cracking. Sometimes Mark and Laura would argue about it, blaming things on each other. But within the hour they argued they would always make up and try to settle their differences.

It was somehow affecting Laura more than Mark, as the videos were based on showing her personal life and sending her threatening messages. They always told her to stay away from Mark, as he didn't deserve somebody as cheap and stupid as her. Usually Laura would be angry and snap at everybody. She had confronted Vince but he said it was part of a storyline building and he couldn't make any changes. He was just pleased it was bringing in more viewers and ratings.

Some fans had turned against Laura, calling her trash for being in a relationship with Mark. Others stuck by her side and cheered even louder to block out the booing from some fans. Laura did appreciate their support, but just couldn't shake off all of the anger this had caused her.

* * *

_The Flashbacks: _

_Week 1Thursday Night Smackdown, Video 1: Dizzy vs. Molly Holly_

Laura was wrestling in a small match with Molly Holly; they had fought back and forth scoring multiple pin falls each side. But as Laura was about to do the moonsault for the victory the screen went fuzzy, then played a video of Laura outside the ring with Mark.

"_And here we are again with Mark and Laura" The video showed them strolling down the street to head to see Laura's sister so she could finally meet her niece. "Looks like Laura is seeing her family" the video showed them all hugging and Laura introducing Mark to her family. Then it flicked to them all sitting in the park having a picnic. Laura was sat in Mark's lap with her niece on her shoulder asleep. The camera had managed to pick up on them talking about having kids one day. "You really think you'll wanna stick with me to have a baby?" Laura said in the video making Mark chuckle "Baby girl I'll stand by you through anything" then it showed them kissing and just sitting together playing with the baby. "Looks like they're gonna start a family soon, but not if I have anything to do with it. Laura you better watch your back, because wherever you go I'll be watching everything you do. And I mean everything" _

With that said the video ended leaving Laura unable to think straight. But then Molly had pulled her off the top rope and into a roll up to score the surprise victory. Laura was left in the ring quite shaken and angry about that video and was ignoring some chants that the crowd had started. It had shown personal footage of her own family and she hated it. She had tried so hard for 5 years to keep her family away from the cameras and the publicity and now some sick bastard was strolling around following and watching her every move. Without a word she left the ring to go back to Mark for a while before his match, hoping nobody was following her.

* * *

_Week 1 Thursday Night Smackdown, Video 2: Undertaker vs. Jeff Hardy_

Mark was extremely wary about leaving Laura to go to his match; he had insisted she come to ringside with him. But she disagreed and wanted to shower and change to head off straight away to the hotel. Mark eventually agreed and headed off to his match. But midway through Mark was about to hit his old school signature move from the top rope but another video played.

"_Oh look Mark, seems you've left Laura alone in your dressing room" the video showed the person walking down the empty corridors so nobody could see her walking. She opened Mark's dressing room door and panned around the room revealing it was empty but had various clothes strewn around from both of them. "Have you hidden her Mark?" the voice asked searching around the room before heading to the showers. The water was running in the shower area and the curtains were pulled closed. "Ahh here she is" the camera went closer to the showers and a gloved hand reached out to gently pull the curtains back. "There's no point trying to hide her Mark, because I'll find her," the voice said again removing the curtains to reveal Laura washing her hair in the showers. She had her eyes closed and didn't hear any of the movement in the locker rooms. The fans were screaming at this point as the camera panned to show Laura naked in the shower. "Laura doesn't deserve someone like you Mark, and every week I'm gonna prove that to you. There's nowhere to run or hide Mark, I am going to be with you whether you like it or not" then the camera showed the hand stick a piece of paper on one of the walls and it zoomed in so the fans could read what it said: **Hope you enjoyed being naked on live TV, remember… Mark is mine! **Then the person scurried out of the room and the video ended. _

Mark had got down from the top rope and watched the video with his anger at boiling point. He and Jeff looked at each other in total astonishment and Jeff knew he wanted to get back to Laura to protect her. So he did the only thing he could think off, he dropped to the canvas so Mark could pin him quickly to run out of the ring. He did just that before saying "Thanks man" in Jeff's ear before running out of the ring to go and rescue Laura. He ignored the fans chanting and booing at the end of the match but he didn't care. He ran behind the curtain, down the steps, through the backstage arena and opened the doors to run down the corridors to head to the dressing room.

When he got there he opened the door and saw Laura sitting on one of the coaches staring at the piece of paper. She didn't even look up when he came into the room and quickly knelt in front of her. "Baby girl I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen" again she stared down at the piece of paper and didn't say a word. Mark shuffled forward on his knees to get closer to her and tugged her hands away from the paper, "Please look at me" he said softly and she looked up at him with eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"Why me Mark?" she said quietly "Why did I get picked on? Why do people think I'm not good enough for you? Is it because it's true?" Mark looked stunned at her words and gently reached out and lifted her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "I love you Laura more than anything in this world, don't ever say that you're not good enough for me because that's not true. You are everything I want and need and without you I don't think my heart could manage to beat again. It needs you, it needs you to make it beat to keep me going. I couldn't survive if I lost you. We'll get to the bottom of this and I will protect you" Laura couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks and held onto Mark for dear life when he pulled her into his chest. "Please don't leave me" she said into his chest and Mark pulled her closer "I wont, ever," he said as he rested his head on top of hers.

These videos were tearing Laura apart, so now Mark would have to be on full alert to prevent anymore being made.

* * *

_Week 2 Monday Night Raw, Video 1 Dizzy vs. Ashley_

Mark and Laura had arrived at the arena safely with Mark barking at everybody that got in their way. He had been very protective of Laura throughout the week and let her stay with him at his ranch in Texas. Laura had packed up some of her clothes and took them to the ranch to live there for a while until the heat died down. Both of them had to be careful wherever they went now, even grocery shopping because the mystery person could strike at any moment.

Throughout the week she had stayed there, Mark had been keeping Laura's mind occupied so she wouldn't think about the videos. So far it had been working as Mark played stupid games with her and let her drive around on his ATVs in the empty abandoned fields around the back of his house. They played silly games in the house and chased each other round fighting for the TV remotes. He had done everything in his power to cheer Laura up and had been quite successful.

But as they strolled the corridors of the arena hand in hand, some of the cameras for Raw had followed them to make segments of their arrivals. They heard the fans screaming loudly for them both so they were obviously on the screen in the arena. "You alright?" Mark asked Laura softly turning his head to look at her. "I'm okay" Laura replied squeezing his hand and giving him a small smile in return. Mark smiled back but then continued strolling down the corridors until they reached the dressing room. The cameramen had walked away happy with the footage they captured of them both.

* * *

"Michelle how much more are you gonna put these two through?" A-train asked as she paced the room with the camera in hand rewinding the footage she wanted played tonight.

"Enough to break them up"

"Well so far your not successful"

"Trust me, it's about to get way more personal and I think it's Laura who's gonna crack first"

"Why'd you say that?"

"Mark has spent the last couple of days doing everything in his power to cheer her up and prevent her from getting angry. I don't think it'll be long now"

"At first I thought this was gonna be a storyline but now I can just see you've got a few screws lose up in that head of yours"

"Say, how's Amy doing?" Michelle said in a deadly tone to A-train "Because we wouldn't want to tell her your little secret would we?"

"No" A-train said in a small voice. "Then keep that mouth of yours closed, this will continue until I eventually reveal myself when Laura has left Mark and I can be there to pick up the pieces of Mark's broken heart" A-train just shook his head as she pulled the tape out of the camera to give to the production crew. "What are you gonna show tonight?"

"Oh you know, just a few videos of Laura with Mark at his home"

"You got into his ranch?"

"Yeah"

"How? He's got it security protected with gates and everything"

"But not around the back, he hasn't fenced off the fields so it was just a quick walk around and then you're in his ranch"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be revealing myself to anybody"

"Why?"

"Because Mark will kill you for trespassing and then Laura will literally tear your head off for showing all these videos" Michelle looked worried for a second but said "Like I said before, I've got protection from Vince" A-train again just shook his head wondering what ever possessed Vince to let this storyline go ahead.

* * *

"Dad seriously these videos have gotta stop" Shane said pacing around Vince's makeshift office. Stephanie was on the couch next to her dad's desk with Hunter sitting beside her. They were all worried about these videos of Mark and Laura outside the ring, as they were getting too personal.

"I agree dad this is going way too far, the only personal stuff we have is scripted and agreed by all the superstars and divas involved. But these videos aren't scripted and are just flowing through the system like there's noting wrong"

"I agree with Steph" Hunter said "I talked to some of the guys working and they said that you had showed them some documents to say it was alright to show these videos"

Vince just sat at his desk with split personalities. One half of him was saying he should tell the truth; say that he and Michelle had slept together so she could have the contract to say it was legal and official. But the darker evil side of him was saying he should just lie and say that it was all scripted and run by him and he said it was ok. As always, the evil side won.

"I am fully aware of these videos and they are run past me every week"

"So dad, you're actually saying right now that they're appropriate to screen live on air every week? Revealing the personal lives of two superstars, revealing their real names and showing footage of their relationship and being intimate?" Shane said with disgust in his voice "Dad what's happened to you? Has someone got a hold over you or something?" Vince bit his tongue from answering his son's questions so he had to lie again. "They are perfectly fine to be airing on TV, they are censored to some degree"

"To some degree?" Stephanie said with the same amount of disgust in her voice as Shane's did. "Vince, Laura was filmed in the shower naked and it aired on TV. The Internet has gone crazy over that, she's being exploited everywhere Vince and it's not fair. Young children watch this show and with stuff airing like that we'll lose fans and respect for the company and brands, you've gotta put a stop to this now"

"I can't Dammit! It's been agreed! I'm tired of this so get out! Get out now!" he pointed to the door and all of them just looked at him with disgust before leaving.

"If you're not gonna do anything daddy then we'll do everything in our power to bring you down and make you publicly apologise on live TV to Mark and Laura" Stephanie said then turned around and left her Father's office with Shane and Hunter following.

Vince sat down in his chair and opened the draw and pulled out the contract he and Michelle had drawn up to show these videos. She had demanded that she could use their real names and show them doing personal things outside of work. He had foolishly agreed to it thinking it was a harmful little fun game. But now it had turned into a nightmare for two of his top superstars.

In this situation he had two choices, the first was to keep this storyline going so that he could bring in ratings and more money, or the second was the stop the videos and come forward and admit that it was his and Michelle's idea. But that would result in having his ass kicked around every part of the arena by Mark and then possibly fired by the board of directors. So instead of being honest, he chose to be a coward and let the videos continue. Let two honest people suffer and struggle to cope with the videos putting pressure on their relationship.

Vince would soon find out that this was the wrong choice to make, as he was about to lose a lot of respect and lose a helluva lot of friends.

* * *

"You gonna be alright?" Mark asked Laura who was stretching by the curtain to go out to her match. "I'll be fine don't worry, go and focus on your match" she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Mark for a long time before finally pulling away leaving him lost for words. "Whoa" is all he could say making Laura smile up at him. He touched her nose softly before saying "Go on with ya" she smiled one more time at him before lightly punching him on the chest and walking towards the staging area for her match against her good friend Ashley.

They had been having a good match all the way through, countering each other's moves and showing great deals of respect for each other. The fans were enjoying it but again started shouting and booing as once again, another video was shown.

"_I told you Laura, you can't hide from me. I watched you leave Carolina to be with Mark at his ranch in Texas" it showed a video of Mark's huge ranch back in Houston. The crowds gasped at the size of his home and started chanting. "Seems like you two are getting more and more intimate" the voice said showing the video of Mark laying on the floor doing sit-ups with Laura sitting on his crotch area smiling down at him and laughing. She was teasing him and trying to force him to stay on the ground, but Mark won the strength game and rolled her over to start kissing her passionately. "I don't like this Laura, you should know that by now. Mark doesn't deserve to be touched by a slut like you. He should and will be with me. It won't take long Laura. I'll get my way" the video changed to them riding around on ATVs in the abandoned fields and they were having a lot of fun. "Have all the fun you want with him Laura, but soon it'll all be over and then you'll come crawling back home to your family in Carolina with no Mark in sight" the video flicked back to Mark and Laura kissing and taking each other's clothes off. "You don't have much time left Laura before I get my hands on him, so make all the love you can to him before it's too late" _

The video ended with both Laura and Ashley staring at each other in complete shock. Laura had lost all focus in the match and couldn't think what to do next, so Ashley helped her by getting her out of the ring and backstage to the safety of Mark.

* * *

When Laura got backstage she didn't know what to do with herself. So she walked away from everybody to go and find a quiet place to sit down and think. She walked and walked until she came across a small area where the electrical wires and cables were kept. Then she lay on her side on the floor and thought about everything. She couldn't take many more of these videos and couldn't believe that Vince was allowing this to happen.

_He obviously must be apart of it then, he's not normally like this. He would have put a stop on this straight away and fired the sick bastard who was doing this. _

Laura lay there thinking for a while; obviously this person wasn't a man filming her. She could tell by the voice in the videos, although it was disguised it was still obvious it was a woman's voice by the pitch. Then she raked her brains trying to think of what diva it could be. She knew straight away it couldn't be Trish, Ashley, Christy or Amy because they were worried sick. But most of the other divas didn't really care and kept making sly comments about it whenever they saw her without Mark. It hadn't resulted into her punching any of them yet but she was getting damn close. One more comment and she would tear every hair out of the head of one of those divas.

She sighed as she lay on the cold floor, she wasn't upset or crying, She just needed to think logically about this before jumping to any conclusions. _Who could it be? Who could it be? _She asked herself over and over again but always coming up with no answers. It was frazzling her brain and making her quite miserable. She hated feeling like this, she wanted to be happy and live a normal life again. But obviously some sick bastard thought different and wanted to make her suffer.

_Why are people so jealous? I'm just a normal person. I don't think much of myself and never will. Mark and me are in a relationship because we love each other; we're not just using each other. We're happy so why can't people accept that. _

Again Laura sighed and continued to try and sort out her thoughts in her mind that was clouded with confusion and anger.

* * *

"Amy have you seen Laura?" Mark asked quite worried, she hadn't come back from her match and he was getting concerned. He had watched her match and the video that was played and was getting more and more frustrated and angry. They were getting too personal now, especially showing footage of them being intimate. Mark and Laura had both built up a fan base with young children and didn't want to tune into raw and smackdown every week to watch them make love live on TV.

He had decided to walk around trying to find her but hadn't been successful, but luckily he bumped into Amy. "I haven't actually, She said she'd meet me so we can spend some time together but Ashley said she'd wondered off somewhere"

"Well did she say where?"

"No, after the video played they got backstage and then Laura walked off and hasn't been seen since. I've tried looking for her but to no avail" Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Baby girl where are you?_

"Mark don't worry okay, we'll find her" Amy said reassuringly to Mark who was clearly worried. "I can't look for her now, my match is coming up soon but now I can't think straight with that damn video being played"

"It'll be alright, I'll get some of the girls together and we'll go and find her. Mark get ready for your match and I promise we'll have her back here waiting for you" Mark nodded and said "Thanks Amy"

"Go get ready" he nodded again and then headed towards the stage to go and get ready for his match against Tommy Dreamer.

* * *

_Week 2 Monday Night Raw, Video 2 Undertaker vs. Tommy Dreamer_

Throughout the entire match Mark had basically been completely dominant over Tommy and was soon going to get the pin. He landed the chokeslam and the referee counted to 3 and rang the bell. But before Mark could be announced the winner another video played.

"_I wanna know Mark" the voice said "What is so special about Laura that separates her from other women?" the video was playing of Mark and Laura dancing around the garden under the stars and the small candles Mark had lit. "She wouldn't satisfy you like I would, she hasn't got a good body like me, I could do things to you she wouldn't dream of doing, it should be me you're dancing with" the video continued playing the footage of Mark twirling Laura around in a white sundress and they were both laughing. "You two left footed goofball" the camera picked up Laura saying to Mark who laughed and picked her up swinging her around. "Your days of fun are limited Mark, because I'm going to be with you one way or another" the video changed to Laura being wrapped up in his arms whilst he was reading love poems to her. "It wont be long Mark, watch your back"_

The video ended and Mark again was very angry, but he was glad he had finished the match first though, as he would have beaten the crap out of Tommy if he hadn't already left the ring. The crowd was booing at the video and Mark knew they were getting bored of them now. They were quite happy that Laura and Mark were together as they always got nice comments during autograph signings. But this psycho was making it clear they didn't want them together, even though they wouldn't win, as these videos were strangely bringing Laura and Mark closer together. They spent every night together holding each other talking about their future; it didn't scare them, as they both felt they were ready for whatever life was going to throw at them.

But Mark needed to focus on the present moment in time and exit the ring; he desperately needed to find Laura so they could head back to the hotel and be safe from the cameras.

* * *

Laura had decided to get up off the floor and go find her friends. She strolled the long corridors and headed back towards the stage to see if she could find anybody she recognised. As she walked along she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. But rolled her eyes when she saw Gail and Jillian standing by the table full of refreshments. There was no way of avoiding them, as she had to walk down that corridor to get to the stage. So she sighed one more time and headed down the corridor towards both women.

Jillian looked up to see Laura and smirked, she decided it would be funny to mock her and bring up the touchy subject of Mark. "Hi" she said mockingly stepping in front of Laura, who tried side stepping her but Jillian just followed "What's up?" she said trying not to smirk at Laura who was frustrated.

"What do you want? What?" Laura said frustrated that she couldn't escape them.

"Whoa calm down, I just wanted to talk"

"Oh yeah about what exactly?"

"Well I'd heard about all the problems with the videos as of late"

"So"

"So I just wanted to say that… I think the videos are right. Mark doesn't deserve having a cheap little slut like you hanging on his arm every day of the week" she smirked as Gail giggled but Laura just towered over her with narrowed eyes. The smile started fading off Jillian's face when she saw how mad Laura was getting.

"Well if you have any contact with the bitch making these videos, I got a little message for her" then she went for Jillian who screamed as Laura speared her to the floor and started punching at her face and tearing her hair out. She was fed up of all of these divas mocking her about this, so now she was going to send them all a message. As she scratched and pulled at Jillian's face using the chokehold she'd learnt in the ring, Jillian's screams got louder. They echoed round the corridor and some referees had started running towards her after Gail had screamed for help.

"Laura that's enough that's enough!" one of them shouted trying to peel Laura off of Jillian but had failed. So more of them had run along and tried to break up the fight. Eventually they had pulled Laura off of Jillian and wrestled her down to the ground and pinned her there until they'd got Jillian far enough away.

* * *

Mark had got backstage to hear screaming and shouting not too far away from the stage. He was wondering what the hell was going on so had decided to investigate. But his mouth nearly dropped when he saw it was Laura choking Jillian and scratching her face. The referees surrounded them and had managed to wrestle Laura to the ground so the trainers could check Jillian. Mark could see that she was bleeding from the nose and looked pretty shaken.

But he was more concerned about his girlfriend, who was pinned to the ground screaming and shouting to the refs to let her go. They eventually let her get to her feet but Laura had ran past them straight back to Jillian. She pushed her hard and she went head first into a steel post not too far away. Jillian screamed again as she fell to the floor holding her nose bawling and shouting. The refs again restrained Laura but Mark had seen enough of how they were treating her and stepped in.

"Let her go!" he growled and they instantly let her go, she was about to go after Jillian for a third time but Mark grabbed her and easily scooped her up "Oh no you don't missy" he said angrily as he carried her down the corridors back to their dressing her.

Once they were inside he slammed the door and dumped Laura onto the couch and decided to pace for a while. He didn't want to start shouting and saying something he'd regret. Laura just sat there looking up at him angrily wondering what he was going to say.

"You wanna tell me what you were playing at back there?" he asked trying to calm his nerves but still paced the room. "She deserved it" Laura replied to him still staring at him, not taking her eyes off his face.

"Why?"

"Because she called me a slut and said me and you shouldn't be together" Mark looked at her and was surprised that she was staring at him so fiercely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why the hell would I lie about this Mark? I wouldn't just go around randomly punching people in the face would I?"

"Actually I think you broke her nose"

"Whose side are you on!?" Laura said standing up in anger at his stupid replies. Mark stopped pacing and looked at Laura and was starting to get a little worried about her anger. She was looking up at him with anger burning in her eyes and Mark had to suppress a smile, even when she was angry she looked beautiful. But he realised he was being stupid with what he was saying; It made him look like he was sticking up for Jillian.

He sighed and looked at her and said softly "I'm sorry baby girl, I know it's frustrating and I'm sure she deserved what she got. These videos are taking their toll on both of us but I don't think punching people is the right way to go about it" Laura looked at him and instantly her anger faded and went towards Mark to hug him. Mark picked her up and cradled her tightly wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was taking a lot out of both of them and he knew Laura couldn't take much more, he only hoped she wasn't going to do anything stupid she'd regret.

* * *

_Week 2 Friday Night Smackdown: Video 1 Dizzy vs. Gail Kim_

After last weeks fiasco Gail had ordered a match against Laura for what she had done to Jillian. Laura wasn't aware but that segment had somehow got filmed and shown to the audience in the arena. So they were aware that Laura had broken Jillian's nose and were pretty happy about it. At least she wouldn't be singing for a couple of weeks now.

The match itself was pretty simple as Laura was dominant over Gail due to her having crap wrestling skills. She couldn't take a move properly and always made it look sloppy. So Laura had ended it pretty quickly and was expecting a segment from Jillian. And just as planned, her music hit and Laura put her hands on her hips waiting for her to speak.

"Look what you did!" she screamed into the microphone pointing to her nose, Laura just smirked but continued listening to her ramble on. "You broke my nose and now I can't sing, my beautiful voice can't be shared with the fans" they started booing at her and she said "Oh come on you know it's beautiful" they booed again as she started heading down the ramp.

"You're gonna pay for this Dizzy!" then she dropped the mic and started heading towards the ring. But at the same time Gail had recovered and tried to take Laura down, but just as Gail tried punching her, Laura ducked and Gail hit Jillian in the face. Jillian held her nose screaming as Gail tried to apologise but Jillian shrugged her off and came charging at Laura, who stopped her in her tracks when she used her full hand to push Jillian down to the floor holding her nose. She screamed in frustration as Laura smiled evilly as she watched them both exit the ring to go backstage still whining and complaining.

Laura's music played as they were talking trash to each other, but when they got backstage Laura was about to exit but another video stopped her.

"_Say Laura, Mark's got a nice body hasn't he?" the voice said showing a video of Mark in the gym working out in only his shorts. The fans were screaming with delight at seeing him topless. "It's too nice for you, he shouldn't have to waste it" then it changed to him wrestling in the garden with the dogs. "You're nowhere to be seen" the voice said panning around the garden to show Laura wasn't present. That day she remembered she'd gone into town to pick up some groceries for them both. Mark was left alone and was playing with the dogs and working out. "This is how it should be Laura, you no where in sight. So I can have him all to myself not you" the video continued but it made everybody gasp when the video switched to Mark showering. The camera showed him showering naked in the first floor bathroom and they were peaking through the window, which he always stupidly forgot to close. "Damn you must get a lot of pleasure from him, he's one sexy man" the video continued of him showering before wrapping a towel around him and exiting the room. "You see, this is how it's gonna be Laura, until you leave him, I'm gonna be everywhere you are. Filming everything you do, if I'm getting the point across you'll leave him soon. Otherwise, this will get much worse…"_

The video ended and Laura just looked stunned, they had exposed Mark completely naked on live worldwide TV and now he was gonna be pissed off. These videos were getting too much now and Laura couldn't take much more. If Vince hadn't put a stop to this by next week she would be doing something she never thought she would. It would be drastic and she didn't care who was upset or not. This would be her own personal choice and she didn't need other people's opinions.

She strolled up the ramp not saying a word as the fans were chanting things; quite excited they had just seen their hero completely naked. Walking backstage she saw quite a lot of people looking worried and scared. "What's wrong?" she asked aloud to them all, then one of them replied. "Mark, he's just gone crazy about that video"

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Like punching things and screaming and shouting"

"Do you know where's he gone?"

"Follow the noise," he pointed to the corridor where some banging and crashing was happening. So she braced herself and walked as quickly as her boots would let her. She walked down the hallways and corridors following the trail of destruction left by Mark. Eventually she caught up with him, as he was about to start shouting at some innocent workers. But she grabbed his arm to stop him and he turned around quickly going to hit the person who had tried to stop him. But froze when he saw it was Laura, she didn't look impressed and stared at him in anger then signalled towards his raised hand.

"I wouldn't dare hit me right now Mark, the amount of anger flowing through me I'd kick your ass" she narrowed her eyes and Mark dropped his hand to his side. "I'm sorry" he said then looked down at the floor.

"What happened to staying strong Mark? Being my rock and holding my hand through this? We're in this together, I've got your back and you've got mine. Don't put other people in harms way"

"What about Jillian?"

"Don't put _innocent _people in harms way" she said fiercely narrowing her eyes again. He looked at her and realised she was right; it was stupid to trash the arena out of anger. They needed to stay together and stick together in order to win.

"You're right, again. I'm sorry baby girl" he looked at her and saw her face soften again and then she extended her hand and said "Come on, sleep is what you need Mr Grumpy" he smiled as he took her hand and they strolled down the corridors to head off back to the hotel. Mark thankfully hadn't been scheduled for a match so they only had to endure one video, but would probably pay for that next week.

* * *

_Week 3 Monday Night Raw, Video 1 Dizzy vs. Lita_

"I still can't believe we've gotta face each other" Amy said to Laura as they were stretching next to the stage before heading out.

"I know, it's stupid"

"But I suppose it will be a fan first"

"True, I'm sure they'll love it"

"Well it should be interesting, we both have the same wrestling style so every move we do it'll be countered into summat else"

"Everything is practised so it should really keep them entertained" Amy smiled at her friend who throughout these past few weeks had been going through hell with all these videos. Surprisingly Laura and Mark were getting stronger rather than falling apart, which is what these videos were trying to do.

"Do you think you'll get another video tonight?" Amy hesitantly asked Laura who was shadowboxing like Mark always did. But she stopped and said, "I really don't know, I've been really trying to figure out who it could be"

"We've all tried looking for the culprit but nobody has heard a thing, the production crew are saying they don't know how the videos are being aired through the system"

"Well obviously they're being put through otherwise they couldn't possibly be aired"

"Whoever it is whose doing it is being incredibly sneaky"

"I'll catch the little bastard soon don't worry" Laura said narrowing her eyes as she stretched her legs. Whoever was doing this to them was dead when she caught them.

"Ladies, time to rock n roll out there" one of the stage managers said. "I'll see you out there" Amy said hugging her friend before climbing the steps to head out onto the stage.

* * *

"I really hope you're proud of your actions" Jillian said to her fellow friend Michelle. "Why?"

"She broke my nose!" she shrieked and almost cried, "And then she hurt it again last week!"

"So"

"What do you mean so?! I got beat up because of you!"

"You're the one that decided to say summat dummy! If you'd have kept your big mouth shut you wouldn't have got your face torn apart like that!" Jillian couldn't find an answer to that so she sat down and looked angry.

"What are you gonna do to them tonight?" she asked eventually breaking the silence.

"I stumbled upon something interesting on my daily filming at Mark's house"

"Oh really? Like what?" Michelle smirked and brought her camera over to Jillian and showed her the video. Whilst travelling around the property she thought it was too quiet. They hadn't been seen for a while so decided to do some snooping around. And to her delight, she came across them having sex in one of the bedrooms on the first floor. The blanket was pulled over them though, but she had picked up on nearly everything, especially Mark on top of Laura kissing her and making her moan loudly.

"No way!" Jillian said surprised "How did you get that?"

"The house seemed too quiet so I had a look around outside and the idiots forgot to close the curtains so I filmed some of it"

"How much?"

"Until the end really, I can't air all of it though"

"Why?"

"It's about 40 minutes long"

"Whoa that's long"

"I know, god I wish I was the one underneath him being fucked like that"

"Well not long now before they split up and then he's all yours" Michelle smiled evilly at that as she sat back about to watch Laura's match and the video that would soon be airing to ruin Laura's life.

* * *

As planned Laura and Amy's match was going very well. The fans were torn throughout the match who to choose to cheer for. But in the end they cheered for both of them as they could see both girls were only having fun. There was no serious feud, just a simple friendly match.

Both of them had been countering each others moves and rolled around reversing each others pins until the ref was tired of counting to 2 all the time. When they both got up they shook hands, which the fans respected and then cheered for them. Then they continued the match with Amy eventually getting the pin. The fans were all on their feet clapping for both of them as Amy helped Laura to her feet and they hugged and held up their hands in victory. It had been a successful match and Laura was happy, but that was about to change as the video went fuzzy, then played another video.

_"It seems too quiet around here Laura," the voice said with a video playing of the person looking around the windows of Mark's ranch. "Where are you both? I can't seem to find you anywhere" the video showed the person looking through one of the windows to the downstairs bedroom. Laura felt her face drop and her heart stop beating, as she knew what was about to be shown. "Oh and look what we have here," the voice said peaking the camera up to the window of one of the bedrooms. "It seems both Mark and Laura have ventured into this room, but what are they doing I wonder?" the camera moved up slowly to reveal the downstairs bedroom and what Laura and Mark were doing.  
__The crowds gasped and starting screaming and cheering as the video showed both Mark and Laura in bed having really passionate sex. The camera had picked up on the sounds as the window was open and the fans could hear that they were both moaning and on the verge of release. "I told you Laura that the videos would get much worse if you didn't leave Mark. And it looks like you haven't listened so I had to make it this way. I want the fans to see just how cheap and slutty you are and this was the best possible way. I hope you don't disobey me again otherwise it's going to get even worse than this"_

The video ended and Laura was nearly in tears standing in the ring with Amy. She was feeling her whole world crumble around her because of these videos. That video had totally crossed the line and now Laura felt her whole world was now crushed and she was full of shame and embarrassment. The fans were chanting a mixture of things but she could hear some people screaming and shouting slut, but others were offering words of comfort. All Laura did was look at Amy who grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the ring to go backstage.

* * *

Mark sat in his dressing room looking at the screen in complete horror after witnessing that video. It had just showed something truly personal between him and Laura and now the fans were going crazy. Mark couldn't take much more of this, but had to go and find Laura as she looked about ready to cry. So he marched out of the dressing room barking at everybody and frightened a lot of the workers. He had just got to the staging area where he saw Laura lying on the floor curled up crying badly. Immediately he ran over to her and picked her up with ease and quickly hurried back towards the dressing room.

Once he got there, he kicked the door open and then slammed it shut with his boot. Then he walked over to the couch and placed Laura down on it but she was still clung to him crying.

"Shhh baby girl it's alright I'm here now"

"Mark I can't take this anymore" she said through sobs and then held him tighter "I know baby, I'll sort it out don't you worry" he stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth until her cries turned to sniffles. Then he leaned her back and wiped her tears away.

"I'm gonna go and speak to Shane and see what's happening ok. I'll get this sorted"

Laura nodded and said "I can't stay here, I've gotta leave"

"We can leave in a minute, I'm not scheduled for match again so we can shoot off but I gotta go sort summat out okay baby girl?" she nodded and said "Don't be too long"

"I wont, why don't you go and meet Amy in the canteen and I'll come and fetch you afterwards? At least you wont be on your own"

"Alright" Laura replied quietly as Mark got up off the couch and then placed Laura on her feet. "Get your things together and we can start heading out" Laura scurried round the room getting some things she'd left around to put in her suitcase. Then she zipped it up and put her bag on her back and wheeled her suitcase out of the room. Mark followed behind her with his bags and then took her hand as they walked down the corridor to the canteen.

"I'll be five minutes alright, just wait for Amy and then I'll be straight back" he touched her nose, then kissed her once more before stalking the hallways to find Shane and Stephanie.

* * *

Anybody who crossed his path got yelled at and he cursed all the way down the hallways until he reached their office. He banged on the door and then walked in after Stephanie opened it.

"Why aren't you sorting this?" he asked before they could speak.

"Mark we're doing everything we can to try and stop this"

"Obviously you're not Steph, that video that played tonight crossed the line! Kids watch this show and don't expect to be watching me and Laura having personal intimacy on live TV!"

"I know Mark but it's not in our hands"

"Look Steph sometimes I normally let things slide, but this time it's gotten too personal. Especially when it involves filming my family and personal activities. Do whatever you can Steph, it's tearing Laura apart"

"Mark we are trying desperately to get the board of directors involved but daddy has already brainwashed them into thinking this is okay, ratings are up, money is high and they like it"

"So let me get this straight… they want to continue tearing a young woman's world apart just because the ratings are high?!"

"So it would seem"

Mark just ran his hand through his hair trying to remain calm. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, even the board of directors were letting this go on and in his eyes it was totally outrageous. Laura was slowly falling to pieces and nobody wanted to do a damn thing to help her.

"I can't believe this" Mark said still trying to keep his anger under control. "I cannot fucking believe this!" he said again before storming out of the room to go and find Laura to get out of here.

Even Stephanie and Shane couldn't do anything about this, somebody was really screwing with them and there was no way of telling who it was.

Laura and Mark were stuck in a deep hole, with no signs of anybody helping them out of it soon.


	31. Finally Cracking: I Quit!

It was now Monday and as always it was time for more outrageous videos of Laura's personal life on Raw. She hadn't been to Smackdown after the video was played of her having sex with Mark last week. Steph gave her some time off when she came into the canteen to see Laura was a broken mess crying on Amy's shoulder.

During that time off though Laura had grew frustrated with these videos. She had watched them all again to see if she could recognise the voice or whether it gave any clues as to who it was. But so far the mystery person had certainly done their homework, not a clue was to be found to give away who it could be. They were certainly clever and that made Laura angry.

Mark had gone out to his Bike shop downtown and left Laura alone to think. She locked all of the doors and windows and closed the curtains to every window. Then she sat herself down in the living room area to stretch and try to think clearly. As she sat on the floor she thought about these past 4 weeks, all of the hell she and Mark had been put through.

From having their real names exposed, to showing personal family footage, to show them fooling around in the garden, to being exposed naked in the shower and then being exposed having sex in bed. It had gone on long enough now and Laura wondered why the hell Vince wasn't putting a stop to this. She knew on some levels that he was a complete jackass but when it came to personal lives he always stood in and put a stop to it. But it was like he wanted Laura to be exposed to the whole world, he wanted videos of her having sex with Mark shown around the world on TV, the Internet etc. all he cared about was his ratings and money.

Laura only came to one solution, one that she never ever thought she had to come to. But it was her only way of escaping this mess and getting the videos stopped. She didn't care about the fans reaction to it, or what Shane and Stephanie would do. It was her own decision and she didn't need any script to rehearse to say it in the ring. She would only ask for a segment in the ring and then take it from there.

It would be hard watching her friend's reactions but none of them could change her mind, not even Mark.

* * *

Laura strolled the corridors ignoring everybody she saw. She didn't need any small conversations to wind her up, as she was focused on heading out to the ring and saying what she had to say. She walked towards the stage and stopped by the steps to wait for her music to hit so she could come out. "Ring is clear Laura, this is your time now" one of the crew said patting her on the shoulder and watched as she walked up the stairs and then out onto the stage.

The fans were still screaming her name out and taking photos of her as she stood on top of the stage for a moment just taking in everything she saw. The fans jumping about, the signs they held up with their favourite wrestlers and divas names on, the flash from the cameras and the electrifying atmosphere they created each and every week. It was an amazing atmosphere to be around but as much as she loved it, it was slowly growing more and more difficult to be around, Especially when most of the fans only wanted more pictures and more gossip about her and Mark.

She cleared her mind again as she walked up the steps and then went under the ropes to stand in the ring. The fans knew straight away she wasn't there to wrestle; she wore her normal outside of work clothes and had a microphone in her hand. They knew she meant business but what they didn't know was what she was going to say.

As her music cut she looked around the ring listening to the fans chanting her name, she smiled a little but as they died down she began talking. "You know it's funny, sometimes in life you have a couple moments where you think, why am I here? What did I do that for? What have I got myself into? And for the past couple days I've been having quite a few of those moments" she paused as the fans began chanting her ring name loudly again. As they went quiet again and then she ran her hand through her hair and spoke again.

"For nearly 5 weeks my personal life has been shown to all of you on that screen right there" she pointed to the titan tron at the top of the stage. "The person doing it got quite a lot of footage exposing things I never wanted any of you to see. From exposing my family who I have tried so hard to protect from publicity for 6 years, to exposing my real name, to showing me naked in the shower (her voice got louder as the anger burned inside once again) to even exposing Mark in the shower, from showing personal footage of us spending what little time we have at home, to then exposing us sleeping together! I can't take it any longer! This has gone on long enough and now it needs to be stopped!" the fans were cheering in agreement with her as they were also growing tired of seeing all of this happen.

"I came into this company 6 years ago signing a contract that stated 'the personal life you have will remain private and protected under World Wrestling Entertainment rules' and so far I have seen not one ounce of protection! Mark and myself have been through enough! It doesn't have anything to do with all of you people sitting here! You're not supposed to tune into Raw and Smackdown every week just to watch videos of two superstars who have sacrificed so many things just to entertain you people! Injury after injury I come back to this place just to entertain and see all of you again because I love it, its my passion, it runs in my blood. But the pathetic weasel back there known as Vince McMahon can't seem to get up from his desk, march his ass out here and try to expose the sick bastard whose putting me and Mark through this. He just sits there letting these videos go through the system completely unscripted and unheard of by all of the production crew. All of the McMahon's aren't doing a single thing to put a stop to this; they just like the ratings and the money it's bringing in. So just to let all you people know that you aren't cared for and you're not respected just like all of us back there in those dressing rooms. And quite frankly I've had enough of it all so I'm doing the only thing that's good for me… I'm walking away"

The fans started booing when she said that and some were starting to get upset with how angry she was getting. "That's right, I am officially hanging up my boots and walking outta here. One of the divas who revolutionised the women's division into what it is today is leaving your TV screens forever, I sacrificed everything to be here, sacrifice my body every week in real matches! Not pillow fights or swimsuit competitions, real wrestling matches to entertain you because that's what you love to see! Without Lita or me there would be no moonsaults, no powerbombs, no hurricanranas none of these things! I put my heart and soul into this and the thanks I get is videos being played of my personal life! It is totally unfair so now I'm doing the thing that's good for me! I don't care about the business anymore; I don't care about your opinions on this! It's my choice and Vince if you're listening; I hope you're proud! Proud that you drove one of your own employees to quit and walk away from the world famous business. You're a sick perverse bastard and you always will be! Not you or anybody else can convince me to come back!" then she dropped the mic and walked out of the ring to head backstage ignoring the booing from the fans.

She did what was best for her and didn't give a damn about the people who disagreed.

* * *

Laura got backstage doing everything she possibly could to keep the tears from falling. She didn't care about the fans still booing after hearing what she said. It was her choice; they had no idea how it felt to have their personal life exposed. How would they feel if a video of them was shown sleeping with the one they loved? They'd be just as angry and frustrated as she was.

She walked down the corridors to head towards her dressing room she shared with Mark, who without a doubt was going to be angry with her. He'd be angry that she just quit and gave up the thing she loved most, angry because she just cracked and let the videos finally get to her. But she couldn't help it; the videos were getting more and more serious and personal. It had already shown them sleeping together, so she dreaded what else it might show next.

_Stop thinking about it, just get out of here while you still can. _

The voice was right, she had to make a getaway and fly back home to Carolina to be with her family. To be with the people she loved and she had to protect them from all of this. They would help her through this and keep her mind focused so she wouldn't end up going stir crazy.

Laura got to the dressing room and thankfully it was empty, Mark was nowhere to be seen. He'd obviously gone out to get some food or start preparing for his match. So whilst she had the opportunity she packed her bags, left a small note for Mark, and then walked down the corridors before being attacked from all sides by all of her friends. She went out into the backstage car pack and got into the cab waiting for her to take her to the airport.

* * *

"What is she going to do?" Amy asked worriedly as she watched as Laura came down to the ring with a microphone in hand. "I have no idea, but I'm quite worried" Shawn replied also watching as Laura got into the ring and looked around.

Shawn, Amy, Hunter, Mark, Glen, RVD, Matt, Jeff, Trish, Christy, Ashley, Shane and Stephanie were all crowded into Stephanie's office all watching the TV. Shane had granted Laura a segment in the ring so she could voice her opinion about these videos, but had no idea what she was actually going to say.

"That looks like she's looking around the arena for the last time" RVD said with worry in his voice but listened when Laura started talking.

She had voiced her opinions about everything and when she said "I'm walking away" the whole room gasped and looked mortified. "She didn't" Amy said with tears welling up in her eyes. Shawn was next to her so he pulled her into a hug for comfort. But winced with everyone else when Laura called Vince a sick perverse bastard. They all looked at Shane and Steph who were nodding their heads in agreement with what she said.

But when her music started as she walked out of the ring and headed backstage. The whole room fell quiet and looked at Mark, who was sitting on the couch right next to the TV looking lost. She had just quit, walked away from her dreams and cracked under the pressure she had been feeling for over a month now. He couldn't find the words to speak so he just sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe she did that" Steph said looking flabbergasted at the TV with Shane next to her, "I just can't" she said starting to sit down on the couch and Hunter had to quickly catch her as she looked out of it. "What are we gonna do?" she said trying not to get upset.

"She did what she needed to do" Glen said softly with sadness in his voice, "Vince let this continue and now I really hope he's proud"

"How could he let this happen?" Amy eventually spoke up after wiping the tears away "Steph I know he knows who's doing this, find out who!" Amy jumped up in anger but got pulled back down by Shawn, "Anger isn't the best solution right now sweetheart" he said softly and pulled her back into a hug when more tears spilled out of her eyes. "She's quit Shawn, how can I not be angry?"

"I know but getting angry with the two people that can help us isn't going to help us"

"Shawn she can be angry with us all she wants" Shane said sitting next to them "Laura quit because we couldn't help her, we were stupid and foolish not to put a stop to this right from the very beginning. And now whatever comes our way we deserve" he looked worriedly at Mark who still hadn't said a word. He was sat there like he was made out of stone; Shane knew he was going to crack and start causing havoc soon.

Somebody was going to get a beating, and he felt sorry for Mark Henry tonight who had to face the deadman in a match.

* * *

Just as Shane predicted, Mark Henry certainly got a beating during his match with Mark. He had walked to the ring with a purpose and gave him a real beating and got the pin. Everybody could see the frustration in Mark's eyes as with every punch he started shouting. With what Laura had said earlier that night was playing in his mind again and again.

She'd quit and it was all Vince's fault for not protecting her and keeping her personal life away from the business. He was so frustrated he'd literally pummelled Mark Henry until he was unable move and was almost unconscious. So he pinned him and then left the ring without a backwards glance.

Mark quickly went backstage to go and find Laura; he hadn't had time to see her after she announced she was quitting because he was speaking to Steph and had to prepare for his match. So he wanted to desperately find her to try and convince her to stay in the business.

When he got to their locker room he noticed it was empty and Laura's bags were gone off the coach. He slammed the door in frustration and then went over to the small table where there was a piece of paper laying on it. Glancing at it he noticed it was from Laura:

_If you still want me, you know where I'll be._

_I'm so sorry_

_Laura xx_

He threw it back down and then couldn't decide whether to sit down and think, or go and find Amy to talk to her about where Laura could have gone. Because in Mark's mind, Laura had just run away from everything and everyone, shutting the world out and hiding away. He knew exactly why she'd done it, and now instead of wallowing around he had to go and find her.

With one thing on his mind, Mark stalked the corridors to go and find Amy or the Hardyz with the note held tightly in his hand. He walked past many dressing rooms until he reached Matt's and banged on the door, after a few seconds Jeff opened the door and stepped back to let Mark in.

"What's up man?"

"Laura, she's gone"

"Gone? What you mean gone?" Mark threw the note at him and then sat down on the couch next to Amy who looked worried sick. "You know where I'll be" Jeff read aloud and then scratched his head. "What does that mean?" Mark said confused and looking at them for answers.

Amy sat there in thought and came to a conclusion easily; whenever something happened to Laura she always went home. Back to North Carolina to be with her family to get some support and feel loved again. It was something she had always done and now Mark needed to be told.

"I know where she's gone" Amy said quietly but sank in the couch when Mark turned to face her "Where? Where is she Amy?"

"Whenever something bad happens she goes back to Carolina to be with her family, they're the only ones that she trusts and loves. She loves all of us but her family has always come first" Mark nodded and said "I'll have to go after her then"

"Well go on then, what's stopping you?" Mark smiled a little at her answer and then got up from the couch to go and find Laura.

_I'm coming to get you baby girl; you're not getting away that easy._

* * *

Laura was still at the airport waiting for her plane to be called, she had gotten some unwanted attention so the security guards let her use some private facilities until she was called to board her plane. But as she was waiting in the room, a severe wave of nausea came over her and she had to run to the toilets to be sick. She coughed and vomited her guts up hating every minute of it. Being sick was not one of her favourite things to do and when it stopped she was grateful.

Wiping off her mouth and flushing the toilet she sat down on the floor and leaned her head back on the wall. She had been feeling nausea and funny feelings for the past couple days, her emotions were all over the place and she just felt tired and cranky. "Nothing to worry about" she said to herself getting up off the floor and sorting her clothes out. "I'm due on my period soon and this normally happens" she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, the bags under her eyes were getting worse and she looked extremely pale. But she washed her hands and face and then made her way out of the toilets, just in time to hear her flight being called.

The door slowly opened and the security guard peeked in "You ready to go miss?"

"Yep" is all she said picking her bags back up and putting her sunglasses on to try and disguise herself. The security guard led her through the airport towards the plane so she could fly far away and back to the loving arms of her family.

As she got on the plane and prepared for take off, she thought about Mark. She knew he'd be upset about her doing this but she knew he'd come straight after her. She wasn't deserting him, just running away from her problems. Thinking about all of those videos was making her angry again but that wasn't helping the nausea. It had been coming and going for the past couple of weeks but she just always shook it off and blamed it on the change in the weather and that she was due on her period. But she hadn't had one in weeks since she and Mark first slept together in that hotel room.

_It'll come on soon, don't you worry._

The voice was trying to reassure her but she still was unsure about things. She never felt like wearing short t-shirts anymore and she ate the weirdest things, things that she had never tried or even liked before. Laura mind was just a blur at the moment so she decided to switch off and get a few hours sleep in before arriving at home.

_I'm sorry Mark; I did what I had to do._


	32. Unexpected Miracle

It had been a couple days and Laura was still at home with her family. Mark had been trying to phone her to try and talk but she couldn't face him. She couldn't face hearing how disappointed and angry he was because she left the WWE, she left because of the videos and all of the pressure. Lying to herself and Mark by saying they could get through it and stick together. She couldn't bare hearing his voice again knowing how angry he'd be.

"Hunnie I really think you should answer your phone and talk to him" Laura's mom said softly when once again Laura's phone rang and it was Mark.

"He'd be angry ma" Laura replied quietly whilst moving her food around her plate, she wasn't hungry as the nausea had settled in again. "I don't think he is sweetie, if he was angry he wouldn't be calling you every five minutes, he's clearly worried. You took off without saying goodbye" again Laura looked down at her food and started to feel bad.

Her mom was right; she had ditched Mark without telling him where she was going and how long she'd be away for. "So if I were you" her mom continued noticing she'd got her point across to her stubborn daughter "I'd ring him and apologise, then tell him to fly out here"

"Ma he can't stay here"

"Why ever not?"

"I just… Because…" Laura trailed off when she didn't actually have a real reason for him not be able to stay here.

"He can bunk in your room, it's big enough"

"But it'll be crowded with Joy here and the baby coming to stay soon"

"Nonsense, this house was big enough to fit us all in before and it will do it again" Laura smiled at her mom for being so positive and understanding about all of this.

When Laura had arrived home in the early hours of Tuesday morning, her mom had been awake waiting for her and just came at her with open arms. She pulled her daughter into a hug and didn't say a word, she just let Laura cry, and when she stopped crying she sent her to bed and said that they'd discuss it in the morning. So Laura went to bed and then in the morning she sat down with her mom and told her about everything. About the videos every week and what they had shown and how much it had broken her inside. Her mom sat and listened through it all before voicing her opinion saying that Laura had done the right thing and walked away.

"_Why stay with a company that doesn't treat you with respect? They're supposed to protect you, not expose you"_

Her mom's voice still rang in her ears and it always made her smile knowing that her mom always protected her and made her feel so loved. When Laura's phone rang again she looked at it and braced herself to press the answer button.

"Go on Hunnie just get it over with, you'll regret it if you don't" then she got up from the table carrying the dishes into the kitchen and left Laura alone. She sighed and then answered her phone; "Hi" she said quietly knowing Mark would start shouting.

"Baby girl you got a lot of explaining to do," he said and Laura knew he was angry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey now don't cry baby girl" he said with all anger leaving his voice when he heard her crying.

"I ditched you Mark and left you hanging, you should be angry with me"

"I was angry, but then I started to get worried and see sense. So I did something drastic"

"What did you do?" she asked worryingly at his tone.

"Open your front door" is all he said and Laura did as commanded. She walked into the hallway of her house and opened the door, and then she dropped her phone in surprise when she saw Mark standing there on her doorstep with his bags packed. She covered her mouth in surprise and couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Mark walked into the house and dumped his bags on the floor and then pulled Laura into a hug. He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried onto his shoulder.

"Come on baby girl don't cry, I'm here now" he said soothingly and rubbed his hand up her back to try and calm her. He heard that Laura had reduced her tears to small sobs and then leaned her back. Her eyeliner and mascara was smudged and had run down her cheeks but she still looked so incredible to him. "I'm sorry" is all she said again before dropping her head in shame.

Mark lifted her chin up and said "Baby I forgive you, you did what you had to do and it's over with. All I care about is that you're safe and wrapped in my arms again" she smiled a little and then pulled him into another hug. "I love you so much" she said on his shoulder and smiled as he said "I love you too baby girl" he leaned her back again and then kissed her lips tenderly, Laura kissed back with more passion as she'd missed his lips and his soft kisses. She pulled back and Mark looked surprised for a moment but then smiled.

"Hunnie what's happening out there?" her mom called and then stood in the doorframe but then made a noise out of surprise when she saw Laura hugging Mark and finally smiling. "Oh Mark!" she said and then went over to them both and said, "When did you get here?"

"I got the first flight I could to get here, I took care of a few things at work and then headed here to come and get you," he said gently poking Laura on the nose and her mom smiled.

"Well it's lovely to see you again Mark, please come into the living room, seeming as my daughter is to rude to invite you in" she said jokingly as Laura glared at her "Ma I was gonna"

"Yeah I can see that" she said sarcastically as she picked up Mark's bags and took them into the living room so they wouldn't clutter up the hallway. Mark smiled as he carried Laura into the living room and gently put her down so she sat on the couch next to him.

She turned to face him and said "I'm so sorry for taking off and not telling you where I was going, it's just I couldn't stand being there another second and I…" she was cut off from her rushed explanations when Mark silenced her when he put his finger on her lips and smiled. "Baby I know why you left and like I said I was really angry at first, but then I thought about it and realised you did the right thing. Vince treated us both like crap and with no respect so you did what you had to do and walk away"

"I just feel like you're ashamed"

"I'm not ashamed baby girl, but you've left a lot of people completely devastated, Especially Amy"

"Oh no, I forgot to talk to her. She's gonna be so mad"

"Don't worry I sorted that out as well"

"How?"

"She was the one I went to when you left, she knew exactly what your note meant and told me where you'd gone" Laura smiled a little at that. She loved Amy to bits, they could tell each other anything. And Amy always knew that Laura went home whenever something bad happened. She had been doing it ever since she arrived in the WWE and 5 years on, nothing had changed.

"You sure she's not mad?"

"Nah she's alright, just worried sick like I was"

"What did Steph and Shane say about it?"

"They were shocked more than anything, but I don't think you're getting away that quickly"

"How'd you mean?"

"Steph isn't getting rid of your contract, she'll keep it with hope that you'll return one day. She'll never get rid of it"

"Well that's good to know"

"So you're considering coming back?"

"I might but I just need a couple months off to think, these videos have shook me up and now I don't feel so confident coming into the arena and talking to my friends, without the burning feeling in the back of my mind that all they've done is bitch and gossip about me when I haven't been there. They saw me naked Mark"

"Yeah and they saw me naked" he said teasingly "But I'm not going mad about it"

"You don't understand how bitchy the women's locker room can be, if you haven't got what they call a 'perfect body' then you'll get bitched about until you make yourself ill by not eating properly to lose weight"

"That sounds awful though"

"It was, some of those divas have driven many women out of the business by bullying them about their weight"

"Whose normally the ring leader in the locker room?"

"Either me, Amy or Trish"

"Do something then"

"We do but it still continues, again… it comes down to Vince not giving a damn so they get away with it"

"That man needs his ass kicked"

"Yep, when you head back to Raw can you kick his ass for me?"

"I'm gonna do more than that"

"How so?"

"I think Shane and Steph are gonna make a public announcement about your departure and then get me involved and get Vince to come out and apologise"

"Do you think he will?"

"Nope, which is why I'm gonna personally look for the bastard and drag him out to the ring whether he likes it or not" Laura looked stunned for a moment at his anger outburst but said "I hope you give him everything he deserves"

"Don't worry baby girl we'll get our revenge" she smiled at him and kissed him softly. He kissed back but then pulled her into a tight hug and smiled. He had his girl back in his arms and now they were back together, nothing was going to stop them from getting their revenge.

* * *

"I still can't believe she quit and then ran away," Michelle said dancing around her room as she was talking to A-train. She basically had him wrapped around her finger and had to always be with her in case he started blabbing anything to Shane or Steph. They were both pissed off about what happened on Monday and were desperately trying to find out who the culprit was. They'd spent the last three days trying to figure it all out, playing the videos back to try and recognise the voice. They'd spoken to all of the production crew but none of them had come clean. It was getting harder and harder for them to figure out but they still carried on.

Michelle wasn't happy about the fact that they had given Mark some time off to go and find Laura wherever she had run off to. It bothered her because she wanted to go and talk to Mark, make her presence known and get under his skin so he'd never forget her. But that part of her plan had backfired, other than that everything she'd wanted had happened. The WWE universe was now a Laura free zone so she could finally take her place in the spotlight.

As she danced around the hotel room on the Wednesday evening, A-train watched her with disgust. This sick twisted bitch had driven one of the most talented and respected divas out of the business, all because of jealously. Michelle practically wanted to be Laura, hell she might as well go to the ring with Laura's entrance music and call herself Dizzy.

It had been eating A-train up inside knowing he had known all along it was Michelle who had torn Mark and Laura up and put pressure on their newly forming relationship. He felt awful as he watched Shane and Stephanie frantically run around trying to find the culprit. He felt like screaming out and telling them everything, telling them it was Vince and Michelle destroying two major stars and bringing misery in the business.

He had overheard Stephanie talking to Shane about how ratings had dropped and the Internet and the Press were going crazy saying how WWE didn't respect their employees. They were correct on some levels but as usual, it was blown out of proportion and stories were being made up and rumours had spread. The WWE universe was slowly sinking and dropping down the ladder. It had been the most watched programme on TV for years and they had always had contracts and deals with television networks saying they'd love to continue airing all WWE shows. But since this incident, everything was spiralling out of control all because of Michelle.

A-train had, had enough and he felt a little conversation with Mark, Steph and Shane was in order to clear up this whole mess.

"You know what I think" A-train said standing up to his full height towering over Michelle who had stopped dancing and looked fearfully up at the big man in front of her.

"I think a little trip to Stephanie is in order"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh believe me I am going to"

"Remember our deal" Michelle said threateningly at him and smirked as she remembered he had a precious little fiancée at home who didn't know about his past. But A-train remained fearless and said "I don't care about that anymore, the past is the past and we'll work it out. But Mark and Laura are two of my closest friends and I cannot see them suffer anymore"

"But I need Mark!"

"No what you need is to be locked away in a cell with the keys thrown away, you're messed up girl"

"I'm as normal as anyone else," she said narrowing her eyes "Once I've got my eye set on something I always end up getting it"

"Well you'll just have to come crashing back down to reality the hard way then, because Mark ain't leaving Laura sweetie. If anything Mark is marrying that girl soon and starting a family" Michelle stamped her feet in anger and A-train thought she looked like a child being a selfish brat who was crying because she couldn't get what she wanted.

"So I think you'll be saying goodbye to your career, as Stephanie is going to fire your ass soon" Michelle's eyes finally showed fear as reality finally dawned on her. She was going to be fired and possibly arrested for this; she had trespassed on Mark's ranch and had shown some intense personal stuff. She was surely in trouble.

"Not so confident now are ya?" A-train said smugly noticing Michelle was showing fear "I cannot wait to see Laura return to kick your ass, and it certainly wont be just a normal wresting match. A street fight is in order I think" A-train said thoughtfully and then laughed as he exited Michelle's hotel room feeling happier he was finally fending off the evil demons and going to be coming clean with Mark.

The only thing that worried him was Mark's reaction, if anything he would get his ass kicked and then get his head torn off literally. A-train was going to expect the worst and knew he deserved everything Mark was going to throw at him.

It was truth time, and he couldn't wait to see Michelle's career be buried in a hole never to be seen again.

* * *

"So you're not scheduled for Smackdown tomorrow?" Laura asked as she folded up some of Mark's t-shirts to put in some of the draws she had cleared out for him. "Nah Steph gave me some time off to find you and then spend some time comforting you and supporting your decision. I can return whenever I like" Laura smiled at his answer as she shut the draws to the chest near the window and then said, "Well I'm glad they're being so supportive"

"Of course they will be. They feel awful about not protecting you. If you asked Stephanie for your own house right now she'd give you it. They're really sorry about it all"

"Have they apologised to you?"

"Yeah they did after Raw on Monday, they seem to be treading carefully around me now because believe it or not they're scared"

"Really? A McMahon is scared?"

"Yup, they're fearing that I'm gonna hang up the boots and then the rest of the dressing room would follow"

"Really?" Laura said again surprised at his words. "Every single superstar adores you Laura, you've broken a few hearts and made some divas cry since you've said you're leaving the business. You're loved and adored by all of them, I've already had to calm the guys down from starting a protest against the McMahon's" Laura just looked shocked at his words, she knew she had a small group of friends but didn't realise how loved she was by all of the locker rooms on both brands.

"So please don't consider quitting or retiring for good baby girl, you're young and you're at the top of your game right now. Take some time off but don't quit. If Steph and Shane apologise to you please accept it, I'm not saying forgive them straight away because I sure as hell haven't. I've accepted they've said it but that's as far as it's gone. They're still like family to me, but I'll hold this grudge for as long as I live. But the day you forgive them is the day I will as well. We're in this together baby girl and we'll tackle these problems and come out the stronger ones"

Laura smiled at his words and was about to go and hug him, but she felt a strong wave of nausea hit her and then she held her stomach. "You ok baby?" Mark asked worried that she'd gone pale and held her stomach. But he watched in surprise as she bolted towards the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom to try and support her in someway.

Whenever people were ill or sick it didn't bother him, he'd raised two babies so he was used to being covered in sick and cleaning it up. Mark crouched down to Laura and held her hair back as she coughed and vomited more bile up. When stopped retching she moved away from the toilet and rested against the wall feeling drained and tired.

"You feel better?" Mark asked as he wiped her mouth for her and then flushed away the sick and closed the lid to the toilet. "I'm fine" Laura replied weakly rubbing her hand over her face in some sort of frustration. "Come on, bed for you" Mark said picking her up off the floor and took her back into the bedroom and placed her gently onto the bed. She tried to protest and said "No Mark I need to clean up in there"

"Don't worry I'll do it" he said going into the bathroom and shutting the door slightly so he had more room to move around. He felt like a bull in a china shop the bathroom was that small; as he manoeuvred around he accidentally knocked a few things off one of the shelves and silently cursed to himself. He crouched down to pick it all up but his attention sprung to one item in particular, it was an unopened box that had a very important contents.

He glanced at the box again and his mouth fell open when it finally hit him, the sickness, the emotional changes, the strange eating habits and the tiredness. Mark remained crouched looking at the box not realising how long he'd been there.

"Mark I heard a crash, are you alright?" Laura asked as she came into the bathroom but froze when she saw Mark crouched on the floor holding the pregnancy test box. She put her hands over her mouth as Mark looked up at her in confusion.

"You're, you're…" is all he could get out before standing up back to his full height. Laura still stood rooted to the spot with her hands clamped over her mouth unable to think straight. He had found the test and now he probably wanted answers. She was going to take the test and then surprise him with the results if it was positive, and if it were negative she'd discard it and not mention anything in case she hurt him.

But now, here they stood both looking worried and confused at the little box in Mark's open hand. "Pregnant" is all Mark said quietly looking at the box, "You think you are?" Laura slowly removed her hands from her mouth and said quietly in response "I think so"

"How long you known?"

"I haven't, just been feeling funny these past few days and i came up with this as the only conclusion" Mark was unable to think straight and this news had shocked him, first she quit and now she might be pregnant with his child.

"Okay I need to sit down" Mark said walking out of the bathroom, past Laura and sat on the edge of the bed. Laura still remained rooted to her spot looking frightened as it dawned on her that there might be a tiny baby growing in her womb. They had both discussed having kids but that was supposed to be well into the future, not right now 6 weeks into their relationship. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she slid down the wall and sank to the floor crying.

Mark looked at her crumpling to the floor and got up to go and comfort her. It had shocked him completely, the thought of having a baby again made him happy, but he was shocked as it had happened so suddenly. They laughed and joked about having kids in the future when they were more settled and used to each other's habits. But sitting beside Laura who was a now a crumpled mess was quite shocking.

"Baby girl look at me" he said as he gently lifted her off the floor so she was kneeling in front of him. He was knelt next to her and held her face in his hands "Baby we'll get through this, you've made me so happy"

"We don't even know yet" she said and then looked down at the floor and then Mark grinned "Baby girl you've got all the signs and I've noticed a big change in your eating habits, I'm not doctor but I know the tell tale signs of pregnancy" she looked up at him with pure fear in her eyes and he felt his heart drop.

She was scared, of course she was… she was 23 and having a baby. "Where's the test?" she squeaked and Mark said "On the bed, I'll get it" he got up from the floor and helped Laura to her feet and then gave her the box. She took it reluctantly and then turned around to head into the bathroom to take it.

Mark fell down onto the bed and rubbed his hands over his face out of tiredness and stress. So much had happened in these past 4 weeks and now this was too much to handle. Of course he would be ecstatic if she came out of that bathroom saying the test was positive, but at the same time he was thinking how tough this would be. How tough it would be to be there for her all the time during his crazy schedule. She could travel with him but that wouldn't be fair on her as it would be too much, plus after a certain amount of months she wouldn't be able to fly.

He was torn between his thoughts but they were interrupted when the bathroom door opened.

* * *

Laura went into the bathroom and closed the door, and then she pulled her trousers down and used the toilet with the pregnancy test in hand. When she was finished she placed it on the side counter whilst she zipped her jeans back up and then washed her hands. She looked into the mirror and didn't really like what she saw, her eyes were still a mess from all the crying and her hair was now a mess due to her sweating and being sick. She looked awful and wondered why Mark always called her beautiful whenever she looked a complete mess.

_He must really love me._ She thought to herself as she paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the result of the test. If it was positive she would be really happy but at the same time scared, she was scared because she had been wrestling whilst not knowing she was pregnant so she hoped the baby was all right.

Looking at her watch she realised it was time for the results. So she slowly walked over to it and peeked at the test scared to pick it up. But she exhaled loudly and then reached out with a shaky hand and picked the test up. Then automatically put one hand to her mouth when it showed two pink lines signalling she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh my god" she muffled into her hand and couldn't help the tears from falling. She was pregnant; it was there right in front of her on a stick that had her pee on it. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she thought about the baby inside of her that was hers and Mark's. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it and stood in the doorframe still looking down at the test.

It was an awkward silence before she heard Mark say "Well?" she braced herself but then looked at him with a small smile on her face "You're gonna be a daddy" he looked stunned for a moment trying to let that sink in. But when he saw the test in her hand and the smile on her face he knew it was real. He was going to be a daddy all over again with the woman he truly loved.

Slowly a smile spread across his face and then he got up and caught her when she jumped into his arms in happiness. He laughed as he cradled her tightly and said "We're gonna be a family?" she leaned back to face him and said "Yep, proof is all here" she said showing him the test, he tried to touch it but she said "Eww no don't touch that, it's got my pee on it" he laughed but she showed him pink lines and he knew it was real.

"I love you, papa bear" she said and then giggled

"I love you too mama bear" he replied and then she giggled again and put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

After all the shit they had been through, they now had an unexpected miracle.

Laura and Mark were on top of the world, and it would take a lot to bring them crashing down.


	33. Exposing All Your Secrets And Lies

Three months had gone by and both Laura and Mark had been busy. Instead of wallowing around in misery at home, Laura had stayed on the road with Mark to keep him company. It was also due to Laura being nearly 4 months pregnant and needing constant protection from the media. Mark had become a little more protective over Laura, fearing something might happen to their baby.

Laura had been to the doctors to confirm the pregnancy and find out if the baby was okay due to her wrestling and not knowing. But the doctors had told her she was healthy and nothing was wrong with the baby and it was it's regular size. Mark had come with Laura to the hospital in Houston to have the scans to see their baby for the first time. It had overwhelmed Laura but she was still excited and was happy at Mark's excitement as well. She had never seen him this happy before, whistling as he walked down the corridors at work and being friendly with everyone. Not a lot of people were aware that Laura was pregnant but they had told their closest friends who were sworn to secrecy.

* * *

There had been so much going on during those 3 months Laura could hardly get her head around it all. Mark had asked Laura to move in with him and she happily said yes, so they packed up all of her stuff in a moving truck. It had taken a while due to Laura's ever growing pile of clothes, furniture and fan mail. She had reminisced over old memories with Mark, sitting in a pile of boxes and clothes just looking through Laura's old photo albums from her childhood and early WWE days.

She had a lot of old newspaper clippings of herself and every magazine cover she'd been on, every article written about her, every photo she had ever had taken by both fans and the photographers in work. She had also got another book filled with clippings of comments from what other superstars had said about her. Mark was fascinated by all of it, especially reading the comments JR had said about her:

"_The most charismatic young beautiful diva I have ever come across, her heart is in this business, her passion and desire radiate out into the crowd every night she performs. Whenever she walks to that ring she's just being herself, she may be called Dizzy but Laura will always be Laura and nobody can replace her. She has a magnificent fire burning in her eyes and always has the motivation to try something new. Her punk rock styled clothing and music tastes may shock some, but to her it means everything. Laura is truly amazing in my view and I've got nothing but love for the fiery redhead"_

Mark was amazed at the comments that had been made but saw the disappointment in Laura's eyes when she had told him, he was the only superstar to have not written in her book. So to make it up to her he wrote a page long essay about Laura and what she meant to him. When he had finished it he showed Laura who let a few tears fall but was flattered by the things he had written. But when she had cleaned herself up they continued packing and then put it all in the moving truck to take it to Houston.

Mark found it difficult to watch Laura say goodbye to her family, the people who raised her and the people she'd lay her life on the line for. They meant everything to her and it broke his heart when she said goodbye to her baby niece, who had become even more of a beautiful looking baby than when he had first seen her. Even though she was still a few weeks old she was still attached to Laura and always went to sleep lying on her chest and stopped crying whenever she was placed in Laura's arms. They had a special bond and Mark couldn't wait to meet his baby to see Laura's mothering instincts even more. Eventually Laura had said goodbye to all of her family before heading off to the airport with Mark to head to Houston so Laura could move in with him.

Laura was still grateful Mark had a few months off before returning back on the road. It gave them more time to bond and talk about future plans for their baby. Laura thought Mark was insane as he was already choosing the room for the baby and looking at colour schemes. She didn't mind though, she loved seeing him this excited about it and let him get on with it.

* * *

The two months that they had off together were a lot of fun, getting Laura settled in the house was Mark's favourite part as he had laughed at some of Laura's old belongings she had taken with her, including old teddy bears and things she had collected from around the world on her travels. He'd teased her about some of her music taste which had caused them to have a playful argument about bands they thought were good and bad. Mark was really happy that she was living with home properly now and always smiled when he saw all of Laura's belongings strewn around the room in various places.

She was a relatively tidy person and always tidied the house up and cooked food for Mark whenever they were at home. She was a proper little housewife and Mark didn't like her waiting on him hand and foot, especially now that she was pregnant. She had started showing now and Mark always smiled when he saw the bump forming. He noticed she had a difficult time in choosing clothes that fitted now, but she had completely surprised him when she had made some of her own baggy pants to fit throughout her whole pregnancy.

Laura was full of surprises and Mark couldn't wait to see what other hidden talents she had.

* * *

Whilst they were preparing to head back on the road Stephanie had got in touch with Laura about what had happened on Raw about her quitting. Steph had apologised over and over again and said that they had come up with a small bit of news. A-train had come forward and said he needed to sit down with Steph, Shane, Laura and Mark to discuss something when they returned.

Laura reluctantly tried to get out of returning to the arenas, as she didn't want any cameras following her around trying to fool the fans into her returning. Of course Steph had granted her wish and said anything Laura wanted she'd get and do anything for her. Again Laura didn't like the idea of this, as she hated when people tried sucking up to her and doing things for her. But since they deserved it after all the shit she'd been put through she'd have a little fun with it before nipping it in the bud.

Steph was looking forward to seeing both Laura and Mark again to sit them down and truly apologise for their lack of protection and all of the exposure they had endured. They had lightly discussed on the phone about future storylines this could lead to with the culprit responsible but of course Laura would be out for a long time with her pregnancy. She hadn't told Steph yet, she wanted to surprise her and make her happy to see that Mark and Laura had a little bit of happiness to look forward to, instead of all the misery that had been caused by these videos.

* * *

"Baby will you stop fidgeting" Mark said as he walked down the hallways to head to see Steph and Shane. They had arrived at the arena early to get this meeting over with so Mark could prepare to return to Smackdown that night. Laura was next to him holding his hand but kept letting go to sort her t-shirt out. She had started to show now and she wanted to make sure it stayed well hidden. But all she'd done since they'd got to the arena is fidget making Mark smile and laugh.

"Sorry, can't help it"

"You can't even see it so don't worry"

"Yes but I can feel it"

"You're not gonna be sick again are ya?" he stopped her and she said "No Mark I'm alright" he smiled and then continued walking. Laura had been feeling nausea as soon as they arrived and ran to the nearest bathroom to be sick.

Mark as always was supportive and made her feel comfortable and held her hair back out of her face. He did everything for her and treated her like a princess, although ignoring Laura's comments, as he knew she hated it.

"Well Steph's room should have a bathroom so if you need it then just go" she nodded as they strolled down a corridor and walked past Michelle and Jillian. They were deep in conversation but looked up and their jaws dropped when they saw who it was. Both Mark and Laura didn't pay any attention to them as they continued down the corridor turning a corner and knocking on Steph's door.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Steph, who's face immediately lit up with a smile when she saw them both standing there. "Hey guys, come on in," she said stepping back to let them in. she closed the door behind them and said, "It's so lovely to see you both again" she hugged Mark and then pulled Laura into a bone crushing hug. Laura tried to keep a small distance to prevent her tummy from being crushed, otherwise she'd be sick on Steph and that didn't seem like a good idea.

But she hugged back tightly as she had missed Steph a lot, they'd gotten to know each other over the years and were close. Sometimes Laura hung out with the production crew and writers learning about all the different aspects of the business. She learnt quickly and Steph always let her help run the show on her days off when she wasn't scheduled for matches. They were like family and Laura couldn't really believe Steph had let her down so much.

Steph eventually let her go and said "I'm so sorry Laura, I know we let you down and I'm really sorry we're so stupid" Laura would normally cut her off and say it was alright, but she let her continue as everything Steph had said was true. They did screw up and screw up big time. "Ratings have shot down since you've left and there's been threats from the stars of walk outs and loads of not needed attention from the media, we've managed to sort it all out but the ratings are still crap" Laura again couldn't find anything to say, she didn't regret her decision of leaving. But hearing about the drop in ratings surprised her; _damn I didn't know I was that popular._

"We're struggling Laura" Steph said as she sat down on the couch with a huge sigh, she patted the seats so Mark and Laura could sit down. Mark put his arm around her and guided her over to the couch and Steph watched and saw how much respect and love Mark had for that woman. He had fallen hard for her and seemed awfully protective. But she shook her head and said "I'm not trying to make you feel bad Laura for quitting, but I refuse to rip up your contract, if you do ever want to return you can. We'll make it a big comeback and put you in the title league again"

"Steph if I return I'll do it on my terms, and if this mystery person comes forward I'll want a storyline with them"

"That can be done, we can arrange it for you and Mark to be in another storyline so you can get revenge on them"

"I still can't believe you haven't figured out who it is" Mark butted in whilst frowning.

"Well Mark we've made some progress in it, A-train should be here shortly with one of the production crew to talk to us about something"

"What about exactly?"

"I don't know, A-train just pulled me aside and said he needed to discuss something and wanted you two to be there to listen"

"He must know" Laura interjected and looked angry "That bastard must have known all along and not told us"

"Lets not jump to conclusions baby girl" Mark said softly but sternly to her and squeezed her hand.

"Lets just wait and see what he has to say first" Steph said agreeing with Mark's comment. "Maybe he has some lead into this or has heard some information he'd like to share"

"What are you gonna do with the person who's doing this?"

"They'll be fired" Steph said with anger in her tone.

"How?" Laura asked her.

"It might be a public firing in the ring or we'll do it quietly"

"How about in the ring? That only seems fair since they've embarrassed us enough, then it'll be payback"

"I like you're thinking, we'll discuss it more with the guys when they arrive" Just as Steph said that, there was a quick knock on her door then it opened to reveal Shane, A-train and a member of the production crew who Laura knew as James. They all filed in with Shane looking quite serious and the other two looking quite worried.

"Gentleman have a seat and we'll begin" Shane said sitting on the couch Steph was on after greeting Mark with a handshake and hugging Laura tightly. She was like a sister to him and he had definitely missed her not being around these past 2 months.

Once A-train and James sat themselves down Shane said "Okay you two gentleman called this meeting, what can we do for you?" A-train just sat there trying to find the words to speak. He had no idea how to put all of this into sentences without Mark tearing his head off.

"We don't have all day, I've got plenty more things to do" Shane said getting irritated with the silence from both men. A-train exhaled and then said, "I know who's responsible for the videos" Stephanie sat bolt up in her chair and said "Beg pardon?"

"I know who it is," he said again looking worried at all of their reactions, "Who?" Mark growled at his former friend and narrowed his eyes. A-train braced himself before saying "Michelle"

"You mean Michelle McCool?" Stephanie said with hatred and disgust in her voice. All along Steph was against hiring Michelle to the roster but her dad was persistent saying she had talent, so far Steph hadn't seen any of it.

"Yeah… that's the one" A-train said and then continued to stare at his shoes.

"Let me get this straight" Shane said rubbing his temples "Michelle has been the one all along following Laura around?"

"Yes"

"Making threatening videos telling Laura to leave Mark?"

"Yes"

"And you've known all along?"

"Yes"

"But you didn't come forward when the first video was played? Or better yet as soon as you heard this plan?"

"Look it isn't as simple as that!" A-train said standing up in frustration shocking all of them. "Would you care to tell us then?" Laura said with gritted teeth trying to suppress her anger.

"Michelle has hated you since she first debuted here Laura, she's been trying to do everything in her power to get you to leave and she's proud she's got what she wanted. But she's still pissed that you've got Mark"

"So again, this comes down to jealously?" Laura said frustrated and sat forward in her seat "If I hear one more diva telling me about jealously I'm gonna tear my hair out"

"She really is against you two being together, she hated it from day one. Remember when you left that night after we talked about new storyline ideas?" he asked the question in the direction of Mark who just nodded. "Well she came into my locker room and spoke to me and test, ranting about her jealously and wanting to be in the storyline. Naturally we said no and then she stormed off to go and speak to Vince about it. Then out of the blue she was part of the storyline"

"What exactly did she do with my daddy?" Steph said with narrowed eyes "I'm not sure, she didn't exactly say. All she said was that she could be very persuasive and that they'd had a little fun" Steph just sat there looking disgusted and then looked at Shane who looked disgusted as well.

"So she basically slept with him to get what she wanted?" Mark said with pure anger flowing through him.

"It looks to be that way, she sat with me in my locker room waiting for the first video to air, and was proud of the reaction it had caused"

"Why couldn't you tell me Matt?" Shane said angrily and A-train knew he was angry as he used his real name.

"Michelle has got a hold over me, she threatened to tell my fiancée about my past if I didn't cooperate with her"

"So she black mailed you into doing it?"

"Yes"

Shane just sighed and ran his hand through his hair, there had been so much going on under his nose and he hadn't even seen it. "How in the hell did she get onto my ranch?" Mark said angrily when he remembered all the videos being made at his ranch back in Houston.

"I'm not sure" A-train answered "She briefly mentioned that you only had gates at the front of your ranch but not the back as some of the fields were public not private" Mark clenched his fists but Laura thumped his arm when he had crushed Laura's hand in his. "Sorry baby" he said softly rubbing it better.

"So I take it you're the culprit for airing these videos James?" Laura said coldly to him, he looked frightened with everyone staring at him and he said, "Yes" then looked back down at the floor.

"James why did you air them? You're supposed to ask for proof of contract first," Steph said calmly. "I did ask her, she gave me a contract saying Vince had given her permission, he signed it and everything" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the contract that Michelle had shown him. She had been so wrapped up in her own world and danced out of the truck; she'd dropped it without noticing. Steph and Shane took it and read it quickly, it was an official document signed by Vince himself.

"That bastard" Shane said scrunching the contract up in his hand. "How could he do this?"

"Well we'll get to the bottom of this one way or another" Steph said with a small smile on her face, "You guys up for a little storyline?" she asked Laura and Mark who exchanged looks and Mark said "What kinda storyline?"

"I can't wrestle" Laura said quickly but then clamped her hands to her mouth "And why's that?" Steph asked puzzled, Laura looked at Mark who gave her a reassuring nod and then Laura said to Steph "Well Steph, I'm nearly 4 months pregnant" Steph sat their wide eyed at her friend as did Shane.

"Oh my god" Steph said happily as she got up and went to hug her friend "Oh congratulations you two that's wonderful news" she hugged Mark as well who was smiling proudly with his arm around Laura who was beaming. Shane smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug and shook hands with Mark. "But doesn't that mean you've been wrestling whilst pregnant?" Steph said with worry in her voice "Have you checked everything?"

"Yeah Steph everything is fine, the baby is doing fine, healthy, correct size etc" Steph smiled again at her friend and said "This is such wonderful news, after all of this crap now you've got happiness again" they both smiled as Mark tightened his arm around Laura's waist for a hug. She put her head on his shoulder but said "But what about this whole situation?"

"Well we could work it in many different ways to be honest, it could be a straight walk to the ring by Shane and myself announcing who's responsible and firing them. Or we could have a little fun and try and get Michelle to admit it to Mark"

"How would that be possible?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well we could pretend that you and Laura have broken up by airing a pretend argument with you two in the back. Then Laura walks away and it's predictable that Michelle will come over to you and try to comfort you, you'll just have to play along with it for a couple weeks before she cracks and admits it was her that had shown and made the videos, causing you to drag her out to the ring or summat for me and Shane to fire her for good" Mark rubbed his chin in thought about what Steph said. It didn't sound too bad of an idea but the thought of being around Michelle for one second made him angry.

"What if I can't handle being around Michelle? I'll rip her head off"

"You'll just have to remain calm and relaxed. Just pretend you're upset about Laura leaving and she'll comfort you"

"I'm not gonna have to kiss her am I?"

"No not at all"

"How long will I have to endure this?"

"For as long as it takes to crack her"

"Well what are we gonna do about Vince?"

"She'll probably admit the whole story to you about Vince (she said with disgust) and then you can make a segment in the ring on smackdown or something to address him and get him to apologise causing a feud with you two"

"Sounds good, but what about Laura?"

"Well since being pregnant she can't wrestle obviously but you can still make in ring appearances if you wish" Steph said to Laura who was looking confused and annoyed. Now she knew it was Michelle she wanted to go and rip the bitch's head off and make her suffer. She wanted to start a feud with her and fight with her before she was fired. But being pregnant she couldn't do anything. It pissed her off and she didn't know what to do.

"What kinda appearances?" Laura said now sounding stroppy and annoyed.

"Well before Michelle is fired in the ring you can come out and slap her and kick her around a bit"

"I'd wanna do more than that"

"Yes I'm sure you do, but I don't think causing yourself to miscarry by fighting is a good idea," Steph said sternly to Laura who just folded her arms in frustration. "I know you're angry about not being able to fight Laura but it's probably for the best, if you hurt her too much then she may be able to press charges for assault"

"She should be the one being arrested for trespassing" Mark said irritably but then glared at A-train "And you're lucky I haven't kicked your ass yet boy" A-train looked down at the floor expecting comments to be made and for him to get his ass kicked.

"I may also suggest that you calm down as well Mark" Steph said sternly again "It wouldn't be wise for you to end up in prison with a baby on the way" Mark folded his arms like Laura had done and Steph rolled her eyes.

_Such stubborn people, they're as bas as each other she_ thought to herself.

"Look I know you two are angry and we're not trying to be mean to you, after all you've been through. But we need to keep it at a professional level now, Michelle has had her fun and now every superstar and diva will see the consequences when you mix personal and private lives with work. She'll be fired in front of millions of fans who will see that we are not joking around anymore and are cracking down on exposure of our employees. We respect and love each and every one of you and we will do everything in our power to protect you against media attention and rumours. Vince will be dealt with now, the board of directors will be informed and then you can make your segments about it Mark, and then the board of directors will come to Raw to watch as Vince makes a personal apology to both you and Laura if you choose to make an appearance" they both nodded in agreement happy with the plans they were coming up with.

But Steph said "As for you A-train, we're happy you came forward to admit this, but we're very pissed off that you didn't come and tell us sooner, so with that said I'm putting you in a match with Mark tonight and then you're suspended until further notice" A-train's face dropped but knew he deserved it.

"And I want to get this storyline underway straight away so Laura and Mark do you want to make that segment tonight with you both arguing?"

"Yeah sure, but what exactly do we have to say?" Laura asked curiously "I'm not really looking forward to arguing with Mark, his temper is awful"

"Hey I'm still in the room baby," Mark said poking Laura in the side making her giggle.

"Well it's true, your temper is awful and I don't really want to think about arguing with you"

"Seems the only way we'll get this storyline going, but just remember it's not real baby girl. Whatever we say doesn't mean a thing" Laura sighed as she thought about his words.

"I suppose, should it be scripted though? I've got nothing to argue with you about, besides you leaving your dirty washing all over the floor and making me bend down and pick it up" Mark laughed with everyone else and said "Yes baby we'll have to write it all out and practise it"

"You can do that now if you like, sit in here and write it all out then practise it. And we can get some cameras set up to film it so it can be broadcasted during the show" Steph said smiling at their agreement to the storyline. "By the way, we'll need to draw up some sort of chart and contract for this, to make it official and not unscripted, we don't need another fiasco like last time" they all nodded and then Shane said "Right this concludes our meeting for today, James you're coming with me and A-train go and prepare for this match with Mark and then you two can plan it in the ring later on. Just let us now when you're finished rehearsing and then it can get filmed" they both nodded and then watched as Steph, Shane, A-train and James all left the room.

When the door closed Laura looked at Mark who looked angry. "Are you alright?" she asked nervously as he continued to stare at the wall. "Mark?" she said and then he looked at her "Yes baby?"

"You ok?" she asked again.

"I'm alright, just can't believe it was Vince and Michelle all along"

"I know, we walked past her today as well"

"Did we?"

"Yeah, her and Jillian were lingering around the make-up corridor and were shocked to see me with you"

"I hope she's not there now" Mark growled "I'd rip her to shreds"

"Easy big man" Laura said patting him gently on the leg and he soon smiled.

"So, what we saying in this argument then?"

"Well we could start it so we're heading to the ring to address Steph and Shane and say that you're not quitting, but then you turn around and start arguing with me. Then we start throwing old comments back in each other's faces, then you end up walking off and saying we're over" Laura sat there thinking and it sounded pretty good "I like that" Mark smiled and said "Well then, lets get cracking. Steph won't like it if we're too long" Laura nodded then started writing out a script with Mark to say in front of the camera.

* * *

Smackdown had already kicked off and Laura was in Mark's locker room watching the show. Mark was out by the curtain stretching and warming up for his match with A-train. They had gone to the ring earlier in the day to discuss it but Mark didn't speak a word to him unless it was to discuss match tactics. He was extremely angry at A-train for lying to him and not telling him about Michelle being responsible. So when the match discussion was over Mark ignored him and went back to Laura. They had filmed their segment and soon it would be played to the fans.

But first of all, Michael Cole and Tazz had to address it.

"_Welcome back to Thursday night Smackdown, Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside here bringing you all the latest information from the superstars"_

"_You're not kidding Cole, there were problems left right and centre backstage earlier today"_

"_Earlier on in the day The Undertaker arrived at the arena with former diva Dizzy at his side, but it ended like this" he said sadly and then the video played of them pretending to argue._

* * *

"_Where we going?" Laura asked as Mark pulled her along by the hand towards the ring. "We're going to see Stephanie and Shane"_

"_Why?"_

"_To say you're not quitting"_

"_But I have quit, it's been 2 months I'm not stepping foot in the ring or in their office again" they stopped walking and Mark said, "So you're just running away? Letting these videos get you?"_

"_I have pride in myself Mark and a lot of people respect my decision and I don't suppose you're one of those people"_

"_No I'm not, I think it's cowardly what you've done" Laura yanked her hand out of his and said angrily "Cowardly is it? You may be fine with your body being exposed on live TV but not me Mark; I have a good reputation and have earned my respect. Not beaten it out of people" she narrowed her eyes at him as he towered over her with his eyes also narrowed "Watch it girl"_

"_Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it? You gonna beat me until I respect you?" she said coldly "If that's what it takes then yes I will"_

"_I wouldn't try it deadman" _

"_Yeah you're right, you'll probably just end up running away like you already have done" Laura got angry at his comment and then used all her strength to push Mark up against the wall and say "I didn't runaway, having my personal live exposed on worldwide television is not what I deserve Mark. I love you and heaven only knows why I do right now, you're sick, twisted and can say some heartless things. I don't see how you can't be angry about all these videos"_

"_I am angry but I seem to be the only strong one here"_

"_You know what? I cant stand here arguing with you anymore, you're the only reason why I'm here Mark, without you I'd leave the business"_

"_Fine why don't you do that?"_

"_Alright then I will!" Laura replied getting angry at his stubbornness "See running away again" Laura couldn't help it and slapped Mark hard across the face. He glared at her and was about to strike back but she said, "Go on hit me, I dare ya" she narrowed her eyes and he said coldly "You're on thin ice girl"_

"_Well it's about to get much thinner, I don't need you or your stubborn ways holding me back anymore. I run my own life and follow my own rules Mark, I've done that since I was 18 years old and I don't need you to boss me around anymore. I've quit, I've gone and I don't want any part of you anymore" then she stormed away and left Mark standing there glaring at her walking away from him for the last time. "Bratty little bitch" he said quietly as he walked down the hallways barking at everybody who got in his way. _

* * *

"_That's pretty intense stuff there Tazz"_

"_You're telling me"_

"_The pressure of all the videos finally cracking Dizzy and now she's left the Undertaker for good, she's gone" _

"_I'm still shocked she quit in the first place, it was too soon for her to go man, too soon"_

"_Well Undertaker has still stuck with us and he's in a match with A-train coming up next"_

More adverts came on and Laura smiled at the TV, their segment had been a big success and now people honestly thought she'd broken up with Mark. But the second the cameraman yelled cut they both came back into the hallway and hugged each other and apologised. Laura had accidentally slapped Mark a bit too hard and left a huge red patch on his face, she occasionally giggled when he wasn't looking, but she still said sorry.

Now the whole storyline with Michelle would hopefully go to plan, if Laura knew Michelle like she think she did, she would be jumping up and down in happiness now after watching that segment. Then she'd go and see Mark to try and comfort him, it was scheduled for cameras to follow Mark around backstage to try and get it all on camera. So the fans could see Michelle together with him and hopefully capture her admitting to him about the videos.

Laura had her fingers crossed that everything went to plan so then she could finally be happy and start mentally preparing herself to kick Michelle's ass.

* * *

"Oh my god" Michelle sad whilst watching smackdown in her locker room she shared with Jillian. They were both sat glued to the screen watching Mark and Laura fight in the middle of the corridor.

"I think it might well be" Jillian said and then her sentence was finished for her when Laura slapped Mark and walked away from him. "It can't be" Michelle said trying to suppress the smile creeping on her face.

"I think Laura has just broken up with Mark for real" Jillian said quite surprised that they had actually just broken up. Michelle couldn't help but grin at this news, now Mark was single and she was going to sink her claws into him once and for all.

"He's single" is all Michelle could say before grinning again, "Yeah, so what are you waiting for?" Jillian said to her friend who was grinning from ear to ear. "You're right, Mark is going to be mine soon" then she got up off the couch and headed to go and wait for Mark after his match.

* * *

Laura had decided to stroll down the corridors to head to the canteen to grab a bite. Since being pregnant her cravings were crazy, lately she had an obsession with eating peanut butter. Mark had caught her eating 2 tubs of it at his house and had to pry her hands off of it before she made herself sick.

So now she walked to the canteen and the lady kindly gave her the tub of peanut butter and she sat at one of the tables and ate it slowly. "You're gonna turn into a peanut soon you know" she heard someone say, she looked up and saw it was Shawn and Hunter smiling widely at her. She placed the jar on the table and got up to hug them both "It's good to see you guys again" she said hugging Shawn "We've missed you too sweetheart"

"Yeah it sucks not seeing you anymore" Hunter said parking himself down on one of the chairs eating some of the Oreos Laura had on the table.

"You hungry?" Shawn said looking at the food, Laura smiled and said "You don't know do you?"

"Know what sweetie?"

"I'm nearly 4 months pregnant" Shawn looked at her for a moment before smiling and pulling her into a tight hug. "Congratulations sweetheart" he kissed her head and then she hugged Hunter "Jeez you actually slept with the big giant" he said and laughed when Laura punched him in the arm.

"Hey leave the big man alone"

"He's big then?" Hunter said mockingly and Laura just smirked "Can I say anything about him without you twisting it into something dirty?"

"Nope" he said and grinned as he took another Oreo. "Does Mark know?" Shawn asked trying to twist the Oreo to separate it but was having difficulty "You are so daft" Hunter said watching his friend.

"Yes Mark knows Shawn, he was the one that found the pregnancy test"

"Eww he touched the stick with your pee on?"

"No you dork he found the box on the counter and was pretty shocked"

"But he was happy?" Shawn asked quite concerned "Yeah course he was, he's started picking out colour schemes for one of the bedrooms now" she instantly regretted saying that when Hunter choked on his soda and said whilst laughing.

"What?"

"Yeah he's really excited"

"Picking colour schemes" Hunter said and started howling with laughter. "I shouldn't have said anything" Laura said and then smiled at Hunter "Oh man we've got so much new material to rip out of him now" Hunter said trying to steady his breathing. He took a sip of his soda and then was calm.

"So how come you're here sweetie? I thought you swore off coming to the arenas nowadays?"

"Well I came with Mark, obviously because Steph had called a meeting"

"Oh really? What about?"

"We found out who was making the videos"

"You serious?"

"Yeah"

"Well who is it?"

"Michelle and Vince" Hunter stared blankly at her for a while trying to process the information he had just received.

"So it's Michelle and Vince?" he repeated sounding surprised "Yeah, A-train came forward and admitted it was Michelle and that she hated me and Mark being together so much she decided to do this to break us up"

"Ohhh is that what that segment was earlier tonight?" Shawn asked in realisation at the situation "Yeah Steph came up with the idea to beat Michelle at her own game, we pretended to break up so that Michelle could go after Mark and hopefully admit on camera that she made all the videos and was the one responsible for breaking us up"

"Sneaky I like it"

"I'm really hoping it works"

"How'd you mean?"

"The stuff with me and Mark is scripted now, but Michelle isn't. We're hoping she buys it enough so that she'll expose the truth on TV and then she'll get fired by Stephanie"

"And what about Vince?"

"Well Steph is working on that, she said Mark could have a few segments in the ring to get him to apologise and beat him up, then have the board of directors come in to the ring and watch as he makes a public apology to Mark and myself"

"Wow I'm impressed with the plot you've got going"

"Yeah but the thing that's bothered me though is the Mark and Michelle part"

"Why?"

"Because Mark has to pretend to like her on screen and people need to believe that he's with her now until she finally cracks, but she'll think she's in a relationship with him personally so she'll follow him round all the time"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, that's gonna be tough"

"Tell me about it, I wont be able to see Mark in case we get caught"

"Well you could always stay with me and Shawn, we'll protect you and take care of you whilst he's not around, just to make sure nothing happens to the baby"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Course we would, we love you and you're our little one" Laura smiled at their generosity but said, "What if Michelle tries to sleep with Mark? I'm worried about how far she'd take this"

"Don't worry Hunnie, Mark has got enough sense to make sure nothing happens. He adores you and you're carrying his child. He wouldn't dare mess with another women because we'd kill him" Laura again smiled but soon went back to her jar of peanut butter making Shawn smile. "Weird cravings huh?"

"Yeah they're driving me crazy! I don't even like this stuff" Shawn laughed and then smiled at her, "Mark practically had to pry my hands off one tub he had at home, then I argued with him about it. It's been so crazy" laughter was in her voice and they all then laughed.

"Arguing over peanut butter? That's a first" Hunter said and laughed again. "You best be careful, I might want to eat you next" Hunter laughed again at her comments and then started eating Oreos again.

They chatted for the rest of the night whilst watching Smackdown in the canteen, but Laura was still thinking about Mark, hoping Michelle wouldn't try and trick him into something.

* * *

Mark got backstage after his match and killed the engine on the bike, he didn't particularly appreciate having cameras in his face but then he realised why. Michelle was sitting on some crates not too far away from the staging area.

_Oh crap, here we go then _he thought to himself as he got off the bike and pulled the straps down of his gauntlet and took the towel one of the producers gave him. He wiped the sweat off his face and started walking to the locker rooms to change and head off to the hotel. But he scrunched his nose up in disgust when he heard Michelle's voice.

"Hey big man" he stopped and turned to face her, he hated this part of the script but this was the only way to get her to crack. "Hey" is all he said back with a little bit of anger. The match he had with A-train was successful and he had truly given A-train a strong message, to not mess with him or Laura again and to stay away from them at all times. He had beaten that man until he couldn't move, so hopefully A-train would learn his lesson not to mess with the deadman and his family.

"That was a good match out there, proving to everybody you are the top dog"

"Yeah" is all Mark said and then headed to the locker room with the camera still following him. Michelle was hot on his heels and said "I'm sorry to here about you and Laura" that caused Mark to stop and look at her with narrowed eyes "Watch it"

"Oh right, sorry tough spot I guess"

"Yeah" is all he said again before walking off again. "If its any help Laura didn't deserve you, you will find somebody better than her, someone who does respect you"

"Lets hope"

"Listen, since you're not up for chatting right now how about we meet for a late dinner after the show?" Mark felt his anger boil but he remembered the cameras and the script and said

"Err yeah sure" he heard the fans booing loudly in the arena completely disagreeing with his answers.

_Great now they'll think I'm a heel and turning against Dizzy. _

"Great I'll meet you after the show" she smiled and then walked away with an evil grin. The camera watched as Mark stood there with his hands on his hips shaking his head. Even though it was a storyline this felt wrong, it felt wrong because Laura was his real girlfriend carrying their first child together. And now she would have to avoid seeing him to not ruin the storyline and expose to Michelle that they were still together.

"Deadman what have you gotten yourself into?" he said aloud to the cameras, before shaking his head once more and walking off to go to the locker rooms to change.

At first this storyline looked fine on paper, but now it was happening Mark didn't like it one bit. Michelle would believe they were starting a relationship personally and want to be with him everyday, thus pushing Laura further away to being more vulnerable to danger, especially when she was nearly 4 months pregnant.

It was a tough spot to be in, and he hoped for both his and Laura's sake Michelle would crack and admit everything soon, otherwise they'd both be screwed.


	34. The Truth, The Exposure: You're Fired!

Throughout the next 2 weeks Mark went through hell and back with Michelle. She had driven him completely crazy trying to spend every night and day with him. Always tried to follow him to his hotel room, kept trying to kiss and comfort him about his pretend loss of Laura. It was driving him up the wall and he didn't think he could take much more.

Every time he had a match on either Raw or Smackdown she'd come down to ringside to cheer him on. The fans had lost all respect for him and every time he came out to the ring he got booed. People were starting to think he was a heel and an asshole for leaving Laura. Things were getting too crazy so he decided to go and see Steph and Shane about it.

"Look Steph this has gotten way out of control," he said after she let him into her office.

"How do you mean Mark?" she asked with total confusion in her voice as she went over to her desk and sat down.

"All this crap with Michelle, she's taking it way too seriously"

"In what way?"

"She keeps following me around outside of work, I have to keep taking her out to dinner, she keeps trying to kiss me and come back to my hotel room. I haven't seen Laura properly since all this started" Steph leaned back in her chair and thought for a while. She'd been watching Michelle recently since she'd been around Mark and she had turned into even more of a psychopath. Telling people how happy she and Mark were together, saying they were getting closer and closer to a more serious and physical relationship. It made Stephanie's anger rise every time she heard Michelle blabbing to another diva. She was sick and twisted in the head and Steph really couldn't wait to fire the little bitch.

"So you've had no contact with Laura at all then?"

"We've had some contact, she's staying with Shawn and Hunter at the moment and they're taking good care of her. Laura's going to the hospital tomorrow for her next scan to find out the sex of the baby and I don't know whether I'd be able to go with Michelle clinging to me. She's probably sent out a search party for me now because I'm not with her"

"Mark if Laura's going to the hospital you need to be there for her, I'll try and distract Michelle for a while so you can go with her. I understand this has gotten too serious but I think she's on the verge of cracking"

"How'd you know?"

"She's asked for a segment with you tonight"

"What about?"

"I don't know, she just said she wanted a backstage segment with you to be live in front of the fans"

"What do you think it'll be?"

"I'm not entirely sure, probably to declare her love for you or summat"

"God dammit Steph you gotta help me"

"Don't worry we'll get her to crack soon, I think that is what this is about. I heard her talking to one of the guys saying she needed candles and roses" Mark looked at Steph with a disgusted look and said "She wouldn't dare try anything"

"Mark you gotta stick with us, the deeper she falls into the trap the more we can humiliate her in the ring" Mark sat there looking annoyed but he knew Steph had a point, the more he continued this the easier Michelle would crack and admit everything.

"So Mark" Steph said watching his facial expressions change "You in or out?" Mark sighed but said "Seems I don't have a choice, I just miss Laura you know"

"I understand Mark, I know it's hard to be separated from the one you love"

"It's not just that, she's reaching her 5th month of pregnancy quickly and I need to be there for her, not with some psycho bitch who is obsessed with me"

"Again I understand Mark, but it looks like we'll be rid of her tonight so we'll be on alert and watching the segment she's got planned"

"Well what happens if she admits to everything?"

"Drag her out to the ring, keep Laura on alert so she can come out and slap her around for a bit, then me and Shane will come out and fire her publicly"

"I really hope she's not gonna try and do something, the thought of having her body close to me is making my skin crawl" Steph smiled and said "Stop worrying Mark it'll all turn out fine" Mark tried to smile but it was useless, he missed being around Laura seeing her smile and laugh with everybody. He knew that Shawn, Hunter, Amy, Matt, Jeff, RVD and Glen were looking after her but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be with her, looking after her and putting up with her crazy mood swings and eating habits. It was tearing his heart up being away from her.

"You best go and let Laura know about the new events that have occurred and I'll see you later tonight" Steph said watching as Mark got up from his chair and hugged Steph "I'll see ya later then" he said as he headed towards the door to leave so he could go and phone Laura.

* * *

Laura had arrived at the arena late afternoon with Shawn and Hunter at her side. For 2 straight weeks they had stuck by her side and protected her since Mark was preoccupied with Michelle. Laura couldn't really grasp hold of the fact that Michelle had taken this so personally and thought that she and Mark were in a proper relationship. She had been watching them closely on Raw and Smackdown every week and she was not happy that the fans had started to boo Mark and think he was a heel. That wasn't the case at all as Mark was neither a heel nor a face; he was just being Mark.

But Michelle pranced around the ring and always hugged him and held his hand in the ring when his match had finished. Laura could tell the hatred in Mark's eyes whenever she touched him or screeched his name from outside the ring if he was placed in a submission hold. It was getting too much now as Laura couldn't even see Mark outside of work because Michelle watched him like a hawk.

All of it was becoming a huge issue, Laura had her doctors appointment tomorrow back in Houston to find out the sex of the baby and she wanted Mark to be there.

It was too frustrating to think about and she hadn't realised she'd zoned out on everyone.

"Laura, hello you with us?" Glen said throwing his elbow pads at her gently, she shook her head and said "What?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure? You zoned out for a long time and I don't think sitting on the top term buckle is a good idea, you could fall off" she smiled at him, as she loved it when Glen was so caring.

Laura, Glen, Matt, Jeff, RVD, Hunter, Shawn and Amy were hanging in the ring just talking and coming up with insane new moves to use on each other in matches. They were all sat round eating the lunch they had brought with them when they arrived at the arena.

It was only 3pm and nobody needed to use the ring, there were a couple crewmembers hanging around testing the lights, doing sound checks and putting last minute pieces together on the stage, but they didn't bother any of them in the ring. They'd been sitting in there for a while just discussing things and keeping Laura's mind off Mark for a while.

"You were thinking about Mark weren't you?" Glen said softly as he gently pulled Laura off the term buckles and put her on the canvas where everyone else was sitting. "Yeah I was, I miss him not being around me all the time"

"We understand sweetie, but you know why he's not around" Shawn said rubbing her arm softly making her smile "I know he's doing it to get Michelle to admit everything but she's really taken this too far"

"Yeah I saw her in the hotel with Mark a couple days ago, she really is nuts" Jeff said shaking his head with disapproval "Why what was she doing?" Laura asked taking a sip of her soda through her straw. "She was just staring at him with a grin on her face and trying to hold his hand. Some crowds were gathering and she was posing with him but he was trying desperately to get away and not answer any questions. She's such a psycho" Laura shook her head and frowned, all of this was getting her angry.

"Lets just hope tonight's the night she cracks"

"Why?"

"I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow and Michelle is watching him like a hawk so he wouldn't be able to escape"

"Wow that is a bit difficult" RVD said as he was stretching his legs in the middle of the ring, "Jeez show off much?" Hunter mumbled and Rob just grinned "Why don't you try it then?"

"Alright then I will" Hunter replied moving into the middle of the ring and trying to stretch like Rob did "Ouch!" is all he shouted as Rob helped him stretch so he was practically doing the splits "Looks as if I'm the only experienced one here" Rob said smugly then laughed as Hunter rubbed his legs and sat back down.

"Hey I can do that, but kinda got a bit of a baby bump in the way now" Laura said gesturing towards her tummy which had a bump now. "Aww it's so cute to think you're having a baby," Amy said resting her head on Laura's shoulder. "But the birth part seems scary" Amy added then laughed as she looked at Laura's expression.

"Yeah thanks for the reminder Amy"

"Well don't worry, you'll have Mark there"

"He'll probably pass out or summat" Hunter said laughing and doing impressions of it. "He'll look down there and then crumple to the floor" he said and then laughed on the canvas. "Quit it you're getting me worried now" Laura said kicking his leg softly and he just laughed even more.

"Don't worry sweetie just hold Mark's hand but try not to crush it"

"Bad experience I take it?" Laura said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Becky squeezed a bit too hard and that hurt"

He showed her the scars on his hand of Becky's nails cutting into his skin when she was giving birth to their first child.

"Oh wow that'll seem fair, scarring Mark for life for doing this to me" they all laughed at Laura's silly expression but listened when Laura said "We need some tunes on"

"I agree," Amy said smiling "I saw Steve hanging around earlier and we're only allowed to touch the soundboard up there (Amy pointed to the sound system in the stands which was surrounded by fencing to keep the crowds away) if he's around"

"So lets go and get him" Laura said and was about to get up but got pulled back down by the belt loops of her jeans by Hunter "Oh no you don't missy, lets not have you struggling" Laura smiled at him again as she got herself comfortable again and watched as Rob quickly jogged up the ramp to Steve who was talking to the stage manager. But he listened to Rob when he spoke to him and then Steve gave the thumbs up to the group in the ring and they all cheered and clapped.

"Excellent, now who's in charge of the music?" Shawn asked rubbing his hands together. Everybody looked each other before rolling out of the ring to run up to the soundboard to choose some music. Laura had overtaken Glen, Matt, Jeff and Amy as she ran up the steps two at a time

"My god for someone who's nearly 5 months pregnant you're still quick!" Amy said then laughed as Hunter grabbed Laura playfully to let Shawn get the victory. He danced around on the top step and everybody else sat down in the seats closest to the soundboard to listen to the music.

Shawn looked at the buttons in front of him twiddling his thumbs trying to work out how to use it. "Erm guys" he said still twiddling his thumbs "How, how do you use this stuff? If I press a button I'd probably blow the whole arena up," Amy laughed as she got up and said "I'll show ya you big goofball" Shawn gave her a sheepish smile as he watched her press some buttons to put some music on.

"Crap" Laura said and Hunter said "What?"

"I left my drink all the way down there" he laughed and said "Well seeming as you're still the queen of fitness and agility go and get it yourself" she spat her tongue out at him as she went down the steps and back over the barricades to fetch her drink. She walked up the steps and then got into the ring and picked her drink up, but then laughed as Amy put a song on and Hunter shouted "Dance for us!" she laughed again and started doing a stupid dance in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Mark wondered around the corridors of the arena looking for any signs of life from the usual gang he hung out with. None of them were to be found and he was having some trouble reaching Laura on her cell phone. As he walked closer to the staging area he heard music being played in the arena.

"Have you seen Laura anywhere?" he asked one of the crew members who Laura always spoke to.

"Yes Mark I have" he returned with a smile.

"Can you tell me please?"

"Just follow the music" he replied and smiled again, Mark smiled as well as he thanked the young kid and walked towards the stage. He climbed up the steps and then walked through the curtain and stood on the stage overlooking the empty arena. He looked in the stands to see the usual suspects all laughing at shouting at the two people in the ring who he easily recognised.

Both Amy and Laura were in the ring dancing to the music and being really silly and crazy. They were both laughing and Mark couldn't help but smile at Laura's playful side. He walked down the ramp to go and see her and admired how she was dressed today. She was wearing her blue baggy maternity jeans and a green shirt with aqua blue fishnets down the arms, her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing her black glasses. He thought she looked amazing, especially with her pregnant glow radiating off of her.

"Deadman approaching" Amy said to Laura who turned to see him walking towards her and she nearly drooled at what he was wearing. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and he'd left quite a few of the buttons undone showing his gorgeous chest. He had his blue bandana on and his shades resting on top of it.

Laura smiled at him as he climbed into the ring and approached both of them. "Nice dancing" he said in her ear as she hugged him and breathed in his cologne.

"Glad you approve" she replied making him smile. He leaned her back and placed his hand on her tummy and said "We doing ok?"

"Yeah we're both fine" she said smiling up at him and noticed he was beaming at her.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to look after you lately"

"It's fine sweetie I'm alright"

"But it's not alright baby I'm supposed to be looking after you" Laura pulled a face but then placed her hands gently on his face and said "Sweetie I know you're upset but I'm fine honestly, nothing has happened since, you were there the first time the baby moved and you'll be there the first time they kick. You wont miss a thing" he smiled at her reassurance and then kissed her head and then said "I got some more updates off Steph"

"Really? Do tell" she smiled at him as she gently sat down onto the canvas and Mark soon followed.

"I went to see her about this whole situation with Michelle saying it has got out of control, but then Steph said that Michelle has asked for a segment tonight involving me"

"What exactly has she got planned?" Laura asked frowning at him,

"I'm not sure, she just said it involves a backstage segment"

"What do you think will happen then?"

"We both think that Michelle is finally going to admit to everything tonight so everybody needs to be on alert"

"How'd you mean?"

"You need to still be in the arena on alert, because if Michelle admits to everything I'm gonna drag her out to the ring so Steph can fire her"

"But she'll probably just escape through the crowds" Mark sat there in thought for a while and said "Well how do you think we can work that out?" Laura sat there for a while just thinking of different ideas to prevent Michelle from escaping from the arena. But a smile soon spread across her face when she thought of a good idea.

"If she tries to escape through the crowds why don't we have loads of security and superstars surrounding the ring, that way she's got no chance" Mark listened to her idea and then smiled "I like it" she smiled and said "I thought you might"

"How many do you think we'll need?"

"Well, we could give her a chance to run away but then have loads of the superstars come from behind the curtain and down the ramp" again Mark smiled at her ideas and said "We'll have to go and talk to Steph"

"You mean you'll have to, I can't be seen with you remember" Mark frowned at that as he knew it was the truth.

"Okay then, I'll go and mention it. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I've got my gang" he smiled at her and then kissed her softly and slowly. Laura smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss even more. "Mmm" is all Mark said before Laura kissed him again. Mark put his hands on her hips but jumped back in fright as Laura pulled away and grabbed her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Mark said panicking but was confused when Laura started laughing and said "They kicked, they just kicked properly for the first time" Mark grinned as she put his hands on the bump and waited for the baby the kick again, but he grinned even more when he felt the baby kicking softly. "Isn't that amazing?" Laura said excitedly as she watched Mark's reaction "Yeah it's unbelievable"

"Our little baby" Laura said softly taking his hands in hers and smiled, "I love you baby girl" Mark said looking deep into her eyes "I love you too Mark" she said back and then kissed him once more. Mark smiled as she kissed him as he was still feeling the baby softly kicking away.

"You do realise that you're stuck with me now forever" Laura murmured as she rested her forehead against his and held his hands. He chuckled at that and said "I had a feeling a might be" Laura laughed a little and said "Well you better get used to it" he smiled at that and then kissed her once more.

Being with Laura forever felt right, especially now that she was carrying his fourth child and the fact that he was crazy in love with her. She gave him everything he wanted and needed and he would honestly give up his own life to save hers.

There was no going back now, his fate was in the palm of Laura's hand, and he loved it.

* * *

"How's my hair?" Michelle asked twirling around in front of the mirror whilst Jillian and Gail were sitting on the couch. They had been picking out different outfits for her to wear tonight to try and seduce Mark in her live segment on Raw.

"It's perfect" Jillian said smiling at her friend "And that outfit will definitely get his attention" Michelle smiled and looked at herself in the mirror and admired her outfit. She had decided on wearing some lacy black underwear and just a silk dressing down to go over the top. The room was ready where the segment was taking place, filled with rose petals and candles all around the room.

She would sit Mark down after his match and try to seduce him, so he'd finally give her what she had been wanting ever since she started working in the WWE. It would be perfect and she couldn't help but grin to herself, "I'm so excited about this," she said clapping her hands together in excitement.

"I know it's gonna be so amazing, we'll be watching right here" Gail said and Jillian nodded in agreement "Of course we will be, but I would much prefer to see the look on Laura's face if she were still here"

"It seems like a much better place now that she's not around hogging the ring"

"I know right, we can have pillow fights now and the fans will love it"

"Duh of course they would love it, they get to see us" Michelle said as she was touching up her make-up in front of the mirror.

"How much longer till you have to go and get ready?" Gail asked checking the time and seeing it was 9:00pm already.

"In about 15 minutes, Mark's match shouldn't be for much longer" Gail nodded and then switched the TV on in the room to watch Mark's match against Matt Hardy. "Damn he can move" Jillian said as she watched Mark run across the ring to clothesline Matt in the corner.

"He sure can, if he's that quick in the ring, how quick do you think he can be in the bedroom department?" Gail asked and then giggled with the rest of them.

"Oh my god you did not just say that," Jillian said shoving her friend away from her, "What can't a woman dream?"

"Well the dreams will be limited from now on when Mark is my man for good" Michelle said standing up and walking over to the couch to put on her heels which were stupidly too big for her to even walk in.

"You look stunning" both Gail and Jillian said together smiling at their friend. "Oh guys stop" she said in a sarcastic tone and then said "Well I'm off now, I'll be back later"

"Bye have fun!"

"Yeah go get him girl!" Michelle laughed as she closed the door to head to the room for the segment to be shot in.

_Get ready Mark because I'm going to have my way with you whether you like it or not._

* * *

Mark had a good match with young Matt Hardy; they had grown close since Laura had started dating Mark. They had put on a good show for the fans but Mark won the match with the last ride, but helped Matt to his feet and patted the young man on the shoulder out of respect. At that point the fans started to cheer for Mark again and he almost grinned.

It had been a happy day for him, spending some time with Laura, feeling his baby kicking for the first time and now having the fans cheering for him again. It would be the cherry on the cake if Michelle came forward and admitted to these videos tonight. But first he needed to get through the segment she'd planned without him having notice of what was going to happen. He could protest about it until his face turned blue but he knew that there was no point in arguing. So he had to suck it up and try to control his anger around her.

As he walked down the hallways to head to his locker, he put the towel around his neck after wiping down his face from the sweat. He was about to turn down one of the hallways but he heard a voice calling his name. "Oh Mark" the voice said in a seductive voice and he turned around to see Michelle standing in a doorway with the cameraman filming them both.

He looked at her for a moment hating every minute of what he had to say to make this segment work, his mind was trying to restrain him from saying anything but he had no choice. "Nice gown" he said with a slight southern drawl. Inside his mind was screaming at him but again he had no choice.

Michelle giggled and said, "Why don't you come in and sit down?" Mark stood there thinking for a moment, but soon he broke out in a sexy smirk and said "Alright then" Michelle moved aside for him to enter the room and then he looked around. The room was pitch black apart from the dim lighting from the many candles she had lit. There were rose petals all over the floor and music playing softly in the background.

_Oh god kill me now _Mark thought to himself as he entered the room properly and stood aside to let Michelle and the cameraman enter the room to stand in front of him.

"You must be tired after your match, why don't you sit down?" Mark did as she said and then sat down and got comfortable, but tried not to get distracted when the cameraman's feedback started playing which meant they were on air live and the fans were screaming and cheering at the video. He turned the volume down on it though and resumed filming without another sound.

Michelle plopped herself down next to Mark and tried to snuggle closer to him, but natural instincts got the better of him and he shoved her away. "Aww what's the matter baby?" she asked in a slightly teasing tone and listened when Mark replied, "Just a bit stiff that's all"

"Aww well I can help rub it better" Mark tried to protest but she said "No don't worry I'll be gentle, you just sit forward and have a drink" she handed him a bottle of water and he took it reluctantly, but he tried to hide the pain on his face when Michelle started to rub his neck and upper back roughly.

"That getting it?" she asked with a smile on her face "Yeah" Mark replied trying not to yell at her to stop.

"I watched your match, you really showed that Matt Hardy punk"

"Matt's a good kid, he's got my respect"

"Nuh-uh he shouldn't! He's nothing but trouble"

"Why? Do you even know him?"

"No but he used to hang around with Laura all the time, nothing but trash those two and don't get me started on Jeff and Lita" Mark just had to sit there trying to look as if he agreed with her, but he couldn't quite shake off the pained face with the way she was massaging him.

"I think that's good enough now baby doll" he drawled again and was thankful she had stopped touching him. But he listened when she said "I brought a new outfit today"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, wanna see it?" Mark gave her a sexy smile and said "Yeah girl course I do" she smiled as she got off the couch and stood in front of him. Then she started unfastening the belt on her dressing gown and threw it down on the floor; she danced around for a while to the music but then slid the robe down her arms and it landed on the floor. Mark sat there pretending to be really surprised at what she was wearing, even though the colour she had chosen didn't suit her at all.

"Well what do you think?" she asked with pride in her tone and Mark just sat there trying to find words to say that didn't come out with anger. "You look" is all he managed to say and Michelle started giggling "That good huh?" then she slowly walked over to him with her ridiculous heels on and moved closer to Mark until she was hovering over him.

"I was thinking earlier on," she said thoughtfully as she was staring at Mark's gorgeous chest. "What about?" he replied getting uncomfortable with her staring.

"About how close we've become these past few weeks" again Mark bit his tongue from saying something so continued to listen to her rambling on. "And I feel that we're much closer emotionally than you and Laura could ever be"

"You reckon so?"

"Oh yeah I certainly do, the WWE universe has been a brighter place with her not being around, the person who made those videos is a genius"

"Mmm hmmm" is all Mark said trying to control his rage, he knew she was close to cracking so he had to try and get it out of her.

"Say Michelle do you know anybody who was close to the person who made those videos" she giggled and said "Maybe" Mark smiled and then reluctantly reached forward and pulled Michelle down so she was straddling his waste. She made a noise out of approval and said, "I like this rough game" Mark smiled at her again and said "So baby doll, wanna tell me who it is then?"

"I will, but after you've given me some lovin'" she giggled as she pressed herself down on him but almost fell off him when she felt how big he was, and he wasn't even hard yet.

"Oh you'll get to play with him later but first you need to tell me about your secret first" Michelle pouted but couldn't resist his green eyes sparking like diamonds in the dim candlelight.

"Alright you win, but you gotta promise me you wont get mad. Remember that I love you and I only want what's best for us"

"Ok"

"No you gotta promise me" she said playfully but then smiled, Mark rolled his eyes and said "Alright I promise" Michelle smiled triumphantly and then braced herself before saying "The people who made those videos were me and Vince (she felt Mark tense suddenly and she panicked) but I only did it because I love you and I know you deserve someone better than a cheap no good slut like Laura. And look where's its gotten us, so close and ready for anything that comes our way" she smiled proudly again but felt it slipping away when Mark was trying to hide his rage and anger.

"Mark Hunnie listen to me, I love you and we belong together, so I made a couple videos. It's made this a better place with her not being around hogging the limelight and stealing all the attention"

Mark still hadn't said anything so Michelle started to worry, but that worry turned to fear when Mark said in a very angry voice, almost a growl "Wrong choice to make girl..."

* * *

"Oh wow this might be it" Steph said after sitting back down on the couch next to Laura and Shane. She'd just made Laura a drink after forcing her to sit back down and relax instead of struggling. Even though Laura could still move around perfectly fine and with ease, everybody else always told her to sit down and not move. Instead of starting pointless arguments she just obeyed and sat there.

"Fingers crossed" Laura said taking a sip of her drink and then setting it down on the table.

"Remember what happens if she admits to it" Shane said to both women. "We go out there and fire her ass" he clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Are all the other guys on alert?" Laura asked him, "Yes they're all aware, when she admits to it Mark is gonna drag her to the ring and then they'll all follow so she can't escape" Laura smiled as she was quite excited about the plan they had created. But she watched Michelle prance around looking foolish trying to seduce Mark, and had to bite her tongue in anger when Mark pulled her down onto his lap.

"It's just a storyline Laura" Steph said noticing Laura fighting back anger. "Eugh it's just the way she does things, slimy little snake bitch" Steph laughed a little but instantly turned her head to the screen when Michelle said, "The people who made those videos were me and Vince"

"We've got her" Steph said excitedly and clapped her hands together.

"It's show time, move it!" Shane said helping Laura carefully to her feet and then headed towards the door to head to the ring.

"Slow down Shane we gotta wait until Mark drags her to the ring" Laura said trying to keep up with Shane who was frantically walking down the corridors

"Hello soon to be heavily pregnant woman here!" she shouted playfully and Shane stopped walking and laughed with her and Steph. "Remember Laura's out first Shane" Steph said to him but then turned to Laura "And remember what we agreed, don't go too mad with the beating, we don't want to see any miscarriages" Laura nodded and understood Steph's worry.

This baby meant everything to her and Mark, but it also meant a lot to everyone else as well. "Keep your temper under control and just remain focused" Steph said watching Laura, knowing the adrenaline rush was building inside. She was ready to kick that little bitch's ass all around the ring to pay for what she had done to Laura and Mark's lives.

* * *

"Where we going? Put me down Mark!" Michelle screamed kicking at Mark who was carrying her over his shoulder. "You ain't going anywhere bitch," he growled as he carried her towards the ring. The cameras were following him heading towards the stage area so he could go out to the ring.

If all was going to plan, the superstars would be filing through the crowds now to prevent her from escaping, and Laura, Shane and Steph would be on their way to the ring. "Mark I'm sorry please put me down!" Mark ignored her and continued to walk up the steps to head out to the arena. He walked through the curtain and came out onto the stage where the fans were cheering so loud he could barely hear himself think. He shook his head as he walked down the ramp and up the steps to the ring. Then he dumped Michelle over the top rope, not giving a damn about how hard he dropped her and then he came into the ring.

Michelle was sat on the canvas frozen in fear, she was still only wearing the slutty underwear she'd brought for Mark to try and seduce him. But he shook his head as he came over to the ring announcers to grab a microphone off them. Lillian gave him one and then he circled the ring a few times before glaring down at Michelle who hadn't budged an inch.

"So, you're the culprit for these videos" he boomed down the microphone and watched as she nodded her head slowly "You're the bitch responsible for exposing mine and Laura's personal life on national TV" again Michelle nodded not taking her eyes off Mark.

"You're the bitch responsible for trying to tear my relationship apart with Laura, the bitch who trespassed on my ranch just to film some sick perverse videos of us together in our own personal time" Michelle slowly began to move and slowly stand up to face Mark but she was still petrified.

"I thought we were together?" she squeaked down the microphone but Mark pulled it away from her "There ain't a chance in hell of us ever being together bitch!" Mark shouted and the crowd roared in approval.

"Why in the hell would I wanna be with someone as sick and perverse as you? You follow me around for nearly 5 weeks showing videos of me showering? Spending quality and rare time at home with Laura? Hell even showing us sleeping together In the privacy of our own home?!" Mark's voice grew louder as his frustration and anger was building.

"I only" he cut her off and said "No normal person would even dream of doing that, a normal person would fear me and wouldn't dare mess with my family. But you ain't normal darlin', you ain't right in the head. And if you were a guy I would have beaten your ass now and weaved that thick blonde head of yours into this canvas!" he pointed to the canvas and again received a standing ovation from the crowds.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry" she said and tried not to cry but her comments were ignored. "But since you're a snivelling little girl, I think I'll leave the ass kicking to someone else" the crowds cheered louder as they were getting excited about who was coming out to kick her ass.

"It's someone you know very very well"

* * *

"Pregnant women can't walk that damn fast!" Laura said as she travelled down the hallways to head to the stage with Shane and Steph. Some of the technicians were bringing up the rear, as they were keeping them all informed about the segments.

"Guys Mark has almost finished his promo with Michelle, time to head out Lau" one of them said repeating the information he'd received from his earpiece. They had finally reached the stage and Laura stood in front of one of the monitors to watch Michelle trying to apologise to Mark who ignored it and was getting ready to call Laura out.

She sighed and sorted her trousers out and just kept fidgeting. After a long battle with her decisions on clothing, she decided to wear her white jeans, which flared out over her black boots and a sky blue t-shirt, which covered her bump but made it clear she was heavily pregnant. She'd tried to cover it up but she soon gave up trying and hoped that the fans would just take to it and be happy for her.

As she paced back and forth trying to calm her nerves Steph watched her in fascination, her clothing she thought was amazing and her hips swayed perfectly when she walked back and forth. Laura hadn't gained much weight during the pregnancy so her natural beauty was shining through, plus with the pregnant glow it made her look so much more beautiful.

"Lau come on you're up!" Steve shouted and so Laura marched towards the steps and smiled when Steph said "Good luck! Kick her ass for me!"

* * *

"_I can't believe what we've just witnessed King" JR said quite shocked at the segment they'd watched with Michelle and Mark. "I know I'm so surprised, I never imagined it would be Michelle making these videos to expose the Undertaker and Dizzy"_

"_Well folks we don't quite know what's happening now, the cameras went off during the break when Undertaker grabbed Michelle and dragged her out of the room" Just as he said that the screen came back on showing Mark carrying Michelle down the hallways heading towards the ring. _

_"Uh oh" King said as he watched his monitor "What is Undertaker thinking here?"_

"_I think he's coming out to the ring"_

"_I think you're right king"_

"_Yes look here he comes" JR said watching as Mark stepped through the curtain with Michelle hoisted over his shoulder. "Ooo a rough landing for Michelle" King said as he watched Mark dump Michelle over the ropes and into the ring. _

_"Think before you do something Taker" JR said "This women may have caused you a lot of frustration but don't do anything you'll regret"_

"_He can't hear you JR, he'll do anything he damn well pleases"_

"_Unless that man wants to face a jail sentence and being suspended from work he wouldn't do anything stupid" they listened as Mark said some harsh words in the ring but JR said "Yeah cause apologising will get you somewhere wont it Michelle? After all the crap you put him through"_

"_Easy JR easy"_

"_How can I stay patient King? This woman tormented and destroyed a happy relationship between Undertaker and Dizzy all down to jealously, this women deserves to be punished King! She showed them being intimate for goodness sake!" _

_King didn't respond for a while and listened as Mark was talking about her getting her ass kicked. _

_"Who's it gonna be JR?"_

"_I'm not sure, I'm glad Undertaker has seen some sense and not beaten her up himself"_

"_I'm curious now who's it gonna be?"_

"_Well we're about to find out"_

"_I'm excited who-" he was cut off when he heard Laura's music blare loudly from the speakers "Oh my god it isn't" JR said completely shell shocked "It is! It is JR look!"_

"_Oh my god it is! It's dizzy!"_

* * *

Laura waited for a while but then opened the curtains and stepped through onto the stage. The roar from the crowd was unbelievable but she had to ignore it and focus on Michelle, who had tried to run but Mark grabbed her by the hair to prevent her from going anywhere. She walked down the ramp slowly on purpose to make Michelle even more petrified than she already was. She was screaming and pleading for Mark to let her go but he ignored it.

He watched Laura in utter fascination as he hips swayed perfectly as she strolled down the ramp and carefully up the steps. She climbed into the ring being careful of her bump and marched towards Michelle. She went nose to nose to her for a while giving her a filthy look and talking trash.

"You wanna play games little girl? Okay we'll play games" she said then slapped Michelle with all her strength; she slapped her that hard it even hurt her own hand. Michelle fell down to the floor so Laura started stomping and kicking at her until she was in the corner. She was really stomping at her everywhere she could whilst screaming and shouting with every kick she made.

Mark walked over and said "Whoa whoa baby girl" but she shoved him off and went straight back to kicking and then punching her everywhere she could. Michelle was screaming as she was attacked in the corner but stopped when she watched Mark lift Laura up gently with ease without touching her bump. He placed her at the other end of the ring and held her arm gently to prevent her from going for the attack again.

He saw the rage in her eyes but said over the roar of the crowds "Calm down little one" she looked at him and instantly calmed down. So she walked over to where Mark had dropped his microphone and picked it up. Then she turned to face Michelle whose cheeks were stained with tears and blood from where Laura had punched her in the face too hard.

"Aww what's the matter girl? Did I treat you unfairly with that unexpected attack? Oh I do apologise" she said sarcastically making the fans cheer "Here let me help you up" she held out her hand to Michelle who took it and slowly got to her feet, covered in red marks and bruises from Laura's assault. Michelle tried to get her hand free but Laura squeezed it and yanked her closer so she was standing face to face.

"That beating was nothing, nothing! Compared to what I wanted to do originally, if I could I'd kick your ass all over this arena right now! You have no idea how much anger is flowing through me, as I'm looking into the eyes of the bitch who exposed my personal live, who exposed the most intimate moments I have with Mark, who drove me to quit the job I love more than anything. You have no idea how much I wanna tear every single one of those blonde hairs from your head, shove them down your throat and then choke you until you can't breathe. You put me through hell you little bitch and I want nothing more than to ram this fist down your throat" she held up her fist and watched as Michelle's eyes travelled to it, "But instead I'm gonna do this" then she kicked Michelle in the stomach and then punched her hard in the face. She guessed she caught her nose as Michelle screamed out and felt blood pour down her face.

She rolled out the ring to try and escape but Mark took the mic and said, "Where'd you think you're going bitch?"

"Yeah we ain't through with ya yet darlin'" Laura said copying Mark's southern accent. He smiled as he watched her stand on the bottom rope watching Michelle try to escape up the ramp. But was frozen in fear when Glen's pyros hit and he came out from the curtain to a standing ovation.

"There ain't no escape darlin'" Mark said watching her scurry quickly towards the crowds but was stopped yet again when she saw Amy, Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Jeff, Trish, RVD, Big Show and A-train all standing there shaking their heads in disagreement.

"No escape girl!" Amy shouted to her and grinned at Laura who grinned back. Michelle was completely cornered now as all the superstars and divas had come down the ramp to prevent her escape. "Oh no, looks like you're stuck" Laura said holding the mic with both hands trying not to laugh.

"You put us through hell you little piece of trash but you could never tear us apart, we wouldn't break up because of you" Mark said down another mic and putting his arm around Laura and resting it on her bump.

"And now Michelle, prepare to meet your fate" then Michelle turned to face the stage as Steph's music hit and she came out from the curtain with Shane right beside her. At this point the fans were so hyped up and excited they were banging their feet on the floor making a rumbling sound. Then they started cheering again as Steph came into the ring and smiled at both Mark and Laura as she took a microphone and turned to face Michelle who was a bloody tearful mess.

"Michelle McCool for breaking WWE rules, violating the terms of your contract and exposing the personal lives of both the undertaker and dizzy, me and my brother Shane have no other choice but to say" they both smiled and said together "You're Fired!!!" every single crowd member erupted into cheers and screams of delight and all the superstars applauded and hugged each other in happiness.

Michelle continued to cry as two superstars dragged her up the ramp and out of the arena. "No you can't do this! I love you Mark!" she said as she was kicking and screaming.

Mark and Laura looked each other and hugged each other tightly "We're free baby girl" he said as he gently picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waste. "And you look incredible, I can't get over how beautiful you truly are" Laura smiled and said "I love you" Mark smiled and said "I love you too" Laura smiled even more when the baby started kicking again "I think baby agrees" Laura said and Mark laughed and pulled her into a kiss and then hugged her.

Then he placed her back down on her feet and raised her hand up high and the fans cheered and took photos. Laura looked at him adoringly as he stared right back, then they turned to face the crowds and smiled as they took photos. The superstars were still applauding from the outside and so were Steph and Shane who were still in the ring.

Steph was beaming but said "Let it be known to everybody here that Vince McMahon will be standing in this very ring formally apologising to you both in front of the board of the directors 2 weeks from now on Raw" the fans cheered but she continued "And let it be known to every superstar and diva on both Raw and Smackdown that we will not be tolerating any crap like this ever again. Heed this warning in case you wish to suffer severe consequences" with that said her music played and she made her way out of the ring with Shane behind her.

They were happy with how everything had turned out tonight and now Laura and Mark could finally be happy with nobody getting in their way.


	35. Flashback 1: Vince's Public Apology

_**Authors Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to update this thing, been a hectic week with college and i'm also suffering with a damn cold! So i've been sneezing and struggling to breathe! lol But i'm on the road to recovery *fingers crossed*  
Anyways, the next couple chapters are gonna be flashbacks from the past 4 weeks on Raw, it seemed easier to post them seperately otherwise the chapter would have been huge! So i'm adding the first two flashbacks for ya'll to enjoy! Please read and review! :) xx_

* * *

"I can't believe that in less than 3 months we are gonna meet our little girl" Mark said rubbing Laura's tummy as they lay in their bed at home. It had reached their 3 days off and they flew back to Houston. It had been a very eventful ride for both Mark and Laura since Michelle had been fired from WWE. Nearly everybody was happy that she had left the business but others were not so supportive. Michelle had certainly left a path of destruction for both Mark and Laura to walk through. She still had contact with some of the superstars, one of them being Test. He was doing her dirty work and certainly trying to come after Laura with a vengeance.

Whenever Mark wasn't around or if he were wrestling, Test would try and harass her until Mark made the save. It was slowly beginning to scare Laura with how possessive he was being. He had frightened her so much one time that he'd made her go into false labour 3 and a half months before she was due.

It was beginning to worry Mark so he had gone to the doctors with Laura to get a doctors note to let her travel with him through her later months of pregnancy. Mark couldn't take any more chances of leaving her on her own, so she had to come with him to the arenas and down to his matches where he could at least see her. He knew she hated it but Mark had reassured her that he wasn't intently being possessive and protective; it was just natural to protect his girl.

As Laura lay in the bed smiling when she heard Mark talking to the baby again, she thought back over the past 4 weeks. After Michelle left things were getting better, but soon turned ugly again when Test had stuck his nose in.

* * *

_Flashbacks- Week 1- Vince's apology_

Laura and Mark were in the arena waiting for Raw to start, since Michelle had been fired last week on Raw things were getting much better. They could finally see each other again and the locker rooms were finally peaceful. Some of the divas apologised to Laura for being so stupid by not being honest about the videos and telling her as soon as they started. She was very wary at first but then respected that they apologised to her and left it at that.

A couple divas remained silent towards her but she wasn't interested, as long as everyone was at peace with each other she was happy. Many people who spoke to Laura asked if she was ever going to make a return, she remained sceptical about that because she didn't know what path her life would go down. She was starting a family with Mark soon and needed to be at home taking care of the baby.

Laura had been to her scan with Mark and they had found out they were having a healthy baby girl. They were both really happy and excited, although Laura knew Mark wanted a little boy to chase around the garden. But she reassured him that their little girl would grow up to love sports and do all the things Laura did when she was growing up: play non-stop sports and listen to music. Mark agreed and was happy to start decorating his little girl's room.

********

As happy as he was though, he wasn't looking forward to this segment with Vince tonight. It was time for him to come out to the ring with the board of directors sitting around the ring, all armed with clipboards making notes of his official public apology to Laura and Mark. Laura didn't like how formal it was but she couldn't wait to get her hands on Vince for what that bastard put them both through.

Their own boss letting such personal stuff air live through the system to fans around the world, Laura wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. But Mark had been calming her down throughout the day making sure she didn't do anything stupid to cause any injury to herself or harm to the baby.

Laura paced back and forth stretching her arms as she waited for Mark to come and wait by the curtain. They had no idea what Vince was going to say, but it was scheduled for Vince to come out first and address the fans explaining the situation with the board of directors surrounding the ring. Then Mark would come out and make a speech, and then Laura was going to come out and slap Vince in the face but eventually accept his apology but not forgive him.

"Sorry baby girl, didn't mean to be so long," Mark said walking back up to her and kissing her forehead.

"Well I'm not surprised, you were the dumbass that decided to drink 3 bottles of water before the segment"

Mark raised his eye brows and lowered his shades so they rested on his nose staring at Laura "Attitude little one"

"Bite me deadman" she smirked but then laughed when Mark growled and playfully bit her neck "I was joking you ass clown!" she squealed as she pushed him off and wiped her neck "Eww you drooled on me!"

Mark pushed his sunglasses back up and stood there with his arms folded supporting his trademark smirk. "Jackass" Laura mumbled hoping he didn't hear but regretted it when Mark tickled her sides.

"What did you say?" he asked still tickling her sides "I said I love you" Laura said innocently but laughed when he found her weak spot. "That's what I thought," Mark said releasing her from his hold and pushing his bandana up slightly. Laura spat her tongue out at him as she adjusted her t-shirt and Mark spat his tongue out back to her. She giggled but then listened when Vince's music hit in the arena and the fans booed.

"Whoa tough crowd" she said as she walked over to one of the monitors and watched him walk down the ramp. Mark came over as well and watched as she sat down carefully on one of the crates.

He sat with her but she said, "How the hell did he get out there without walking past us?"

"There's two entrances remember"

"Oh yeah I forgot they have to make a special one for you and your bike" she received a slight nudge for her sarcastic comment and she smiled. But they both watched the monitor as Vince motioned for the crowd to be quiet so he could start speaking.

************

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm out here for a very important reason and that reason is to apologise to two very special people. Two people who were recently put through hell and back as a result of my inappropriate actions with one Michelle McCool" the fans started booing loudly at his comments and hearing her name in an arena again.

"I admit to my foolish actions of sleeping with the diva and drawing up a contract to expose two superstars personally known as Laura and Mark Calaway" Vince had been granted permission to use their real names but shocked the fans when he mentioned them as both being Calaway.

"They were filmed in their most personal and intimate time away from the ring, so the videos could then be shown to all of you people. The videos were sending threatening messages to Laura telling her to leave Mark, causing many arguments backstage and real life issues between them both. These videos got too personal and as a result of that it caused one of the most talented and respected divas to ever walk through the WWE doors to quit and give up her dream job" again the fans booed at the issues he was bringing up. Vince was not a very respected man at this point and he knew it wasn't going to be easy earning that respect back. He watched for a moment as the board of directors who were dotted around the ring; write down notes on there pads nodding in agreement to his comments.

"I was completely foolish to let her walk away, but she had good reason to. I didn't protect her; I made her feel worthless and made her believe that her contract was false. The WWE takes pride in protecting and indeed respecting its superstars but as of late that hasn't been true. We lied to each and every one of the superstars and we lied to each and every one of you. And again as a result of that we've lost fans and lost ratings since Laura has left. I can admit to my mistakes, I was foolish and a complete ass for letting those videos air through the system. They should have been taken off straight away and the culprit should have been fired on the spot. But 5 weeks this went on and destroyed the happiness of two people and destroyed this company's reputation. But I shall reassure you all now, whether you're sitting in the back watching, whether you're out here, whether you're sitting at home hell whenever you are I'm gonna tell you! The WWE will not tolerate this ever again! The WWE will do everything in its power to protect the personal lives of its employees and will make sure we do everything in our power to give you more entertainment!" the fans were slowly starting to cheer for him again, but they weren't stupid. He was only being a suck up to the board so they didn't fire him.

"Now that I've said my peace I would personally like to say that (he looked into the camera) Laura your contract still resides here, it will not be destroyed and you can return on your own terms whenever you like" the fans applauded at that hoping Laura would come back soon.

"So lets get on with this, Mark and Laura if you would please come down here so I can formally apologise to you both" the fans started cheering at this point and when Vince said again "Please both of you come out here" Mark's music hit and he came out from the curtain with a roar of approval.

* * *

"Can you actually believe this guy?" Laura said crossing her legs to get more comfortable. She had both hands on her tummy as her little girl was kicking away "I know you don't believe him either" Laura said to her tummy getting a kick of approval.

Mark smiled and then said, "He seems pretty serious"

"Serious or not he still sounds like a kiss ass"

"True" Mark agreed and smiled as he placed his hand on Laura's tummy to feel his girl kicking away.

"Ease up little girl" he murmured when he felt how much she was kicking away at her mama.

He felt the kicking ease and he smiled "She's so gonna be a daddy's girl"

"Nuh-uh momma's girl all the way" Mark mimicked her tone but received a hard punch off Laura.

He laughed and said to her belly "I wish you could see how much she abuses me little girl"

"Don't listen to him sweetie, it was him that brought you here in the first place, forced me he did" Mark raised his eyebrows with a questioning look but Laura took his cheeks and kissed him innocently.

Mark looked surprised but smirked "Your mama certainly has her ways" he said to her belly and received a small kick in return.

"We really ought to think of names for her" Mark said stroking the bump and smiling, "Yes but not during an important segment you crazy dork" again she received a nudge off him but he soon got off the crates when Vince asked if they could come down to the ring.

"Show time darlin'" he said stretching his arms out.

"I'll see you out there" she said and then gave him a small kiss and watched as he walked through the tunnel to head to the stage.

Since being pregnant she had been admiring his body, and today his best feature seemed to be his ass. He was wearing navy blue jeans and seemed to show it off perfectly.

"Damn I've got serious problems" she said when she sat back down on the crates carefully and watched his segment.

* * *

_You've done it now  
__You've gone and made a big mistake,  
__And I can't allow you to think you can just walk away._

The lyrics to his music seemed to fit perfectly to the situation Vince was in right now. Mark took his time down the ramp; he stood at the bottom of it with his hands clutched to his belt buckle and his head cocked slightly to the side. He was staring a hole into Vince through his shades as he slowly walked up the steps, wiped his feet and then stepped into his yard. He didn't salute the fans, but still saw all the cameras flashing away.

Smiling now would give everything away, so he remained focused as he took his shades off and rested them on his head above his bandana. He walked over to the corner of the ring and got a microphone off Lillian. She smiled at him still looking fearful but he winked at her as a thank you and turned back to Vince.

He paced for a while but listened when Vince said "Is Laura not with you tonight?"

"Oh yeah she's here Vince, but I didn't want her to be a witness to the ass kicking I'm gonna give you right now" the fans screamed and cheered at his words as the camera panned to Vince looking fearful.

"Nearly 6 weeks we had to put up with all this crap, as you just sat on your ass and did nothing about it" he paced again and licked his lips slightly "You, the chairman of a multi million dollar corporation sat at your desk with Michelle on her knees (the fans cheered at that) and watched these videos air live on TV of me and Laura didn't you?"

Vince tried to speak but Mark said "You even think of talking Vince I'll knock your teeth out and wear them as a necklace" the fans cheered at his threats as he continued "You sat on your ass and didn't do a damn thing about it, your own son and daughter had to put up with all this media crap and vicious rumours as you just sat there and said that everything was fine. You drew up a contract stating that, that bitch could expose our personal lives on TV. She could show videos of us sleeping together in our own home when you knew perfectly well that little kids watch this show and that is not what they need to see!" Mark shouted and the fans cheered again.

"Now you better listen up son" Mark stepped closer to Vince who backed into one of the corners.

"You better make sure this apology means something and that you protect Laura otherwise for the rest of your life you'll be taking your meals through a tube" he received a standing ovation for his comments but the cheers got louder when he said "You ain't off the hook yet son, someone else needs to say their peace" he watched as Mark pointed to the stage and Laura's music hit.

* * *

Laura paced back and forth with adrenaline pumping through her system as she waited to head out onto the stage. Listening to Mark threaten Vince seemed to keep her entertained and happy, she would love to see Vince get his ass kicked by Mark. It would be an awesome sight to see and it would hopefully send the message to Vince to not mess with them both ever again.

"Laura come on lets go!" one of the crew said motioning Laura to walk through the tunnel to stand next to the curtain. It was always pitch black walking through the tunnel made of black fabrics so it was difficult to see where to walk. But luckily they had some dim light so she was able to see and stand by the curtains waiting. She could hear Mark perfectly clear and the fans screaming and chanting his ring name out.

Laura adjusted her jeans so that they came over her bump; she'd decided to wear her blue denim maternity jeans and a pink shirt with black fishnets down her arms. Her hair was curled but she'd tied some back whilst the rest came down past the middle of her back.

"All right Lau get ready" one of the guys said again and then he counted down into his small microphone to the production crew to start her music. She waited for a while before coming out through the curtain and saluting the crowds. They cheered louder than ever for her as they were excited to see her for the second time in two weeks after a 2 month absence.

As she walked down the ramp she noticed and heard that her music was playing louder than normal so it was almost echoing, either way she didn't care; it was an awesome song.

She smiled a little as she saw Mark watching her through the flashing lights as she climbed up the stairs and stood on the outside apron. The lights returned to normal as she was about to get in the ring, but Mark being the gentleman that he is, sat on the middle rope so she had easier access into the ring. She smiled at him as a thank you but then turned her attention back to Vince was who no doubt ready to wet his pants. Laura strolled over to get a microphone off Lillian and then walked straight back over to Mark who towered over his girl.

Vince cleared his throat and then started speaking when her music died down. "I'm glad you two could come out here so that I could speak to you properly, throughout these past few weeks I've suffered with threats from the board of directors saying that they would fire me and so I've had no choice but to come out here and face you two"

Laura narrowed her eyes slightly annoyed that Vince was trying to twist this to make it look like he was the one that had suffered. "As I look at you two now I see that you are truly meant for each other and I want to say from the bottom of my heart" he pulled back from the microphone for a while before saying "I'm sorry"

The fans had a mixed reaction to his apology but cheered when Laura stepped forward away from Mark to stand in front of Vince with her eyes still narrowed. "So" is all she said and the fans went crazy, "What you're saying is… is that the board of directors basically made you suffer and forced you to apologise to us"

Vince nodded and said "Yes that's exactly right"

Laura smirked a little but said "So you didn't come out here to actually apologise to myself and Mark and mean it, you just said it so that you'd be able to keep your job right?"

Vince couldn't find an answer to her comments so remained quiet so she spoke to again.

"You say that you were the one that suffered these past few weeks?" he nodded and smiled like he was happy she understood what he'd been through, but Laura narrowed her eyes again and said "You have absolutely NO idea what it's like to suffer!" she shouted and the fans went crazy at her words.

"You have no idea what it's like to have personal footage of the precious moments you get to spend with your family shown on that screen (she pointed to the stage)" again the fans went crazy.

"Suffering is having footage of you and the one person you love more than anything (Mark looked at her quite stunned) shown on that screen. Suffering is having to look on the internet and see pictures of yourself exposed and harsh comments made by complete idiots with no life!"

She stepped closer to Vince still angry "And suffering is having to look into the eyes of your boss every single day knowing that he doesn't give a damn about everything that has happened to us" the fans went crazier at her comments and took photos of her standing there nose to nose with her own boss.

"Knowing that the black heart and black soul of your own boss can't even apologise and mean it even when he knows that deep down, two of his own employees have suffered more than he could possibly imagine thanks to one of his own sluts who he hired just to keep her face between his legs!"

Vince's eyes widened in shock at her comments and she carried on "You're damn right I can return on my own terms! And when I do I'm gonna do things differently, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want and there ain't a damn thing you can about it you sick perverse son of a bitch!"

Again Vince's eyes widened as she stood in front of him with narrowed eyes looking dead serious. Mark was speechless, he never thought Laura would kick up the attitude and stand up to Vince like that. He remained standing in the same position but closed his mouth when he noticed on the screen the camera had picked up he looked stunned.

"And as for your apology Vince, I don't accept it and you can shove it up your ass!" then she dropped the microphone and slapped him hard in the face. The fans cheered loudly as they watched her slap the life out of him and he crumpled to the floor. The same time she saluted the fans is the same time her music hit and the fans went crazy. She smiled with her tongue out and turned to face Mark who looked stunned both in character and out.

Laura couldn't help but laugh at him as she pulled him into a hug and out of nowhere he held up her arm in victory and they both watched as thousands of photos were taken. She smiled again as she turned to face him and hug him again, he hugged back tightly before letting her go to exit the ring. She got out of the ring first followed by Mark, who took her hand as they strolled up the ramp leaving Vince crumpled in the ring holding his face. Mark stood at the top of the ramp for a while with his back turned to the arena, before raising his arm in a salute and the fans cheered loudly. Then he headed backstage with Laura to go and celebrate with her and their friends.

* * *

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Amy squealed as she literally jumped into Laura's arms. Laura wheeled back for a moment as Amy had pushed the baby into her bladder.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked slightly panicking "I'm fine, but now you've pushed the baby into my bladder and I need to pee" Amy laughed along with Mark who heard her comments.

"I'll come with you" Amy said putting her arm through Laura's

"Hey it's alright you don't have to come"

"Yeah I do, just in case you need help getting up off the toilet," Amy laughed hard and laughed even harder when Laura punched her in the arm and started chasing her down the hallways towards the toilets.

Mark watched on with his arms folded and just smirked. Sometimes they behaved like children but either way he loved it and would be lost now if he wasn't apart of their lives.

"They're amazing aren't they?" he heard a voice beside him; he turned to see Shawn standing there, without Hunter attached to his side.

"Certainly are" Mark replied and then sniffed loudly.

"You're lucky to have Laura" Shawn said with a small smile watching as they were still chasing each other around.

"You're not the first to say that buddy" Mark replied motioning for Shawn to start walking slowly with him so that they could go back to the lockers to get ready to go home.

"In case I forgot to say, thank you for looking after her so much during the Michelle crisis"

"Hey it's not a problem, she's been like family to me ever since she started here"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she debuted in the attitude era and one night she needed help when she said she couldn't quite decide how to go about playing her character, Vince had suggested she act like a ring rat but she declined that. So I told her to be herself and from there we just kinda clicked"

Mark smiled as he remembered Laura sometimes hanging out with Shawn after the shows.

"She was incredible to be around, but then she found her true place with Matt, Jeff and Amy so we kinda separated but since she found love in you, we've come together again and it's been fun. Although I've had to crush some of her strange eating habits recently"

Mark laughed and said "You're not the only one buddy, had to chase her round to get a tub of peanut butter off her, then she started on the ice cream. She's certainly been a handful"

Shawn smiled as he also remembered chasing Laura around trying to get some ice cream off of her.

But he said "Didn't Sara ever have any weird cravings or weird things when she was carrying Chasey and Gracie?"

"No not really, seemed pretty pissed off that she was gonna gain some weight and ruin her perfect figure" Shawn heard the disgust in his voice but his smile soon returned, "Hasn't Laura complained then?"

"Nope not in the slightest, she told me she's willing to accept the changes to her body and then shed the weight when she's had the baby"

Shawn smiled again and said, "You found out the sex yet?"

"We're having a girl" Shawn beamed and shook Mark's hand who looked incredibly proud.

"You thought of names?"

"Nah not yet, Laura said we could discuss it later though" Again Shawn smiled and said "You're a lucky man Mark, do everything in your power to keep that girl by your side. You'll regret it if she ever slipped away"

Mark smiled and knew that Shawn was right; if he ever lost Laura he'd be nothing. He'd still be drinking the nights away and hanging around bars trying to hook up with complete bimbos, who were worth nothing. Mark was incredibly lucky to even have Laura as his girl after all the crap she'd put up with and all the hoops he'd made her jump through.

Shawn patted his friend on the back and said "I've gotta get going, but I'll see you soon" then he walked off leaving Mark with his thoughts.


	36. Flashback 2 And Naming The Baby

_Flashbacks: Week 2 – Undertaker vs. Batista, Test and Laura backstage segment._

After the events that had happened on Raw last week, Vince decided to make a little planned storyline with both Mark and Laura. Although he got Stephanie to run it past them they both agreed to it.

Due to the actions and words by Mark and Laura, Vince decided to play a storyline so he could get a little revenge on Mark for what he said. Vince still liked them both and wanted to be both personal and work friends again, but he knew it would take time for them to come around.

His storyline would also involve Test who would be following Laura around the arena trying to get her to be with him not Mark. But Vince was not aware of Test's true personal feelings towards Laura so he was unaware how pleased Test was to hear about this. He would surely try and seek some revenge on them both for getting Michelle fired. Whether Laura was pregnant or not, he'd still have his way with her.

Mark had a match against Batista who would be playing the heel, the plan was that Mark and Laura would come out to the ring, and then Vince would come onto the stage and address them about their actions last week. And as a result of that, he would ban Laura from ringside and make Mark suffer each week with different and what he thought, were tough opponents for Mark to face. So first it would be Batista who had no objections to it, as he respected Mark and was a good friend with Laura. So they had planned the match in the ring whilst talking and laughing and catching up with each other.

Laura was aware that she and Test had a segment coming up after Mark's match and he would come and make the save, but she was unaware how far Test would try and take it. She knew he'd come and speak to her whilst she was watching the match on one of the monitors, but what he was planning to do was a mystery. Worrying about it would get her nowhere, so she continued talking to everybody being happy and showing her positive spirit.

****************

Laura and Mark had spent the day together exercising in the gym and talking with friends. Mark did his usual workout whilst Laura just did some steady and not to strenuous exercises. Although she was willingly accepting the changes to her body, she still was controlling her weight and not going overboard with the eating. Even though her eating habits were crazy she still kept it to a minimum, especially with Mark keeping an eye on her as well.

They'd had a pretty fun day together just talking about old memories and spending time with their close friends. But now Laura was sitting on the couch in Mark's dressing room reading a magazine as Mark paced back and forth stretching his arms. He was stretching but was worrying about Laura and leaving her backstage.

Even when he'd never spoken to her before, he would still sit and watch her matches worrying about the high risk moves she did in the ring. Sacrificing her body for entertainment was a very respectful thing in his mind, but he still worried whenever she'd throw her body around the ring just to knock another diva down to the canvas.

But now as she sat in his locker room his worrying grew even more, now that she was his girl and carrying his child he was just panicking in case anything happened to them both. He sighed as he paced back and forth once more before stopping and crouching down in front of Laura, who was engrossed in her magazine.

Mark smiled but then kneeled in front of her and rested his head lightly on the top of the magazine gazing into her eyes. Laura smirked, aware of what he was doing so she cleared her throat and moved the magazine closer to her face still reading. Mark smirked and knew that she was playing a game, so he made puppy dog noises and tried to move the magazine again.

He heard her laughing behind the magazine and she eventually lowered it and said, "You can be so annoying sometimes" he smiled then spat his tongue out and she just gave him a funny look, which made him laugh.

"What do you want anyway, pulling me away from a good article like this?"

"You mean an article in a magazine is more important than your future husband?" he asked mockingly and smirked, as he loved it when they played stupid games like this.

"At this moment yes it is" he looked shocked at her answer and then playfully snatched the magazine away and held it above his head.

"Come get it then" he laughed as she got up and just looked at him "I can double team you here" she said motioning towards her tummy where their baby girl was growing.

"Nah she'd stick up for her daddy"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" then she stood on the couch and jumped to snatch the magazine back catching Mark off guard.

"Hey the use of couches in this match isn't allowed" he said and laughed as she did a victory dance and mimicked his tone in a squeaky voice. He growled then and tickled her sides making her laugh and drop the magazine, he laughed with her but stopped and looked at her smugly.

Laura got off the couch and sorted her t-shirt out and then her hair whilst glaring at Mark for messing it up. He knew how much she despised it when he touched her hair so he always did it to annoy her.

"Jerk face" she mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked in a playful tone, Laura swore under her breath but smirked.

"Damn your supersonic hearing!" she heard him laugh in the other room and she shook her head.

"Freak" she mumbled again and laughed when Mark said, "Hey that one wasn't nice"

"Dammit!" she said and laughed again, still surprised at his good hearing.

She came out of the bathroom heading towards the couch where Mark was standing getting his elbow pads out of his bag to put them on. But he turned around instantly when Laura said "Whoa" and held her stomach.

"What?" he said panicking slightly then shot over to Laura when she was unsteady on her feet. He put his arms around her when she went weak and fell back into him "What's wrong?" he said again still panicking.

Laura eventually got her balance back and said "She turned around again and it always makes me giddy and light headed" Mark still looked worried so she said "I'm fine now though, but sometimes she turns around so fast it gives me butterflies and nausea" she smiled at him and he eventually smiled back.

"Baby girl you're really gonna be the death of me one day" she smiled and then kissed his chest as that was how far she could reach standing next to him without standing on her tiptoes. He smiled and kissed her head before letting her sit back down on the couch to regain her composer.

"You sure you're gonna be alright here on your own?" he asked coming back over to her and sitting beside her "Yeah I'll be fine"

"You sure? Because we can go and tell Steph to let you stay out there with me instead of being sent away"

"I promise you I'll be alright"

"You sure about this Test segment?"

"Mark stop worrying I'll be perfectly fine, I'm sure he wont do anything to put me in harms way, we're good friends" Mark nodded but was still sceptical about leaving her alone in the back.

"Alright then as long as you're okay" she smiled and he smiled back, then she kissed him softly and smiled once more.

"I love you, I love it when you worry so much"

"I love you too baby girl and I hate it when I have to keep worrying about you" she laughed and kissed him once more. Mark was about to deepen it but there was a knock at his door.

"What?" he barked annoyed they were interrupted "Time to head out there Mark" one of the guys said before walking back down the corridor.

"Time to go baby girl" he murmured against her cheek making her smile. "Okay then" he got up first and then helped Laura to her feet and smiled widely at her bump which was forever growing.

"Stop staring at it" she said pulling her t-shirt down making Mark laugh.

"But it's gorgeous just like the rest of ya" he replied with a slight drawl to his words "Focus deadman" she said in a sexy tone before heading towards the door making Mark groan.

"Damn you for getting me turned on before a match" she turned around and spat her tongue out at him before opening the door and stepping out.

"Come on slow coach" she said teasingly and watched as he raised his eyebrows at her "Cheeky little brat" he mumbled as she giggled and grabbed his hand to drag him down the corridor to head towards the stage.

* * *

Mark walked out onto the stage with Laura next to him, he held her tiny hand in his as they walked down the ramp. He would have driven down to ringside with Laura but she refused, saying that she was too big to fit on the back and would probably take up all of the room. She'd made Mark laugh pretty hard with her refusal so he said he'd ditch the bike until she'd had the baby.

He smiled a little at the memory but then got himself focused again as he let Laura walked up the steps first to get into the ring. He followed afterwards and went around the ring saluting the crowds for them to take pictures. Laura stood and smiled at him as he went around the ring stretching his arms and bouncing on the balls of his feet warming up. Then he put his hand on the small of Laura's back making her jump a little at his sudden touch. But she smiled and put her arm around him as a hug and then waited for his opponent.

As planned though, Vince's music hit and he came out and stood at the top of the stage, he paced for a while before his music stopped and then he said "You two think you can get away with what you did to me last week?" he growled down the microphone and the fans started booing.

"What you did was unacceptable, I put my heart into that apology (Laura narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, annoyed with his lies) but you two didn't accept and then you" he pointed to Laura "You Dizzy decided to slap me right in the face!" the fans cheered at that as the screen showed Laura smirking slightly with her hands still on her hips.

"And for that I'm going to punish you by banning you from ringside for all of the Undertaker's matches!" Laura had to act surprised at that but all she could show was annoyance, as he was only supposed to ban her from this match.

"And as your punishment Undertaker, you will now have to face this man!" then Batista's music hit and the fans booed and cheered at the same time, Batista was neither a face or a heel but now the fans chose to boo him. He walked down the ramp after setting his pyros off and then stopped and looked at Laura who had left the ring and started heading up the ramp.

They eyed each other for a second being serious but really he was reassuring her that Mark would be safe and that they'd be all right. She turned around and glanced at Mark one more time, before walking up the ramp with her ponytail swinging lightly behind her.

Mark watched her leave, feeling like his arm had been torn off. He hated it whenever Laura wasn't a ringside, banging the mat with her hand and shouting comments whenever he was stuck in a submission move. He loved hearing her voice and felt angry when he watched her walk away slowly.

But he had to focus on the man standing in front of him getting ready to fight. He knew the segment with Test was going to air straight after his match, but he had to remain focused and pray that Laura would be safe for 15 minutes.

* * *

Laura was sitting on one of the crates backstage with Amy, Matt and Jeff. It was Jeff who had spotted her first, after running ahead and leaving the other two behind. She was sitting peacefully watching the match but he knew deep down she was worried about the segment with Test.

"Hey Miss baby extreme" he said and she grinned when he sat next to her.

"Hey Mr Extreme" she said back doing their secret handshake and laughing. "How are you and baby extreme doing?" he asked placing a hand on her bump smiling when he felt she was kicking.

"We're doing okay, currently kicking the wind out of mommy whilst cheering for daddy" Jeff laughed and watched as Matt and Amy finally reached them.

"You're worse than a kid running around a supermarket" Matt said irritably but soon smiled at Laura's giggles. "You know how bad I am" Jeff said smiling proudly at that and Matt just rolled his eyes. Amy came and sat next to Laura, who placed Amy's hands on her tummy and she felt her kicking.

"Oh wow she's kicking!" Amy said excitedly and laughed.

Matt looked surprised and said, "What she's kicking? Let me feel!" he shook his hands rapidly to rid himself of the wrestling gloves he was wearing and when they were finally off, he put his hands on her tummy where there was room and smiled when he felt her kicking.

Laura was laughing hard at Matt's stupid glove thing and she said "Oh man I'd pay to see you do that again" she copied his actions and he laughed and tugged lightly at her ponytail. She laughed again but soon stopped when she realised that Mark's match would be ending soon and Test would be coming over with the cameras.

"Guys you better move as Test will be over soon"

"Aww man do we have to? I'd rather just kick his ass so I can stay with you and baby extreme" Laura smiled at Jeff's comments but said "I'm afraid you to have otherwise Vince will screw"

Jeff pouted and said "Fine" then he stomped off and Amy laughed as she watched Matt run after him and start play fighting.

"I'll come and get you after the segment" Amy said giving her a quick hug before running off when the camera man was approaching her with Test.

"Alright guys we're filming now" and then Test approached Laura who was sitting there watching the monitor. The cameraman followed them and the cheers were loud which meant they were on the screen and Mark would soon be going mad and storming backstage.

"Hey" Test said sauntering over smirking slightly, happy with how close he'd be able to get to Laura. She smiled at him and said "Hey Test" he smiled as he sat down on the crate with her, at first with a small distance between them.

He could already smell her sweet scent; it was filling his senses driving him crazy.

"How are you and the little one doing?"

"We're doing alright, just watching daddy"

"Seems to be a good fight"

"Yeah Taker sure knows how to fight" Laura said keeping it light and not using their personal names anymore. It was strictly ring names thanks to Stephanie making some new harsher rules.

"So you're serious about him then?"

"Yeah course I am, I love him more than anything"

"So no chance of us being together then?" he asked jokingly as planned but inside the anger burned deeply. Laura laughed her cute laugh and said "Afraid not but we can still be best friends"

Test slowly began closing the gap between them and said "Oh come on, we can have more than that"

Laura shifted a little further away from him getting uncomfortable by his words and actions.

"Like I said, me and Taker are a closed deal now so"

"You know he's not the one you want"

"He is actually" she replied irritably when he got even closer and was about to reach out for her belly, in which her baby girl was kicking away still.

"I don't think he is"

"Okay then you tell me who I want then" he laughed a little placing his hand gently on her belly, but Laura glared at him and threw it off. She knew Mark would be fuming now and on his way to come and make the save. She could hear the fans with mixed reactions but soon they changed to screams and cheers so she knew Mark was coming backstage.

"The person who you want most is me"

Laura made a disgusted noise and said "Yeah right, why would I want you?"

"Like you said we're practically best friends"

"Yeah so?"

"So we know each other and we have a good time together whilst talking"

"You're obliviously not listening, I'm with Taker and will be forever" Test grew even more irritable and soon grabbed her wrist and yanking her off the crate startling her slightly.

"And you're not listening to me, you will be with me whether I practically have to make you suffer to get you to say it in defeat" he laughed cruelly and tried to place his hands on her stomach again.

_Mark where the hell are you?_

* * *

Mark was near the end of his match knowing that soon Laura would be on the screen with Test. It filled his stomach with nerves and worry which kept throwing him off guard. He nearly screwed up a few moves but remained focused to get ready to chokeslam Batista with the fans cheering loudly. But they soon quietened down when she screen came on showing Laura sitting their quietly watching the match.

But soon the camera panned out to see Test sit beside her, Mark frustration grew as he watched on knowing he couldn't go up there straight away. Batista had to steal the victory from the distraction and get the pin. So that's exactly what he did, he pulled Mark back by his belt loops and rolled him up for the pin. When the ref counted to 3 he rung the bell and the fans started booing.

Mark looked completely stunned for a while as planned but his frustrations grew when he saw Test yank Laura off the crates to stand in front of him. He rolled out the ring and ran up the ramp and backstage as fast as his tired legs would carry him. He ran all the way down the corridors with the camera following him until he reached Laura and Test.

Just as Test was about to touch Laura again Mark knocked him flying. Then he stomped on him for a while until Test ran off "Get your ass outta here!" Mark yelled as he ran off out of the shot.

Mark turned to Laura who looked quite shaken "You all right?" he asked with his voice full of worry. Laura pulled him into a hug and Mark cradled her feeling her shaking slightly, she didn't say a word to him, she just hand her face pressed into his chest breathing in his scent. Even though he was sweaty, his masculine scent still remained making him smell gorgeous.

Mark continued to cradle her until the cameraman stopped filming and said "And that's a wrap, Laura you okay?" Laura eventually pulled back from Mark and nodded "I'm alright" the cameraman smiled and then bid them goodbye as he walked off with the other cameraman who had followed Mark.

"I'm sorry I left you baby, I didn't know he'd do that" he pulled her back into a hug and kissed her head. He ran his hand through her ponytail loving how silky her hair was.

"He scared me" Laura muffled into his chest making Mark tense up in anger.

"Well from now on, screw what Vince says. You're coming to ringside"

"But he said no"

"I don't care baby girl, it seems our friend Test seems to have more than just scripted feelings for you. And I can't afford to leave you back here alone baby I'd never forgive myself if something happens and I'm not there to protect you" she smiled into his chest but soon felt the air restricting around her with how tightly Mark was holding her.

"Mark something will happen right now if you don't give me some air" she muffled into his chest and she felt him loosen his grip "Sorry baby girl" he said whilst trying to suppress a laugh. She smiled up at him happy she'd gotten some air and just gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"All she did was kick the hell outta me whilst you were out there" she put his hand on her belly and he felt her kicking away

"Aww cheering for daddy already"

"Yeah seems you've found your youngest fan" Mark laughed a little and kissed her head "Why don't we go back to the hotel and we can order room service and think of names for her?"

Laura smiled at that and said "Okay then" he smiled and then put his arm around her protectively as they strolled down the hallways back to Mark's dressing room.

* * *

It was about 11:30pm before Mark and Laura got back to the hotel, to then suddenly be bombarded by different people knocking on their door. They all wanted to hang out, so soon it was Glen, RVD, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Shawn and Hunter sitting in the lounge area of their hotel room all talking and laughing. They'd all brought room service and were soon eating and just chatting away the night.

Mark had got in the shower just relaxing his strained and tired muscles, but he occasionally heard them all laughing and he smiled. It felt great to have a small circle of friends he could share secrets and problems with. They all helped him whenever he needed support and always cheered him up when he was miserable. He used to be a stubborn ungrateful little bastard when he got divorced, but now he was a gentle giant.

He had the most perfect girl to go to sleep with and wake up with in the mornings, someone to make him laugh until he nearly cried and somebody to hug when things got too much. And having the perfect group of friends was something he'd cherish forever as well.

Once he'd finished showering he changed into his grey sweats and a white vest before exiting the bathroom to head back to the gang. They were all sprawled out on the floor with the radio on in the background whilst talking and laughing. Laura was making Jeff laugh until he was rolling around on the floor struggling for air. They were certainly having a good time and he smiled widely before sitting himself down on the floor next to Laura. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on the bump.

"So, we come up with any names yet?" he asked casually at the group and they all smiled.

"Oh yes we've certainly come up with a few" Laura said grinning at Jeff who began laughing again.

"Okay I'll ask that again, have we come up with any _normal_ names for our baby girl?" he grinned at Jeff's frown and he said "Hey they were normal"

"Oh yeah because Speckles is a normal kids name" Amy said but soon laughed because it sounded so funny

"Yeah and Robbo is a great girls name" Laura said also laughing at Jeff's fake hurt look.

"I think they're great names, I'd use them"

"You're gonna have some weird kids then man" Hunter said making them all laugh _"Hi my name's Hanky Hardy and I'm starting first grade"_ Hunter said in a child's voice making Shawn lose it and laugh on the floor. Laura laughed with Mark and Amy who was fighting back tears she was laughing that hard.

"Alright then, how about Barney?" Jeff asked again receiving a laugh off Amy.

"I'm sorry Jeff I forgot I was giving birth to a big purple dinosaur," Laura said in a stupid tone making Jeff and everybody else laugh "Plus it's a girl dummy, she can't be called Barney"

Jeff smiled and said "Barbie then?"

"Oh god it just gets worse" Laura said putting her head in her hands but laughed when she heard Amy sniffing wiping tears away from her eyes.

Shawn and Hunter were sitting there thinking and soon Hunter said "Mandy?"

Laura thought for a moment but said "Nah that doesn't go"

"Ok how about we both have 5 declines each?" RVD said and they all agreed.

"Okay then I'll start" Matt said smiling a little around the room and they didn't object.

"Julia"

"Decline" Glen said looking disgusted,

"Olivia" Rob said looking around the room and saw no objections. "Olivia is on the table," Mark said smiling. Rob looked smug but listened to the others.

"Mary?" Matt suggested.

"Decline" Amy said.

"Ava" Glen suggested.

"Decline" Mark said.

"Rain" Hunter suggested.

"Decline" Shawn said.

"Helen" Mark suggested.

"Decline" Laura said receiving a slight nudge from Mark.

"Agatha" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff why do you hate this baby?" Amy asked laughing at his silly names. Jeff smiled slightly then thought of more names. "That's a definite decline," Shawn said looking disgusted at the name.

"So apart from Matt and Rob we've all had a decline out of the 5" Laura said slowly making notes on a piece of paper.

"Sandra" Shawn suggested.

"Decline" Rob said.

"Bambi?" Hunter said.

"We call her Bambi she'll be beaten to death in the school yard" Mark said smiling "Yeah by Agatha" Laura added making them laugh again. "That's my first decline" Matt said watching Laura tick him off the list.

"Okay second decline" Laura said making notes again.

"Star" Amy suggested.

"Decline" Glen said making Amy scowl playfully at him.

"Betty?" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Jeff am I having an 89 year old?" Laura said making him crumple to the floor laughing again. Everybody else laughed as well before stopping and thinking about names again.

"Belle?" Shawn suggested making Laura smile, she was about to reply but Mark said, "Decline" making her frown so she nudged him.

"Sorry baby girl but that doesn't really go with Calaway"

"Since when is it Calaway?" Amy asked thoughtfully sipping her drink.

"We both agreed Calaway" Laura said smiling with Mark and everybody else smiled back.

"Bertha!" Jeff suggested happily but was put down when they all shouted, "Decline!" and then laughed.

"My god we're never gonna find one" Laura said leaning her head back onto Mark who kissed her forehead.

"We'll find one" he reassured her smiling.

"How about Summer?" Glen suggested and smiled when they both nodded in agreement.

"Summer Calaway I can see that" Mark said smiling with his hands on Laura's tummy still.

"Or Lilly?" Amy suggested making Laura smile even more. "I like that I really do, but I think that could be hyphened with something"

"Like what?" Hunter asked as they all thought for a while.

Until Rob said "I've got one"

"Me too" Matt said.

"Me too!" Jeff said but was shocked when they said "No!" and laughed once more.

"How about Lily-Rose Calaway?" Matt said smiling and then Rob said "Or Lily-May Calaway?" Laura fell in love with them both and she looked at Mark for help.

"I love them both too baby girl"

"Argh what are we gonna do? I love them both" she said whining slightly but soon laughed. "I'll tell ya what" Rob said taking her hand "If me and Matt asked for match on Raw can the winner of the match have the names we suggested?"

Laura smiled up at Mark who nodded and said "That sounds fair, run it past Vince and we'll take it from there"

Matt and Rob both smiled before starting a small argument

"I'm gonna win"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Oh my god stop!" Laura said making them laugh. Mark laughed with her and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

They had talked throughout the night and Laura was so happy that she had such amazing friends like them.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I love this chapter! Took me ages to get right :) Please leave your feedback on the baby names... I am actually torn between Lily-May Calaway and Lily-Rose Calaway! It's too harrdddd!  
Just wanted to say a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, i've got more reviews than i thought i ever would so thank youuuu! :) Much love to you all xx_


	37. Flashbacks 3 and 4: The Unexpected

_**Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I've decided on the name: Lily-May Calaway will soon be entering the world :)  
Sorry it took so long for another update, silly computer problems and the whole frustration with College work.. you know how it is lol. Anyway some new chapters should be up a lot quicker now that my computer is working properly. So Enjoy! :) xx_

_

* * *

_

_Flashbacks: Week 3 Undertaker vs. Kurt Angle _

"Seriously you might as well put a dog collar on me and call me your bitch" Laura said finally pulling her hand away from Mark's. Ever since the Test incident last week on Raw he'd been fully protective of her. He watched wherever she went and held her hand whenever they walked together somewhere. As much as she appreciated it, it was slowly driving her insane, she loved the man to bits. But if he didn't give her any freedom she was going to kill him soon.

"Another fresh batch of hormones this evening?" Mark replied irritably as he felt her snatch her hand away from his.

"I'm just tired of you dragging me along with you everywhere, I've tried to tell you I'll be fine"

"But you wont be fine, you told me that last time and look what happened" he tried to take her hand again but she pulled away and stopped walking.

"You've basically cut me off from talking to my friends because you're so protective, they're frightened to even speak to me in case you start shouting. They're your friends too Mark but right now you're treating them like crap, me included" he stopped walking when she did and listened to her words and frowned slightly, "I'm just protecting you"

"I know sweetie but you gotta give me some freedom, I love you to pieces and I know Lily does because every time you talk she kicks me (Mark smiled finally) but just dial it down a bit. Because you really are starting to irritate me and you don't wanna mess with a woman who's pregnant and an emotional wreck, because believe me you will not win any arguments we have"

Mark again looked at her slightly smiling. She was right, it was a bad decision messing with a pregnant woman whose hormones were all over the place. One minute Laura could be happy and smiling, the next she could turn angry and start shouting, the next she could be curled up in a ball crying for no reason. Mark had his hands full but he had managed to stay strong and be her rock when she needed him, but if he continued to behave like this, he knew he'd get his head weaved into the canvas for real this time.

Mark eventually dropped his tough guy act and held his arms out for her as a sign for him being sorry, Laura smiled a little and went towards him. He put his arms around her and kissed her head "I'm sorry baby girl, it's just I'm so worried it's untrue, with everything that's happened in these past few months I couldn't bare it if something else happens"

"I know Mark I understand, but we'll get through it. We've been through enough crap and have come out stronger than ever. And now with Lily only being a few months away from being born we need to stay strong for her and not argue. I know you want to protect me but you gotta understand that Matt and Jeff and everyone else wont hurt me, I've known them since I was 18 and they're like brothers to me. And you mean the world to me, it's taken us a long time to be together and now we are I don't want this to end because of pointless arguments over nothing"

Mark smiled as he rubbed his hands up her back and pulled her closer, the bump pressed against his tummy. "I'm sorry baby girl, I will try and control my over protective instincts from now on" Laura smiled and said "That's all I'm asking for" he smiled back and captured her lips with his for a small kiss. He pulled away and said "We better get going" she nodded and then started to walk with him again towards the stage.

********

It was midway through Raw and Mark had his match against Kurt Angle, another close friend of both Mark and Laura. They'd hung out throughout the day along with the usual crowd and shared a few laughs. The match had been planned properly and they'd discussed it down to every little detail.

No interferences were scheduled for Laura and she was allowed to come down to ringside with Mark. Since he'd shouted at Shane due to what Vince had said, he'd lifted the ban and Laura was allowed to be at ringside until further notice. That had pleased Mark, as he loved seeing her at ringside with a real genuine smile on her face.

Kurt had to be out first to cut a segment before the match started, saying that he could be the one to beat the Undertaker and make Vince happy. He was prancing around the ring whilst the crowd chanted, "You suck" in time to his music.

Laura always thanked Edge for being the one to introduce that to the WWE universe.

"He's such a drama queen" Laura said with disgust in her voice. Since being pregnant she was being too honest for her own good. Sometimes it got her in trouble but sometimes it made people see sense. "I don't think I like you being this honest," Mark said with a small smile on his face "Your hormones are just crazy" Laura smiled sheepishly at him, as she knew it was true. She was an emotional roller coaster lately and sometimes she hoped that these next few months would pass quickly.

"Come on baby girl" Mark said snapping her back into reality, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they walked through the tunnel, up the stairs and stood behind the curtain waiting. After a few beats, the gong sounded and "Deadman Walking" echoed around the arena and the fans went crazy. Mark came out from behind the curtain acting tough in his character but still had a firm grip on Laura's hand. But she was smiling still as she walked up the steps behind Mark to head into the ring. He lowered the rope for her so she had easy access into the ring.

Mark raised his hands for a salute to the crowds, who screamed and saluted back to him. Then he stared daggers at Kurt through the flashing lights, not once breaking eye contact with him. Laura exited the ring carefully and when the ref saw that she was safely out the ring, he signalled for the bell to ring to start the match.

Mark was fully focused as he raised his fists and circled Kurt around the ring; he had his girl at ringside and no worries about Test trying to get to Laura. He was focused and ready to fight. He smirked at Kurt who tried to remain confident but saw the glint in Mark's eyes and new he was in for a tough battle.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the match and Mark had just hit old school on Kurt. The whole crowd shouted "Old School" when he jumped off the top rope and he had to suppress a smile. They were being an awesome crowd and they had been chanted continuously throughout the whole match. But it was nearing the end and he chanced a quick glance at Laura who was resting her elbows on the canvas smiling up at him. Again he suppressed a smile as he grabbed Kurt by the throat and lifted him up for a thunderous chokeslam.

Laura was standing outside the ring staring up at Mark, he really knew how to move around the ring and had a lot of speed and power. It had amazed her and she couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on her face. But she was taken by surprise when Test had ran down the ramp and headed towards Laura, she was backing away from him trying to reason with him but he wasn't listening. He had a sick twisted smile on his face as he started to quicken his pace towards her.

Luckily Laura had backed up towards the ramp and couldn't take any chances, so she had to run up the ramp as fast as she could. Test smiled evilly again and was about to follow her but was soon spun round and punched in the face by Mark.

* * *

"_I can't wait for this match JR" King said excitedly down the commentary "King it's not a puppies match" JR replied and smiled at King who laughed a little "I know and that's a shame, but Kurt has been ranting all day saying he can beat the Undertaker"_

"_Well he'll just have to prove himself tonight then"_

"_I don't think talking harsh words like that is gonna get you far Kurt" King said after listening to Kurt bitch down the mic about the Undertaker. _

_"Well here he comes" JR said after Undertaker's music hit and he came out from behind the curtain with Laura, much to King's delight. "Oh boy he's brought Dizzy out with him again!" he said excitedly watching Laura smiling to everybody. _

_"Undertaker has been an emotional roller coaster these past few weeks thanks to Test"_

"_But now we get to see Dizzy at ringside all the time"_

"_That may be a treat for some King but I don't think Dizzy appreciates being out here under constant supervision by Undertaker, she's heavily pregnant and has been followed around by that nutcase Test"_

"_You don't really wanna mess with a soon to be papa bear Taker I'll tell you that" _

"_I'm sure he's happy and excited about it, but I don't think he enjoys taking Dizzy everywhere with him for protection, she should be allowed to go wherever she pleases without that sicko Test following her"_

"_What's his problem anyways?"_

"_I'm not sure King but its damn sure getting more and more personal" they continued discussing the match which was back and forth with both men scoring multiple pinfalls on each other. They were putting on a good fight and both commentators were impressed. _

_"Do you think Dizzy is still wearing thongs?" King asked thoughtfully _

_"Now how in the hell would I know that King?"_

"_Well you're usually the guru of the superstars"_

"_Yes but I don't ask about underwear King, especially about Dizzy's underwear selection"_

"_With her being pregnant I was just curious, in case she has to start wearing big granny pants"_

"_I do not wish to think about that King" JR said slightly disgusted with his fellow commentators thoughts. _

_"She'd still look hot though, I'm sure Undertaker thinks she's pretty"_

"_He should King they're happy together"_

"_I know that, I wonder if he knows about Dizzy's thongs"_

"_Why don't you go and ask him then?" King watched as Mark chokeslammed Kurt hard into the canvas "I think I'll skip that" King said looking shocked at the chokeslam he just saw. _

_"Undertaker setting Kurt up for the last ride but oh what's this now?" JR said surprised that Test had run down the ramp and headed towards Laura "Oh man what's he doing out here!" King said surprised. _

_"Oh wait a minute King he's after Dizzy again"_

"_Leave her alone!" King shouted as he walked past their table with Laura still walking away. _

_"Test has been chasing after this poor woman for weeks now, leave her alone! She's pregnant dammit!" _

"_Look at that sick grin on his face JR"_

"_I can see it King but I'm not happy, Dizzy needs to get out of here quickly"_

"_Oh good she's near the ramp"_

"_Dizzy backing up the ramp but Test has quickened his pace following her"_

"_Run do whatever you can Dizzy!" King said relieved when Laura had turned around and ran up the ramp for cover. _

_"Dizzy finding cover at last but Test still hot on her heels"_

"_But not for long! Look out Test!" King said watching Mark roll out the ring after getting the victory over Kurt. He ran up the ramp and turned Test around and pummelled him with right hands "The right hands by the Undertaker!" JR said watching him beat the hell out of Test. _

_"Taker really taking his frustrations out on Test!"_

"_You should never mess with a pregnant lady"_

"_Especially deadmans pregnant lady"_

"_She's got protection and by god she's gonna need it"_

"_Yeah especially if Test continues to spring out of nowhere during Taker's matches"_

"_Taker will surely need eyes in the back of his head from now on"_

"_I don't think Dizzy is safe wherever she goes, Test is hell bent on getting her"_

"_Not if Taker has anything to do with it"_

"_Referees are having to restrain Undertaker from Test now" they watched on, as Mark had to be forcefully taken to the back to prevent him from attacking Test anymore. Both of them knew that Mark was pissed about Test messing with his lady and knew that Test would suffer consequences next week._

* * *

Laura had run backstage away from Test slightly shaken. She had run straight into Glen who had caught her before she fell and injured herself. "Hey sweetie calm down" he said trying to calm her down from squirming and trying to run away.

"Laura calm down you're gonna hurt yourself" he said and slowly felt her relax. She looked at him and was relieved when she knew who it was.

"Oh Glen I'm sorry" she said and hugged him.

"It's alright sweetie I know you were scared"

"Where did he come from? He could have really hurt me," she said into his chest.

"I know but he didn't okay? You're safe and he's not gonna get anywhere near you from now on alright?" she looked at him and knew he meant every single word he'd said. "Thank you" is all she got out before burying her face in his chest again. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled when he felt a lightly tapping on his tummy "Seems that Lily agrees with me too" he said leaning her back and placing his hand on her tummy feeling Lily kicking away.

Laura smiled a little but said "She's been driving me crazy lately, constantly kicking whenever she hears Mark's voice next to her" Glen smiled and said "Seems she loves my voice too, kicking up a storm she is"

Again Laura smiled but hugged Glen again and said "Why me Glen? Why do I always get all the trouble?"

"I can't answer that sweetheart, I don't know what Test's problem is lately. I thought you two were friends?"

"We are, I mean we were and we always got along great. Always laughing and just talking like good friends. He never once implied that he liked me"

"Well I think he's gone beyond liking you, I think this is turning out to be an obsession"

"Glen what am I gonna do? I'm heavily pregnant and can't afford to keep running away from him, it'll cause problems for Lily and me. I can't afford to lose her Glen I just can't" Laura cried into his chest and Glen sighed and wrapped his arms around her again.

"You won't lose her sweetheart, she'll be here soon and both you and Mark will be happy. Test will be sorted by me and the guys, he won't come near you, I promise" Laura continued to cry into his chest but jumped a little when she heard Mark screaming and shouting,

"Let me go dammit!" he shouted to all of the referees and officials surrounding him. They all jumped back when he suddenly shouted and eventually they let him go and went to focus on Test.

"You can get his ass outta here too!" he yelled going after Test again but was circled by officials again "You don't mess with my woman again!"

"Mark calm down!" one of the officials said as they restrained him. Mark watched Test be carted off in a different direction and he scanned the hallways looking for Laura. He soon found her crying into Glen's chest probably scared to death. Glen looked up and saw him and motioned him to come over, so he marched over and heard Laura sobbing.

"Baby girl" he said softly and she moved slightly, but Glen gently pulled her away and into Mark's arms instead. She cried into his chest and Mark rocked her gently trying to sooth her and make her feel better.

"What's the matter ay?" he said soothingly and kissed her head "What's wrong with my baby girl?" he kissed her head again and rubbed her back calming her down.

As much as Mark didn't like to admit it to his friends, he had been to Lamaze class with Laura and they had showed him techniques to calm Laura down, whilst in labour and when she was upset. He had been to some classes with Sara but she was too stubborn to stick it out and gave up, saying it wouldn't help with anything. Mark was still grateful he had his hearing after all the screaming she'd done giving birth to both his daughters. He frowned at that memory as he continued stroking Laura's back relaxing her. She'd stopped crying and leaned back to look at him. Her make-up was a mess but she didn't seem bothered, she looked scared about the incident with Test.

"Baby I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I had no idea he was coming out"

"Neither did I, why is he after me Mark?"

"Like I said, I think he's got more than scripted feelings for you"

Laura frowned and said "He was always a good friend, we talked about loads of things and got along just fine, never once said he liked me"

"Some people can be like that though baby girl" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked in a quiet tone and Mark just nodded "Come on, I just need to change and we can head outta here" she nodded and took Mark's hand as he and Glen walked with her back to their locker room.

This was really getting to Laura now; she'd always considered Test to be a really close friend. And with him turning into a complete psycho like Michelle had, she didn't think she could take much more crap like this.

* * *

_Flashbacks: Week 4 Undertaker vs. Big Show and False Labour_

"Why are your opponents getting much taller and bigger each week?" Laura asked Mark curiously as she was sitting cross-legged in the ring. Mark was stretching and preparing for his practise match with Big Show who as usual was running late. He was more than happy to wrestle Mark, as he'd been a big fan of him and all of his accomplishments. Mark appreciated his respect and was more than happy to wrestle big show as well. They weren't the greatest of friends but showed a great deal of respect for one another and left it at that.

"I'm not sure baby girl, seems Vince is obviously testing me"

"Well he seems to be failing as of late"

"I wouldn't count big show out though, he's pretty strong"

"Yeah and a big stupid foolish giant, one slip up and he's all yours"

"How'd you know so much about him?"

"Duh hello I've watched wrestling since I was 6 years old"

"Alright smart ass" Mark said throwing his towel at her "Eww I don't want your sweaty towel on me"

Mark smirked and said, "You don't mind when my sweaty body is underneath your one"

Laura blushed and looked down at the canvas making Mark laugh. "You certainly didn't mind last night, I thought you'd never stop"

"Quit it!" she said laughing throwing the towel back at him, he caught it and wrapped it round his neck again and said "Aww you know I don't mean it in a bad way Darlin' I could have watched you all night ridin' me"

Laura laughed again and this time threw her shoe at him hard, it hit him directly in the groin and he groaned and went down to his knees, "Looks like Junior will be out for a while" she said teasingly as she retrieved her shoe that had rolled back her way. Mark could only look at her speechless as he was quite winded with the force she threw the shoe at him.

Laura started laughing hard at his facial expressions but laughed even more when she heard Matt's voice "Jeez Lau what did you do to the poor man?"

Jeff laughed as well as he got into the ring and said "What happened man?"

"Lets just say he got a little unexpected shoe action" Laura said and laughed again at Mark's facial expression. Jeff understood straight away and started laughing as he sat beside Laura and did their handshake. Matt also sat himself down next to Mark, who had slowly recovered and sat down carefully still looking uncomfortable.

"Did I hit you that hard?" Laura asked trying to look serious but the grin was slowly creeping back up.

"Just a bit baby girl" he replied trying not to sound so high pitched which sent both Jeff and Laura into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry" Laura said laughing again and Mark rolled his eyes and smirked "I'm sure you'll make it up to Junior tonight" Laura's eyes widened and now it was Mark's turn to laugh.

"You named your penis?" Jeff asked through laughter

"Yeah, you're telling me you haven't?"

"It'll probably be some profound name like Bertha" Laura said remembering the infamous baby naming night they had a few weeks ago. RVD and Matt had their match and much to Matt's displeasure, Rob had won the match and had the privilege of naming Mark and Laura's baby: Lily-May Calaway. Laura thought it was perfect and made her even more excited to meet and see their baby girl.

"Let's change the subject," Matt said but couldn't help but smile at Jeff's immature laughter of finding out Mark had named his penis.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Matt asked looking at them both.

"I'm waiting for big show but the big clown is late as usual and we need to run through the match"

"Well since you're warmed up why don't we have a practise match with ya?" Jeff asked hopping to his feet and starting to stretch

"Both of you at the same time?"

"Yeah, are you scared?" Jeff asked mockingly which sent Mark to his feet "I don't get scared boy"

Jeff smirked and said "I promise I wont aim a shoe at your groin, we wouldn't want to hurt Junior again now would we?"

Laura fell back onto the canvas howling with laughter as Mark tried to act serious but ended up laughing. "You got me there" he said and extended his hand to Jeff who shook it and laughed again.

"Hush woman" Mark said to Laura who was still laughing hard on the mat. She gently rolled out the ring and stood on the floor bent over slightly still laughing. Mark smiled at her but focused back on Matt and Jeff who were getting ready to have a friendly match with him until big show arrived.

* * *

"You gonna be alright?" Mark asked Laura for the millionth time whilst they were waiting behind the stage curtains.

"Mark if you ask me that one more time it wont be a shoe that's thrown at your groin this time" Mark couldn't help but smile at her, as he had fallen in love with her feisty attitude.

"I'm just worried that's all"

"Jeez are you a recorder on repeat? You just keep saying the same things"

"I think I'm gonna have to tan your backside when we're back at the hotel missy"

"I look forward to it" Mark gave her a look and she spat her tongue out at him and then smirked. Mark was about to respond but it was time to head out onto the stage with another huge ovation from the crowds. They took many photos and held up loads of signs they'd make for Mark and Laura as well. Laura couldn't help but grin at everybody as she stood outside the ring looking up at Mark who was running back and forth bouncing off the ropes warming up.

But he looked at her and winked which made her giggle like a schoolgirl. Some of the women in the crowd laughed at her giggle and said some nice comments to her. Laura smiled at them as a thank you and then looked back at the ring when big show had come down the ramp. He stared down at Laura who glared right back at him, as planned he leaned on the ropes pointing to her and talking trash.

"Keep talking big man" she shouted back which caused him to try and grab her. But Mark ran over before he went any further and started the match. Laura watched in fascination and kept shouting comments in the ring whenever Mark was beating the big show or when he was stuck in a submission move.

Laura had been out at ringside many times since being with Mark and the whole exposure thing, but she'd never really noticed how quickly he could move around the ring. So far he'd managed to keep the big show down off his feet but soon that all changed when big show yanked Mark off the top rope failing his attempt at old school. Laura watched Mark fall and groan loudly as his back took the full blow, he rolled onto his side and Laura could see those piercing green eyes looking straight at her.

Mark gave her a reassured nod that he was all right but was soon manhandled again by big show. He stomped, kicked, punched, and dragged Mark around the ring as if he were a toy doll, which really frustrated Laura. She was banging the mat and shouting at the ref whenever he missed something that big show was doing illegally. He had his back turned trying to calm Laura down when Mark managed to grab the upper hand again after low blowing big show.

It went unnoticed so Mark soon started to get his own back on big show, until he slid out the ring complaining that he needed to time out for a while. He stood outside the ring and instantly glared at Laura who was standing not too far away.

She smirked and said "What's the matter big man? Afraid to get your ass kicked?" Big show went for her but she backed up a little but he still followed her. Mark slipped out of the ring at this point and headed towards big show, who cowardly pulled Laura in front of him which surprised her. This caused Mark to glare at big show and slowly walk forward but caught Laura went big show threw her forward at Mark.

Again Laura was surprised by this and almost panicked when he pushed her with such force. "You alright baby girl?" Mark asked quietly as he held her to settle her down. "I'm alright" she said back quietly but had to quickly run for cover when big show ran at them, he tried to clothesline Mark, who side stepped it and started throwing punches.

"That's no way to treat my lady!" Mark shouted through his punches and the fans in the front row went crazy hearing him talking. Laura moved around the other side of the ring to be a bit safer and stood nearly JR and King who looked worried. But she reassured them with a smile and they smiled back, chattering away through their commentary.

************

"_What a match this has been JR" King said watching both men fight it out in the ring "This match has gone back and forth and both men showing hard resilience countering each others moves"_

"_I still can't believe that big show countered old school and sent the Undertaker flying!"_

"_No doubt that was incredible but Undertaker may be suffering with his back after that move"_

"_And you can see big show focusing on the Undertakers back now"_

"_Some hard shots from big show really driving his boot right into the back of the Undertaker"_

"_Looks like Dizzy isn't too happy about this" King said watching Laura get up to stand on the outside apron yelling at the ref. _

_"She better be careful, the ring is no safe place for a pregnant woman"_

"_Is it just me or is she getting hotter since being pregnant"_

"_King why do our conversations always revert back to Dizzy whenever she's around?"_

"_I like her JR she's got an amazing spirit"_

"_That she has indeed" they watched as the ref calmed her down and in the meantime, thanks to the distraction Mark got the low blow on big show. _

_"The low blow by the Undertaker, while the refs back was turned"_

"_Good distraction by Dizzy, now Taker can get a bit of revenge for all those hard shots by big show"_

"_Undertaker really battling here with big show but oh wait a minute" they watched as big show scampered out the ring to get his breath back. "Big show exiting the ring, almost cowardly to get his breath back"_

"_Haha look he's calling for a time out but the Undertaker says no way!" they listened as Laura was talking trash to big show "Dizzy now talking some trash to the big show"_

"_I like her new feisty attitude JR"_

"_Well we wont get to see much more of it"_

"_Why not?"_

"_She quit remember king, she's not going to be around much longer once the baby arrives"_

"_You mean I can't see her beautiful face anymore?"_

"_Afraid not king" King was sad for a moment but was surprised when big show grabbed Laura to cower behind when Mark came out of the ring to fetch big show and bring him back to his yard. _

_"Oh come on now! Let that poor woman go she's pregnant!" JR said with plenty of disgust in his voice _

_"A real desperation move by big show there using Dizzy as a way to cower away from the Undertaker"_

"_Undertaker doesn't look too happy about that and is now coming to beat the big show senseless"_

"_Well I'm glad but wait- hey no don't do that!" King shouted when he watched big show shove Laura into Mark who caught her luckily without causing any harm. "Big show is the most careless and heartless man I may have ever come across" JR said irritably _

_"Calm down JR"_

"_It's not right dammit! This woman is pregnant and doesn't deserve to be pushed and shoved around, she doesn't deserve to be followed by some psycho either!"_

"_I know JR but Undertaker has grabbed the upper hand again and woohoo Dizzy is coming to stand in front of us for a while"_

"_That poor girl looks shaken"_

"_I'm not surprised after big show almost squashed her" they looked at Laura who smiled in their direction out of reassurance. "That girl is so amazing, to withstand all of this crap coming her way"_

"_Well remember like you said, she quit JR"_

"_I know that King, but she's still standing tall with the Undertaker still at her side, and soon starting a family" they carried on discussing different topics with King desperately trying to calm JR down who was incredibly angry with big shows cowardly actions. _

_*****************_

Laura stood by the ring with one hand on her stomach and the other on the ring apron. When big show shoved her it had caused a sudden jolt in her tummy and it hurt. She was already stressed enough as it was with Test following her around and now big show was playing games. She didn't like it and feared for her unborn baby's safety. Laura noticed Mark chancing a glance at her and she instantly saw his face go a paler shade when he saw her holding her tummy.

If that bastard had caused her any harm he'd have all of big shows teeth kicked out and hanging around his neck in a pretty necklace. He glared at big show who looked back fearfully when he noticed how angry Mark had gotten. It was scheduled for big show to use Laura as a shield but it wasn't scripted for him to forcefully shove her back into Mark. It was a spur of the moment thing and how he would fear the worst if he had caused any harm to Mark's baby.

"You better pray that she's alright" Mark growled as they were throwing punches again. It was heading up to the end of the match and big show was grateful, because right now he wanted to run for the hills.

* * *

Test was pacing back and forth in the backstage area. He had been watching Mark and Laura all day and he hated it. The anger boiled inside of him whenever he watched Laura smiling up at Mark and cheering and shouting his ring name out. He wanted her to himself and by god he was going to get it soon.

_Remember what she said, you're best friends so maybe she wants you as well, Only one way to find out. _

The voice inside his head kept talking to him, filling his mind was sick twisted thoughts about Laura. He wanted her badly so he was going to do something about it. A sick smile spread across his face as he made his way through the corridors to head towards the crowds so he could sneak up on her and grab her.

Mark wouldn't notice so he wouldn't come off after, _that's it, you've thought it through now go and get her! _He listened to the voice as he travelled up flights of stairs to come out into the stands. Some fans had noticed him and started cheering which he didn't appreciate it. He didn't need them to start screaming otherwise they'd ruin the surprise. He walked down many stairs and walked through the crowds, which were on the flat floor, he pushed his way through and sneakily stood in the front row to wait for a second.

Laura was so engrossed in the match she hadn't realised he'd come down through the crowds to snatch her. Mark was in a headlock and was facing away from test so he had no idea what was about to happen. So he breathed out slowly and hopped over the barrier, then he ran towards Laura and snatched her before she could even scream or see who it was that had snatched her.

"Scream and I will hurt you," he said into her ear as he dragged her over the barrier and through the crowds who were completely stunned.

* * *

"Come on Taker!" Laura shouted as she started banging the mat to start the crowd cheering louder. They had been electric throughout the whole match and cheered Mark's name loud each time. It was an amazing match but now Mark was put in some kind of back submission which Laura had never seen before, but it was making Mark scream in pain, obviously it was very effective.

"Come on!" she shouted again but she had to tear her eyes away from the match for a second as she kept getting a sneaky suspicion that someone was watching her from a far distance. It was a gift she'd had since she was little, always knowing that someone was watching her and could always pinpoint where they were watching her.

But this time it was much more difficult as thousands of eyes were glued in her direction all watching this match, but the feeling she was getting was bad. Lily had finally stopped kicking her tummy long enough for her to catch her breath again. Ever since big show had shoved her she'd been having small pains in her lower abdomen but she just shrugged it off, usually she got cramps when she stood for too long or didn't eat something.

But she was so engrossed into the match that she didn't notice somebody jump the barriers and grab her from behind. They covered her mouth before she could scream and carted her backstage, she tried to shout Mark but the hand was sealed across her mouth preventing her from shouting. He was just getting out of the submission and didn't see what happened.

_Oh crap, somebody save me please! _

* * *

Laura was dragged and forcefully pushed until they reached backstage, the person still had their hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming. This part of the arena was dead apart from a few people selling snacks and merchandise ready for when the show finished. Although they were surprised what was happening, they knew that they were helpless and couldn't say a word.

Laura tried squirming but she knew that if she struggled she could harm Lily who was still growing safely in her womb. "Stop squirming you little bitch or I'll hurt your precious baby" the person spat in anger, Laura couldn't recognise the voice at this point because she was so scared.

If he harmed Lily then this person would die a slow death if Mark found him, and Laura would certainly do some damage as well.

She felt short of oxygen as this person really had their hand clamped over her mouth and partly blocking her nose. So her breathing had become shallow and she knew that would harm Lily even more, especially if she was oxygen deprived.

_Oh god Mark please come and save me. _

All that was running through her head was fear; fear that she'd lose her baby and that she could lose her life as well. She'd never be able to see Mark or her family or her friends again. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she was dragged into an empty abandoned room and the door slammed shut. She was finally let go and pushed across the room,

"Scream and that baby wont even be born" the voice growled as he made his way across the room to find the light switch. When he did he flicked it on and the sick smile was still plastered on his face.

Laura looked up and gasped as she looked into the eyes of her kidnapper.

* * *

Mark finally managed to chokeslam big show and get the pinfall victory. His music played and the ref held his hand up in victory but he noticed an uneasy tension in the crowd, half were cheering but some looked shocked. And that's when he noticed Laura wasn't at ringside anymore, but some fans were screaming his real name out.

He looked over at them as they pointed through the crowd "Test took Laura!" one of them shouted and Mark's face instantly dropped. He had taken Laura without him even noticing, that man was gonna die when he found him.

Scripted or not scripted he was going to tear Test's head off; messing with a diva is not acceptable but messing with a pregnant lady was going too far, especially when it was his girl. He instantly dropped to the canvas, rolled out the ring and ran up the ramp to go and find Laura. This was becoming a real serious issue now and if anything happened to Laura and Lily, somebody was gonna die and he meant every word.

* * *

"What the hell are you playing at Test?" Laura said still shocked that it was indeed Test who'd snatched her from ringside. Test sauntered over to her crumpled frame on the floor and crouched down beside her.

"Aww what's the matter sweetie?" he said in a sick twisted voice, he tried to reach out and stroke her cheek but Laura swatted his hand away.

"Answer my question you creep!" she shouted trying to stand on her own. Now that she was nearly 7 months gone, she needed help standing. But she settled herself against the wall and tried to keep away from Test, not liking the sick twisted look on his face.

"I told you we'd be together," he said in a deadly calm voice watching her every move. He noticed how big she was now and smiled evilly again

"You're getting pretty big now"

"Yeah so"

"With Mark's precious little baby"

"So"

"It should be our baby"

"What? What are you talking about?" Laura said still backing away from him, still getting scared with the anger that burned in his eyes.

"Me and you should be together and start a family, we have more in common" he stepped closer to her "We make each other laugh and share secrets together, I've known you since you came here, I took you under my wing and fell in love with you straight away"

"That's nice and everything Test but I don't love you, we were friends up until now. But I'm with Mark, I love him, I'll never leave him"

Test laughed evilly and said "Dear sweet Laura, you don't understand. I am going to be with you whether you like It or not" he came closer until he was only inches from her face, but Laura slapped him and tried to run. But he caught her arm and yanked her back against the wall with a lot of force.

That force caused her to hold her stomach and gasp at the sharp pains which were starting to get more and more painful.

Test looked at her and laughed "Aww what's the matter sweetie, want me to take care of it" he said and reached out to touch her again.

"Get off me!" Laura screamed and then tried to kick him but the pain was getting worse.

_Oh god please don't say I'm in labour, she can't come now! Mark where the hell are you?!_

* * *

"We've searched the dressing rooms but they're nowhere to be found" Jeff said running back to Mark with Matt and Amy coming around the other corner.

"She's not down here either" Matt said and jumped back when Mark punched the metal box next to him "Dammit where has he taken her!" he said seething. He was worried out of his mind and prayed nothing had happened.

"Guys we may have a lead!" Shawn shouted loudly down the corridor where the fans had to file out of to leave the arena. All four of them ran down the corridor to where Shawn, Hunter and Glen were standing talking to some of the guys at the merchandise stands.

"Guys now is not the time to be promoting your ring merchandise" Amy said looking at the three of them.

"These guys said they saw Test run back here with Laura about 20 minutes ago" Glen said ignoring Amy's sarcastic comments.

"Which direction?" Mark growled at them "That way man, in one of the empty rooms" one of the guys replied shaking slightly at the sight of all the big men surrounding him.

"Right we'll all start checking them, they shouldn't be locked if they're abandoned so just kick the doors down if you have too" Hunter said making his way towards the corridors "And Mark you have to control your temper" he said and Mark's anger grew "Paul he's got my girl locked up and she's heavily pregnant!"

"Yeah and that's all the more reason why you shouldn't kill this guy and end up in jail for the rest of your life!" Hunter spat back standing nose to nose with Mark.

"Guys calm the fuck down! For Laura's sake, she needs us and she doesn't need to see you guys fighting!" Amy nearly screamed at them and pushed them apart.

"You're right sorry Amy" they both said and then apologised to each other and shook hands.

"Guys enough of the sweet talk, a pregnant woman is in need of finding here!" Shawn said already starting to check the rooms. The rest followed on, opening every door and checking inside.

_I'm coming baby girl._

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me!" Laura screamed at Test who was still trying to touch her.

"Why not? You're gonna lose this baby so we might as well get started with one" he said with more anger burning through his system. He was going to have her, whether she was in labour or not. Laura tried to steady her breathing but it was getting difficult because she was panicking so much, plus she kept getting sharp pains every few minutes.

"Oh god" Laura said holding her stomach once more. _Lily-May Calaway you are not being born just yet! _Laura shouted inside her head, but it was no use, the pains just kept coming.

Test was still trying to get his hands on her but she'd managed to subside the pain for a while and kick him between the legs hard over and over again until he fell to the floor almost whimpering in pain.

"You're a sick bastard Test!" she screamed and then kicked him in the face not caring what damage she did. He'd already done enough damage to her by making her go into labour 2 months early. Before Test could even recover Laura bolted for the door, unlocked it and then ran out into the corridor trying to steady her breathing. She was still panicking and full of fear as nobody was around to help her.

This part of the building was empty until the fans had to start filing towards the exits. Not even a security guard was in sight, she tried walking but another sharp pain prevented her moving so she was rooted to the spot.

"Oh god, Lily please don't come now please don't," Laura cried as she put her hands on the wall and she tried to steady her breathing once more.

"Help!" she cried helplessly as more tears streamed down her face.

* * *

The gang were still kicking in the doors trying to find Laura. Mark had grown even more frustrated kicking the walls and cursing. Shawn had tried to reason with him but it did not good, so he carried on down the corridor heading towards the next set of rooms. This part of the arena was always empty until the show was over and the fans made their way home.

It was eerily quiet until he heard screaming and shouting. So he quickened his pace and turned down the corridor to thankfully see Laura standing down the corridor.

"Guys she's here!" Shawn yelled back down the corridor and soon heard the rumble of footsteps heading his way. Shawn noticed Laura crying and breathing funny and soon panicked "Ahh crap" he said as he ran towards her.

"Laura sweetie it's okay it's me" he said after Laura panicked and tried to run, but was again rooted to the spot when more painful contractions came "Oh god Shawn help" she sobbed as he pulled her close into a hug.

She gripped his hands as he said "Sweetie just breathe okay, just breathe deeply" he was taking deep breaths with her, having experience with Lamaze from baring his children into the world.

"She can't come now Shawn she can't" Laura said through sobs and heavy breaths.

"She wont sweetie just keep breathing" he said tightening his grip on her hands and kissing her head.

"Where is that bastard!" he heard Mark bellow down the corridor "Which room sweetie?" Shawn asked and Laura pointed towards the room where she came from.

Mark was about to storm in there but Hunter said "Mark tend to Laura we'll deal with him" Mark scanned the corridor and found Laura tear streaked and breathing heavily against Shawn's chest.

"Oh no" he said and darted towards Laura nearly knocking Amy flying if she wasn't caught by Jeff standing close by. Mark put his hand on Shawn's shoulder who looked at him and then said to Laura "Laura sweetie Mark is here now" then he gently let go of Laura's hands and they were soon replaced with Mark's.

"Baby girl I'm here now" he said soothingly but felt awful when Laura moaned again and held his hands tighter "She can't come now Mark she just can't" she sobbed but moaned again "Oh god, it hurts"

"Baby just calm down okay, you're panicking too much and you need to try and relax your body" he said soothingly and let go of one of her hands so he could rub her back.

"The EMT's are on their way to us" Amy said getting off her phone and going back over to the room where Hunter, Jeff, Matt, Glen and Shawn were all paying Test a little visit. Mark growled when he heard Test shouting but winced when Laura grabbed his chest which was covered by his t-shirt.

"Don't you dare" she panted trying to steady her breathing.

"Have your waters broke?" Mark asked refocusing on Laura

"No"

"How long have you felt these pains?"

"Since big show pushed me into you, it was the sudden jolt of movement that brought it all on"

"Baby you've shocked yourself into false labour"

"I don't think this is false" she replied wincing when another pain shot through her tummy.

"Please just get me to the hospital" she said gripping Mark's hand tighter "I will baby they're on their way" he was relieved when the group of EMT's made their way down the corridor followed by Stephanie and Shane who flat out broke into a run when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Oh god Laura I didn't think this stretcher was for you," she said panicking when Laura was panting into Mark's chest. "Test will be needing that stretcher," Mark growled but winced again when Laura tightened her grip on him on purpose.

"Actually I think you're right" Amy said looking into the room but moved when Hunter yanked test out of the room who was bleeding from the nose from where Laura had kicked him earlier.

"You bastard!" Mark shouted trying to go for Test but Laura nearly screamed at him.

"Don't you dare let me go!" she yelled up at him when another pain shot through her "I'm sorry baby" he said rubbing her back once more.

"Test how dare you do something like this!" Stephanie nearly shrieked at him "I have no choice but to fire you right now!"

"No" Mark said firmly "I want him in a match next week and I want it whether you like it or not"

"Alright then, Test next week is your final match before being fired for again violating WWE rules! Why would you do something like this!" she nearly shrieked again holding herself back from slapping him.

Test only smirked and said "See you in the ring next week buddy" then he was carted off by Hunter, Shawn and Glen who were going to take care of him and make him suffer even more.

The EMT's rushed over to Laura who tried to get her onto a stretcher but she'd refused "Don't lie me down" she said to them all.

"Laura we're taking you to hospital, so you either get strapped to the board or you walk slowly with us to the ambulance" one of the doctors said; they were all fully prepared with gloves, towels and blankets in case Laura did indeed have Lily there and then.

"It hurts to walk and I can't lie down" Laura said truthfully and tearfully.

"I'll carry you baby girl" Mark said gently picking her up and following the rest of the crew back to the ambulance.

"We'll finish up here and meet you at the hospital" Jeff said growing more concerned with Laura's cries of pain from the contractions.

"Alright, tell the others as well" Mark said when he loaded Laura into the ambulance and getting in himself. The doctors got in with her so that they could start doing their work. The ambulance soon took off in a hurry to take them to the local hospital to get Laura settled and hopefully prevent her from giving birth to Lily so early.

Mark hoped and prayed that everything would be alright.


	38. Us Three, We're Sticking Together

_**Authors Note:** Hey Folks, So sorry it took so long for an update... I've kinda got a mental writers block at the moment... I'm starting to get stuck for ideas with this story now, which is a shame because I love it so much. I'll continue writing all my ideas down though, whenever they pop into my mind. It's not going on a hiatus though, so don't worry!  
Plus it does make me sad that you guys aren't reviewing, the story traffic is telling me that this story is getting read every day and added to dozens of people's favorites and Alerts list, but with no feedback, come on guys! You could help me out, you know the story by now.. so jump at the chance to add your own ideas in! I'll surely appreciate them all! :)  
But for now enjoy this chapter, i wanted to end the flashbacks and focus on the present again, but am stuck at where to take it next... dammit! lol  
Enjoy anyway and i promise they'll be more soon... after I've bashed my head in and had some arguments with my brain to give me some more ideas! :) xx_

* * *

Laura had arrived at the hospital and after much disagreement she was placed on the bed and wheeled into the hospital. She knew she couldn't complain when she knew Mark wanted what was best. The contractions were still going strong but her waters had not broken yet and she was thankful.

She was still in incredible shock and panic after everything that had happened and that had raised her heartbeat at a serious level. The doctors had done checks in the ambulance and tried to come to the conclusion that this was false labour and the braxton hick's contractions would ease off soon. But they were only assuming that's where the problem was and had to wait until the other doctors came to their decisions about it as well.

She was put in her own room and had doctors running around left right and center pulling her pants off and underwear so that they could check what was happening. Laura felt uncomfortable and tried to remain calm but she didn't like it and wanted Mark, but they said he needed to wait outside. That had made him angry but he did as they said and waited patiently outside.

"Laura have your waters broken?"

"No" she replied teary-eyed getting more and more uncomfortable watching doctors and nurses putting gloves on and getting machines over. "What are you gonna do?" Laura said through heavy breathing "The shock and panic have raised your heart rate and blood levels and this isn't good for the baby so we're just gonna check you over to make sure she's alright"

"Please don't hurt her"

"We wont, the doctors in the ambulance have said you've got a case of strong braxton hicks contractions and because of the shock they've come on a lot stronger than normal, so we're gonna hook you up to drips to get them settled"

Laura was so overwhelmed with the amount of people in the room, waiting around her legs checking the baby that she soon felt the room spinning. She had automatically been hooked to a heart rate machine and it started beeping with her increasing heart rate.

She started panicking again when the nurses brought needles over and she said "I need Mark"

"Mark is waiting outside"

"I need him!" Laura said panicking even more

"Laura please try and calm down"

"But I ne-" she trailed off when she felt the room spinning as the nurses started getting her hands ready for the drips. "Doctor" the nurse said when she saw Laura slump back against the pillows passed out. It was all too much for Laura and she was praying that Lily was okay and safe.

* * *

Mark paced the waiting room like a caged animal; he was pissed off with the doctors who had shooed him out of the room when Laura was screaming for him to come back. It had almost reduced him to tears when she was screaming his name and crying. But the doctors had surrounded her and started hooking her up to machines to lower her heart rate.

Thankfully Laura's waters hadn't broken so Lily was not due to be born yet, but the doctor did say that they would keep an eye on her in case they did break and labour started for real. That thought had scared Mark because Lily would be severely premature and would be hooked on machines to survive. He couldn't stand to see her on machines and behind glass so he couldn't even hold her. It was a nightmare he wished would never come true and did everything in his power to suppress that thought from his memory.

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes trying to escape from reality, but was brought straight back when he heard his name being called. "Mark?" he looked up to see Shawn, Hunter, the Hardyz, Glen and Amy all piling into the waiting room with him, all looking extremely worried.

"Are you alright? How's Laura?" Amy said with a rush of words as she sat down next to Mark who sighed and said "I'm alright but the doctor shooed me out of the room before I could even tend to Laura, but he did tell me that her waters hadn't broken but they're keeping her over night to be checked on every hour, she's hooked on a heart rate machine but that's all I know"

"They shooed you from the room?"

"Yeah, the amount of doctors in there was frightening, too over whelming for Laura so she cried out for me but they shooed me away when she needed me most" he balled his fists up again in frustration and sighed as he looked up at all of his friends.

"I'm glad she's alright though," Shawn said taking a seat next to Amy "I was afraid she'd give birth there and then"

"So was I, but thank you for getting to her first" Mark said smiling slightly at Shawn who said "No worries buddy, I would have been prepared if she did give birth"

"But what if she had? Lily would be premature and not able to survive on her own for too long, she'd be tiny" Mark said with tears filling his eyes, which he so desperately tried to wipe away before he was caught. But Amy had seen and wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his back

"She's safe now Mark, Lily will be alright and so will Laura. Never think negatively about this, Laura would always think positive and stay strong. She needs you to be the same" Mark looked at Amy and knew she was right; he gratefully took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze "Thanks Amy"

"No problems" she said smiling back at him trying to calm him down.

But he nearly jumped when he heard a female voice "Mr Calaway?" he looked up and said, "That's me"

"You can come and see Laura now"

"Is she alright?"

"She's doing better now, your baby is safe and won't be making her appearance any time soon" she said with a positive smile making Mark smile too.

"So everything is alright?"

"Certainly is sir, Laura is still on some machines monitoring their heartbeats but other than that she's fine. She's asleep now though but if the doctor says so, you should be released tomorrow morning"

"Thank you so much"

"It's quite alright, I'll show you where she is" Mark nodded and then looked back at his friends "Don't worry Mark we'll wait" Glen said smiling slightly at the good news

"You sure?"

"Yeah we'll be alright"

"I don't think it's wise to wait around, it's late and they probably wont want any visitors, you guys get some rest. But I appreciate your thoughts I really do" they all smiled at him, shocked at how sweet he was being with his words.

"Alright buddy we'll get going, but you call us the minute something changes" Hunter said going over and slapping his buddy on the back.

"I will don't worry, I'll probably see you tomorrow for the next house show"

"Oh, you're still coming?"

"Well yeah I can't miss work"

"I'm sure Steph will give you some time off"

"As much as I like the sound of that I couldn't afford to, having me cooped up in the house for 6 days dwelling on this I'd go insane"

"Well we finish for 3 days on Friday so you'll be dwelling then until Monday"

"I'm sure we'll be alright by Friday, just as long as my girls are safe then I'm happy"

"Ok then, well we'll come see you in the morning and maybe catch a later flight with you pair if you still decide on coming"

"Where are we next again?"

"In Chicago"

"Thought we were" Mark muttered, he hated not remembering his destinations, but with so much happening he'd forgotten.

"Don't worry about it Mark, just focus on Laura and getting her better again, she was pretty shaken"

Mark nodded and then said "Right I think I've already made this nurse lose her patience by waiting for me, so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning" they all smiled at his attempts to crack jokes and bid him goodbye. Then Mark turned his attention back to following the nurse to go and see his girl.

* * *

Laura had come round shortly after she'd passed out to find out that Lily was still safe inside her womb and that she wouldn't be making an appearance just yet. She was still tucked away growing slowly and getting ready to be born in 2 months time. That had made Laura happy but she was slowly put into a bad mood when she was still hooked up to a heart rate machine checking on her and Lily's heartbeat, in case anything suddenly changed.

Laura had eventually managed to stop shaking and calm down out of the state of shock she was in earlier. The images still flashed in her mind about everything that had happened and it made her shudder. Test had actually come after her and gone crazy, he'd tried to kidnap her and then rape her whilst she was pregnant. He was just another psycho that needed to be locked away with the key thrown away somewhere.

Everything was too much to think about so she'd settled herself into a restless sleep, with the images still flashing in her mind.

* * *

Mark followed the nurse for a few short minutes before standing outside Laura's room. "This is Laura's room," the nurse said opening the door quietly and peeking inside to see Laura asleep.

"She's still asleep but you're more than welcome to stay with her" Mark smiled down at the woman and said "Thank you"

"You seem to care for this young lady so much, you'll make a wonderful father" she smiled and touched his arm and walked off before saying "If you need anything or if she wakes up with a problem then just call me, I'm only down the corridor on the night shift and this corridor is empty so you wont disturb anybody if you shout for me"

"Okay thank you" Mark said smiling before heading into Laura's room. It was dark apart from the light that was above her bed. Her machine beeped quietly next to her with two screens, one showing her heartbeat and the other showing Lily's. Both were at a steady speed and he was thankful they were all right. He walked over to her slowly and pulled up a chair quietly so that it was right next to her bed. He sat down on the chair and took her tiny hand gently in his and stroked it as he watched her sleep.

This had taken him back to when he watched her sleeping the last time she was in hospital after being dropped by A-train. They had spoken to each other and admitted their love for one another. It was a magical scene to be in and he would cherish that memory forever.

But sitting in front of her now was a different issue, she was put in danger again and now it was even more serious as she was carrying his child. His own little daughter who could have been lost tonight, all thanks to that bastard Test. Thinking about his name was making Mark see red so he decided to relax and try and block him from his thoughts and focus on his angel sleeping beside him.

He watched as she breathed in and out slowly with the machine beeping next to her. Then his eyes travelled towards the bump that was barely visible through all the blankets Laura was covered in. He continued to stare at the bump, still in shock that Lily was actually in there getting ready to be born in 2 months time.

In 2 months time he'd be back here with Laura, who he hoped would not be screaming down his ear hole as she pushed Lily out. In 2 months time he'd be holding his little girl in his arms giving her all the love she deserved, taking care of her, feeding her and being there to watch her grow and change every day.

It was getting him excited but deep down he still felt quite unsteady and uneasy about things, scared that Laura would think twice about staying with him and walking out on him with Lily.

_She wouldn't do that you silly fool and you know it, look at all what she's been through to be with you, she's been tested and made to jump through hundreds of hoops yet here she is still. Getting ready to give birth to your child and holding your hand every step of the way. When she opens her eyes look into them deeply and you'll find your answer. _

Mark sighed and knew that the voice was right, he was giving himself doubts which he didn't need to think about, better yet to even worry about. Both he and Laura had been through hell and back to be together, tested to the point of breaking yet here they still stood proudly together. Laughing with each other down the corridors, sharing old childhood memories and revealing their most embarrassing secrets to one another. It was a relationship he'd never experienced before so he wanted to hold onto it forever, never having a fear that it was ever going to end.

"I love ya baby girl, I never wanna lose you" he said quietly as he gently placed one hand on her bump, but instantly jumping back in fright when Laura suddenly stirred and tried to move his hand away.

"Whoa baby girl it's me alright, calm down" he said soothingly to her as she slowly opened her sleep filled eyes to glance around the room to find where the voice came from. She opened her eyes a little wider and saw that it was Mark and was relieved.

"I'm sorry Mark, I thought it was a nurse, I swear if one more person touches me or places their fingers down there I'll rip their hands off"

Mark laughed a little at her outburst and said "That bad huh?"

"Eugh you don't know the half of it, as soon as they brought me in here they almost ripped my pants off, quickly removed my underwear and started to place their fingers inside saying 'oh does that hurt?' (Mark was trying to keep a straight face but the smile that was fighting its way onto the surface couldn't be held back any longer) clearly these women haven't had babies before; completely oblivious to the fact that yes when you stick your fingers inside a woman who's having to fight off contractions it is going to be sore and painful"

She fell back onto the pillows with one hand on her forehead whilst Mark laughed in the chair beside her. Laura couldn't help but smile too, as it was good to see Mark smiling for once.

"Sorry baby girl, it was just too funny how you described it"

"Well I'm glad to see my pain amuses someone" she said back in a teasing tone and Mark smiled again.

"Surely you're exaggerating"

"Okay Mark sweetie, no uterus no opinions on this," he laughed again and gently stroked her bump but stopped when he realized what she had said, "Sorry I'll stop"

"No it's okay carry on, I don't mind when people touch it gently, but when they just kept prodding and pushing it kinda hurt"

"What exactly happened tonight sweetie?" he asked hating to bring it all up but he needed to know the truth. Laura stirred and slowly began to move so that she could gently lie on her side and face Mark.

"You sure you can move with all the wires?" he asked looking down at all the wires that were attached to Laura.

"Yeah I should be alright"

"Where exactly are most of these wires?"

"Some of them are attached to my chest as you can see" she said pointing to her hospital gown which was open slightly exposing where the wires were, with sticky patches on them so that they could stick on Laura's chest where her heart was.

"And the others are running up where the nurses keep sticking their fingers" Laura pointed where on the blanket and Mark instantly knew "Oh" is all he said.

"Yeah" Laura replied as she moved her blankets around.

"Doesn't that hurt? And how are they even attached?"

"Well they said that Lily is head down now getting ready to be born, so they'd managed to hook some wires onto her head gently so that they could at least get a pulse from her"

"A pulse from her head?"

"Yeah didn't you know that there's a pulse on our head? It's a soft spot and you can see it on a newborn baby's head as it's beating away, well that is until they have hair"

"You know your stuff"

"Well yeah I have too don't I, surely you didn't buy me all those baby books for a joke"

"Nope I didn't"

"So that's why I read them" she said smirking as he playfully glared at her "If you weren't in hospital and give your backside a good tanning" Laura giggled a little but then managed to finally get comfortable but wincing at the slight pain in between her legs "Damn wires" she muttered as she stretched her legs out.

"So what happened tonight? Last time I saw you, you had one hand on your tummy and looking slightly pale"

"Yeah when Big Show shoved me into you I started having really bad pains, they kept coming and going casually and I just thought it was cramps so I blocked the pain out. But when you were in that submission move facing away from me, Test must have sneaked through the crowd and took me by surprise and put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. At first I thought it was part of the storyline but then when he kept threatening me and pushing me towards the abandoned rooms I thought different. He locked me inside saying that it should be me and him together not us and that if I screamed he'd kill my baby, then he shoved me against the wall and was about to rape me but I kicked and punched him away from me but that's when the contractions got worse and I thought that Lily would be born there and then, so I ran off and that's when I found Shawn and you guys"

Mark sat there trying to suppress the anger that boiled in his blood, Test had actually put his hands on Laura again but this time he threatened to rape her and kill their child.

"Mark I can see the anger all over your face, please don't start shouting" Mark instantly looked down at her and his anger faded, she looked so tired but she still meant every word she said and looked serious.

"Sorry baby girl, it's just so frustrating you know, it's like people can never leave us alone to be happy"

"I know but we've dealt with it for a long time now, it's just something I'm learning to block out. Like Steph said, Test is now fired so he'll be gone and out the way. I've got you guys protecting me now and I've got your back too. We're in this together and I know we're not married but you're pretty much stuck with me now forever"

Laura smiled at him and without hesitation Mark smiled back and squeezed her hand "I wouldn't want it any other way Darlin, I wanna be with you forever" they both smiled again but Laura sighed and said "I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost Lily tonight"

"Me neither darlin but she's still here with us, waiting to be born into the world" Laura smiled a little but couldn't stop her eyes closing as tiredness swept over her.

Mark saw her fighting to stay away and gently stroked her face "Sleep baby girl"

"No I don't want to yet"

"Darlin you're barely keeping your eyes open"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright I'll just sit and watch you for a while" Laura smiled a little but was so relaxed with Mark stroking her cheek that she soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Mark smiled as she closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep; he still stroked her cheek with one hand and had his other hand on her bump.

"I love you so much Laura, I know I always say I'll protect you and I end up failing you. It makes me feel awful inside but I will continue trying and do everything in my power to keep them all away from you. You and Lily will be safe and not one person will get their hands on you again"with that being said, Mark smiled and continued to watch his angel sleeping before sleep took over his body and sent him off into a peaceful sleep.


	39. Revenge Is Sweet

_End of Flashbacks: Present Time _

"Baby girl you still with me?" Mark asked as he noticed Laura was lying in the bed in a trance staring at the wall. He had been stroking her bump for the past half hour talking to Lily who was merrily kicking away hearing her daddy's voice.

"Sorry what?" Laura said finally snapping out of her trance and staring at him strangely. "Remember me? You're future husband and father to your child? Mark" Mark replied with a smirk on his face but laughed when Laura punched him and pulled the blanket off him so she could snuggle into it. "Now now baby girl remember the last time this happened," Mark said pulling the blanket back with Laura still wrapped in it giggling.

They always had blanket and pillow fights when it came to bed time, they were just like little kids. Mark always won in the end; he let Laura pull all of the blanket off of him before tickling her and pulling it back. But always received plenty of punches back when she wrestled him to get the blanket back off him. Being in a relationship with Laura made Mark feel younger and he loved it.

"Oh so now it's your turn to drift off into space?" Laura said teasingly as she watched Mark stare blankly up at the ceiling. "Well I spose I better start getting used to you having senior moments like this, forgetting where you are and what your name is" Laura smirk grew wider as she watched Mark turn his head to look into her eyes and glare at her "Watch it"

"Yeah yeah you threaten me and then use your scary deadman voice" Laura deepened her voice to sound like The Undertaker and then laughed but laughed even more when she looked over at Mark, who still continued to try and look intimidating.

"Give it up deadman, you might as well be called soft and cuddly man because you can't act scary anymore even if you tried" Laura laughed again as she could see the faint smile trying to make it's way onto Mark's face. "See you're smiling! Haha I knew it" she laughed again but squealed and buried herself in the blanket when Mark tried to reach out and tickle her.

"Dammit woman you'll ruin my reputation at work"

"What by saying that your big daddy cuddly soft man? Not big daddy scary deadman?" she replied in a muffle from under the covers making Mark laugh slightly. He pulled it back and saw her laying there with her hair all a mess and a big smile on her face.

Mark couldn't help but smile too and said, "I love ya girl"

"I love you too," she said back smiling up at him but smiled wider when Mark kissed her softly. She kissed back but stopped and said "So what are we gonna do with our 3 days off?"

"I have a couple things in mind"

"Oh yeah like what?"

Mark smiled thoughtfully and said "Maybe, staying in bed all weekend long"

Laura smiled at that and said "I like that idea"

"I thought you might"

"I hate to break the good spirit here but I just can't get this niggling feeling outta my head about Monday"

"Why baby?"

"You'll be facing Test and it's just worrying me, that man is capable of dangerous things and I don't wanna see you hurt"

"I know you're worrying baby girl but I'll be fine, you'll be at my side cheering and that's all I need to be happy. He wont dare try and mess with you because I'll see to him to make sure his last match is one he'll never forget"

Laura smiled at his reassurance but was still unable to shake off the awful feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She knew Test would have something up his sleeve, it was his last night on Raw and Laura knew that he'd go out in style, it would be a night they'd never forget.

* * *

"Why do those 3 days always go so fast?" Laura said as she and Mark were gathering their baggage from baggage claim and making their way towards the escalators to take them towards the airport exit. Mark was holding her hand and keeping a firm eye on everybody who was next to them.

As they strolled along he noticed that there were tons of press and photographers as usual waiting to get a glimpse of them. "Brace yourself baby girl," he said quietly to her and she looked at him, "Why?" then Mark nodded towards where the press were waiting and Laura sighed. She was fed up of the press following her and asking her tons of stupid questions, not even related to wrestling, stupid stuff about people she'd never even heard of.

It was ridiculous and now that she was 7 months pregnant heading up to 8, her hormones were crazy and sometimes she got angry for no reason. And she felt one of those moments coming on right now as they made there way down the escalator and instantly were swarmed by the press. Mark kept a firm grip on her hand as they battled through the crowds, who were rude and kept getting in their way to flash their cameras right up close in their faces. It was annoying but they had to remain calm as causing trouble would be bad for business and could result in them losing their jobs.

Once they were free and clear of the crowds Mark led Laura out of the airport towards the rental car they hired to drive to the hotel and then drive to the arena. They were in Arizona for Monday night Raw and everybody was excited about the Test vs. Undertaker match, which was scheduled for the main event. But it was going to be difficult to plan the match when Mark refused to go anywhere near Test until show time. It was going to be awkward but they had to go with the flow until it was show time.

"Baby girl you okay?" Mark asked after putting all of their luggage in the back of the truck and helping Laura inside. She shut the door and waited until Mark came into the truck to answer him, when he did he put his seatbelt on and started the truck but glanced at Laura who smiled. "I'm okay, I just hate the media crowds"

"I know how you feel, they've driven me crazy for years now, ever since the divorce from Sara and all the rumours of my dating history they've gone nuts. As I'm sure they've followed you around"

"Yeah I've had my share of crap, the Internet went crazy when they found out I was with you… I haven't had this much trouble since I was with…" she trailed off when she realised what she'd just said and looked out of the window.

Mark looked at her with interest and folded his arms and smirked "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you did, what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing" Mark smirked at her innocent tone but said "Baby girl I'm not gonna say anything. I remember Glen saying you've only had one relationship since being in the WWE, I was just curious that's all"

Laura looked at him and said, "Promise you wont get mad?"

"I promise" Laura smiled a little but then looked out of the window and said "Jeff Hardy"

Mark looked at her and said "What?"

"My past relationship was with Jeff, We met after Amy introduced us and we hit it off straight away and soon found ourselves in a relationship"

"What happened to end it?"

"He met someone else when we headed back to Carolina for the weekend, she was his best friend in the past and they got too close and I could see it was her he wanted so we just broke up"

"That bastard left you for another woman?"

"Yeah pretty much, I was pissed at first but I got over it and realised I didn't need him, he was always lazy and not motivated to travel long distances and could be miserable most days. But since then we've worked out our differences and now we're best friends again"

She could see the look on Mark's face so she said "And if you even think I'm leaving you for Jeff then you really are stupid. I'm getting ready to bare your child soon and I love you with all my heart and soul. All the crap we've been through neither has given up on each other. And I'm not leaving you now, I'm with you forever"

Mark looked at her and knew she was serious. "I wasn't even thinking that baby girl, I know you and Jeff are close but I trust you and that's what's important, otherwise there'd be no point in us. I love you and I can't see myself with anybody else but you. You're my everything and it always makes me smile whenever I think about you carrying our child" Laura smiled at him, happy he wasn't going to turn into some psycho possessive freak, a thing she hated with a passion.

"Lets go get ready to be at the arena, god knows how this is gonna turn out" Laura said focusing her view out the window again.

"How'd you mean darlin'?"

"Well we're both not going anywhere near Test until Match time so how is it gonna plan out?"

"I'm not sure" Mark said thinking for a while, it was going to be tough but there was always a way in the end.

"I'm sure if I ask Steph we can make it a hardcore match, that way it's completely unscripted and anything can happen"

"You come anywhere near me with him I'll kick both your asses" Laura said threateningly, she didn't want Test anywhere near her. Otherwise she'd lose her temper and do something she'd regret.

"Alright baby calm down" Mark said and then smirked at her feisty attitude, he always loved it when she got mad. He shook his head as he backed out of the space and made their way out of the airport car park to head to the hotel.

* * *

Mark and Laura made it to the arena around 1:30pm. Usually everybody had to be there at 1pm for practice, promos, meetings etc but nobody seemed bothered that they were a tiny bit late. With Laura being so heavily pregnant she had to take things slow and not rush, so people gave her some credit.

They strolled through the car park and pulled out their passes to show the security guard on the door, although it was legal procedure, the guards travelled with them everywhere and knew everyone that worked in the company.

"Mark you're a little late aren't you?" One of them asked smiling slightly when Mark smiled, "That would be down to this little one here" he motioned towards Laura who just smiled at them both. The security guard just laughed and let them into the building where they strolled down the corridors to find Mark's dressing room. But were stopped when somebody called Mark's name.

"Yo Mark" he turned around and saw that it was Shane.

"What's up man?" Mark said and Shane smiled, "Can I talk to you a minute please?"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

"No In private, just a few things to discuss about tonight" Mark nodded and then faced Laura "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll just head to catering, the little monster keeps me eating at all hours" Mark smiled and kissed her forehead and then let her walk down the corridors to head towards catering. Whilst he went in the other direction to go and see what Shane wanted.

"It wont take long Mark" Mark nodded as he entered the room and shut the door, then he went towards the couch and sat down. Shane came over and sat opposite him and cleared his throat and then began talking. "I just wanted to talk to you about your match tonight with Test"

"What about it?"

"Well me and the writers and of course Steph and Vince have decided it best to make it a hardcore match, we thought about it being an unscripted match but you'll end up killing him"

"Damn straight"

"Anyway so we thought it best to keep it hardcore instead, that way it can be unplanned, hell for all we care you can trash the backstage area to get your revenge"

Mark smirked and leaned back into the couch and said "Now you're talking"

"Test will be warned so he can prepare but please consider whether its safe or not to bring Laura out there"

"You don't think it is?"

"Not really but that's my opinion, it's entirely up to you and Laura. But I think she'll be safer in one of the private boxes with Steph and me" Mark sat there thinking and knew it was for the best, she would be safer out the way in case Test tried something.

"Laura can be waiting for you after the match so she can come out to the ring to celebrate with you" Mark nodded, happy with the agreement.

"Right I'll let you go now, I know you're eager to get back to her" Shane smiled as Mark tried to hide his smile too. "I don't know what it is, I just need to be around her all the time. I'm like a lost puppy"

"I understand, of course you want to be around her. She's carrying your baby" Mark smiled at that. "How far along is she now?"

"Nearly 8 months, so we're nearly there"

"Thought about how you want to go about it? So that you get injured and have some time off for paternity leave?"

"No I haven't thought of that, hmm what could happen?"

"We'll discuss it when the time comes, but right now lets focus on tonight and you kicking Test's ass for revenge" with that being said, Mark and Shane finished the meeting so Mark could go and find Laura.

* * *

Laura was hanging out with the ring crew as usual; they were setting up the ring and testing out the speakers so that there weren't any faults during the live broadcast. Laura was allowed to sit with Amy next to the soundboard to put on some music. Amy had seen Laura wondering around without Mark and wanted to spend some time catching up with her.

She hadn't seen Laura since last week, ever since Laura had been in hospital Mark had watched her like a hawk not letting anybody near her. They had stayed in Mark's ranch all weekend long. But Laura wasn't miserable, her and Mark had been having a lot of fun buying baby clothes for Lily and decorating her room, getting ready for the big day.

Laura was going through her nesting stage, where she wanted everything clean and spotless for when Lily finally arrived. She knew she had been driving Mark crazy with the obsessive cleaning, every time he put something in the wrong place she shouted at him. But he didn't shout back, he knew she was slowly growing nervous about the birth and he just comforted her. It was the only thing he could do without him being shouted at over something silly.

"Oh wow that's a tune," Amy said as Laura put on another old punk song she loved. "Of course" Laura replied smiling and then started to dance like an idiot with Amy to the song. Some of the ring crew noticed them dancing and started to laugh at their craziness. A lot of people loved them and a lot of people hated them, but as always, good always overruled the bad.

"I think we're attracting a crowd" Amy said when she stopped dancing noticing that some people were watching with interest. "So... let them stare" Laura said getting up from the chair to sort her pants out. She had become quite uncomfortable lately and couldn't stay in one position for too long without having to move or walk about. "You alright?"

"Yeah it's just I can't get comfortable anymore, everything just aches and just… bleh" Amy laughed but sympathised with Laura's pain.

"I know but don't worry, soon it'll all be over with and then Lily will be here" Laura smiled at that, getting even more excited to finally meet her baby girl.

"You think Mark is looking for you?" Amy asked casually whilst flicking through some songs.

"Probably, but he had a meeting with Shane so who knows when he'll be back"

"A meeting?"

"Yeah, probably just to discuss tonight, Mark mentioned a hardcore match summat like that"

"Oh wow, they're really going extreme"

"Yup, kinda personal to be honest. Mark's desperate for revenge, I just hope he doesn't end up in jail for it"

"Nah he'll be alright, just tell him straight and he'll listen"

"You think?"

"Mark would do anything for you, even if you told him to jump off a building he'd do it"

Laura smiled at that but then said "Let's flick through some more tunes"

* * *

When Mark had finished with the meeting with Shane he went to go and find where Laura had wondered off to. People had said she'd been in catering but then went off on her travels elsewhere, it didn't bother him though, but he did worry a little bit. She was pregnant and wondering around the corridors and could walk into anybody.

It did worry him but he tried to brave it whenever Laura was around.

He strolled down another corridor when he came across Matt, Jeff and Rob all sitting around playing a guitar and singing like fools. But they stopped when they saw Mark.

"Hey man long time no see" Rob said getting up to shake Mark's hand. "Guys" he said nodding to them all.

"Laura not with you tonight?" Matt asked noticing Laura wasn't around.

"Yeah she's here but I was in a meeting so she wondered off"

"Oh right, well knowing Laura she'll probably be in catering or out in the arena helping the guys set up"

Mark nodded and said "I'll head down there in a minute"

"Cool, so how is Laura? She okay after the whole false labour scene?" Jeff asked curiously, worried about his best friend.

"Yeah she's alright now, was a bit shaky when we got home on the Tuesday but she's back to her cheery self now" they all smiled, happy that Laura was healthy and safe. "We'll head down to the arena with ya" Matt said hopping off the crates and sorting himself out.

"Yeah alright, they're probably finished now anyway so we can practise for a bit" Mark replied as he made his way down the corridors with the rest of the guys following him.

They walked down the corridor where the stage was and instantly heard music playing loudly. "If that isn't a giveaway that she's here I don't know what else is" Jeff said smiling when he heard a good tune playing through the sound system. Mark smiled as they stood on top of the half completed stage and looked around.

All of the crew were setting up the layout of the seats, whilst some others were making final touches to the ring. After glancing around at all of them, he couldn't quite pick out Laura anywhere. But then he heard familiar laughter and turned his head to see Amy and Laura sitting next to the soundboard laughing at something. They had put on an old song and were coming up with ridiculous dance moves and laughing pretty hard. Laura was doing her adorable laugh when she found something really funny and Mark had to suppress a grin from forming.

But Matt and Jeff had caught him and started laughing. "They truly are crazy" Mark said laughing when they thought of new dance moves to do.

"They certainly are, and you're pretty much stuck with her forever" Matt replied slapping his buddy on the back and smiled when Mark was still grinning.

"Go and see her, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you"

"Nah she's having too much fun, I don't wanna get in the way"

"Well the ring is set up now, so we can grab first dibs on it before the others"

"No! Dammit! We called it first!" they all turned to see Shawn and Hunter running from out the stage area to head to the ring first.

"Hey we called first dibs! not you!" Jeff shouted at them as he was also running down the ramp towards the ring with Matt and RVD behind him. Mark stood there laughing at them all pulling each other out of the way to get in the ring first.

_Jeez it's like working with children _Mark thought as he slowly travelled down the ramp towards the mad lot he called friends.

* * *

"My ribs are killin' me, stop it!" Laura said holding her stomach as she watched Amy come up with crazier dance moves to the songs. They'd stumbled across some old CD's and decided to see what was on there. It was old 60's and 70's music and they were having a good laugh dancing to some of the songs they recognised. But Amy had gone overboard by coming up with crazy moves to the songs making Laura laugh till she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh come on you know you love it!" Amy said as she danced from side to side "It's all in the rhythm" she said as she moved her hips around. Laura laughed harder as she started dancing and clapping along as well. But Amy stopped when she heard someone shouting, "Uh-oh looks like the boy toys have arrived" she said making Laura look as well, as the guys were fighting to get into the ring.

"And they call us childish" Laura said pulling her shirt down over her bump and standing up properly to see the guys. "Looks like Mark doesn't seem to want to play"

"Nah he doesn't really, he says he's too old to play games like that" Laura rolled her eyes and laughed when Amy started.

"Might as well go and see em', I can probably wrestle Jeff again" Amy said and smiled as she remembered the last time she beat Jeff in a practise match they had a few weeks ago.

"Now that I would love to see" Laura said as they walked down the arena steps to join the guys in the ring. They could at least have some fun for a while, until later on when Laura had to witness Mark giving a beating to Test. 

_Oh well, that bastard deserves it…_

* * *

At 9:30pm Laura was sitting in a private box office room with Steph and Shane. They were above the arena watching the show on big TVs that surrounded the room. It was a pretty expensive looking room so Laura didn't touch anything in case she broke it. Steph had noticed this and said "Lau don't worry, you can have anything you want from the snacks and you can look around and touch things. We won't mind honestly"

Laura smiled at that but said, "I'm just being cautious, I am awfully clumsy and now that I'm pregnant it's got worse, you should see me at home. Mark is always cleaning things up that I've dropped or spilt" Steph laughed a little but turned her attention back to the screen when Test's music began to play.

The fans were booing loudly, so loudly that all 3 of them could hear it through the glass. "Wow he's really not popular" Laura said strolling over to the window to look out over the crowds. Some fans noticed her and started waving like crazy, and she laughed and waved back to them.

"Of course he's not popular, look what he's been doing to you"

"True, I can't stand him either"

"Well that's good then, no longer will we have to see him after this match is over" Shane said standing next to Laura to also observe the crowds of people. The ring looked tiny from where they were but that didn't bother him at all. All of the walls had big screen TVs and there were buttons that they could press to change the camera angles at any time. This room had everything and Laura was quite tempted to start pressing the buttons. But she froze when she heard Mark's music hit and the arena went crazy with screams and cheers.

"And here we go" Laura said as she watched Mark nearly run down the ramp to get his hands on Test. He pummelled Test to the ground with punches and kicks, and then went out of the ring to find some weapons under the ring. Mark pulled out all kinds of stuff, from fire extinguishers to road signs, to chairs and even to ladders.

"Okay he didn't mention anything about ladders" Laura said getting quite worried that Mark was pulling out more and more extreme weapons to use, including a big biker chain. He wrapped it around his hand and completely pummelled Test with it until his head was pouring with blood. Then Mark pulled out his belt and whipped Test until he began to scream.

With each slap Mark was shouting and talking trash "This will show you not to mess with my girl ever again!" the fans went completely crazy as Mark punched him again but then held him by the hair and said "This is your big chance to be famous you little bitch, I hope you like it" then he stomped on Test until he cowered out of the ring to head backstage.

Steph noticed Laura looked slightly worried about Mark's anger; it also worried Steph, as she hadn't seen this sort of anger in Mark since his divorce from Sara. And they all knew where that had led him, taking time off work to calm down and sort his head out. But Steph knew better than to worry Laura so she tried to reassure her about things.

"Lau don't worry about it, Mark will be fine at the end of the match. He gets angry like this during matches, but he's always much calmer the second he walks back through the curtain when the match is over. Of course he's got reasons to be angry about this, you just gotta stay strong" Laura smiled a little at her reassurance, but was worried when Test had grabbed the upper hand and was throwing Mark around like a rag doll. He was thrown into walls, made of brick and into some of the metal gates as well. Then both Test and Mark went crashing through one of the walls made out of plaster.

Laura tried to run out the room to check on him but Shane stopped her "He'll be alright sweetie, it wouldn't be safe if you went down there" Laura stopped trying to fight out of his grasp and then hugged him tightly. Shane knew she was worried about everything, but both he and Steph knew that Mark would be safe and not go overboard with anything.

"Uh-oh" Steph said at the screen. "What?" Laura asked turning around to see Test choking out Mark with a piece of cable and then throwing him through a glass panel window.

"Oh man I can't take much more of this!" Laura said getting frustrated and upset that she couldn't go and help, Mark was probably covered head to foot in glass shards and Laura wasn't going to be happy if they had to spend a night in the hospital, that was the last place she wanted to be looking after him.

"Laura if you want, you can go and see him" Steph said softly, seeing how worried she was. "But please be careful, bring Glen with you or something, it's no disqualification so you can get involved" Laura nodded and then hugged both Steph and Shane before leaving the room to go and help Mark out.

Laura hurried all the day down the corridors trying to look for Glen or anybody she could take with her as protection. But she nearly jumped in fright when somebody spoke to her. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to stay upstairs in the box office rooms"

She spun round and was relieved when it was Glen, all dressed up in his ring gear. "When your future husband has just been thrown through a window, you kinda start to worry"

Glen smiled at her sarcasm and then said "Alright, lead the way I'll just be your back up in case he tries something" Laura nodded and then continued down the corridors with Glen right behind her.

"I think that's them," Glen said hearing voices further down the corridor, he could definitely pick out Mark's groans in pain and Test shouting abuse to him. Laura quickly followed ahead quite worried that Mark hadn't really moved since being thrown through the window.

Test was about to go for Mark again before Laura shouted "No Test stop that's enough!" she ran to stand in front of Test who instantly dropped his weapon and faced her. And instantly frowned when he saw that Laura was still heavily pregnant. He also noticed that she was alone and not with any back up, him not noticing that Glen had hid away to jump out and surprise him.

"Why should I stop huh?" he stepped closer to Laura who still stood her ground, she knew Mark would be mad but he needed help. She saw out the corner of her eye that Mark was slowly getting to his feet, but his arms and back were pouring with blood from the glass shards.

"Why should I stop beating up your boyfriend? If I killed him now, that means you'll be all alone and vulnerable. I can have you all to myself" he stepped closer to Laura who had to quickly side step him when Mark came flying at him from behind. Test went flying to the floor which gave Mark a chance to quickly look at Laura who looked quite shaken up. Laura looked back at him and noticed that he wasn't angry with her, just worried.

But she stepped back into the shadows so that Mark could finish off Test who was trying to crawl away. "Where'd you think you're goin' boy? We still got lots of ass kickin' to do" then he grabbed Test and began to punch at the open wound on his forehead causing it to bleed much more profusely.

Then he got a few good chair shots on him as they came back out onto the stage where the crowds were going crazy for the match. Mark his Test once more with such a solid chair shot, that it knocked Test out cold completely. So he dropped the chair and pinned him for the one two three!

Every single fan was on their feet screaming and cheering for Mark as he stood victorious at the top of the stage with his arm raised by the referee. It was an epic battle for both men but Mark finally got all of his frustrations out and now he could focus properly. He was now ready to fully focus on Laura and the arrival of their baby girl. At that thought he turned around on the stage and raised his arm one more time before heading backstage to go and get his girl.

Mark had so much to look forward to now, and nobody could screw it up this time.


	40. She's Finally On Her Way

After a long nine-month journey, filled with bumps, twists and turns it was nearly time for the arrival of Lily-May Calaway. But good things never really happened to Laura anymore. And to prove that… she was almost a week late and getting extremely cranky. It was now getting uncomfortable for Laura to walk anywhere or stay in one place for too long without cramping. It was driving her insane, and she was so thankful she had Mark at home now to help her.

Laura had stopped travelling with him during the last two months of pregnancy, as she couldn't stand the long flights. She loved being with Mark everyday during the house shows and autograph signings but she couldn't ever get comfortable. Every time somebody bothered her she got angry and had to be on her own so she wouldn't start any fights or arguments. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, her hormones were driving her insane.

Even thought she wasn't travelling with him anymore, Mark was constantly on the phone to Laura whenever he had any spare time. He was worried sick about leaving her on her own back at the ranch in Houston, so he'd forced her to ask her mom and sister to come and stay with her whilst he was still on the road. They had both agreed and flew up from Carolina to Houston to take care of her whilst Mark was gone.

He wasn't going to be for much longer though, Shane and Steph had granted him a good 5-month paternity leave so that he could tend to Laura and Lily's every need. Mark was grateful of this, and thanked Shane and Steph every time he saw them.

They'd worked it so that Mark was going to start a feud with the Big Show, who'd throw Mark off the stage pretending to cause him a serious back injury. Then he'd be carted off to hospital to not been seen for a few months, And then return to kick some serious ass. It was gonna be a good feud and Mark was looking forward to it.

Mark was also happy because Laura was considering coming back to WWE to wrestle again. She had missed it dearly and always felt the adrenaline whenever she came to ringside with Mark to cheer him on. The arena was always chanting her ring name and they were convincing her everyday to come back. She always received fan mail and packages still all asking her to come back. Her Myspace and Facebook accounts were going crazy as well, inundated with messages saying to come back and wrestle. Although they knew she was pregnant, they hoped that she'd consider coming back after she'd settled herself down with taking care of Lily. It played on her mind everyday and soon she'd have her answer for Vince.

But right now she was lying on her bed resting for a while. Mark was downstairs watching TV, but always came up to check on her and asked if she wanted anything. He had been her rock the entire time, through the mood swings and happy phases; he was always there to offer love and support. She smiled up at the ceiling as she thought about it, his face was imprinted in her mind and she loved it. His gorgeous green eyes always melted her heart and whenever he grinned she felt weak at the knees. She'd noticed in photos that he never ever smiled, just looked grumpy and miserable. But since she bounced into his life, he'd been smiling in every photo ever taken.

The WWE website had uploaded photos of them both together and he was smiling in every single one. Even in professional photo shoots when he had to act badass, he couldn't because Laura was always in the background dancing or shouting things to him making him laugh. He loved it and the photographers were surprised when they'd captured him laughing and happy.

Everything made Laura happy apart from Lily being overdue, it was getting her frustrated carrying her around an extra week, and it wasn't doing her back any good either. "You better come out soon Lily" Laura said as she stroked her bump feeling Lily kicking in response. She'd been to the doctors and was told that Lily had stayed head down and was ready to come out properly without any complications. Her heartbeat was fine and everything else looked good.

The doctor also gave Laura some advice on what to do about getting labour started, the usual, eating spicy foods, long walks etc. and as always the main one was sex. But Mark had put off sex until the baby was born, he felt like he was hurting Laura too much and decided to lay off it for a while, even though it killed him inside. Laura knew that it was the only way that she would go into labour but Mark was being stubborn so she'd got a grudge against him for that. He didn't know that yet, but Laura would make it clear for him later on. But right now she needed to pee for the hundredth time that morning so she headed towards the bathroom.

When she'd finished she washed her face and noticed the bags under her eyes, she looked rough but she didn't care. Her body screamed out that she was uncomfortable and she didn't care what people said, she'd just ignore them all. Laura also noticed that her breasts had got bigger, due to all the milk, she hated them but as usual Mark seemed to love them. He loved them before they got bigger but Laura was still adamant against them and knew she'd have to work hard to decrease their size. With her being so thin, she'd look awful if she had big boobs sticking out, making all the men hoot and holler at her. She didn't want that and hated getting attention.

Laura frowned to herself before leaving the bathroom to head back into the bedroom, but she heard a few voices downstairs. So she quietly walked out of the bedroom to stand in the hallway and looked over the balcony that overlooked the entrance hallway. She looked and saw that Matt, Jeff, Amy, Glen, Shawn and Hunter had arrived for their 3 days off. They'd been staying off and on and Laura always loved having their company, they always knew how to make her smile.

She knew she looked a state but she didn't care, she'd just thrown on her blue sweats and a black vest top, which covered her bump, but shown off her breasts and how big they were getting. Even though she was pregnant she'd kept off most of the extra weight and still looked quite slim. Everybody complimented her on it, but when she told them all how crap she felt on the inside they backed off. Laura never meant to be mean to them, but until they actually had a baby they had no real reason to make such silly comments all the time.

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked down the stairs to greet all of her friends; she tried to smile but couldn't quite get there. Hunter noticed that Laura had come downstairs and said "Heyyy, had the baby yet?" Laura stopped walking and said "Would you like me to sit on you? Because I'll do it," Hunter laughed with everybody else as she came down the rest of the stairs and stood beside Mark who said "Shouldn't you be resting baby girl?"

"Yeah but Lily likes to use my bladder like a squeeze toy so I'm always back and forth to the bathroom" Mark smiled a little as he put his arm around her and led everybody into the living room so that they could sit and rest.

"Still no signs of labour yet then?" Shawn asked sitting on one of the recliners and relaxing, Hunter doing the same. "No not yet" Laura said miserably as she rested her hands on the arm of the couch. She was too uncomfortable sitting down. Shawn sympathised with her, as he knew it was hard because his wife had been through the same.

"I know you're frustrated sweetie but she'll be here soon don't worry"

"I hope so"

"Have you been to the doctor to discuss ways to induce the labour?"

"Yeah we want last week, she gave us all kinds of things. They've been tried but someone" she looked at Mark "Doesn't want to try the one that'll be most effective" they all looked at Mark who looked quite stunned at her outburst but said "Hey I'm just trying to help you here" Laura rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to get herself a drink, Amy followed leaving the guys alone to talk.

"What was that about?" Glen asked as he watched Laura stomp into the kitchen.

"She's been like this for about a month now, I keep thinking its me"

"Nah its not, Becky went through the same phase, and I always thought it was me. But then she was alright and we discussed it and she apologised for being so stroppy"

"Somehow I don't think I'll get her to apologise to me Shawn, she's so cranky and so damn stubborn"

"I know but give her some credit, she's gotta be uncomfortable"

"True, it's just so frustrating you know, I wish I could help her"

"Well from what she's just said, you can" Matt said sitting up in his recliner chair.

"Yeah man, what way would be most effective?" Jeff also added in.

Mark looked at them all and said, "The doctor said sex would be most effective"

"And you're turning down the chance to have sex why?" Hunter asked surprised at his friend. "I'll hurt her" Mark replied resting in his chair with his hands on his stomach. "How?" Glen asked confused and Mark looked slightly embarrassed to be discussing it.

"Because I'm erm… because of my big…" he trailed off when the guys finally understood and some laughed. But Hunter said "I suppose that's true, seeing you in the shower once it does kinda make sense"

"Lets not start a topic of Mark's genitals please" Glen said to everyone, "Brother present in the room"

"Surely you're big too," Hunter said making the guys laugh.

Glen smirked at that and then folded his arms smugly "I guess I am yeah"

"Wanna put that to the test?" Hunter said standing up to unbutton his pants but Mark cut him off "Look lets not start a sausage fest in my living room, there are ladies present" the guys laughed at that and Hunter sat back down still laughing.

"I don't see how it'll hurt her Mark" Shawn said bringing the topic back "Me and Becky tried it and it worked with Cheyenne"

"Didn't need to know that Shawn" Glen said looking slightly disgusted.

"And why ever not?" Shawn asked puzzled.

"This may come out as an odd thing, but I can't imagine you having sex. No offence or anything" Shawn laughed at that and said "Non taken"

"Huh, I've just thought of that too, I can't see you having sex either, you're too goody goody" Hunter said sitting there eyeing his friend.

"Okay guys stop with the whole sex thing, I get a lot of it for your information" the guys laughed at his outburst and then Shawn laughed too. They continued discussing the topic of sex while the girls were still in the kitchen.

* * *

"Laura you sure you're alright?" Amy cautiously asked her best friend, seeing how annoyed she looked. "I'm fine, sorry Amy" Laura replied sighing and running her hand across her face "I'm just so uncomfortable that's all, I mean I love pregnancy, I love that Lily is so close to me. But it does kinda take its toll on your back and feet. Everything aches and its pissed me off that's she's not here yet"

Amy pulled a sad face and then pulled Laura into a hug. "It'll be alright babe you'll see, I bet by tonight you'll go into labour"

"Highly doubtful, the doctor said the easiest way to induce labour is sex but Mark wont do it"

"He's turning down sex?"

"Yeah, said he's afraid of hurting me" Amy rolled her eyes and Laura laughed.

"That's just silly really, I think you should pester him about it when we leave"

"You're leaving so soon?"

"No not leaving, as in going out of the city, we're just stopping in a hotel down the road. We don't want to intrude on you" Laura smiled a little but still couldn't shake off this grumpy mood she was in.

"Eugh I hate being grumpy, Amy help me!" Amy laughed and said "Just listen to some relaxing music or summat, or me and you can go for a walk around the gardens if you want. Just tell Mark"

"Yeah okay, sounds fun" Amy smiled and then hugged her friend once more before retreating back into the living room where the guys were chatting merrily away.

But Mark looked up and smiled "You okay baby girl?"

"I've been better" Mark squeezed her hand and said "I know baby" she smiled a little and said "Me and Amy were going to stroll around the gardens for a while"

"Okay then, make sure you put a jacket on"

"Yes sir" she saluted him but made a beeline for the door before he could even reply. Mark just smirked as he watched her leave; she was showing signs of her old self. But he knew how stressed and uncomfortable she was. He hoped that Lily would be making an appearance soon.

* * *

At around 7pm Laura and Mark were sitting in the living room watching some TV whilst eating some spicy food Mark had ordered for them. As much as Laura hated it, she had to eat her meal even though it was too spicy for her likings. Mark told her she needed to keep her strength up but all he was doing was trying to induce her labour with the methods they'd already tried again.

"You've hardly touched your food" Mark said noticing that Laura was just playing with her food, "Well I'm sorry, you're the idiot that ordered the spiciest thing on the menu, its takes the skin off the roof of your mouth" Mark smiled a little and said "Alright smart mouth"

Laura spat her tongue out at him before taking a sip of her water. She'd been feeling a little bit happier since strolling around the garden with Amy; they were talking and laughing trying to forget all the bad things that had happened in recent months. Amy had cheered Laura up as best she could, but nothing could take her away how uncomfortable she felt with Lily being overdue.

Being too afraid to talk to Mark about the whole sex issue, she'd brushed it aside until now, when she realised Mark was still going to avoid the subject.

"Come on baby girl keep eating"

"I'm not silly Mark I know what you're doing"

"And what am I doing?"

"Oh come on, we've tried all these methods and nothing has worked. You know the other method will work but you've avoided it and me like the plague recently" Mark looked at her like she'd grown another head for a moment before clearing his throat and saying "I'm not avoiding you"

"It seems like it, come on Mark you know it'll work if its doctor recommended"

"Baby girl I can't"

"Why? Come on I'm miserable here" Mark smirked a little at her whining and said "This isn't the way I want to make love to you"

"Who said anything about making love? Are you a girl or summat?" Mark shot his head up at her and then said "Such a great thing to say to a man, you've just pushed your chances even further away now" Laura got up from the couch to get herself another drink "Stubborn jackass" she said as she travelled through the hallways until she reached the kitchen, not realising Mark had followed her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Laura spun round and said honestly "I said you were a stubborn jackass"

Mark looked stunned at her honesty but said, "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm miserable here! Come on Mark it's been over 9 months now and I'm just tired of it now, it's uncomfortable and frustrating to carry around all this extra weight, it kills your back and hurts your feet" Mark tried to sympathise with her but she didn't want it.

"I don't want sympathy I want her to be born, and you're the one that wont help" she walked back into the living room with her fresh drink and Mark threw his head back and groaned, "Women" he said as he followed her back into the living room and sat back down whilst Laura paced.

"You know you want it Mark I can see it in your face" Laura said teasingly and smirked when Mark tensed up. "You want it badly"

"Stop it" Mark growled back getting slightly angry at her remarks. Instead of being angry he'd remain silent before he said something he'd regret. Laura noticed he was giving her the silent treatment so she said "Ohhhh giving me the silent treatment now, ok I get it. So how will you annoy me now? Oh wait I know" she started doing impressions of his annoying breathing whenever he got frustrated and tried to keep it inside.

Laura hated it so she did impressions of it until Mark slowly raised his head and gave her a deadly glare. Then he rose from his seat and went towards her and kissed her roughly but Laura pushed him away shocked and said, "What was that about?"

"I can't take much more of your moodiness, that baby is making an appearance soon, we'll go at it all night if we have to" Laura laughed slightly at his words as he scooped her up and was about to take her upstairs.

But Laura suddenly felt pains in her stomach and said "No Mark put me down now" Mark did as she said and watched as she flinched and held her stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked her quite worried, his answer was given to him when what looked like a fountain of water trickled down Laura's bare legs and onto what was thankfully, laminate flooring.

Mark's eyes widened and he said "Oh crap"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" Laura replied trying to control her breathing. "Don't just stand there Mark go and get the bags"

"Right I'm on it"

"Also call the guys and tell them" Mark did as commanded and quickly ran up the stairs two at a time to go and grab the hospital bag that Laura had packed and then re-packed about a hundred times. Then he came racing back downstairs and rang Shawn to tell him that Laura had gone into labour and that he'd meet them all at the hospital.

"Okay baby girl here we go, this is it" Laura looked at him and smiled a little, "Yeah this is it"

"We're about to become parents" Laura smiled a genuine smile then kissed Mark and said "I can't believe I got you to cave about the sex"

Mark smirked and then said "I would have had you there and then"

"Yeah this isn't so sexy when we're standing between crap that's just come outta my stomach" Mark laughed and then said "I guess you're right, I'll go clean it up. You alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah surprisingly the contractions aren't too bad" Mark nodded then dropped the hospital bag to go and grab some towels to mop the mess up. He lay all the towels down and said "Jeez that's a big mess"

"Thanks Mark" Laura replied sarcastically making Mark laugh slightly. But he turned his attention to the door when somebody knocked on it and Mark quickly opened the door knowing who it was. Everybody peeked their head in and saw Laura and all the towels on the floor.

"Ewww" Hunter said receiving a thump off Shawn who then came into the house and took Laura's hand. "You alright sweetie?"

"I'm fi-" Laura was cut off by a contraction that suddenly hit. Mark came over to her and held her hands "Breathe baby, just breathe we're going to the hospital now"

"Mark I'll drive, the rest can follow behind" they all nodded in agreement and Mark led Laura out onto the front porch with the gang following behind carrying the bags and locking the doors. Shawn stayed with Laura and he smiled slightly and said, "Ready to be a mom?" Laura smiled at him a little and said, "Yes"

"Well let's get this show on the road"

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I know it was strange about the Shawn thing, but it's something i can't ever imagine him doing... I'm sure he gets a lot of sex.. but still.. it's an image that proves tough to imagine... Same with Mark really....  
Anyways... next chapter should be along soon... the arrival of Lily.. yay! :) lol xx_


	41. The Long Road Of Labour

10 minutes later Laura was brought into the hospital in a wheelchair with Glen pushing her along whilst the rest walked by her side. During the car ride her contractions were slowly getting worse so she'd squeezed Mark's hand until he nearly yelped out in pain. Laura knew he'd be getting a lot more of it during the birth; she'd break his hand if she had too.

Glen pulled her to a stop by the reception desk whilst Mark checked Laura in with the receptionist. "Oh wow only 10 minutes to get here? That must be a new record," Glen said happily as he checked his watch for the time, "Yes Glen I can clearly see that the hard part is truly over" Laura replied as she held her stomach. Most of the guys laughed whilst Shawn crouched next to her and said "Sweetie just breathe remember" he did impressions of it before Laura clamped her hand over his mouth to silence him. But Shawn being Shawn, he licked her hand and she pulled away, "Ewww!" then she wiped her hand on his shirt. "Hey I don't want it"

"Hey it's your slobber you take it back" Shawn smiled at her cheeriness but he looked over at Mark who looked slightly pissed off.

"Uh-oh deadman walking" Shawn said making Laura look up at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"They mixed up your files and now they've booked you into a semi private room"

"What? Semi private? Do they not realise how much trouble that'll cause?"

"I know baby girl but there's nothing we can do"

"Oh yes there is" Laura slowly rose from her wheelchair and was about to walk off. "Whoa and where are you going in your condition?" Hunter asked her after grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Look there are plenty other hospitals around here, I'm sure they wont mess up bookings" she was about to walk off but another hard contraction hit causing her to almost double over in pain if Jeff didn't catch her.

"Whoa miss extreme you need to cool it, you can't go anywhere like this" Laura sighed after the contraction stopped and knew that she didn't have a choice. So she let Jeff and now Mark lead her back to the chair where they wheeled her to the room she'd be staying in.

* * *

After a few minutes Laura was changed into her pyjama nightie instead of a hospital gown and was put into a bed. The nurse had checked her over and said that she was only 2cms dilated and was in for a long night. She was hooked up to a machine that monitored her contractions and had some tubes and needles in her hand in case she needed drugs. So she was quite frustrated that she couldn't move her hand properly without feeling the needle move around inside her hand. Thinking about that made her stomach churn so she tried to think of something else.

But quite a few things had pissed her off recently, the main one being that she had to share a room with someone else who would also be in labour. Normally she wouldn't mind, but because two famous superstars were in a hospital room, it would certainly cause some trouble for both of them. She sighed when the doctor left the room and she turned to face Mark who looked lost. "You alright sweetie?" she asked him and gently touched his hand, Mark squeezed back and said "Sorry baby girl, just lost in a trance there"

"Summat on your mind?"

"I'm still annoyed with the way they handled the booking of your room, we made it so that it was private to keep you away from fans, but now I don't know how this is gonna turn out"

"Me either, but you know we still have to act professional, even if we're out of work" Mark sighed and said "It seems like we can never be ourselves without somebody or something getting in the way"

"I know but there's not really much we can do about it" after Laura finished talking the door opened to their room and another nurse came in with another woman who was in a wheelchair with her partner.

They looked over at Laura and Mark and they both smiled. "Hi there"

Laura smiled slightly back and said "Hey"

"I'm Kerri and this here is my husband Jack"

Laura smiled and said "I'm Laura and this grump here is Mark"

Kerri smiled and said "We know who you are but don't worry we respect you and we'll stay out of your way, we know how hard this can be"

"This not your first then?"

"Nah this little one is our third so if you need any help our advice then we're all ears"

"Thank you that means a lot to us" Mark said eventually finding his voice and shocking Laura as he actually spoke. But he focused his attention on Laura when she sat forward and was breathing heavy with another contraction, Mark kissed her forehead and said soothingly "Come on baby just breathe through it, just breathe" Laura put her head on his chest as she was breathing and eventually the contraction died down.

But they were both shocked when a sudden flash lit up the room, Laura turned to see Jack taking photos "Sorry that was just such a beautiful moment" Laura tried to smile at that but now she was realising that these people were slight nutcases.

"We wanna share every moment of this with you guys" Kerri said as she adjusted herself into the bed and then smiling, "We're all gonna have some fun" she clapped her hands together in excitement.

Laura looked at Mark with an expression that read _help me or kill me now. _Mark smirked back but then got up and went to close the middle curtain that separated the room in half. "I'm sure you guys want some alone time" Mark said without sounding rude but Jack waved it off and said "Nonsense we're all in this together"

"Oh okay" Mark said slightly worried about the happy spirit they had. Laura shifted in her bed to get comfortable not realising that Kerri was watching her. "I hate to bring it up, but how long have you been wrestling?"

Laura looked at her and smiled a little and said "It's okay, it'll keep my mind off the birth for a while. Anyway I started wrestling when I was 15, but then eventually got to WWE when I was 18"

"Oh wow Hunnie you're only 23? You look so much younger, you're so beautiful" Laura smiled again and said "Thank you, you're really pretty to"

"Oh believe me, when the baby arrives you'll slowly decrease in looks, with the tiredness and the constant breastfeeding, you'll see soon sweetie" Laura looked over at Mark wide eyed with what she said and Mark could only sit there in shock too.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

And hour later Laura and Mark were still with Kerri and Jack, but thankfully the nurse had come in and put the curtain around separating both sides of the room. Both women needed to be examined but Kerri tried to protest as she told the nurse that they were in it together. The nurse checked Laura and told her that she was now 3cms dilated and that frustrated Laura even more. Mark kissed her head though and started rubbing her back trying to make some of the pain go away through the bad contraction.

But midway through that, Jack pulled the curtain back and said "Sorry about that, but the doctor wanted the examinations to be private"

"That's… really… quite…okay" Laura said through breaths as the contraction still lingered on.

"The nurse said Kerri is 8cms dilated, she even let me feel it to check too"

Mark looked up in disgust but Jack continued "Did the nurse let you feel Laura's?"

"No and I don't think we'll be doing that yet" Jack laughed a little but tended to Kerri when her contractions started.

Laura looked at Mark when her contraction stopped and said "Mark please kill me or use your deadman powers to make them disappear"

Mark laughed at her comment and said, "I'm not a magician sweetie"

"Well cast a spell use voodoo, anything to get rid of them" Laura threw herself back down onto the pillows and sighed, "It's only been a couple hours and I can't take much more of this, we think they're bad. What would others be like?"

Mark laughed a little at her frustration but kissed her hand and said "It'll be alright, we'll just keep the curtain around us and we'll be alright" Laura smiled at his reassurance but then was interrupted when Kerri said "Jack I think he's on his way" she was panting and then Jack quickly went out the room to fetch the nurses to wheel her to delivery.

"Well it was lovely meeting you" Jack said excitedly and they were getting ready to wheel off Kerri who said "Wanna see him crowning?"

"Oh god no please" but before Laura could finish Kerri was showing her baby just crowning away.

"Oh my" Laura said slightly stunned that she'd just done that.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Kerri said as she noticed Laura looked stunned, "Yes very" Laura said back weakly. Kerri bid her goodbyes with Jack as they were wheeled down to delivery.

Laura looked back at Mark and said, "Did that just happen? Tell me that was a dream"

"Nope, we're smack bang in the middle of reality baby girl"

"I can't believe she did that"

"Well she did say she was going to share everything" Laura tried to wipe that image from her head and then said "Is that what you see when you stand there and watch us?"

"Pretty much"

"Eugh why do you do it?"

"Because it's a miracle and an amazing thing"

"No it isn't, when I give birth you're staying by my head. I don't care if I have to chain you to my side, you're not going down there" Mark laughed again at her frustration, never realising she could be so funny when she was angry.

"I don't think I can stand another couple like them, I'm what 3 nearly 4 cm right? I can push her out it's gotta be this big" she held out her hands to the size she thought it was but Mark said "No baby girl it's a lot smaller than that" he moved her hands smaller and she waved it off and said "Stupid crappy metrics system i hate whoever thought it up"

Mark smiled but the door opened again to reveal some new people. They looked really rough and mean so Laura didn't bother showing kindness, instead they carried on talking. But were interrupted when Laura had another really bad contraction.

"Make… them…stop…Mark" she said through panting and Mark kissed her forehead. "Sweetie that's impossible, if I knew that I'd be a millionaire and a god to women everywhere now"

"Don't make me laugh" Laura said fighting the urge to laugh as it hurt her stomach too much. Mark smiled and kissed her head again but they were interrupted when the new woman spoke up to talk to her partner.

"Why can't you be like that with me you bastard?" Laura opened her eyes in shock but didn't look at them in case they started a fight.

"Sweetie I'm not that type of guy" the man said back unpacking some of her clothes.

"Don't lie to me you bastard, she's good looking and so am I so why can't you kiss me?" the man looked angry so Mark got up and closed the curtain to give them some privacy.

"See look what they did, because you caused a scene"

"Me causing a scene, you're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not kidding you bastard, you think she's prettier than me don't you?"

"I never said that"

"But you're not denying it either"

Laura looked at Mark, and then began to make an imaginary noose to hang herself with. Mark smirked at her miming but couldn't help but also feel tired and frustrated, as having a semi private room was a bad idea.

* * *

It had reached 2:00am and Laura was painfully stuck at 4cms dilated and could tear her hair out. Her contractions were coming on strong, but the frustrations grew when more patients had come and gone to have their babies. Eventually the crazy couple who argued had been moved when Mark complained to the nurse. And then the nurse brought a new couple in who just kept staring at Laura and Mark. They never said a word, just constantly stared at them speechless. So again Mark had to close the curtains until the couple were moved into the delivery room.

"Mark seriously give me a rope now"

"Baby girl just calm down okay"

"Calm down? Mark 3 couples have come and gone in the time it's taken me to get to 4cms, they've all had their babies and have driven us completely insane, it's 2am I can't sleep, this hurts too much and now I need to pee"

Laura tried to wipe the tears away from both frustration and sadness as this was all getting too much for her. Everybody had driven her crazy, but the nurse still wouldn't move her to a private room to give birth peacefully. Mark hugged her tightly as she clung to his body crying into his chest. He knew he couldn't take her pain away, but he knew how he could lift her spirits for a while.

"Sweetie I'll be back in a minute"

"Where are you going?"

"Just down to get a drink, I wont be long"

"No you can't leave me, what if some other nutcase comes in?"

"You'll be fine" he hopped out of he reach and shut the door before she could say anything else.

Laura sighed and fell back onto the pillows hoping Mark would come back soon.

* * *

Mark walked the corridors trying to keep his head down, the maternity ward was huge and people had started to notice him. Even though it was 2am, the hospital was still busy with patients being wheeled around from surgery and some with newborn babies. He smiled when he thought that Laura would be like that soon, holding their baby girl and smiling with happiness. He knew she was going through hell but the guys had stayed in the waiting room all night, and because their room was empty now, they could all come up and visit her.

He strolled into the waiting room to find Shawn, Hunter, Matt, Jeff, Glen and Amy all playing cards. But looked up when Mark came into the room looking tired and frustrated.

"Hey man, she okay?" Shawn asked, dropping his cards on the table dropping out of the game.

"She's alright, just frustrated?"

"How come?"

"She's stuck at 4cms and 3 other women have come and had their babies before her so she's gone crazy, and all the women have been maniacs. They've driven us stir crazy all night" Mark sat down next to them and ran his hands down his face in frustration. It was taking its toll on him too, especially the lack of sleep.

"Don't worry Mark it'll be over soon," Amy said reassuringly as she sat next to Mark and patted his arm.

"I hope so Amy, because Laura can't take much more"

"How come you're not with her?"

"The room is empty now, and the nurses said you could come and visit, as long as we're quiet. The whole ward is full so just be quiet"

"Our lips are sealed" Hunter said packing up the cards and following the rest of the gang down the corridors towards Laura's labour room.

When they got there, Mark peaked inside the window to make sure it was empty and then stepped inside when the coast was clear. He saw Laura trying to nod off but another contraction hit and she gasped in pain and held her stomach.

"Breathe sweetie come on" Mark said soothingly, shocking her slightly when he came back over to her.

"They hurt Mark, I've gotta be more than 4cm, if this pain gets worse I'll scream"

"Please don't Lau that will be awfully uncomfortable to watch" Laura looked up after she heard that and saw all of the guys standing in the room. She smiled a little at them all and Mark smiled, knowing that he'd made her happy.

"Hey guys," she said quietly as she adjusted herself in her bed to get comfortable again.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" Jeff asked taking a chair and sitting next to Laura taking the hand that was free from drips. Jeff saw the state she was in and hated it.

"I'm ok I suppose, just battling through-" she was cut off when she sat forward and said "Whoa Mark another contraction" he took her hands as she scrunched up her face and said "Whoa, owww"

"Come on baby girl just breathe come on just follow my breathing," she panted along with the same rhythm as Mark and soon calmed down. The guys all watched in fascination, unable to make a joke about Mark helping Laura with her Lamaze.

She finally stopped and then looked at everybody slightly embarrassed but Amy said "Don't worry sweetie, we're here for you" Laura smiled and took her hand "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Hunter came back over to the gang after quickly getting off the phone. "Steph said she's coming over soon"

"What? No I don't want to disturb her"

"She said you might say that, but she's coming out whether you like it or not" Laura frowned a little, but she knew that Steph would fly out here to see her and the baby. "Is she bringing anybody else?"

"She said she might bring Shane but that depends whether she can get a hold of him" Hunter replied putting his phone back in his pocket and sitting down, he didn't want to tell Laura that Steph was bringing out Vince as a surprise. He wanted to apologise to her again and hopefully make friends with her, as he'd missed hearing her voice and seeing her smile. Although they still had to talk to discuss storyline and matches, she still didn't speak to him as a friend.

"Whoa god Mark another contraction" Laura said sitting forward and holding her stomach, Mark put his arms around her too and just breathed along with her. "This is a big one" Laura said scrunching up her face and moaning in pain. Shawn came forward to also rub Laura's back and reassuring her that it'll all be okay.

"Come on sweetie" he said softly making her smile a little. Mark smiled too, happy that people were helping him as he was beginning to turn into a nervous wreck. Even though he'd been through all this twice before with Sara, being here with Laura now made it all feel new again. Laura actually wanted this baby and didn't care if her figure changed; whereas Sara was moaning about it as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Then she'd gone crazy at the gym to make herself skinny again, and then screamed the place down when she found out she was pregnant again. Mark shook his head from his thoughts when the door opened again and the nurse poked her head in.

"Heyy, how we doing then?" she asked Laura who was adjusting herself in the bed.

"I'm alright, you know the feeling when you wanna blow your brains out?" The nurse laughed a little at her comment and then checked her contraction sheets. "Well it looks like your contractions are coming thick and fast now, so I reckon we're nearly there" she was putting on her gloves to check Laura but she turned to the gang and said "We just need the curtain closed for a moment but then I'll open it again"

"No worries take your time" Shawn said stepping out of the way so she could close the curtain. When it was fully closed, she checked Laura and frowned slightly, "What? What's that look for? Oh come on I've gotta be about 6 or 7cms by now"

"You're stuck at 4 still" Laura fell back onto the pillows and nearly, screamed in frustration.

"We're moving along, but just slowly. I'll be back in an hour to check you again. But call me if you need me"

"Okay, thank you" Laura said quietly as she covered her face with her hands. The nurse pulled the curtain back round to reveal everybody again.

"So?" Matt asked eagerly but looked sad when he saw Laura looking frustrated and upset. "The doctor said Laura is still stuck at 4cms" Mark said noticing Laura was to frustrated and tired to speak. The whole gang groaned and all gave her sympathetic advice.

"You'll be alright sweetie," Glen said adjusting himself in his seat and shuffling forward to sit closer to her with the gang.

"Wanna do something to take your mind off it for a while?" Hunter asked curiously, seeing her eyes light up for a moment. "Like what?"

"Well, we were playing cards earlier on. Having a good laugh and talking about old memories. Maybe it would ease the pain if you're distracted by something. We can stop at anytime if you have a contraction"

Laura smiled a little in approval and said "Okay deal me in" everybody smiled and Jeff said "Alright, we got ourselves a game going"

* * *

It reached 3:30am and everybody was still stuck to Laura's side. Some of the guys had drifted off to sleep but refused to leave her side. Hunter had spoken to Steph again and she told him that her flight was delayed so she'd be later than she expected. But she promised to be there as soon as possible. Laura was looking forward to seeing her again, but still had a lot of hours of labour to go through.

The nurse had come back and told her that she'd moved up to 5cms and Laura had to bite something to stop screaming. Her contractions were coming thick and fast driving her crazy and giving her back pain, so the nurse offered her gas and air if she wanted it. So she'd used that and felt a bit better, but tried not to laugh when Hunter and Shawn were playing with it, keeping her entertained.

They'd played a lot of card games and reminisced about old memories and talked about the future, and what it'll be like with a little one running around with them. It certainly would be a whole new life for them, but none of them could wait for it to arrive.

But their fun times were cut short when the door opened again revealing a new woman. The woman was wheeled in and instantly her eyes grew wide and she almost screamed when she saw who she was sharing a room with.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Laura cocked her head up from playing cards and tried to hide the disgusted look from this star struck fan that had entered their lives so suddenly.

"Oh my god it's all of you!" she said as she got out of her wheelchair and into her bed. Before Laura could even try to respond the woman went mad again.

"Oh my god you were just gonna talk to me! Oh wow that's so exciting, I'm in a room with you and it's just awesome. I love every one of you and you're having a baby like me and it's just so cool" Laura looked at Mark for help but he looked stunned as well.

The woman was talking so fast; cramming everything into one sentence it was hard to make it all out. "I think I'll work on getting that rope for us both now" Mark murmured causing Laura to nearly choke on the ice chip she was currently eating.

She smiled at him and said "I love you"

"I love you too, I wish there was something I could do to make this go quicker, but obviously Lily loves you too much and she doesn't wanna leave"

Laura smiled and said "Quit it, these drugs she's put me on are making me really emotional and I don't really want to start crying a river" Mark smiled as he kissed her softly but stopped when the new woman spoke up again.

"Oh my god that was so sweet! I can't believe you two are together, I've read loads of rumours on the Internet and saw all the videos that Michelle made and oh my god they were so personal! It wasn't fair, if that was me I would have gone mad and killed her or summat" she laughed nervously, but it sounded so high pitched and whiny that Laura had to scrunch her face up to try and get it out of her system.

But she suddenly jolted forward when her contraction hit hard "Oh god Mark, owww, oww, oww, oww!"

"It's alright baby just breathe, it'll be over soon" he said soothingly rubbing her back calming her down. He knew Laura liked it when he stroked her back, as it relieved the pain.

"Sweetie why not try standing up and walking around?" Shawn suggested as he hated watching her in pain, "It helped Becky along, it also eased up her legs. They shouldn't tell you to stay bed ridden because it does nothing but cramp you up and make you uncomfortable"

Laura nodded and was about to get out of bed when she remembered the annoying star struck fan. "Oh wow Shawn Michaels is here oh my god!" she squealed in excitement and Laura just looked at Shawn who looked stunned more than anything.

"And all the rest of you are here oh my god this is so awesome!" Laura couldn't respond because another contraction hit her and she breathed into Mark's chest trying not to shout at the woman who was driving her insane.

When it eventually stopped Laura stopped squeezing Mark's hand and lay back onto the pillows talking to the guys again but they were interrupted when the woman starting talking again.

"Uh-oh, another one is coming" she braced herself for her contraction, then started making high pitched panting noises. Laura fell back onto the pillows with her hands covering her face whilst everybody else put their fingers in their ears because she was that loud. 

_Eugh just kill me now _Laura thought as she ran her hand through her hair to push it out of her face. Eventually the woman stopped making stupid noises and laughed her stupid laugh again.

"Sorry everybody, that was a big one" Nobody really responded to her, so they continued with their card game hoping that the woman would remain silent for a few more minutes. But they were wrong

"Are you two married then? Is that why you're having this baby?"

"No we're not married, and we're having this baby because we love each other"

"Oh, well then just shut me up" she laughed again and Laura smiled a little and said "Just tell me how" luckily she didn't hear her but Laura was screaming inside, telling herself to get up and smack the woman senseless.

Instead she just lay there willing her body to make this labour go quicker so she could have Lily lying in her arms.

* * *

It had reached 12 hours now and Laura was still in labour and slowly going insane. She was now 7cms dilated and was grateful as she was exhausted and she knew Mark was tired as well. The gang stayed with her though, even though they were all asleep in the chairs scattered around the room. Thankfully the woman went into the delivery suite so Laura didn't have to deal with her anymore. But she was pissed off because 4 women had come and gone with their babies now and Laura had gotten their first.

Laura had snapped when the nurse tried to bring in another patient who was star stuck that she might be sharing a room with some WWE superstars, but Laura put a stop to that and slammed the door on them. She didn't care if she got told off; every single woman that had come into her room had driven her insane and all she wanted was peace and quiet. But obviously that was too much to ask for so she'd snapped.

"Baby girl you alright?" Mark asked as Laura carefully sat on the edge of the bed ready to stand up. She had grown tired of lying down so she'd decided to take Shawn's advice and go for a walk around the room.

"I'm alright" she replied quietly as she stood up and pulled her nightie down over her legs. Mark smiled a little at her, although he could see her frustration burning.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Laura said to him as she slowly started walking around the room to ease up her tense legs.

"I can't, especially when you're like this"

"Honestly I'll be-" she was cut off when she held her stomach and said "Whoa" Mark shot up from his chair and went behind her so she could fall back on him and hold his hands, "Oww, oww, oww, oww!" Laura said loudly and accidentally woke up some of the guys.

Shawn opened his eyes and saw her in pain and said "You alright sweetie?"

Laura eventually calmed down and said, "Yeah, I'm okay"

"I see that mad bitch has gone" he looked around the room noticing they were the only ones left.

"Yeah she went a while back, they tried bringing in someone else but Laura went crazy. I'm not surprised you didn't wake up" Mark said rubbing Laura's back and trying to soothe her.

"Yeah I thought I heard voices but I thought I was dreaming it" Laura was about to reply but the door swung open to reveal a nurse trying to wheel somebody else in. But the woman clocked eyes with Laura and was about to start screaming but Laura had now finally cracked.

"Oh crap" Mark and Shawn said quietly as Laura went completely crazy.

"Oh that does it, that's it I've had enough now! You are not bringing in anyone else into this room! I am sick and tired of being pestered by star struck fans like you, asking me stupid questions when I am trying to bring life into this world! Yes I love my fans but I can't take it any longer! Go and send her to another room! 4 people have come into this room and then left before me with their babies, the 5th person is going to be me! I suggest you think long and hard about bringing someone else in here because I will kill somebody and I am not kidding!" the nurse looked close to tears as she quickly wheeled the woman out of the room to another one.

"Finally!" Laura said slamming the door and turning to head back to bed. She'd shouted so loud she'd woken the whole gang up who sat there open mouthed and completely stunned.

"Wow what they say really is true, don't mess with pregnant ladies" Hunter said still shocked. Laura bent over in frustration as another strong contraction hit her "Oh god" she said holding her stomach.

"Come on it's gotta be close to 10 now" Matt said checking the time, realising he'd been there for 12 hours now.

"The nurse said 7cms last time she checked, but that was an hour ago now. So hopefully it's 10 now because I think Laura can't take much more" Mark said as he assisted Laura with the gas and air calming her down. He kissed her forehead as she breathed in and out slowly. The gang watched on, seeing how frustrated both of them were.

Labour was certainly taking its toll on both of them, and none of them knew how many more hours it could go on for.

* * *

It reached lunchtime before Laura finally received some good news. The gang had made their way down to the cafeteria to eat some much-needed food. Laura hated seeing them cooped up in the room with her so she sent them away to go and eat and get some fresh air. They did just that but promised they'd come straight back to see and support her.

When they all went it left Laura and Mark alone again. Thankfully no other nurses had attempted to come and bring in more patients to drive them both crazy so word must have got around. The nurse that was looking after Laura had apologised for not helping out and not giving her some privacy, as much as Laura appreciated this, she didn't apologise for her outburst because what she'd said was true. She couldn't take much more, she was normally a patient, easy going person but being in labour made her push those things aside. Now she was focusing on herself and the birth that was yet to come.

"Baby girl you still with me?" Mark said waving his hand gently in front of her face to make her focus. But he watched as she sat forward with her face scrunched up as another bad contraction hit.

"Mark this one really hurts," she said through breaths as Mark helplessly watched on.

"Maybe that's a good sign baby girl, maybe she's on her way," he replied soothingly as he kissed her head.

"Why couldn't she have come out sooner?"

"Because she loves you and doesn't wanna leave you"

"Stop making up crap Mark you'll make me cry," he laughed slightly at her comment but was lurched forward when Laura grabbed his shirt as a second contraction hit.

Thankfully the nurse came back and saw what was happening, "17 hours Laura, you're certainly a hero"

"Please come baring good news," Laura said still clinging to Mark's shirt. The nurse smiled and then checked Laura and then grinned, "I do come baring good news, 10cms Laura. You did it, time to become a mom"

Laura looked stunned for a moment and then she heard Mark say "You did it baby girl, this is it"

"Oh wow" Laura said softly as she lay back down on the bed as the nurse signalled for more people to come help wheel her bed into the delivery suite.

Lily was finally ready to be born.

* * *

After a mad dash to the delivery suite, the doctors and nurses were all ready and waiting. They were all stood around Laura's legs keeping them open, which made her panic and then start to cry slightly.

"I'm scared Mark" she admitted and then felt him squeeze her hand.

"I know baby but she's gotta come out, she can't stay in there"

"Alright Laura, give us a big push on your next contraction" Laura felt the contraction coming and then moaned as she pushed with all her strength. The nurse nodded in approval and said "Come on keep pushing" Laura had to stop and fell back onto the pillow, still squeezing Mark's hand.

"Come on Laura and again, push hard" Laura sat up as she pushed still squeezing the life out of Mark's hand, he winced in pain as her nails dug right into his skin leaving blood trails.

"Alright keep pushing for 5 more seconds, 5, 4, 3…"

"2, 1 oh god" Laura said quickly falling back again. One of the nurses wiped her face from the sweet and pushed her hair out of her face. "Come on sweetie" she said softly in encouragement.

"Now Laura your next contraction shouldn't be far away" just as she said that Laura's contraction hit hard and she said, "Argh shouldn't be far away my ass!" she pushed again but had to stop as the pains in her back become unbearable.

"She's almost crowning Laura come on keep going" Laura pushed again to the best of her ability but the nurse said "Laura nothing is happening push harder"

Laura cried at that and said "I can't I'm sorry I can't"

Mark squeezed her hand again and said "Yes you can sweetie"

"I can't, come up with a way so you can do it"

Mark smiled a little and said, "I can't do that, come on sweetie, she's almost out, keep going"

"Follow your contractions Laura and push hard for us on the next one, you can do this" Laura waited for the next contraction and then felt it hit hard and she sat forward and pushed so hard she made herself see spots in her eyes.

"That's good Laura keep going for a few more seconds" Laura moaned loudly as she pushed and then eventually stopped when the nurse said "She's crowing now, take a break and then one more push and the hardest part is over"

Mark kissed her forehead and was tempted to go and see his baby girl being born, but he knew Laura would shout at him so he stayed by her head. "Oh god" Laura said as her contraction hit again and she pushed hard again which pleased the nurse.

"Alright keep going, now the head is out" Laura felt slight relief when the head was out but she still had to push again. "Laura come on, one final push come on"

Laura looked at Mark who nodded and said "Come on baby girl, she's almost here" Laura pushed hard on her final contraction and then was greeted with the sound of her newborn baby girl crying.

"She's here now" the nurse as she held up the baby girl who was crying. Laura cried as well as she could finally see her baby girl, "See she's here now baby, she's here" Mark said trying not to get teary eyed when he saw Laura crying out of happiness.

"She's tiny" Laura said wiping her eyes and then watched as the nurse cut the umbilical cord and quickly took her to be weight, cleaned up and wrapped up warm. "Where've they taken here?"

"She's just getting wrapped up" Mark replied still holding Laura's hand. The other nurse cleaned Laura up, taking everything else out and then taking it away. She wiped her legs up and then Laura gently moved herself in a more comfortable position to hold Lily in.

"Here she is sweetie" the nurse said coming over with Lily who was still crying. She was gently placed into Laura's arms and cried for a little longer before settling down and opening her tiny eyes. "Hi sweetie" Laura said softly as Lily stared up at her. Mark watched on, with tears in his eyes as his baby girl was finally here.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" the nurse asked, smiling at the beautiful scene in front of her. "Lily-May Calaway" Laura said softly, realising just how perfect her name went. Lily had red hair just like Laura and baby blue eyes. But she had Mark's nose and tiny little lips.

"She's beautiful," the nurse said watching Lily look around at her parents. "And that's a beautiful name, I'll write it on the birth certificate and you can both sign in later. I need to put some tags on Lily for security and some little tags on her feet and arms to say she belongs to you"

"Okay, thank you" Laura said softly as she looked back at Lily who yawned and closed her eyes again.

"She's all you" Mark said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed with Laura.

"She's got your looks too" Laura replied moving closer to Mark who kissed her forehead and said, "I'm proud of you, you're so strong"

"I couldn't have done it without you though, you're my rock and I love you so much. Without you honestly I don't know what I'd do. You're my everything and I don't want to ever lose you"

Mark smiled and said "You're never gonna lose me darlin', you two girls are the only thing that matter now. I swear I'll look after you and protect you from danger" Laura smiled at his words and then leant onto Mark with Lily still in her arms asleep.

It was a picture perfect moment, as Mark and Laura were now proud and loving parents with high hopes and dreams for their newborn baby girl.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Took me agesssss to write that chapter! I tried to make it as entertaining as possible, instead of the simple labour story of "They're at the hospital, then she had the baby" because that would have taken me 2 seconds to write and only would have been about 2 sentences long lol.  
Anyways let me know what you think of the chapter, i think it's one of my favourites :) please read and review people! You're reading but i need feedback... please please please :) xx_


	42. Lily May Calaway

_**Authors Note:** Heyyy everybody! Yes here it is.. a brand spanking new chapter! =D Sorry it took me so long to update this thing, MAJOR writers block on this story, I couldnt think of where to take it next, i'm still a bit shaky on it so bare with me and don't expect chapters every week, they will slowly come out so please hang in there! _  
_Views for this story are still high but you've stopped reviewing.. please keep reviewing, new readers, old readers please leave feedback, however little or much you can write, please, it keeps me motivated :)_  
_I experimented with two new stories which are still in the making, i did post one but took it down, hardly any views or reviews so i decided to scrap it :(_  
_Anyways enough of me rambling... enjoy the new chapter goodness! and pleaseeee review it if you can:) xx_

* * *

An hour later Laura was wheeled back into her room with Mark, still holding Lily tightly in her arms. The nurse had shown her how to breastfeed and Lily adapted to it easily. It made Laura feel uncomfortable for a while, but she got used to it and felt very emotional. She'd cried for a while for no reason and finally managed to stop when they'd wheeled her back to her room with Lily snoozing in her arms.

But she still couldn't believe that Lily was hers; this tiny beautiful baby sleeping in her arms was hers forever. "Whatcha thinkin' darlin'?" Mark asked noticing that Laura seemed deep in thought.

"She's ours" is all Laura whispered making Mark smirk, "Course she is, unless you snatched another one along your way back here" Laura shot Mark a playful glare and he grinned in return. "Now, now baby you're supposed to be happy not frowning"

"I am happy, but I'm just shocked that she's ours, I mean I know she was inside me for nine months but now she's here its strange"

"I understand baby girl, it is surprising at first"

"How did you feel when you saw your little girls the first time?" Mark smiled and said "The first time Chasey was placed in my arms I nearly cried, compared to giant like me she was tiny and I loved her the minute she was placed onto my shoulder" Laura smiled as she gently extended her arms to give Lily to Mark. Mark responded and sat down on the edge of Laura's bed and gently took Lily who had stirred and opened her eyes. Mark placed her on his broad shoulder and she looked tiny.

"Now she is even smaller than Chasey" Mark said smiling as Laura laughed a little, but Mark was shocked and felt the tears forming when he turned his head to look at Lily who was staring up at him with her big blue eyes. "Oh my"

"What?" Laura asked whilst yawning.

"Just the way she's looking at me" Laura smiled when she saw Lily lying on his shoulder just staring up at Mark. "She can't really see you yet, you're just a blur, but if you talk she'll know your voice" Mark smiled again as he just watched his baby girl snoozing on his shoulder. Then he looked back at Laura who was slowly drifting off to sleep as well. But she opened her eyes and smiled a little, "Sleep baby girl, you've been awake for hours"

"So have you"

"I know but you need it most, you need to repair and refocus yourself" Laura was hesitant at first but Mark got up off the bed and put Lily in her bassinet as she was fast asleep, then lent over Laura and kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby, I'll still be here when you wake up" Laura nodded but was already falling asleep. She'd made herself comfortable and was sleeping on her side with her head leaning on her arms.

Mark stroked her hair for a while smiling at how proud he was of her. She'd gone through hours of labour and frustration with idiotic fans bugging her but she'd still made it through and came out on top. "I love ya girl, I'm so proud of you" then he kissed her head again and stroked her face. Then he looked at Lily sleeping in her bassinet, she was wrapped in pink blankets with a pink hat on to match. The nurse had put tags on her wrist with Mark's name on and two on her legs with Laura's name on. Plus she also had a security tag on her leg as well for safety measures.

Lily was perfect in every way and Mark couldn't help but stare at her, he'd become so engrossed that he didn't even hear people enter the room. "Mark?" he turned around to see Hunter, Shawn, Matt, Jeff and Amy all standing there smiling. "Hey guys," he said smiling in return. The gang approached quietly and noticed both Lily and Laura sleeping.

"Aww she's beautiful" Shawn said looking at Lily who was sound asleep, "Congratulations buddy"

"Thanks Shawn"

"Yeah well done big man," Hunter said slapping his buddy on the back making Mark smile. "Thanks guys"

"So how they both doing?" Shawn asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down quietly.

"They're both doing okay, Laura's emotionally drained though, crying over nothing"

"Ahh the old emotions, don't worry buddy she'll be alright tomorrow. Becky was the same when she had Cameron, she cried for no reason when the nurse said that she needed to bathe and wash herself" Mark smiled at that and Shawn smiled too, "Don't worry yourself buddy, you need sleep"

"I can't sleep, I'm feeling wide awake now"

"They're both so beautiful" Hunter said as he admired both Laura and Lily sleeping, they looked so similar and Hunter just grinned, "They are aren't they?" Mark said smiling at Laura.

"You're a lucky man Mark" Jeff said, also watching Laura sleep.

"I still can't believe she's mine though," Mark said looking surprised.

"Well it's real buddy, welcome back to dirty diapers and midnight feeds"

"I'm happy to do that though, Laura's my new lease of life and I wanna share every moment with her"

"Glad you feel that way Mark" Matt said smiling brightly.

"You any plans of marrying her yet?" Amy asked as she was swooning over Lily who was wriggling around in her blankets. Mark made a noise and said, "I have been thinking about it"

"Really? When you gonna ask her?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'd do it now but she'd bawl her eyes out" the group laughed a little but then Hunter said, "Why don't we head down to the canteen for a bite to eat? You look like you need a decent meal" Mark looked hesitant but Hunter said, "Don't worry Mark they're dead to the world"

Mark eventually caved and said "Alright, but I hate hospital food"

"It's better than no food at all" Mark groaned but got up and kissed Laura on the head and then left the room to leave Laura and Lily sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Vince was walking down the corridors with one of the nurses; he was being shown where Laura was staying, as he wanted to see her. He'd realised that he'd been a complete jackass towards Laura and didn't protect her when she needed it most. First with Michelle and then with Test, he felt awful and knew that his apology wouldn't mean much, but it was a start.

"Laura is just down this corridor here" the nurse said pointing down the deserted corridor, "We thought it was best to put her down here for peace and quiet, the hospital has been going crazy knowing you're all here"

"Please try and keep it under control, we need our privacy"

"Of course Mr McMahon" Vince smiled again as the nurse continued down the corridor until she reached Laura's room. There were notices all over her door telling people they needed to sign in at reception before entering the room. "It's just a precaution," the nurse said following Vince's gaze towards the signs on the door.

"It's not a problem" he replied and then smiled. The nurse opened the door quietly to see Laura and Lily fast asleep. "Well here we are, they're both sleeping. Poor woman went through 17 hours of labour"

"It's a tough situation I know, went through it all with my wife" the nurse smiled but said "Right I'll leave you to it, call me if there are any problems"

Vince nodded and then bid the nurse goodbye and shut the door quietly behind him. Then he walked over to Laura's bed and sat down on the chair closest to her. She was still sleeping on her side with her arms tucked under her head and was breathing gently and steadily meaning she was in a deep sleep. Vince smiled but then looked over at the bassinet next to Laura where a sleeping Lily lay.

"Oh my, she's beautiful," Vince said quietly admiring the little girl's features. Her red hair like her moms and little nose like her dads, Vince couldn't stop beaming. Then he turned back to Laura and stroked her hair gently, "Hey there kiddo, I know you probably can't hear me but I wanted to say congratulations to you. You've made me very proud and I love you like my own daughter. You've been through hell and back and I wasn't there to protect you and I feel awful. The crap with Michelle and then the problems with Test, you'll never know how badly I feel about that and I know my apology means nothing but it's the only thing I can say right now. You and Mark are my best friends and I let you down badly, you two are more than welcome to have as much time as you like to settle down with Lily. She looks beautiful just like you"

Vince stopped speaking to regroup as he felt some tears forming in his eyes. Then he looked back down at Laura to see her staring up at him with eyes filled with sadness. "Oh baby I'm really sorry about what I've done to you, I know you won't forgive me and I feel terrible. It eats me up inside whenever I think about it, I did wrong and now I'll accept any punishments you throw at me with Mark" he stroked Laura's hair again as she just stared up at him. She didn't really feel like speaking to anybody right now, just hearing Vince's apology was enough. She was quite surprised to hear it actually, Vince was never one to apologise for business actions. "I hope you can forgive me one day sweetie, but for now rest. I'm very proud of you, she's absolutely beautiful and I love her like I love you" Laura smiled a little but sleep was overtaking again so she closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep again. "Sweet dreams beautiful," Vince said kissing her head and then getting up to leave the room.

As he turned around though he saw Mark leaning against the doorframe smiling slightly. "Oh… Mark I was just…" Mark cut him off with his hand and said "No worries Vince, water under the bridge an all… you've done worse than this" Vince smiled a little and then extended his hand for Mark to shake, who took it and smiled again.

"I am sorry Mark I really am, I don't know what came over me. But I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'm glad that things worked out for the best. Your daughter is beautiful I'm very proud of you" Mark smiled proudly at being a father again and said "Like I said, water under the bridge. We're past all that now, it's a fresh start today, my daughter is here and I've got a family to look after"

Vince smiled and said "Well I wish you the best of luck in everything you do, you're wrestling career is still going strong and I will definitely put you in the title reign when you return"

"I've still got issues with big show to take care of for throwing me off the stage, but after that's sorted you can bet you bottom dime I'm chasing after that title again"

"That's the spirit, Laura will certainly be given a title shot as well. She deserves it more than anybody"

"Well she'll be glad to hear that"

"I'm sure she will, anyway I'm gonna head off now. Business needs taking care of"

"Please make sure that this doesn't leak out over the Internet, we'll never be left alone"

"Don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't, I've got people keeping an eye out for things"

"Thanks Vince"

"No worries, I'll head off now. But Steph wants to stay to see you and Laura and Lily so she'll be in soon"

"That's alright"

"Well I'll see you soon buddy, anything you need just let me know and I'll do my best to get it to you"

"That's much appreciated Vince thank you"

"I'll see you later then"

"Later Vince" Mark shook his hand again and then watched as Vince left the room. Mark did smile a little, happy that things were okay again. But he had to quickly refocus when Lily started to whimper in her bassinet.

So he walked over and gently lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder "Hey sweetie, what's the matter? Need some love off daddy?" Lily wriggled around in his arms a little but had stopped whimpering and went back to sleep.

"She okay?" came a voice and Mark looked to see Laura awake again.

"Yeah she's fine, just needed some love off daddy"

"She needs mommy's love too" Mark smiled and then gently placed her in Laura's arms after she sat up and got comfortable. "Hey beautiful" Laura said softly to Lily, "Seems you've charmed quite a few people in your few hours of being here" Mark smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course she has darlin' she's gorgeous like you"

Laura smiled and said "I love you Mark, so much that it hurts to be away from you"

"I love you too darlin' forever and always"

"Thank you for helping me with everything, and I'm sorry for all the mood swings"

"That's part of pregnancy baby girl, ain't nothing to apologise for"

"But I drove you mad"

"True, but I forgive you. I knew it was uncomfortable for you and I felt helpless"

"I am sorry though" Mark smiled and held up his hands, "No worries"

Laura smiled but noticed all the cuts in Mark's hands, "What are those from?" She asked confused as Mark glanced at his hands and smiled, "Seems you thought you'd share the pain of birth with me"

"I did those?"

"Yup, now I know why you'd stopped biting your nails, to grow them and give me some pain" Laura laughed as she reached out and took one of his hands to examine it. The cuts were deep and had been bleeding quite a lot, "I'm sorry Mark"

"Like I said Darlin don't worry about it, I'm just glad you didn't scream"

"Sara a screamer?"

"Yup, nearly deafened me"

"Oh"

"Yeah she was bad, but it was different with her during birth and labour. When Chasey was born she was placed into Sara's arms but it was like she didn't wanna know. The first thing she said was that she wanted her 'perfect' figure back" Mark rolled his eyes at that and Laura frowned.

"You mean Chasey and Gracie weren't wanted by her?"

"Not really no, when she first fell pregnant she was ecstatic and full of joy. But then when she found out her figure had to change she went crazy"

"Wow that's pretty selfish"

"Yep certainly was, anyway enough about her. I need to focus on you two now, you're my life" Laura smiled at that but said, "I have to pee, can you have Lily?"

"Of course, need any help?"

"Nope I got it" Laura gave Lily to Mark and then swung her legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. But winced in pain when she felt the sharp pains, "Owwww"

"You alright?"

"Yeah just feeling the pains now"

"You need any help?"

"I need some underwear and one of my towels"

"Towels?"

"Yeah for my under- never mind I'll get them" Laura replied smiling at Mark's confused expression. So she slowly got up off the bed and walked over to the chair where her bag was.

"Jeez this hurts like hell, am I gonna have to walk like a duck for the rest of my life?" Mark laughed a little at her walking style but said "It'll ease off soon baby girl don't worry" Laura smiled as she grabbed her underwear and sanitary towels and headed for the bathroom.

She used the toilet and winced in pain again as the pain was even worse, but she was finished and put her underwear on and felt much more comfortable. Then she flushed the toilet and washed her hands whilst looking at herself in the mirror, her face looked paler than normal and it looked different without any make-up on.

"Eugh how can Mark see me like this? I look like a zombie" Laura finished drying her hands and then slowly travelled back to her room, putting on her dressing gown and brushing her hair before getting back into bed. "Better now?" Mark asked smiling a little, he'd put Lily back in her bassinet to sleep peacefully and had turned the TV on.

"Wanna watch anything in particular?" he asked Laura who shook her head and said "Nope, just want you to hold me" Mark looked at Laura who was smiling a little, "Now that I can't refuse" Mark replied getting up from the chair to lay on Laura's bed with her. He got comfortable and then Laura leant on his chest and smiled as she breathed in his cologne.

"Thank you" is all she said, as she snuggled closer, "No problems darlin" Mark replied kissing her head and settling himself down to watch some TV with Laura.

* * *

It reached 10pm and Laura felt like her body clock was backwards, she'd slept throughout the day and now felt wide-awake. Mark had gone down to the cafeteria again to ring his parents and some of his brothers to tell them about the good news. Laura was left alone with Lily who was awake and wriggling around but wasn't crying.

"So, it's just me and you then huh?" Laura said looking at Lily, "I promise I'll be the best mommy in the world, I know your life will be hard growing up on the road but me and daddy will still give you all the love you could possibly imagine, you're a beautiful girl and mommy loves you so much already"

Laura smiled but nearly panicked when Lily scrunched her face up and cried. "You're not supposed to cry at mommy's speeches, they only come once in a while" Laura said picking Lily up and rocking her slightly, "You probably need a diaper change, come on sweetie" Laura brought Lily over to the diaper changing area and gently placed her down and strapped her in.

Then she unbuttoned her baby grow but felt something heavy in one of the legs, "What the?" she asked herself as she picked up the tag that Lily had on her leg. "How did you get out of this?" Laura asked holding up the tag that was attached to her leg. Lily must have wriggled her way out of it which made Laura smile but put it back down as she quickly changed Lily out of her wet diaper.

Then Laura gently clothed her again, being careful of her clip attached to the umbilical cord, the nurse told her it should fall off in a few weeks time but could be sore if it was knocked.

"Baby girl you in here?" came Mark's voice; "Over here sweetie" then Laura picked up Lily but hid the tag in her pocket so Mark wouldn't see.

"There's my girls" Mark said grinning when he saw Laura walking around the room with Lily who had her eyes open looking around at all the blurry shapes. "She alright?"

"Yeah we just changed our diaper didn't we" Laura said to Lily making Mark smile, "Can daddy give her some love?"

"Yeah course you can" then Mark took Lily but felt one of her legs noticing it was missing the tag, "Where's the tag gone?"

"What tag?"

"The tag on her leg that the nurse put on for security reasons" Laura looked innocent for a while but laughed a little as she pulled it out of her pocket and showed it Mark.

"I have no idea how, but she wriggled out of it"

Mark laughed and said "So she's gonna be a trouble maker I see?"

"Or a little wriggler, she's been squirming in my arms for ages"

"Must get that from me, Mama always said I was a wriggler"

"Must have been weird growing up with 4 brothers"

"It wasn't the best time of my life but I managed"

"They bully you a lot?"

"Usually, got the blame for things I didn't do but mama always ended up taking my side and my brothers got punished" Laura smiled a little and said "Well you've turned out okay"

"I suppose I have yeah, but people thought I was weird liking wrestling"

"Why?"

"It wasn't as popular back then but people soon changed their opinion of me when I was famous"

"So people judged you for it?"

"They thought it was stupid having a dream of being in wrestling but when I made it onto TV people were soon following me around pretending they were my best friends"

"I hate people like that, they act so nice but then you find out they're only using you for fame"

"Hmm I've encountered too many people like that"

"You're not the only one" Mark smiled at Laura but then they were both interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" Mark said softly and then heard the door open.

"Hey guys" came Steph's voice and then she grinned when she saw Laura, Mark and Lily. "Hey Steph" Mark said cheerfully as he repositioned Lily on his shoulder. "Oh Mark she's beautiful" Steph said coming over to stand next to him and look at Lily, "Well thank this little lady for that" Mark replied as he put his arm around Laura who smiled as Steph grinned widely.

"Congratulations sweetie I'm so proud of you!" then she pulled Laura into a hug and Laura laughed and hugged back.

"Thanks Steph"

"And I'm so sorry about everything that's happened, with everything at the company and your life being exposed"

"Steph really it's okay"

"But you could have lost her and it would have been our fault and I could never forgive myself" Steph's eyes were shining with tears and Laura's emotions hadn't calmed down yet so she was starting to cry too.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much!" Steph said and then let her tears fall.

"I love you too" Laura said and then hugged Steph again whilst also crying.

"Oh man" is all Mark said watching the two overly emotional women hugging each other.

"No more crap like that is gonna happen Lau I promise, we'll protect you"

"I know and I trust you, but Lily is here now and she's safe"

"She's so beautiful" then Steph cried again which started Laura off again.

"Did they put something in the water in this place or summat?" Mark asked watching both women crying again.

"Sorry Mark, just emotions running high" Laura said wiping her eyes and laughing a little, "You don't have to tell me twice darlin' I can certainly see it" Laura shoved Mark a little, even though it didn't do anything but make Mark smile.

"I'm just so happy for you two, you've come so far and come out the stronger people, and now you have a beautiful daughter and she's just so perfect and… I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a tad" Laura said and then smiled at Steph who smiled back.

"Have you eaten anything since the birth?"

"Not really, haven't felt like eating"

"You need to sweetie, you look quite pale"

"I'm alright, really"

"Sweetie I agree with Steph, you need a decent meal to regain your strength"

"I can't leave the room"

"That's okay, I'll get the nurse to bring you some food up. I do have my ways"

"I hate hospital food," Laura grumbled as she folded her arms.

"I don't care, you need to eat sweetie" again Laura grumbled something under her breath making Mark smile, "Stubborn little missy"

"But you love me"

"That I do"

"Come on you two, I know it's late but they'll still be making food in the cafeteria so I'll head down there whilst you get yourself back into bed," Steph said motioning Laura to get back into bed.

"Yes boss" Laura said saluting Steph as she went back over to her bed.

"I'll be back in a moment" then Steph smiled and exited the room. "I thought I'd escaped her bossiness for a while"

Mark laughed and said "Sweetie wherever you go, Steph won't be far behind"

"She follow you?"

"Not so much follow, I was on raw for a while when Steph was in charge, then when she moved to smackdown she made me switch shows, and now she's back on raw she's switched me again"

"Wow"

"Seems she doesn't wanna lose the talent I suppose"

"Easy with the ego" Mark laughed as Laura smiled at him, but then turned her attention to Lily when she started crying again.

"Somebody must be hungry" Mark said slowly passing her to Laura who was getting ready to breastfeed.

"We've got a long road ahead of us baby girl"

"I know, but I'm ready and prepared for it" Mark smiled a little but leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Trouble is, are you ready?" Laura asked noticing how distant Mark looked, "I am baby girl"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it all again, this time I'll actually be seeing her grow up"

Laura smiled and said "You're really looking forward to the late night feeds, changing diapers, the screaming, the crying, the frustration that comes with it all?"

"Well… not so much _that_ part"

Laura smiled and said, "We just gotta stay strong"

"You worried?"

"A little and a bit scared, this is all new to me, what if I'm a horrible mom?"

"Baby girl that's not true and you know it, you're a wonderful mom, I've seen the way you play with your niece, getting her to laugh like nobody else can and I can't wait to see you doing that with Lily. Hearing her little laugh and watching you dance around with her, watching you love and comfort her when she's crying and playing with her when she's older. You're not alone in this remember sweetie; you've got my guidance as well as Shawn's, your parents and your sister. You're not alone and you never will be" Laura was welling up again as tears streamed down her face, but she had to hold it together so she wouldn't drop Lily who was still feeding.

"I didn't mean to make you cry sweetie"

"It's okay, I can't control it"

"The nurse said it was fine, you'll calm down within the week" Laura smiled a little as she had resolved to wiping her eyes on her dressing gown as her hands were full. "She's so beautiful," Laura murmured as she watched Lily feeding, Lily was staring up at her looking into her eyes as well. A thing that was special during breastfeeding, as the baby got to know their mom by learning from their eyes.

"She's all you though, hasn't got my looks"

"She's got your nose, and your loveable mouth" Laura replied smiling at Mark who smiled back, "Well if she starts growing a beard I'll be worried" Laura laughed at his comment but it hurt her stomach, "Oww don't make me laugh"

"Still hurtin' darlin'?"

"Just a bit, I'm glad I didn't have to have stitches like some moms do"

"Stitches?"

"Yeah"

"Why stitches?" Mark looked totally confused and Laura wasn't about to explain it to him.

"Never mind"

"No tell me"

"Really I don't think it's appropriate, as you'd probably like to keep your food down"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I'm not saying" Mark smiled and then looked at the door when Steph came back in with a nurse who wheeled in a table of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so the nurse was nice enough to make you a mixture"

"Thank you, that's really kind of you" Laura said looking at all of the food on the table, but she was feeling really thirsty as breastfeeding soaked up the moisture in her mouth for some reason. "Mark?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you please get me a drink, breastfeeding is taking away the moisture in my mouth"

"Sure baby I'll get some water" then he got up to fetch a glass of water to bring back to her bed. Then he lifted it to her lips and she took a big drink, nearly draining the glass. "Better?"

"Yes thank you"

"Not a problem"

"Well I'll sort you some food out, anything you want in particular?"

"No everything looks good"

"Mind if I join you?" Came a voice from the door and Laura smiled when she saw Shawn walking in with a big bags and some balloons.

"You're not bringing a party up here are you?" Mark said smirking at all the gift bags and balloons Shawn had.

"Nope, all of these are from people from the company who couldn't make it to see you, and the balloons were Hunter's idea" Laura laughed as he set everything down and came over to the bed where Laura had finished up with feeding and was trying to wind Lily who was being stubborn.

"Come on Lily, bring it up otherwise you'll get tummy ache" Lily responded by trying to wriggle.

"Can I try?" Shawn offered smiling at the beautiful baby girl, "I was always good with my two"

"Sure" Laura said as she gently handed Lily to Shawn who smiled, "Aww aren't you adorable, you gonna bring your wind up for Uncle Shawn?" Mark had to stifle laughter when he heard Shawn talking in a silly voice as he was burping Lily. "What? I can be Uncle Shawn can't I?" Shawn said with a grin.

"Of course you can Shawn, Amy is already the Auntie" Laura replied with a smile.

"Hey! No fair, after all I did for you!" Steph said motioning towards all the food trying to act serious but couldn't suppress the grin on her face,

"Sorry Steph, you can be the other Auntie"

"Damn straight" they all smiled and Laura laughed when Shawn managed to get Lily to burp but wasn't sick, "See told you I could do it, you can't keep it from Uncle Shawn" Shawn said to Lily holding her up in front of him and smiling widely as she had opened her eyes and was sucking on her hands.

"You're just so munchable"

"Please don't eat my child Shawn, unless you're willing to exchange one of your angels" Laura said making Shawn smile.

"I couldn't do that, maybe I'll sneak off with her when you're both asleep…" Shawn pretended to be lost in thought receiving a playful glare off both Laura and Mark.

"Ouch, jeez what's with those looks?" Shawn said pretending to look hurt as he lay Lily down in her bassinet as she'd gone back to sleep.

"Thank you for everything Shawn, god knows what could have happened if you didn't find me when Test kidnapped me" Laura said seriously as she held his hand and smiled when Shawn squeezed back.

"Hey it's okay kiddo, I'm glad I did find you. Everything has turned out positive Laura and you've got your beautiful daughter, along with you're dopey future husband"

"Hey who you calling dopey?" Mark said folding his arms; Shawn however just smiled in return soon getting Mark to smile.

"Calling me dopey when you're the one that runs around with Hunter pulling high school pranks on people" Shawn again laughed but then turned his attention to the food where he loaded a plate up and started to eat.

Laura had finished her plate of food and felt a lot better, "Feeling better now?" Mark asked as he took her plate and set it back down on the table, "Yes thank you Mark"

"You're welcome sweetie" Laura yawned and stretched and then settle down in her bed getting comfortable, occasionally wincing when she felt pain down below. "Get some sleep baby girl" Mark said kissing her forehead and watching her eyes drooping, before she could even respond to anybody she was soon drifting off to sleep.

Mark smiled and stroked her head again; Shawn smiled at his best friend thinking how wonderful it was for Mark and Laura to be blessed with such a miracle. They had forever to spend with each other and Shawn wondered whether Mark knew that yet.

"So Mark… ready for your new future?"

Mark turned to face Shawn and grinned, "Yep, I'm ready for anything that comes my way, Laura and Lily are my life and I can't wait for it to start"


End file.
